Opposition
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: Bella sabe que el mundo cambió la noche en que los Luxen llegaron. No puede creer que Edward le diera la bienvenida a su raza o no hiciera nada respecto a la amenaza de sus iguales de destruir a todos los humanos e híbridos en la Tierra. Pero las líneas entre el bien y el mal se han difuminado, y el amor se ha convertido en una emoción que podría destruirla… destruirlos a todos.
1. chapter 1

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

 **¡Hola otra vez! Continuamos con la saga, y esta vez toca OPPOSITION. Si han llegado sin querer a este fic déjenme les explicó un poco. Mientras dudaba si leer Twilight o Lux (dos de mis sagas favoritas) se me ocurrió unirlas en una sola! Así que he tomado prestados algunos personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer para adaptarlos a la historia que escribió la increíble Jennifer L. Armenatrout. Repito, si no la han leído pueden empezar ahora con este fic o con los libros originales. En mi perfil puden encontrar la adaptación completa de Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Origin y ahora es turno de Opposition. Espero que disfruten la lectura! Vamos! ;** *

Bella sabe que el mundo cambió la noche en que los Luxen llegaron. No puede creer que Edward le diera la bienvenida a su raza o no hiciera nada respecto a la amenaza de sus iguales de destruir a todos los humanos e híbridos en la Tierra. Pero las líneas entre el bien y el mal se han difuminado, y el amor se ha convertido en una emoción que podría destruirla… destruirlos a todos. Edward hará cualquier cosa para salvar a los que ama, incluso si esto implica la traición. Deberán formar equipo con un enemigo singular si quieren tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a la invasión. Pero cuando rápidamente se vuelve imposible distinguir al amigo del enemigo, y el mundo se desmorona a su alrededor, tal vez lo pierdan todo, incluso aquello que más aman, para asegurar la supervivencia de sus amigos... y la humanidad. La guerra ha llegado a la Tierra. Y no importa el resultado, el futuro nunca será el mismo para los que queden.

 **Bella PDV**

Hace un tiempo, tenía un plan para la remota posibilidad de que me encontrara en toda esa cosa del "fin del mundo". Consistía en subir al techo con la canción "It 's t he End of t he World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)1" de R.E.M, tan fuerte como fuera humanamente posible. Pero en la vida real, raramente eso podría verse genial.

Estaba sucediendo. Todo lo relacionado con el mundo tal como lo conocíamos estaba terminando, y puedo asegurar que no se sentía bien.

O genial.

Abrí los ojos y me acerqué a un lado de la endeble cortina blanca.

Me asomé, viendo más allá de la entrada y el limpio patio, dentro de los espesos bosques que rodeaban la cabaña que Seth había escondido en los bosques de Coeur d'Alene, una ciudad en Idaho que ni siquiera podía comenzar a pronunciar o escribir.

El patio se encontraba vacío. No había ningún parpadeo, ninguna luz blanca brillando a través de los árboles. No había nadie por ahí.

Corrección. No había nada por ahí. Los pájaros no cantaban o aleteaban, moviéndose de rama en rama. Ni una sola señal de ninguna criatura del bosque corriendo hacia cualquier lugar. No se escuchaba siquiera el leve zumbido de los insectos. Todo se hallaba en silencio y quieto, tranquilo, de una forma totalmente aterradora.

Fijé la mirada en el bosque, en el último lugar dónde había visto a Edward. Un palpitante y profundo dolor iluminó mi pecho. La noche en que me había quedado dormida en el sofá parecía haber pasado hacía siglos, pero sólo habían transcurrido cuarenta y ocho horas, o algo así, desde que desperté sobrecogida, y casi cegada, por la verdadera forma de Edward. No había sido capaz de controlarlo, aunque si hubiéramos sabido lo que significaba, probablemente no habría cambiado nada.

Así que muchos otros de su especie, cientos, si no miles de Luxen, habían llegado a la Tierra, y Edward... se había ido, junto con sus hermanos. Nosotros todavía estábamos aquí, en esta cabaña.

Una presión se cerró sobre mi pecho, como si alguien estuviera apretando mi corazón y mis pulmones con pinzas. Cada cierto tiempo, la advertencia del Sargento Marcus volvía a atormentarme. De verdad había creído que el hombre, que todo Daedalus, montaba un loco tren a Chifladolandia, pero él tenía razón.

Dios, ellos tenían tanta razón.

Los Luxen llegaron como Daedalus había advertido, como si hubieran estado preparados para hacerlo, y Edward...

El dolor golpeó y rasgó el aire de mis pulmones, apreté los ojos con fuerza. No tenía idea de por qué se fue con ellos o por qué no había visto, u oído nada de él o de su familia. El terror y la confusión en torno a su desaparición eran una constante sombra que rondaba cada momento, incluso los pocos minutos que había sido capaz de dormir.

¿De qué lado se pondría Edward? Marcus me había preguntado eso una vez, mientras me mantenían en la muy real Área 51, y no podía dejarme creer que tenía esa respuesta ahora.

En los últimos dos días, más Luxen habían caído del cielo. Siguieron viniendo y viniendo como un flujo interminable de estrellas fugaces, y luego hubo…

—Nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y la cortina se deslizó de mis dedos, volviendo a caer suavemente en su lugar.

—¡Fuera de mi cabeza!

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó Jasper desde donde se encontraba sentado en el sofá—. Estás transmitiendo tus pensamientos tan condenadamente fuerte, que siento que debo ir a sentarme en un rincón y comenzar a mecerme, susurrando el nombre de Edward una y otra vez.

La irritación pinchó mi piel, y no importó lo mucho que traté de mantener mis pensamientos, mis preocupaciones y temores para mí, era inútil cuando no sólo había uno, sino dos Orígenes en la casa. Su pequeña e ingeniosa capacidad de leer los pensamientos se había vuelto rápidamente molesta. Tomé la cortina nuevamente, observando el bosque.

—¿Aún no hay señales de ningún Luxen?

—Nop. Ni una sola luz intensamente brillante estrellándose contra la Tierra en las últimas cinco horas. —Jasper sonaba tan cansado como yo me sentía. Él tampoco había estado durmiendo mucho. Mientras me encontraba obsesionada con mantener un ojo en el exterior, él se había centrado en el televisor. Noticias en todo el mundo informaban sin parar sobre el "fenómeno".

—Algunos de los canales de noticias están tratando de decir que fue una lluvia masiva de meteoritos.

Solté un bufido.

—Intentar ocultar algo es inútil en este momento. —Jasper suspiró cansado, y tenía razón.

Lo qué pasó en Las Vegas, lo que habíamos hecho, había sido grabado y esparcido por todo Internet en cuestión de horas. En algún momento del día posterior a la destrucción absoluta de Las Vegas, todos los videos habían sido quitados, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Desde lo que el helicóptero de noticias logró capturar antes de que Daedalus lo derribara, hasta todo lo que habían grabado con sus teléfonos celulares aquellos que se encontraban en la escena, nada podía parar la verdad. A pesar de todo, Internet era un lugar divertido. Mientras que algunas personas ponían en sus blogs que era el final de los tiempos, otros tomaron un enfoque más creativo. Al parecer, hasta habían creado un meme.

El meme del brillante alienígena increíblemente fotogénico.

Lo que en realidad era Edward cambiando a su verdadera forma.

Sus rasgos humanos estaban velados hasta lo irreconocible, pero yo sabía que era él. Si él estuviera aquí para verlo, realmente lo hubiera disfrutado.

Pero no lo estaba…

—Detente —dijo Jasper suavemente—. No sabemos qué demonios están haciendo, Edward, o cualquiera de ellos, en este momento, o por qué. Ellos van a volver.

Me aparté de la ventana, por fin enfrentando a Jasper. Su cabello rubio se encontraba corto cerca del cuero cabelludo, al típico estilo militar. Era alto y ancho de hombros, alguien que se veía como que podría derribar a cualquiera cuando hiciera falta, y yo sabía que podía.

Jasper podía ser francamente mortal.

La primera vez que lo conocí, en el Área 51, creí que sólo era un soldado. No fue sino hasta que Edward llegó que descubrimos que era el implante de Seth dentro de Daedalus y también, al igual que Seth, un Origen, el hijo de un Luxen varón y una mujer híbrido.

Mis puños se cerraron.

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Qué van a volver?

Sus ojos color amatista se movieron desde el televisor a los míos.

—Es todo lo que puedo creer en este momento. Todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede creer.

Eso no era muy tranquilizador.

—Lo siento —respondió, haciéndome saber que había leído mis pensamientos una vez más. Asintió hacia la televisión antes de que pudiera enumerarlas—. Algo está pasando. ¿Por qué razón los Luxen habrían llegado a la Tierra y luego sólo permanecido en silencio?

Esa también era la pregunta del año.

—Creo que es bastante obvio —dijo una voz desde el pasillo. Me giré mientras Seth entraba en la sala de estar. Alto y esbelto, con el cabello color marrón recogido en una cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Seth era más joven que nosotros, tenía alrededor de catorce o quince años, pero era como un pequeño líder adolescente de la mafia y, a veces, daba más miedo que Jasper—. Y sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando —agregó, mirando al Origen mayor.

Mientras Jasper y Seth tenían una batalla de miradas, algo que habían estado haciendo un montón durante los últimos dos días, yo me encontraba sentada en el brazo de un sillón junto a la ventana.

—¿Les importaría explicarlo en voz alta?

Seth tenía un hermoso rostro de niño, como si todavía no hubiera perdido la redondez de la infancia, pero había una sabiduría en sus ojos violeta que estaba más allá de los años.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos.

—Están planeando. Formulando una estrategia. Esperando.

Eso no sonaba bien, pero no me sorprendió. Un dolor se formó entre mis sienes. Jasper no dijo nada, volviendo a mirar hacia el televisor.

—¿Por qué sino iban a venir aquí? —continuó Seth mientras inclinaba la cabeza, mirando por la ventana cortinada cerca de mí—. Estoy seguro de que no es para estrechar manos y besar mejillas de bebés. Están aquí por una razón, y no es bueno.

—Daedalus siempre creyó que invadirían. —Jasper se sentó, cruzando las manos sobre las rodillas—. La iniciativa de los Orígenes fue en respuesta a esa preocupación. Después de todo, los Luxen no tienen un historial de jugar limpio con otras formas de vida inteligente. Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

Haciendo una mueca, me froté las sienes. No le había creído al Dr. Phil cuando me dijo acerca de cómo los Luxen eran, en realidad, la causa de la guerra entre ellos y los Arum, una guerra que había destruido ambos planetas.

Y yo que pensaba que el Sargento Marcus y Victoria Husher, la perra a cargo de Daedalus, eran monstruos locos.

Estaba equivocada.

Y también Edward.

Seth arqueó una ceja mientras tosía una carcajada.

—Oh, no lo sé, podría tener que ver con el espectáculo muy público que montamos en Las Vegas. Sabemos que había implantes aquí, Luxen que no eran tan aficionados a los seres humanos. Cómo se comunicaban con los Luxen fuera de este planeta está más allá de mí, pero, ¿realmente importa ahora? Este era el momento perfecto para hacer una entrada.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Dijiste que era una idea brillante.

—Creo que muchas cosas son ideas brillantes. Como las armas nucleares, los refrescos con cero calorías, y los chalecos de mezclilla azul –contestó—. Eso no quiere decir que deberíamos bombardear a las personas, o que las bebidas dietéticas saben bien, o que deberías correr a Walmart y comprar un chaleco de mezclilla. No siempre tienen que escucharme.

Puse los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que casi se cayeron de la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que debíamos hacer? Si Edward y los otros no se hubieran expuesto a sí mismos, habríamos sido capturados.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, pero las palabras no dichas colgaban entre nosotros. Si hubiéramos sido capturados, hubiese apestado a culo de burro y algo más, pero Carlisle, Irina y Alec probablemente todavía estarían vivos. Así como también los seres humanos inocentes que perdieron la vida cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto ahora. El tiempo podría congelarse durante períodos cortos, pero nadie podía volver atrás y cambiar las cosas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y Edward había tomado esa decisión para protegernos a todos. Me condenarían antes de que alguien lo arrojara debajo de la nave espacial.

—Te ves cansada —comentó Jasper, y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que me hablaba a mí.

Seth volvió esos ojos inquietantes sobre mí.

—En realidad, te ves como la mierda.

Dios. Gracias.

Jasper no le hizo caso.

—Creo que deberías intentar dormir. Sólo por un ratito. Si algo sucede, te buscaremos.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza por si acaso mi señal verbal no era suficiente—. Estoy bien. —La verdad era que me encontraba lejos de estar bien. Probablemente estaba a un paso de ir a ese rincón oscuro de la habitación y mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero no podía romperme, y no podía dormir. No cuando Edward se encontraba ahí fuera en alguna parte, y no cuando todo el mundo estaba al borde del... infierno, convirtiéndose en una distopía, como una de esas novelas que solía leer.

Suspiré. Libros. Los extrañaba.

Jasper frunció el ceño y eso volvió a su hermoso rostro un poco más aterrador, pero antes de que pudiera ponerlo sobre mí, Seth se apartó de la puerta y habló.

—En realidad, creo que ella tiene que ir a hablar con Rosalie.

Sorprendida, eché un vistazo a la escalera en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. La última vez que revisé, la chica dormía. Eso era todo lo que Rose parecía hacer. Casi sentía envidia de su capacidad para dormir tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Está despierta?

Seth se encaminó hacia la sala.

—Creo que ustedes dos necesitan un poco de "charla de chicas".

Mis hombros se hundieron cuando suspiré.

—Seth, realmente no creo que este sea el momento para una unión entre las chicas.

—¿No lo es? —Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Jasper y pateó los pies encima de la mesa de café—. ¿Qué más haces aparte de mirar por la ventana y tratar de evitarnos para poder ir al bosque, buscar a Edward, y probablemente ser comida por un león de montaña?

La ira me golpeó mientras giraba mi larga cola de caballo por encima de mi hombro.

—En primer lugar, me gustaría no ser comida por un león de montaña. En segundo lugar, por lo menos estoy tratando de hacer algo más que sentarme sobre mi culo.

Jasper suspiró.

Pero Seth sólo me sonrió.

—¿Vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez? —Miró a un Jasper con cara de piedra—. Porque me gusta cuando los dos pelean. Es como ver a una mamá y un papá teniendo un desacuerdo marital. Siento que tengo que ir a esconderme en algún dormitorio o algo así, para que sea más auténtico. Tal vez cerrar una puerta de golpe o…

—Cállate, Seth —gruñó Jasper, y luego volvió su mirada en mí—.Hemos pasado por esto más veces de las que siquiera puedo pensar. Ir detrás de ellos no es inteligente. Habrá muchos, y no sabemos si…

—¡Edward no es uno de ellos! —grité, saltando de pie y respirando con dificultad—. No se les ha unido. Tampoco lo harían Alice o Emmett. No sé lo que está pasando. —Mi voz se quebró, y una oleada de emoción subió por mi garganta—. Pero ellos no harían eso. Él no lo haría.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos relucientes.

—No sabes eso. No lo sabemos.

—¡Acabas de decir que volvería! —disparé contra él.

No respondió mientras regresaba su mirada a la televisión, y eso me dijo lo que en el fondo ya sabía. Jasper no esperaba que Edward, o cualquiera de ellos, volviera.

Apretando mis labios, negué con la cabeza tan rápido que mi cola de caballo se convirtió en un látigo. Me di la vuelta, yendo hacia la puerta antes de que comenzáramos a pelear de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Jasper.

Resistí el impulso de girarme.

—Al parecer voy a tener una charla de chicas con Rose.

—Suena como un plan —comentó Seth.

Sin hacerle caso, rodeé las escaleras e hice cualquier cosa menos acercarme a ellos. Odiaba sentarme y no hacer nada. Odiaba que cada vez que abría la puerta delantera, Seth o Jasper estuvieran ahí para detenerme. Y lo que más odiaba de todo era el hecho de que me podían detener.

Yo podría ser un híbrido, un mutante con todo ese poder Luxen, pero ellos eran Orígenes, y me podían patear el trasero de aquí a California si llegaba el momento.

El piso de arriba estaba tranquilo y oscuro, no me gustaba estar allí.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero los diminutos cabellos de mi nuca se elevaban cada vez que venía aquí y caminaba por el largo y estrecho pasillo.

Rosalie y Emmett habían requisado la última habitación a la derecha, la primera noche que estuvimos aquí, y ahí es donde Rose se había quedado desde que... bueno, desde que él se fue. No conocía bien a la chica, pero sabía que había pasado por mucho cuando se hallaba bajo el control de Daedalus, y tampoco creía que ella fuera la más estable de todos los híbridos por ahí, aunque no era su culpa. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces, ella como que me asustaba.

Deteniéndome frente a su puerta, golpeé con los nudillos en vez de entrar directamente en la habitación.

—¿Sí? —dijo una voz fina y chillona.

Hice una mueca mientras empujaba la puerta. Rose sonaba terrible, y cuando logré verla… no fue lindo. Sentada contra la cabecera con una montaña de mantas apiladas alrededor de ella, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Sus rasgos pálidos y esqueléticos eran afilados, y su cabello una maraña sin lavar. Traté de no respirar muy profundamente, porque la habitación olía a vómito y sudor.

Me detuve en la cama, sobresaltando mi centro.

—¿Estás enferma?

Su mirada desenfocada se alejó de mí, aterrizando en la puerta del cuarto de baño contiguo. No tenía sentido. Los híbridos —nosotros no podíamos enfermarnos. Ni de resfriado común ni del más peligroso cáncer.

Como los Luxen, éramos inmunes a todo lo que existía en términos de enfermedad, ¿pero Rose? Sí, ella no se veía demasiado bien.

Una enorme sensación de inquietud floreció en mi vientre, tensando mis músculos.

—¿Rose?

Su mirada finalmente flotó de vuelta a mí.

—¿Ya regresó Emmett?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco muy fuerte, casi dolorosamente. Ellos dos habían pasado por muchas cosas, más de lo que Edward y yo lo hicimos, y esto… Dios, esto no era justo.

—No, no ha vuelto aún, pero, ¿tú? Pareces enferma.

Levantó una delgada y pálida mano a su garganta mientras tragaba.

—No me siento muy bien.

No sabía en qué nivel de sentirse mal estaba, y casi tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué está mal?

Levantó un hombro y pareció haberle tomado un gran esfuerzo. — No deberías estar preocupada —dijo en voz baja, mientras recogía el dobladillo de una manga—. No es gran cosa. Voy a estar bien una vez que Emmett regrese. —Su mirada flotó de nuevo, y cuando dejó caer el borde de la manta, se agachó, puso su mano sobre su vientre cubierto por una manta y dijo—: Nosotros estaremos bien cuando Emmett regrese.

—¿Nosotros estaremos…? —Me callé mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos. Mi mandíbula se aflojó y cayó mientras la veía boquiabierta.

Me quedé mirando donde estaba su mano y vi con creciente horror mientras se frotaba la barriga en círculos lentos y firmes. Oh, no. Oh, demonios no a la décima potencia.

Comencé a avanzar y luego me detuve.

—Rosalie, ¿estás… estás embarazada?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y cerró los ojos. —Debimos haber tenido más cuidado.

Mis piernas se sentían débiles de repente. El sueño. El agotamiento.

Todo eso tenía sentido. Rose estaba embarazada, pero primero, como una idiota, no entendía cómo. Entonces el sentido común se hizo cargo y quería gritar, ¿dónde estuvieron los condones? Pero ese era una especie de punto discutible.

Una imagen de Nahuel apareció en mi cabeza, el niño que había intentado escapar de Daedalus. Nahuel, el niño que había roto cuellos y destruido cerebros con un solo pensamiento.

Santos bebés alienígenas, ¿ella llevaba uno de ellos? ¿Uno de esos espeluznantes hijos —espeluznantes, peligrosos y extremadamente mortales? Por supuesto, Jasper y Seth habían sido probablemente uno de esos espeluznantes niños en su tiempo, pero nada sobre ese pensamiento era tranquilizador, porque el nuevo lote de Orígenes que Daedalus había preparado era diferente al que Seth y Jasper habían aparecido.

Y Seth y Jasper todavía son un poco espeluznantes.

—Estás viéndome como si estuvieras molesta —dijo en voz baja.

Forcé una sonrisa en mi cara, sabiendo que probablemente me veía un poco loca.

—No. Estoy sorprendida.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sí, lo estábamos también. Realmente es un mal momento, ¿no?

Ja. El eufemismo del año.

Mientras la veía, la sonrisa lentamente se deslizó de sus labios. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle. ¿Felicidades? Por alguna razón, eso no parecía apropiado, pero también parecía mal no decirlo. ¿Siquiera sabían acerca de los Orígenes, de todos esos niños que Daedalus tenía?

¿Y este bebé sería como Nahuel?

Dios, ¿en serio? ¿No teníamos suficientes cosas para preocuparnos en este momento? Mi pecho se apretó y pensé que podría estar teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué… qué tan avanzada estás?

—Tres meses —dijo, tragando con dificultad.

Necesitaba sentarme.

Demonios, necesitaba un adulto.

Visiones de pañales sucios y pequeños rostros rojos enojados bailaban en mi cabeza. ¿Sería un bebé, o tres? Eso era algo que nunca pensamos cuando se trataba de los Orígenes, pero los Luxen siempre venían en tres.

Oh, santa llama del drama, ¿tres bebés?

La mirada de Rose se encontró con la mía de nuevo y algo en sus ojos me hizo estremecer. Se inclinó hacia adelante, su mano calmando su vientre.

—No están regresando por sí mismos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Ellos —dijo—. Emmett, Edward y Alice. No van a volver por sí mismos, ¿verdad?

Alrededor de treinta minutos más tarde, bajé en un aturdimiento. Los chicos estaban donde los había dejado, sentados en el sofá, viendo las noticias. Cuando entré en la habitación, Seth me miró y Jasper se veía como si alguien le hubiera metido un palo hasta un lugar muy incómodo.

Y lo supe.

—¿Ustedes dos sabían de Rosalie? —Quería golpearlos cuando me miraban fijamente—. ¿Y nadie pensó en decirme?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos la esperanza de que no se convirtiera en un problema.

—Oh, Dios mío. —¿No convertirse en un problema? ¿Cómo estar embarazada de un bebé híbrido extraterrestre no era un gran problema y sólo, no sé, seguiríamos? Me dejé caer en la silla, poniendo la cara entre las manos. ¿Y ahora qué? En serio—. Ella va a tener un bebé.

—Eso es lo que generalmente sucede cuando tienes relaciones sexuales sin protección —comentó Seth—. Sin embargo, me alegro de que las dos hablaran, porque no quería ser el portador de la noticia.

—Ella tendrá uno de esos niños espeluznantes —proseguí, alisando las puntas de mis dedos sobre mi frente—. Va a tener un bebé y Emmett ni siquiera está aquí y todo el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos.

—Sólo tiene tres meses. —Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. No entremos en pánico.

—¿Pánico? —le susurré. El dolor de cabeza era cada vez peor—. Hay cosas que necesita como, no sé, un médico para asegurarse de que el embarazo va bien. Necesita las vitaminas prenatales, alimentos y probablemente galletas saladas, pepinillos y…

—Y podemos conseguirle esas cosas —replicó Jasper y yo levanté la cabeza—. Todo excepto el médico. Si alguien saca su sangre, bueno, eso sería problemático, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—Espera. Mi mamá…

—No. —La cabeza de Seth azotó hacia mí—. No puedes comunicarte con tu mamá.

Mi columna se puso rígida.

—Ella podría ayudarnos. Por lo menos darnos una idea general de cómo cuidar a Rose. —Una vez que la idea me vino a la cabeza, me aferré a ella. Era totalmente honesta conmigo misma.

Parte de la razón por la que me pareció una gran idea era porque quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Ya sabemos lo que Rose necesita, y a menos que tu mamá tenga información relevante sobre cómo cuidar a híbridas embarazadas, no hay mucho que nos pueda decir ella que Google no. —Seth sacó los pies de la mesa de centro y estos golpearon contra el suelo—. Y será peligroso ponerse en contacto con tu madre. Su teléfono podría estar monitoreado. Demasiado peligroso para nosotros y ella.

—¿De verdad crees que a Daedalus le importa dónde estamos justo ahora?

—¿Es algo por lo que quieras arriesgarte? —preguntó Jasper, viéndome a los ojos—. ¿Estás dispuesta a ponernos en peligro, incluyendo a Rose, todo basado en una esperanza de que ellos tengan sus manos llenas? ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerle eso a tu madre?

Mi boca se cerró mientras lo veía fijamente, pero la lucha se filtró fuera de mí como un globo desinflado. No. No, no me arriesgaría a eso. No nos haría eso, o a mi mamá. Las lágrimas pinchaban mis ojos y me obligué a tomar una profunda respiración.

—Estoy trabajando en algo que esperanzadoramente se encargará del problema de Victoria —anunció Seth, pero lo único en que lo había visto trabajar era en el arte de sentarse sobre su trasero.

—De acuerdo —le dije con voz ronca mientras deseaba que el dolor de cabeza se fuera y que los bordes de amargo pánico retrocedieran. Tenía que mantener la calma, pero ese rincón oscuro se veía mejor y mejor—. Tenemos que conseguir las cosas para Rose.

Jasper asintió.

—Nosotros lo haremos.

Menos de una hora después, Seth entregó una lista de los elementos que había buscado en internet. Toda la situación me hizo sentir como si estuviera en una especie de retorcido y especial después de la escuela.

Quería reírme mientras doblaba el trozo de papel en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, pero entonces probablemente no pararía de reír.

Seth se quedaría con Rosalie en caso de que… bueno, en caso de que algo aún peor pasara, y yo iba a ir con Jasper. Principalmente porque pensé que sería una buena idea salir de la cabaña. Al menos se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo, y tal vez —tal vez ir a la ciudad nos daría algunas pistas de a dónde desaparecieron Edward y su familia.

Mi cabello estaba recogido bajo una gorra de béisbol que ocultaba la mayor parte de mi cara, así que las posibilidades de que fuera reconocida eran escasas. No tenía idea de si alguien lo haría, pero no quería correr ese riesgo.

Era por la tarde y el aire exterior llevaba un frío que me hizo agradecer que estuviera vistiendo una de las voluminosas camisas de manga larga de Edward. Incluso en el aire con aroma a pino en gran medida, si respiraba profundamente, podía sentir su olor único, una mezcla de especias y aire libre.

Mi labio inferior temblaba mientras subía al asiento del copiloto y me abrochaba el cinturón con manos temblorosas. Jasper me dio una rápida mirada y me obligué a dejar de pensar en Edward, acerca de cualquier cosa que no quería compartir con Jasper, lo que era casi todo en estos momentos.

Así que pensé en zorros bailando, vistiendo faldas de hierba. Jasper soltó un bufido.

—Eres rara.

—Y tú eres grosero. —Me incliné hacia delante, mirando por la ventana mientras viajábamos por el camino, tratando de ver entre los árboles, pero no había nada.

—Te lo dije antes. Es difícil no hacerlo a veces. —Se detuvo al final de la carretera de grava, comprobando en ambas direcciones antes de retirarse—. Confía en mí. Hay momentos en los que deseo no poder ver dentro de las cabezas de la gente.

—Imagino que quedarte pegado a mí en los últimos dos días ha sido uno de ellos.

—¿Honestamente? No ha estado mal. —Me miró cuando levanté las cejas—. Has estado manteniendo la calma.

No sé cómo responder a eso en un primer momento, ya que desde que los otros Luxen habían llegado, me sentía como si estuviera a segundos de romperme. Y no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que me mantenía junta. Hace un año me hubiera asustado, y esa esquina hubiera sido mi mejor amiga, pero no era la misma chica que había llamado a la puerta de Edward.

Probablemente nunca sería esa chica de nuevo.

Había pasado por muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando estuve en manos de Daedalus. Las cosas me habían enseñado que no podría vivir sola, pero el tiempo con Edward, y esos meses con Daedalus, me hicieron más fuerte. O al menos, me gustaba pensar que lo hicieron.

—Tengo que mantener la calma —dije finalmente, cruzando los brazos a mi alrededor mientras miraba los pinos pasar rápidamente. Las ramas volviéndose borrosas—. Porque sé que Edward no lo perdió cuando… cuando yo no estaba. Así que yo no puedo, tampoco.

—Pero…

—¿Estás preocupado por Alice? —lo corté, volviendo mi atención por completo a él.

Un músculo palpitaba a lo largo de su mandíbula, pero no respondió, y mientras hicimos el viaje tranquilo a la ciudad más grande en Idaho, no pude evitar pensar que esto no era lo que realmente necesitaba estar haciendo. En su lugar, tenía que hacer lo que Edward hizo por mí.

Había venido por mí cuando me habían tomado.

—Eso fue diferente —dijo Jasper, cortando en mis pensamientos mientras se volvía hacia el supermercado más cercano—. Él sabía en lo que se metía. Tú no.

—¿Lo hacía? —le pregunté cuando encontró una plaza de aparcamiento cerca de la entrada—. Podría haber tenido una idea, pero no creo que realmente lo supiera, todavía no lo hace. Fue valiente.

Jasper me dirigió una larga mirada mientras sacaba las llaves.

—Y tú eres valiente, pero no eres estúpida. Al menos espero que continúes demostrando que no eres estúpida. —Abrió la puerta—. Quédate cerca de mí.

Hice una mueca, pero salí. El aparcamiento estaba bastante lleno y me pregunté si todo el mundo se abastecía para el apocalipsis. En las noticias no había habido disturbios en muchas de las principales ciudades después de que los "meteoritos" cayeron. La policía local y los militares lo habían bloqueado, pero había un show de TV llamado Doomsday Preppers por una razón. En su mayor parte, Coeur d'Alene aparecía prácticamente al margen de lo que ocurría, a pesar de que tantos Luxen aterrizaron en los bosques cercanos.

Había un montón de gente en la tienda, sus carritos llenos con comida enlatada y agua embotellada. Traté de mantener la mirada hacia abajo mientras sacaba la lista y Jasper agarraba una cesta, aunque no pude dejar de notar que nadie agarraba papel higiénico.

Esa sería la primera cosa que tomaría si pensara que era el fin del mundo.

Me quedé cerca del costado de Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos a la sección de farmacia y comenzamos la exploración de las interminables filas de botes de color marrón con tapas amarillas.

Suspirando, bajé la mirada a la lista.

—¿No puede esta mierda estar en orden alfabético?

—Eso sería demasiado fácil. —Su brazo bloqueaba mi visión mientras cogía un bote—. Hierro está en la lista, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Mis dedos se cernían sobre el ácido fólico y la levanté, sin tener idea de qué demonios incluso era o lo que hacía.

Jasper se arrodilló.

—Y la respuesta es sí, a tu anterior pregunta.

—¿Eh?

Levantó la mirada a través de sus pestañas.

—Me preguntaste si estaba preocupado por Alice. Lo estoy.

Mis dedos se cerraron sobre la botella mientras contenía el aliento.

—Te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí. —Dirigió su atención a las botellas de gran tamaño de las vitaminas prenatales—. A pesar del hecho de que Edward es su hermano.

Mientras lo miraba, mis labios temblaron en la primer sonrisa desde que los Luxen habían…

El boom, como un aplauso sonoro de un trueno, salió de la nada, moviendo el bastidor de las píldoras y sorprendiéndome a dar un paso atrás.

Jasper se levantó fluidamente, su mirada sagaz oscilando en torno al mercado lleno de gente. Las personas se detuvieron en medio de los pasillos, algunas manos apretando sus carritos, otros dejándolos ir, las ruedas chirriando mientras los carritos rodaban lentamente lejos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó una mujer a un hombre que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Se dio la vuelta, recogiendo a una niña que tenía que tener no más de tres años. Manteniendo a la niña cerca de su pecho, se dio la vuelta, con la cara pálida—. ¿Qué fue eso…?

El sonido de aplauso rugió a través de la tienda de nuevo. Alguien gritó. Las botellas cayeron de los bastidores. Los pasos machacaban el linóleo de la tienda. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando me giré hacia la parte delantera de la tienda. Algo brillaba en el estacionamiento, como un relámpago golpeando el suelo.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Jasper.

Los pequeños vellos de mis brazos se levantaron mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo, olvidando toda pretensión de mantener la cabeza abajo.

Un latido de silencio pasó, y el trueno atacó una y otra vez, haciendo sonar los huesos de mi cuerpo mientras los rayos de luz iluminaban el estacionamiento, uno tras otro, tras otro. La ventana de cristal en frente se quebró y los gritos… los gritos se hicieron más fuerte, rompiendo con el terror mientras las ventanas eran destrozadas, arrojando cristal en las cajas registradoras.

Los rayos de luz cegadora se establecían en formas en el estacionamiento, estirándose y teniendo piernas y brazos. Sus altos cuerpos ágiles teñidos de rojo, como Edward, pero más profundo, más carmesí.

—Oh, Dios —dije en voz baja, el bote de pastillas deslizándose de mis dedos, golpeando el suelo.

Estaban por todas partes, decenas de ellos. Luxen.

 **Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta el primer capítulo ! ¿Que les pareció?**


	2. chapter 2

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 2

 **Bella** **PDV**

Todo el mundo, incluyéndome, pareció estar congelado por un momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero yo sabía que no había ocurrido.

Las formas en el estacionamiento se giraron, sus cuellos estirados e inclinados hacia un lado, sus pasos fluidos y parecidos a una serpiente. Los movimientos eran anti naturales y nada como los Luxen que habían estado en la Tierra durante años.

Un camión rojo hizo chillar los neumáticos, mientras daba vuelta en una plaza de aparcamiento, extendiendo humo y olor a caucho quemado en el aire. Se giró, como si el conductor planeara pasar a través del Luxen.

—Oh, no —susurré, mi corazón golpeando fuertemente.

Jasper me agarró la mano.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero me encontraba clavada donde estaba, y finalmente entendí por qué la gente curiosea en los accidentes de tráfico. Sabía lo que venía, y sabía que era algo que no quería ver, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Una de las formas se adelantó, los bordes de su cuerpo pulsando rojo, mientras levantaba un brazo brillante.

El camión se sacudió hacia adelante; la sombra de un hombre al volante y un cuerpo mucho más pequeño a su lado estarían para siempre grabados en mi memoria.

Chispas diminutas de electricidad volaron de la mano del Luxen y una luz brillante teñida de rojo envolvió su brazo. Un segundo después, un rayo de luz irradiaba de este, crujiendo en el aire, con olor a ozono quemado. La luz, una explosión directa de la Fuente de la que tenía que ser la especie más pura, chocó contra el camión.

La explosión sacudió la tienda cuando el camión se incendió, volcándose sobre la línea de coches junto a él. Un infierno desbordándose del parabrisas quebrado, mientras el camión se volcaba sobre su techo, llantas girando sin rumbo fijo.

El caos se desató. Gritos rompieron el silencio y la gente corría desde el frente de la tienda. Como una manada, empujaban a los carros y otras personas. Cuerpos cayeron sobre manos y rodillas, y los gritos se volvieron más fuertes, mezclándose con el llanto de los niños pequeños.

En un latido de corazón trastabillante, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Luxen se encontraban en la tienda y estaban por todas partes. Jasper me tiró alrededor del extremo del estante, presionando nuestros cuerpos contra los bordes afilados. Un adolescente corrió más allá nosotros, y lo único que podía pensar era cuán rojo era su cabello, como escarlata, y entonces me di cuenta de que no era el color de su cabello, sino la sangre. Llegó a la sección de jabón corporal antes de que una explosión de luz lo golpeara en la espalda. El muchacho cayó de bruces e inmóvil, un agujero carbonizado humeando desde el centro de su columna vertebral.

—Jesús —jadeé cuando mi estómago se revolvió.

Jasper se quedó mirando, los ojos muy abiertos y las fosas nasales dilatadas.

—Esto es malo.

Me acerqué al extremo del pasillo y miré alrededor, mi estómago se desplomó cuando vi a la mujer que había estado sosteniendo a la pequeña niña minutos antes.

Se encontraba de pie en frente a uno de los Luxen, su boca muy abierta, aparentemente congelada de miedo. La pequeña niña se presionaba contra el estante de libros del supermercado, acurrucada en una bola pequeña, gimiendo y balanceándose atrás y adelante. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de lo que gritaba una y otra vez.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

El hombre yacía en un charco de sangre a sus pies.

Energía crepitaba por mi piel, colapsando contra Jasper cuando el Luxen extendió la mano y la colocó en el centro del pecho de la mujer.

—¿Qué...? —susurré.

La columna vertebral de la mujer se enderezó como si alguien hubiera dejado caer acero por el centro de su espalda. Abrió los ojos, las pupilas dilatándose. Una brillante luz blanca irradió de la palma del Luxen, y luego la dejó caer sobre la mujer como una cascada. Cuando la luz alcanzó sus tacones puntiagudos, se desvaneció, filtrándose en el suelo. De repente, la cabeza de la mujer golpeó hacia atrás y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Sus venas se iluminaron desde el interior, una red blanca brillando intensamente sobre la frente, llenando sus ojos, y luego las mejillas y garganta.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Podía sentir a Jasper presionándose contra mí cuando el Luxen se apartó de la mujer que temblaba violentamente. A medida que la luz se desvanecía de sus venas, el color se drenaba de su piel, y la luz rodeando al Luxen palpitaba como un latido.

Todo ocurrió en el mismo momento, la piel de la mujer se frunció y arrugó como si estuviera envejeciendo décadas en cuestión de segundos, y la forma del Luxen se movió y se retorció. El cuerpo de la mujer se derrumbó y se desplomó sobre sí misma, como si toda la fuerza de la vida hubiese sido succionada de ella. Mientras se plegaba como una hoja de papel, piel gris y características irreconocibles, la luz del Luxen retrocedió, revelando su nueva forma.

Era idéntica a la mujer, la misma piel morena y nariz fina. Cabello castaño claro le caía sobre los hombros desnudos, pero sus ojos... eran de un azul brillante poco natural, como si dos zafiros pulidos hubieran sido colocados en su cara. Ojos como los de Irina y Alec.

Están asimilando ADN. La voz de Jasper flotaba entre mis pensamientos. Rápidamente. Nunca he visto hacerlo o supe que era posible. Tenía un nivel de temor perturbado en su tono.

Era como La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos, versión Luxen.

También era mortal, y ocurría en todo el supermercado. Cuerpos caían al suelo por todas partes.

—Tenemos que irnos. —La mano de Jasper se apretó alrededor de la mía y me atrajo hacia él—. Ahora.

—¡No! —Traté de no ceder—. Nosotros…

—Nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada más que salir corriendo de aquí. —Me arrastró alrededor del borde de los estantes, tirándome hacia él hasta que me encontraba pegada a su lado una vez más.

Luché mientras me guiaba por el pasillo.

—Podemos ayudarlos.

—No podemos. —Apretó los dientes.

—Eres un Origen —le espeté—. Se supone que debes ser un bebé alien probeta increíble, pero estás…

—¿Corriendo? Diablos, sí. Origen o no, hay docenas de Luxen, y son poderosos. —Me empujó alrededor de las filas de pasta de dientes. En su mano izquierda aún llevaba el cubo lleno de pastillas que ya había olvidado—. ¿No viste lo que acaban de hacer?

Golpeé mi mano en su estómago, empujándolo hacia atrás y me liberé de su agarre.

—¡Están matando gente! Podemos ayudarlos.

Jasper se apresuró hacia adelante, con el rostro retorciéndose de frustración.

—No hay Luxen en esta Tierra que pueda tomar el ADN de esa manera. Estos son más fuertes. Tenemos que salir de aquí, volver a la cabaña, y luego obtener la…

Un grito me hizo girarme. Desde el final del pasillo, pude ver que el Luxen que tomó la apariencia de la mujer miraba a la pequeña niña, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona.

No. De ninguna manera podía dejarla. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba el Luxen, pero dudaba que implicara una prueba de ejecución en maternidad. Eché un vistazo a Jasper, quien maldijo entre dientes.

—Bella —gruñó, dejando caer el cubo—. No.

Demasiado tarde. Despegué, las piernas y los brazos bombeando mientras me lanzaba hacia el siguiente pasillo y corría hacia la parte delantera de la tienda. Un trueno llegó de nuevo cuando alcancé el estante de libros de bolsillo, y el estacionamiento se iluminó a medida que más Luxen llegaban, una y otra vez, el trueno resonando hasta que pensé que mi corazón implosionaría.

Patiné alrededor del final del pasillo.

El Luxen se congeló frente a la niña, y luego su cabeza se inclinó hacia donde yo me encontraba. Ojos brillantes se clavaron en los míos. Sus labios rojos pintados de rosa se separaron. La frialdad de su mirada era como entrar en un témpano bajo cero. No existía nada humano en ella, ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión, sólo cálculo frío.

Supe en ese pequeño segundo que nos miramos el uno al otro, que este era el principio y también el final. Los Luxen estaban verdaderamente invadiendo.

Tragando un bocado de terror helado, me lancé hacia adelante, agarrando a la chica por detrás. Su grito rebotó a través de mí y se volvió loca, dándome patadas en la pierna. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola tan fuerte como pude cuando empecé a retroceder.

El Luxen se levantó como una columna de agua. Pequeñas ráfagas de energía crepitaban a lo largo de sus brazos. Se me quedó mirando como si pudiera ver justo dentro de mis entrañas. Cada palabra que dijo salió de su lengua como si estuviera aprendiendo inglés a velocidad de vértigo. —¿Qué eres?

Oh, mierda de mierda.

Aprendí dos cosas muy rápidamente. El Luxen podía sentir que yo no volaba sólo el cielo de lo humanamente amigable, y por la forma en que se preparó, levantando una mano, me di cuenta de que no era algo bueno. También aprendí que no tenía idea de lo que era un híbrido.

La niña en mis brazos se retorció, logrando liberar un brazo.

Balanceándose sobre mí, me quitó la gorra de béisbol, y mi pelo se extendió por mi espalda. El Luxen dio un paso adelante, labios apartándose para dejar al descubierto los dientes.

No era bueno.

Con mis brazos ocupados por una niña gritando y pataleando, supe cuándo retirarme. Girando alrededor, salí disparada al pasillo más cercano. El olor a carne quemada y plástico era fuerte cuando doblé la esquina, pateando rollos de pan fuera del camino. Me detuve. Guau.

Santos alienígenas desnudos por todas partes.

Incluso si no fuera un híbrido y supiera revisar los mirones para ver si alguien era un alien encubierto, sería bastante fácil identificar a los Luxen ahora mismo, considerando que al parecer no tenían problemas de modestia cuando se trataba de estar completamente desnudos.

Tontamente, me di cuenta de que veía más carne masculina y femenina de la que alguna vez quise ver, pero cuando me di vuelta, observando a Jasper llegar a mi lado, una preocupación más grande se apoderó de mí.

Nos encontrábamos rodeados.

—¿Feliz? —dijo Jasper entre dientes, sus ojos amatistas brillando ardientemente.

Al menos seis Luxen nos miraban, tratando de averiguar exactamente qué éramos. Tres se hallaban en forma humana, de pie junto a los cuerpos arrugados de aquellos que asimilaron. Otros tres estaban en sus formas verdaderas, sus cuerpos teñidos de luz blanca rojiza. Detrás de nosotros, el Luxen femenino apareció desde el frente de la tienda.

Ninguno parecía querer abrazarnos y amarnos.

Mi corazón pateó contra mis costillas cuando me arrodillé lentamente, observando el rostro de la niña lleno de lágrimas.

—Cuando te deje ir, corre —le susurré—. Corre tan rápido como puedas y no pares.

No estaba segura de si me entendía, pero recé para que lo hiciera.

Exhalando duramente, la solté y le di un pequeño empujón hacia el espacio entre dos pasillos. La niña no me defraudó. Girándose, corrió hacia el espacio, y aunque me hubiera gustado poder hacer más por ella, me puse de pie.

Uno de los Luxen brillantes se deslizó hacia adelante y luego se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. El resto de ellos, los de formas reales y humanas, todos miraban a la mujer a la que le arrebaté la niña.

Esto va a terminar mal. La voz de Jasper se metió. ¿Es asumir demasiado que si te digo que corras, lo harás?

Tomé una respiración profunda. No voy a dejarte.

Uno de los lados de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba. Imaginé mucho.

Vamos a ir a la ofensiva. Despejar el camino hacia el frente.

Durante mi tiempo con Daedalus, me enseñaron a luchar no sólo en forma muy humana, sino también usando la Fuente. Aproveché ese entrenamiento cuando estaba en Las Vegas, y mientras existía una parte de mí que se sentía segura de que podía vencer al mejor de ellos, una ráfaga ártica de miedo se deslizó por mi espalda.

Sin previo aviso, Jasper se volvió todo increíble.

Apresurándose hacia adelante, tiró su brazo atrás. Una bola de energía pura viajó por él, haciendo erupción desde su palma y estrellándose contra el centro del pecho desnudo del Luxen, sacando al alien de su forma humana y enviándolo a la puerta de cristal de la sección de productos lácteos. Contenedores explotaron, enviando ríos de leche por el suelo.

Uno de los Luxen brillantes disparó hacia Jasper y él se volvió y apuntó a la mujer desnuda. Accedí a la Fuente. La luz que giró por mi brazo estaba lejos de ser tan intensa como la de Jasper, pero engañaba.

Trazó un arco a través del pasillo, golpeando en el hombro del Luxen, volteándolo.

Me preparaba para soltar otro rayo de energía cuando el dolor explotó en mi hombro. En un segundo me encontraba de pie, y al siguiente me hallaba de rodillas, mi hombro izquierdo humeando. Lo alcancé, tocándolo suavemente, y me obligué a ponerme de pie. Mi mano regresó manchada de rojo.

Girándome, casi me golpea en la cara el puño carnoso de un Luxen en su forma humana, un macho joven. Tropezando varios pasos, me sorprendí a mí misma y levanté la rodilla. Aire se agitó alrededor de mí cuando planté mi pie en un área que no quería mirar.

El macho Luxen se dobló.

Sonriendo tristemente, agarré su cabello castaño justo cuando empezaba a moverse, calentándome las manos cuando golpeé mi rodilla en su nariz. Los huesos crujieron, pero sabía que eso no mantendría al Luxen abajo.

Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Jasper soltó otra explosión y yo accedí a la Fuente. Fluía por mi brazo, en cascada sobre la cima de la cabeza del Luxen mientras él la levantaba, con los ojos brillando como orbes blancos.

Un segundo después, yo era arrojada hacia atrás como si un auto me hubiera golpeado. El aire crujió con estática y golpeé mi espalda en el suelo duro, momentáneamente aturdida cuando miré hacia la quebrada bandeja de luz fluorescente balanceándose.

Santo ouch.

Gimiendo, rodé sobre mi costado y parpadeé con fuerza. El Luxen también se encontraba sobre su espalda, a varios metros de distancia.

Luchando para ponerme de pie, vi a Jasper arrojar a una Luxen en la sección de congelados. Se giró hacia mí, me vio de pie y asintió.

Había un camino despejado, por las cajas de cartón de helado derramado. No era un camino muy claro. Luxen se hallaban extendidos en el suelo, parpadeando dentro y fuera, caídos por un momento, pero no fuera de combate.

Una explosión de algún lugar de la tienda sacudió los estantes altos.

Las puertas del congelador colapsaron mientras Jasper y yo corrimos por el pasillo, pulgadas de cristales rotos detrás de nosotros. Patinando a través del suelo resbaladizo por la panadería, llegamos a la parte delantera.

Alrededor de nosotros, los seres humanos se apresuraron hacia las ventanas rotas, ensangrentados y conmocionados.

Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago cuando el estacionamiento y los edificios más allá aparecieron a la vista. Humo se vertía en el aire, disparado en grandes penachos sobre llamas rojas anaranjadas. Un poste eléctrico había caído sobre una fila de vehículos con techos derrumbados.

Sirenas sonaban a lo lejos. Un coche pasó zumbando a través del estacionamiento, estrellándose contra otro. El metal crujía y cedía.

—Es como un apocalipsis —murmuró Jasper.

Tragué saliva.

—Lo único que nos falta son los zombis.

Me miró, con las cejas levantadas, y abrió la boca, pero los aperitivos del pasillo volaron por todo el lugar.

Patatas fritas y pretzels volaban por los aires, junto con bolitas de queso y envoltorios de papel aluminio. Cayeron, resonando en el suelo.

Había un agujero en mitad del pasillo ahora.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —dijo, y esta vez no discutí.

Guardaba todas mis palabras para una batalla diferente, porque sabía que cuando regresáramos a la cabaña, si podíamos, Jasper iba a presionar para salir rebotando de Idaho. Comprendía que ya no era seguro aquí, y si él quería irse, que así fuera. Tomando en consideración la condición de Rosalie, sería inteligente alejarla de todo esto, pero no había manera de que me fuera de aquí sin Edward.

Al diablo.

Nos lanzamos debajo de una línea de cajas demolidas. Jasper se hallaba frente a mí cuando me paralicé en seco, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se bloquearon y una serie de escalofríos tirantes viajaron sobre la base de mi cuello.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron y el aire escapó de mis pulmones. El hormigueo se encontraba allí, cálido y familiar, una sensación que había estado ausente por dos días. En mi pecho, mi corazón golpeó a una hipervelocidad, enviando el rugido de la sangre por mis venas.

Edward.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, como si estuviera moviéndome en arenas movedizas, escaneando los pasillos destruidos. Luz se asomaba y pulsaba a través de la destrucción del mercado. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio, espesando el aire hasta que no pude inhalar suficiente.

Mareada, y demasiado optimista con la creciente oleada de emociones intrincadas, me moví de nuevo hacia las luces.

—¡Bella! —La voz de Jasper viajó desde las puertas inservibles—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mi ritmo se aceleró al acercarme al aparador colapsado de barras de caramelo. Bolsas de aperitivos crujían bajo mis pies. Mi boca seca y mis ojos borrosos. El dolor ardiente irradiando desde mi hombro se desvaneció junto con todo lo demás.

El viento se levantó, azotando los largos mechones de cabello sueltos alrededor de mi cara, y no estaba segura de dónde venía, pero seguí adelante, acercándome al borde del pasillo de aperitivos destruido.

Di un paso hacia un lado, sólo un paso o dos, y miré por el pasillo hasta el final. Mi corazón se detuvo. Todo mi mundo llegó a una pausa sorprendente.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Jasper, con la voz más cerca—. ¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Yo lo había visto.

Y él me vio.

Estaba de pie al final del pasillo, en su verdadera forma, brillando tanto como un diamante. No se veía nada diferente al resto de los Luxen, pero cada onza de mi ser sabía que era él. Las mismas células que me hacían quién era estallaron vivas y clamaban por él. Todavía era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Alto y brillando como mil soles, bordes resplandecientes de un rojo tenue.

Di un paso hacia adelante en el mismo momento que él lo hizo, y me acerqué a él de la forma en que podíamos, porque cuando me curó hace mucho tiempo, nos conectamos juntos. Para siempre.

¿Edward? Lo llamé a través de la conexión.

Él desapareció delante de mí, moviéndose demasiado rápido, incluso para que yo pudiera seguirlo.

—Bella —gritó Jasper. Al mismo tiempo, juré que oí mi nombre resonar en mi cabeza en una voz más profunda, más suave, que hizo que mi vientre se volteara y las ataduras de mi corazón se tensaran.

El calor recorrió mi espalda y me volví, encontrándome cara a cara con deslumbrantes ojos color esmeralda; piel que parecía estar siempre bronceada, no importa la época del año, amplios pómulos, y el cabello rebelde.

Labios gruesos se levantaron hacia las esquinas fuertemente.

No era Edward.

Una cabeza y media más alto, Emmett bloqueó sus ojos con los míos.

Me pareció ver un atisbo de remordimiento, pero podría haber sido simplemente una ilusión. Luz se apresuró detrás de sus pupilas, volviendo todo el orbe de sus ojos blanco. Estática recorrió sus mejillas, formando diminutos dedos de electricidad.

Hubo un destello de luz intensa, una oleada terrible de calor que pareció levantar mis pies, y luego no hubo nada.


	3. chapter 3

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 3

 **Edward PDV**

El flujo constante de voces en mi verdadera lengua, junto con una docena de otros idiomas humanos, provocó un intenso dolor en mis sienes.

Las palabras. Las oraciones. Las amenazas. Las promesas. El maldito parloteo sin parar de mis recién llegados y tan extensos familiares cuando descubrían algo nuevo para ellos, que era aproximadamente cada malditos cinco segundos.

¡Oh! Una licuadora.

¡Oh! Un automóvil.

¡Oh! Los humanos seguro que sangran mucho y se rompen con facilidad.

Infiernos, tan pronto como abrían los ojos, estaban viendo algo por primera vez, y mientras su asombro cuando jugueteaban con electrodomésticos o con la anatomía humana era un poco infantil, también era un poco en el lado demente de las cosas.

Los recién llegados eran los hijos de puta más fríos que jamás había visto.

En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, literalmente, miles de mi especie habían venido a la Tierra por primera vez, y era como una colmena gigante. Todos estábamos conectados, a una onda de distancia del otro, como pequeñas abejas obreras para la reina.

Quienquiera que fuera.

La conexión era abrumadora a veces, las necesidades, deseos y ganas de miles, todo unido junto en el frente de la mente de cada Luxen.

Apoderarse. Control. Gobernar. Dominar. Subyugar. La única vez que había incluso algo de alivio era cuando me encontraba en mi forma humana. Parecía apagar la conexión, retraerla, pero no para todos.

Caminando a través de los pisos de madera pulida de un atrio en una mansión que podría albergar a una milicia y todavía tener espacio para pijamadas, vi a mi visión volverse roja cuando me fijé en mi hermano.

Apoyado en la pared, cerca de una serie de puertas dobles cerradas. Su barbilla inclinada hacia abajo, el ceño fruncido en concentración mientras sus dedos pasaban sobre la pantalla de un teléfono celular. Cuando estaba a mitad del camino a través de la habitación bien iluminada que olía a rosas y un ligero olor metálico de sangre derramada, levantó la cabeza.

Emmett tomó una respiración profunda cuando me acerqué a él.

—Hola —dijo—. Ahí estás. Ellos...

Cogí el teléfono de sus manos, giré, y lo tiré tan fuerte como pude. El pequeño objeto cuadrado voló directo a través de la habitación y se estrelló contra la pared opuesta.

—¿Qué demonios, hombre? —explotó Emmett, sus manos elevándose—. Estaba en el nivel sesenta y nueve de Candy Crush, bastardo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que…?

Después de llevar hacia atrás el brazo, golpeé mi puño en su mandíbula. Tropezó en la pared, levantando una mano a la cara. Un enfermo sentido de satisfacción torció mis entrañas.

Levantó la cabeza, inclinándola hacia un lado.

—Jesús —gruñó mientras bajaba su mano—. No la maté. Obviamente.

Mis pensamientos se vaciaron como un cuenco de agua siendo volteado mientras respiré profundo.

—Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Edward. —Miró hacia la puerta, bajando la voz—. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Lanzándome hacia adelante, agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo alcé en la punta de sus botas. Las razones no eran lo suficientemente buenas.

—Nunca has tenido ninguna medida de control cuando se trata de usar la Fuente. ¿Por qué diablos iba a ser diferente ahora?

Las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaron a brillar blanco. Metió los brazos entre los míos, rompiendo el agarre.

—No tenía otra opción.

—Sí, lo que sea. —Caminé a su alrededor, obligándome a alejarme de mi hermano antes de que lo tirara a través de una pared y frente a un tanque.

Emmett se giró, y podía sentir su mirada sagaz en mi espalda.

—Tienes que controlarte a ti mismo, hermano.

Me detuve frente a las puertas cerradas y lo miré por encima del hombro.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo…

—No —le advertí.

Los ojos de Emmett se cerraron fuertemente por un momento, y cuando se volvieron a abrir, miraba hacia la puerta cerrada, casi devastado. —¿Cuánto tiempo más? —susurró.

Miedo real me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Era demasiado. Sabía que sus defensas estaban bajas y había sido puesto en una mala posición. No tenía otra opción.

—No lo sé, porque...

No tuve que dar más detalles. Entendimiento iluminó su rostro.

—Alice...

Mis ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron los suyos, y no había nada más que decir. Mirando hacia adelante, abrí la puerta, y el zumbido constante golpeando mi cráneo se hizo más fuerte cuando entré en la ancha oficina circular.

Los recién llegados se encontraban en la habitación, pero era el del asiento de espaldas a mí, que importaba, al que habíamos sido atraídos en el momento en que aparecieron en la cabina.

Estaba sentado en una silla de cuero, viendo una gran pantalla plana en la pared. Era una estación de televisión local de noticias transmitiendo imágenes del centro de Coeur d'Alene. Un lugar totalmente diferente al que había sido hace tres días. Humo se elevaba de los edificios. Fuego cubría el oeste como una puesta de sol ardiente. Las calles eran un desastre. Zona de guerra completa.

—Míralos —dijo, su voz llevando un acento extraño mientras navegaba por el nuevo idioma—. Corriendo por el suelo sin rumbo.

Parecía que la mitad de los seres humanos saqueaban una tienda de electrónicos.

—Son tan indefensos, sin organización. Inferiores. —Su risa era profunda, casi contagiosa—. Este va a ser el planeta más fácil que dominemos.

Todavía me sorprende que hayan estado allí fuera todo este tiempo, generación tras generación, desde la destrucción de nuestro planeta, escondidos en algún universo olvidado por Dios que al parecer no era tan cómodo como la Tierra.

Negó con la cabeza, casi con asombro, mientras la pantalla cambió a imágenes de tanques rodando en la ciudad. Se rió de nuevo.

—No pueden defenderse a sí mismos.

Otro recién llegado, una alta rubia, vestida con una falda negra ajustada y camisa blanca planchada, se aclaró la garganta. Su nombre era Tanya. Le llamaba Sadica de vez en cuando. No parecía importarle, ya que en el poco tiempo que la había conocido, el apodo era bien merecido, y la única otra cosa que sabía de ella era que su mirada estaba por lo general adjunta a mi culo.

—En realidad, tienen armas —dijo.

—No es suficiente, querida. Esto está sucediendo en algunas de las ciudades más grandes de cada estado, en cada país. Dejémoslos tener sus pequeñas armas. Podemos perder unos cuantos, pero esas pérdidas no afectarán nuestra iniciativa. —La silla se giró, y los músculos de mi espalda se tensaron. La forma humana que había elegido era el de un hombre delgado de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo marrón oscuro separado cuidadosamente y una amplia sonrisa blanca, perfectamente recta.

Había tomado la forma del alcalde de la ciudad, y le gustaba ser llamado por el nombre del ser humano muerto: Royce. Algo raro.

—Nuestro objetivo todavía sería alcanzado. ¿No es así, Edward Cullen?

Encontré su mirada.

—Realmente no creo que serán capaz de detenerte.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sus dedos colocados bajo el mentón—. ¿Escuché que trajiste algo contigo?

Lo planteó como una pregunta, pero la respuesta ya era conocida.

Asentí.

El cuerpo de Tanya se inclinó hacia mí con interés mientras su mirada verde azulada brillante se iluminó, y junto a la pared, el otro se movió.

—¿Una mujer? —preguntó Tanya, quien debe de haber visto la imagen fugaz que parpadeó a través de mis pensamientos.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, sí. —Sonreí cuando sus ojos se estrecharon—. Pero todavía no estoy convencido de que estás llevando bien todas las partes correctas de chica.

Los dedos de Tanya se enderezaron a los costados.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Sonreí.

—Nah, creo que voy a pasar a eso.

Royce se rió entre dientes mientras enganchó una rodilla sobre la otra.

—Esta hembra. No es exactamente humana, ¿verdad?

Tanya alejó la atención de mí cuando negué con la cabeza. Un músculo o un nervio o algo igualmente molesto comenzó a temblar bajo mis ojos.

—No. No lo es.

Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo, una plegada en la parte superior de la otra.

—¿Qué es exactamente?

—Un mutante —respondió Alice cuando entró en la habitación, Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miraba a Royce—. En realidad, fue mutada por mi hermano.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Royce.

—Este de aquí. —Alice asintió hacia mí mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas—. La sanó hace aproximadamente un año. La chica es un híbrido.

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a los míos.

—¿Estabas tratando de ocultarnos eso, Edward?

—¿Realmente tuve la oportunidad de responder a esa pregunta?

—Es cierto —murmuró Royce, mirándome de cerca—. Eres muy difícil de leer, Edward. No como tu encantadora hermana aquí.

Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta pensar que soy un libro abierto.

—De todos nosotros, siempre ha tenido poca utilidad para los seres humanos —dijo Alice.

Las cejas de Royce se elevaron.

—A excepción de esta chica, me imagino.

—Excepto por ella. —Supongo que Alice era ahora mi propio vocero personal—. Edward estaba enamorado de ella.

—¿Amor? —Tanya sacó una risa sorprendentemente delicada–¿Qué...? —Parecía buscar la palabra correcta—. ¿Débil?

Mis hombros se pusieron rígidos cuando murmuré:

—"Estaba" es la palabra clave.

—Explícame esto de la curación y mutación —ordenó Royce, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Esperé que Alice metiera su cuchara, pero por primera vez, parecía feliz de permanecer en silencio.

—Sufrió una herida mortal, y la sané sin saber que iba a mutarla. Algunas de mis habilidades se le fueron transferidas, y estamos conectados desde ese momento.

—¿Qué hizo que quisieras sanarla? —Curiosidad coloreó su tono.

Alice resopló.

—No creo que estuviera pensando con la cabeza sobre sus hombros cuando lo hizo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Mientras resistí el impulso de enviarle a mi hermana una mirada, Royce se me quedó mirando por un momento, y luego sonrió como si no sólo entendiera lo que quería decir Alice, pero también estaba muy interesado en un montón de detalles.

—Interesante —murmuró Tanya mientras pasaba una gran cantidad de pelo rubio sobre un hombro delgado—. ¿Qué tan unido es este vínculo o conexión entre ustedes?

Cambié mi peso, mirando al silencioso Luxen masculino que seguía apoyado en la pared.

—Ella muere; yo muero. ¿Lo suficientemente unido para ti?

Los ojos de Royce se agrandaron.

—Bueno, eso no es bueno... para ti.

—Sí —arrastré las palabras.

Un lento doblez de los labios de Tanya la hizo lucir hambrienta.

—¿Y ella siente lo que sientes? ¿Y viceversa?

—Sólo si es una herida casi mortal —contesté, voz plana como el piso.

Tanya miró a Royce, y sabía que se estaban comunicando. Sus palabras se perdieron en el zumbido de los demás, pero el entusiasmo que de pronto se apoderó de la cara de Tanya tenía a mis puños apretándose.

No confiaba en ella.

No confiaba en el Tipo Callado, tampoco.

—No tienes que confiar en ella —dijo Royce, sonriendo ampliamente—. Sólo tenemos que confiar en ti.

Alice se puso rígida.

—Podemos ser de confianza.

—Lo sé. —Su cabeza inclinada hacia el otro lado—. Y había algo más allí, ¿verdad? ¿Se escapó?

Volviendo a ser el peón siempre útil, Alice asintió mientras se sentaba en una butaca, acomodándose a sí misma.

—Un Origen, un producto de un macho Luxen y una hembra híbrido. Espero que no tengamos que matarlo. Creo que es algo lindo.

—Interesante. —Royce miró a Tanya, y otra vez, sabía que estaban teniendo todo tipo de plática secreta entre ellos.

Levantándose, abrochó la parte frontal de la chaqueta de su traje beige.

—Hay mucho que no sabemos. Estos híbridos son nuevos para nosotros —dijo, lo que casi me hizo reír. Para una raza de seres que nunca habían estado en la Tierra, parecían tener un montón de conocimientos sobre el bosquejo. Había algo más de lo que no me había dado cuenta. Algo, o un montón de algo, habían estado trabajando desde el interior. Parecía importante—. Contamos contigo y tu familia, otros como tú, para que nos ayuden en estas situaciones.

Asentí de manera cortante, como lo hizo Alice.

—Ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Vino por el lado de la mesa de roble, y el macho Luxen finalmente se apartó de la pared—. Personas con las cuales reunirme y poner en paz.

Me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Poner a la gente en paz?

Cuando Royce se paseó por delante de mí con Tanya y el Hombre de Pocas Palabras, pisándole los talones, sonrió una vez más.

—Te veo en un rato, Edward.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, lo que reforzó el hecho de que no estaba al tanto de todo pensamiento y capricho. Había mucho oculto.

Suspirando, giré hacia donde mi hermana se sentó, y por un segundo, la comprensión salió libre. Casi no la reconocí.

Alice levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Pensé que se suponía que estabas vigilándola —dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No va a ir a ninguna parte en el corto plazo. Emmett la noqueó hasta la próxima semana, creo.

La parte de atrás de mi cuello se tensó.

—¿Así que nadie está con ella?

—Realmente no lo sé. —Frunció el ceño a sus uñas—. Y realmente no me importa.

Me quedé mirándola un momento, palabras inimaginables se formaron en mis labios, pero las alejé.

—Me sorprende que no hayas hablado sobre Rose.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Rose es débil, más débil que Bella. Probablemente habría escapado al segundo que nos viera, caído, y matándose, llevándose a Emmett en el proceso. Creo que tenemos que mantenerla en secreto por el bien de Emmett.

—¿Le mentirías a Royce?

—¿No hemos estado mintiéndole ya? Obviamente Emmett está manteniendo ese pequeño secreto enterrado profundamente, al igual que lo has hecho, y yo también. No saben acerca de Rose y no sabían nada de Bella hasta hace poco tiempo.

La presión se cerró sobre mi pecho, y la obligué a salir de mi sistema mientras Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarme.

—Si piensas que es lo mejor.

—Lo hago —respondió con frialdad. No había nada más que decir, así que giré hacia la puerta.

—Vas con ella.

Me detuve, pero no di la vuelta.

—¿Y?

—¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó.

—Si la herida se infecta y muere, bueno, ya sabes dónde me deja eso.

La tintineante risa de Alice me recordó a los carámbanos que caían desde el techo del porche de vuelta en nuestra casa durante el invierno.

—¿Desde cuándo los híbridos tienen heridas infectadas?

—Los híbridos no se resfrían o tienen cánceres, Alice, pero quién sabe lo que un agujero carbonizado les hace en su carne. ¿Tú sí?

—Ah, eso es como un buen punto, pero...

Volviéndome hacia ella, mis manos apretadas a los lados.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Lo peor que podría pasar es que su brazo se pudriera.

La miré fijamente.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, se echó a reír mientras juntaba sus manos.

—Debiste ver tu cara. Mira, todo lo que trato de decir es que suena como que hay otra razón por la que quieres ir a verla.

Un músculo se movió debajo de mi ojo a mi mandíbula.

—Tenías razón antes.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?

Dejé que el tipo de sonrisa que fue hace una eternidad tirara de mis labios.

—Pensando con un tipo diferente de cabeza.

—¡Qué asco! —Su nariz se arrugó—. Dios, sí, no necesito saber más. Adiós.

Guiñándole un ojo, giré alrededor y salí de la habitación. Emmett ya no estaba en el atrio, y no me gustaba no tener ni idea de dónde estaba o qué hacía. Nada bueno puede salir de eso, pero realmente no tenía las células cerebrales para lidiar con eso por encima de lo que me esperaba arriba.

No la había traído hasta aquí.

Emmett lo hizo, y no había estado con él cuando la llevó arriba, pero sabía dónde permanecía sin preguntar. Tercer piso. Último dormitorio a la derecha.

Fotos enmarcadas del verdadero alcalde Royce y su familia adornaban la escalera, una bonita esposa rubia y dos hijos menores de diez años. No había visto a la esposa o a los niños cuando vinimos aquí. La última foto en el rellano del segundo piso estaba rota, manchada de sangre seca.

Seguí adelante.

Mis pasos eran más rápidos de lo que pretendía, pero los pisos superiores se hallaban prácticamente vacíos, y mientras caminé por el amplio salón con pinturas de lagos de los alrededores de la ciudad que cubrían las paredes verde bosque, el zumbido y la charla se desvaneció hasta que casi se sentía como si fuera sólo yo en mi cabeza. Casi.

Pasando una mano por el pelo, dejé escapar un jadeo entrecortado que inmediatamente se convirtió en una rápida maldición cuando vi la última puerta.

Estaba abierta.

¿Alice la dejó de esa manera? Posiblemente. Mi mano cayó a mi lado mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Mi corazón martilló contra mis costillas cuando extendí la mano, empujando para abrirla. Luz anormalmente brillante se derramó en el pasillo.

Un Luxen estaba en la habitación con ella, inclinándose sobre la cama, su forma bloqueándola completamente.

No había un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza.


	4. chapter 4

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 4

 **Edward PDV**

Los bordes de mi visión se tornaron rojos, y como una cobra enojada lista para atacar, salí corriendo al otro lado de la habitación cuando el Luxen sintió mi presencia y se enderezó. Se giró cambiando a la forma humana que había adoptado —un hombre cerca de los veinte años. Creo que se llamaba Riley. No es que me importara una mierda su nombre.

—No deberías...

Mi puño se estrelló en el espacio justo debajo de las costillas, doblándolo. Antes de que pudiera caer nuevamente en la cama, lo agarré por los hombros y lo arrojé a un lado.

Riley rebotó en la pared, el impacto haciendo temblar los cuadros enmarcados colgados en esta. Sus ojos azules destellaron blanco, pero exploté hacia delante, dando puñetazos en sus hombros, azotándolo de vuelta a la pared otra vez.

Me acerqué amenazadoramente a su cara.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Riley pasó los labios sobre sus dientes.

—No tengo que responderte.

—Si no quieres saber lo que se siente que te arranquen tu piel humana, pedazo por pedazo —contesté, mis dedos hurgando en la camisa que vestía—, lo harás.

Se echó a reír.

—No me asustas.

La ira se arremolinó a través de mí, mezclándose con frustración y una puta tormenta de otras mil cosas. No quería nada más que darle una paliza al idiota.

—Deberías estarlo. Y si vas a ella de nuevo, si siquiera miras en su dirección o respiras cerca de ella, te mataré.

—¿Por qué? —Su mirada fija comenzó a moverse por encima de mi hombro, hacia la cama. Agarré su barbilla, forzando sus ojos a los míos. Su forma titilaba—. ¿La estás protegiendo? Puedo sentir que ella no es sólo un ser humano, pero no es uno de nosotros.

—Nada de eso es realmente importante. —Su piel y hueso enterrados bajo mi agarre sobre su barbilla.

Se liberó de mi agarre. Riéndose, inclinó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Tú has estado con los seres humanos por mucho tiempo. Eso es todo. Eres demasiado humano. ¿Y crees que no lo veo? ¿Que los demás no han notado esto?

Mis labios se curvaron en una fría sonrisa.

—Tienes que ser un tipo especial de estúpido si crees que haber sido criado en la Tierra me impedirá matarte. Aléjate de ella y de mi familia.

Riley tragó duro cuando se encontró con mi mirada. Lo que vio en mi mirada lo hizo retroceder. Mi sonrisa se extendió y el resplandor blanco salió de sus ojos. —Le contaré a Royce —dijo entre dientes.

Alejándome de él, palmeé su mejilla.

—Haz eso.

Dudó un momento, y luego se apartó de la pared. Acechando a través del cuarto, se fue, y no miró atrás hacia esa cama. Ni una sola vez. El hermano lo sabía mejor ahora. Agitando mi mano, vi la puerta cerrarse lentamente. El chasquido de la cerradura tronó a través de mis venas.

Bloquear la puerta no tenía sentido en una casa llena de Luxen, pero era una cosa tan humana de hacer.

Cerrando los ojos, me pasé las manos por el rostro, repentinamente exhausto a un nivel hasta los huesos. Venir aquí no podría haber sido la más inteligente de todas mis ideas, pero no había manera de que no pudiera hacerlo. Desde el momento en que había dado un paso dentro de esta casa, me imaginé esta habitación, y la tentación era tan poderosa como el tirón de mi propia especie.

No siquiera podía pensar en su nombre.

Mis muros estaban abajo y traté de mantener mis pensamientos vacíos, pero cuando me volteé hacia la cama, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. No podía moverme ni respirar. Me quedé allí como si estuviera suspendido en el aire. Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que la vi, pero sentí como si fuera toda una vida entera. Y había sido una vida entera —en un mundo diferente con un futuro diferente.

Mirándola, me acordé de entrar al Área 51 y encontrarla durmiendo después de meses de separación, pero las cosas habían sido extrañas después —mejores, incluso. Casi me reí al pensar que estando bajo el pulgar de Daedalus era un resultado más afortunado para ella, pero era verdad.

Estaba acostada sobre su espalda, y era obvio que cuando alguien que no fuera Emmett la trajo hasta aquí, nadie prestó atención alguna a su comodidad. Solo la habían dejado caer allí, como un saco de ropa sucia. Era afortunada de que le colocaron una cama en lugar del piso.

Sus zapatillas seguían puestas. Una pierna estaba doblada y escondida debajo de la otra. Las rodillas de sus vaqueros azules estaban manchadas con sangre seca. Su brazo derecho doblado en los codos y el resto descansando contra la parte inferior de su estómago. La camiseta de gran tamaño —mi camiseta—, se había subido, exponiendo un vistazo de pálida piel. Mis manos se crisparon, tan fuertemente que mis nudillos dolían.

¿Qué había estado haciendo Riley en esta habitación? ¿Fue la curiosidad lo que había atraído al Luxen? Dudaba que hubiese visto o sentido a un híbrido antes, y estos Luxen recién llegados ponían a Jorge El Curioso en vergüenza. ¿Pero era esto algo más?

Cristo. No podía ni siquiera pensar en todas las posibilidades, porque ninguna de ellas era buena. Si Royce continuaba valorando mi presencia, ella se quedaba con vida, pero después de pasar dos días con ellos, sabía que había cosas peores que la muerte.

Estaba de pie junto a la cama sin darme cuenta de que incluso me había movido. No debería estar aquí; este era el último lugar en el que debería estar, pero en lugar de dar la vuelta como si tuviera dos células del cerebro en funcionamiento, me senté a su lado, con los ojos pegados a la mano que descansaba justo por encima de su ombligo.

Su mano estaba tan pálida, tan pequeña. Tan frágil, a pesar del hecho de que ella no era una humana ordinaria. Mi mirada viajó por su brazo. La camisa estaba rota y el material estaba carbonizado sobre el hombro, el azul marino oscuro con sangre.

Me incliné sobre ella, colocando una mano al lado de su aún cadera. La sangre se había filtrado en el edredón blanco y sábanas. No es extraño que su piel estuviese tan lavada. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras mi mirada se arrastraba por las grandes longitudes de cabello castaño que se había derramado sobre la almohada.

Mis dedos quemaban para tocarle el cabello, para tocarla, pero todos los músculos se bloquearon en mi cuerpo cuando mi mirada se detuvo en sus labios entreabiertos.

Demasiados recuerdos se estrellaron contra mí, y luché a través de ellos, mi pulso palpitando alto. Lo único que parecía amortiguar el rugido en mis venas y el endurecimiento de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo era el golpe escarlata impactante debajo de la esquina de su labio.

Sangre.

Arrastré los ojos, sintiendo la presión de la abrazadera abajo en mi pecho cuando vi el feo hematoma de color rojizo-púrpura a lo largo de su sien. Cuando Emmett la había liquidado, ella cayó, estrellando la cabeza en el suelo, y el sonido aún resonaba en mis pensamientos, como burlándose de mí. La verdad era que me perseguiría. Para siempre.

Sus pestañas eran gruesas y estaban sin moverse, la piel debajo de los ojos en sombras. Había otro moretón lo largo de la línea del cabello, pero todavía era la más…

Corté la idea, cerrando los ojos y exhalando lentamente. Por alguna razón, vi el rostro de Jasper, su expresión mientras nuestras miradas se encontraron el segundo después de que ella bajó. En el sangriento caos y la confusión, había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Entonces Jasper había comenzado a ir hacia ella, y yo... yo había querido dejarla allí. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí, pero alguien más la había agarrado.

Y no lo había detenido.

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi brazo temblar mientras levantaba su mano derecha. En el momento en que nuestra carne se reunió, una carga saltó de su piel a la mía, agitándome. Con cuidado, tiré hacia abajo el borde de su camisa, mis nudillos rozando a través de su estómago mientras la cubría, el contacto breve pero tortuoso.

Entonces la acaricié, y estaba malditamente perdido.

Mis dedos flotaban sobre su fría mejilla, rozando un mechón de suave cabello en su cara. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí sentado, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula y la curva de sus labios, y realmente no estaba consciente de la curación, pero los moretones se desvanecieron de su piel y sabía que la hemorragia se había detenido. Quería levantarla, limpiarla, pero eso sería demasiado.

Ya podría ser demasiado, ¿y luego qué?

El color ahora infundía sus mejillas, un rubor rosado dulce se extendió por su cara, y me di cuenta de que se despertaría pronto.

No podía estar aquí.

Suavemente, le quité los zapatos y luego levanté sus piernas, metiéndolas debajo de la manta. Había más que podría haber hecho, debería haber hecho, pero esto... esto tenía que ser suficiente.

Cerrando los ojos bajé la cabeza, inhalando el dulce aroma, único, que era exclusivamente suyo, y entonces la besé en los labios entreabiertos. La sensación se precipitó sobre mí, una sacudida de algo a punto de ser descrito como sublime, y me obligué a levantar la cabeza, ponerme de pie, y moverme lo más lejos posible de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, a pesar de que una voz oscura susurró que probablemente ya lo era.

Había cientos de formas en que todo esto podría desarrollarse, y no podía ver un final feliz en ninguna de ellas.

 **Bella PDV**

Tuve que luchar a través de la niebla de la inconsciencia y mi cerebro tardó en volver en línea. Permanecí inmóvil por varios momentos, algo me sorprendió por el hecho de que no sentía ningún dolor grave.

Hubo un dolor sordo en la espalda y en algún lugar profundo detrás de mis ojos había una leve sensación pulsando, pero esperaba más.

La confusión se arremolinó dentro de mí mientras regresaba el tiempo a esos preciosos minutos antes de aterrizar en picada en La-la-landia. La mierda había golpeado la fanaticada proverbial del mercado y había Luxen por todos lados tomando el ADN humano a un ritmo tan rápido que había acabado algo en los humanos, matándolos. Recé para que esa niñita se hubiera salvado, pero, ¿dónde era seguro? Habían estado por todas partes y...

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras recordé sentir a Edward, viéndolo en su verdadera forma, sabiendo que él me había visto, pero entonces había desaparecido y… y Emmett me había golpeado con una explosión de la Fuente. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Mejor aún, ¿por qué Edward no había venido a mí?

En los tramos más alejados de mi consciencia, hubo un susurro insidioso que deletreaba la respuesta. Seth y Jasper habían sospechado tanto, pero no podía dejarme creer que habían estado en lo correcto y que nuestro miedo más grande se había hecho realidad.

Solo pensar que Edward podría ser diferente ahora, podría ser uno de ellos —lo que fueran ellos en realidad— lo hizo sentir como si un puño hubiera agarrado mi corazón.

Tomando una profunda respiración, parpadeando y aspirado inmediatamente una respiración sobresaltada, sobresaltándome tan rápido que mi cabeza se sintió como si se despegara de mis hombros.

Dos ojos color esmeralda me devolvieron la mirada, enmarcado con pestañas negras pesadas. De repente fui lanzada de regreso al verano anterior, a la mañana siguiente en que había descubierto que Edward Cullen no era muy humano —cuando él había congelado el tiempo, deteniendo un camión de convertirme en un animal atropellado. Me había despertado para encontrar a Alice mirándome.

Al igual que ahora.

Situada a los pies de la cama, Alice estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Hoy en día era, probablemente, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en la vida real, al igual que Irina, pero Irina... ya no estaba con nosotros.

Pero Alice estaba aquí.

El alivio aflojó los tensos músculos en mi espalda mientras la miraba, a la chica que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, incluso después de la tragedia con Eathan. Alice estaba aquí, y tenía que significar algo bueno, algo grande. Comencé a caminar hacia ella, dejando caer la manta hasta la cintura, pero me calmé.

Alice me miró fijamente, sin pestañear, de la misma forma que lo hizo aquella mañana. Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar en ella.

Con la garganta seca, tragué.

—¿Alice?

Levantó una ceja perfectamente formada.

—¿Bella?

La inquietud aumentó al oír el sonido de su voz. Era diferente, más fría y plana. El instinto le advirtió quedarse atrás, a pesar de que eso no tenía sentido para mí.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si te ibas a despertar alguna vez —dijo, aflojando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas—. Duermes como los muertos.

Parpadeé lentamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación. No reconocí las paredes verdes o las fotos enmarcadas de paisajes impresionantes. Ninguno de los muebles parecía familiar.

Tampoco Alice.

Tirando mis piernas, lejos de ella, traté de tragar de nuevo mientras echaba un vistazo a una puerta cerrada, cerca de un gran aparador de roble.

—Yo estoy... Tengo mucha sed.

—¿Y?

Mi mirada se movió hacia ella, reaccionando a la nitidez en su tono.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos rodaron mientras ella desplegaba sus piernas largas y esbeltas—. ¿Esperas que te traiga algo de beber? —Se echó a reír, y mis ojos se abrieron a la extrañeza del sonido—. Sí, piénsalo otra vez. No vas a morir de sed en cualquier momento cercano.

Estupefacta por su actitud, todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla fijamente mientras estaba parada y pasaba sus manos a los costados de sus vaqueros oscuros totalmente ajustados. Quizás había realmente dañado mi cerebro en el mercado, o despertado en un universo alterno donde la dulce Alice ese había convertido en una Alice maliciosa.

Me dio la cara, sus ojos estrechándose de una manera que me recordaba a la mujer en la tienda de comestibles después que el Luxen desgarró su cuerpo.

—Hueles como a sangre y sudor.

Mis cejas se dispararon a la cima de mi cabeza.

—Es algo repulsivo —se detuvo, arrugando su nariz—. Solo digo.

De acueeeeerdo. Me desplomé contra la cabecera.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?

—¿Mal conmigo? —Alice se rió otra vez—. Por una vez, no hay nada malo conmigo.

La miré fijamente.

—Yo… yo no entiendo.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. No eres estúpida. ¿Y sabes que más no eres?

—¿Qué? —susurré.

Los labios de Alice se curvaron en una cruel, casi burlona sonrisa que transformó su belleza en algo venenoso.

—Tú eres también…

Se lanzó hacia mí, con la mano levantada, y reaccioné sin pensar. Mi brazo derecho voló, y tomé su muñeca antes de que su palma conectara con mi mejilla.

—Tampoco eres débil —dijo, fácilmente tirando de su brazo y liberándolo de mis manos. Retrocediendo, colocó sus manos en sus caderas delgadas—. Así que puedes continuar sentada allí y mirarme como si fueras medio estúpida, pero no tienes mucho tiempo para ponerte al día, especialmente desde que parece que Edward te curó.

Sacudida por su actitud y la comprensión de que había sido jodida por la Fuente en dos ocasiones, y de que probablemente debería preocuparme por eso, bajé la mirada a mi mano. Líneas de sangre seca arruinaban mi palma. Levanté la mano a mi hombro izquierdo. La camisa estaba quemada y la carne tierna, pero estaba en una sola pieza.

Levanté la mirada.

—¿Él... él estuvo aquí?

—Estuvo.

Mi corazón se volcó fuertemente, y luego me moví. Olvidando a Alice y su mala actitud o el hecho de que, aparentemente, lo olí. Necesitaba ver a Edward. Me moví de un tirón fuera de la sábana. Saqué las piernas por el borde de la cama. Sin zapatos. Sin medias. ¿Qué? No importaba.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Realmente no lo sé. —Con un suspiro, apartó la cortina cubriendo la ventana y miró hacia afuera—. Pero la última vez que lo vi, se dirigía a una de las habitaciones. —La cortina se deslizó de sus dedos, moviéndose a la deriva mientras me miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante—. No está solo.

Me calmé.

—Tanya lo estaba siguiendo. Algo que se le ha hecho rápidamente un hábito. Probablemente está en el proceso de intentar molestarlo —hizo una pausa, dando golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla—. Por otra parte, no creo que realmente sea molestar cuando se quiere.

Pequeñas bolas de hielo se formaron en mi estómago.

—¿Tanya?

—Eso es correcto. No la conoces. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que lo harás.

Negué con la cabeza mientras todo mi ser se rebelaba contra lo que estaba insinuando.

—No. De ninguna manera. —Me levanté con las piernas temblorosas—. No sé cuál es tu problema o que te pasó, pero Edward nunca haría algo así. Jamás.

La mirada de Alice se agudizó mientras me miraba como si no valiera la pena el suelo que pisaba.

—Las cosas no son como solían ser, Bella. Entre más pronto entiendas el programa, mejor, porque en este momento eres su punto débil. Eso es todo lo que eres para él. —Dio un paso calculado hacia adelante, y me mantuve en mi lugar—. La única razón por la que estás viva en este momento es por su culpa. Y no porque él te ama, porque ese barco navegó al gran océano azul en el momento en que abrimos los ojos. Gracias a Dios.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, y el hielo se hizo más grande, extendiéndose en mis venas.

—Y ya era hora —continuó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Desde que llegaste a su vida, a nuestra vida, todo se ha estropeado. Si pudiera terminar contigo en estos momentos, sin matarlo, lo haría. Me deleitaría. Así lo haría. No eres nada para nosotros nunca más, o para él. Nada más que un problema que tenemos que averiguar cómo manejar.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire que no parecía hacer ningún bien. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, por lo que era difícil tragar, y me dije que no importaba lo que dijera Alice. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella, porque Edward no solo me amaba; él estaba enamorado de mí, y haría cualquier cosa para estar conmigo. Del mismo modo que lo haría por él, y nada podía cambiar eso. El compromiso que habíamos hecho el uno al otro en Las Vegas no podía haber sido técnicamente el más legal de todas las cosas, pero había sido real para mí, para nosotros. Pero sus palabras... habían cortado aún peor que cualquier navaja jamás podría.

Las pestañas de Alice bajaron como si su rostro se tensara.

—¿Así que...?

Abrí la boca, pero la bola de emoción me interrumpió por un momento, y cuando hablé, mi voz era ronca.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga a eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad nada, pero tengo que llevarte para verlo.

—¿Edward? —Me tense.

—No. —Se rió entre dientes, el sonido amplio y luminoso, y por un momento, sonaba como la Alice que conocía—. No a él.

Cuando no dio más detalles y no se movió, chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración y luego apareció frente a mí. Agarró mi brazo fuertemente, prácticamente me arrastró fuera de la habitación a una amplia sala.

—Vamos —instó, impaciente.

Luché por seguir su ritmo de piernas largas. Descalza y agotada y más que confundida, me sentía más humana que híbrida, pero cuando llegamos al rellano, casi había sacado mi brazo de mi cuerpo y tenía mi hombro adolorido ferozmente.

—Puedo caminar. No tienes que arrastrarme. —Tiré y me solté, sabiendo que simplemente me dejaba—. Yo puedo... —La foto enmarcada de una familia atractiva en la escalera me llamó la atención. El vidrio estaba roto y había algo oscuro y oxidado manchado a través de ella.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

—¿Puedes simplemente quedarte aquí? —Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí—. Si no te mueves, te tiraré por las escaleras. Te dolerá. Podrías romperte el cuello. Está a tres niveles. Alguien te sanará. O tal vez sólo te dejaremos así, con vida, pero incapaz…

—Entiendo tu punto —le espeté de vuelta, tomando una respiración profunda, para así no intentar empujarla por las escaleras.

—Bien —gorjeó, sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, fue en ese momento, mientras trataba de reconciliar a la chica que había estado en la cocina conmigo hacía unos días haciendo espaguetis con esta desagradable criatura delante de mí, que me acordé de Jasper.

—¿Qué pasó con...? —dejé la frase de repente, y probablemente con razón, desconfiando de cualquier cosa que se trajera de vuelta a quien permanecía en la cabaña.

—¿Jasper? Él se escapó. —Empezó a bajar los escalones.

La miré de nuevo, mi corazón trabajando sobre tiempo.

—Lo digo en serio —gritó—. Te lanzaré por estos malditos escalones.

Tomé un segundo para considerar la idea de su caída-patada en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Lo único que me detuvo fue el hecho de que estaba convencida de que tenía que tener un insecto alienígena unido a ella en alguna parte que cambió su personalidad y su actitud no era su culpa.

Bajando las escaleras, obligué a mi cerebro a que empezara a trabajar correctamente mientras me percataba de mi entorno. Me encontraba en una casa grande, de esas en la que la opulencia sería envidia. Había un montón de habitaciones y pasillos, y cuando llegamos al segundo rellano, pude ver hacia el vestíbulo, iluminado por una araña de cristal. Como, cristales reales.

Pero más abajo también podía ver Luxen, todos en formas humanas.

Ninguno de ellos parecía familiar para mí. Por lo menos estos Luxen descubrieron la utilidad de la ropa, pero mientras los examinaba, me di cuenta de que no había ninguno de los tres juegos de los otros Cullen.

Cada uno de ellos era diferente. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por la fuerza con la que apretaba mis manos. El Luxen me miró de la misma manera en que Alice lo hacía. Algunos se apartaron de la pared en lo que pasábamos, inclinando sus cabezas en esa forma rara que me recordaba a una serpiente. Otro se levantó de un sillón de cuero; todos ellos parecían estar entre veinte y cuarenta años, a pesar de que nadie sabía su edad verdadera.

Lo que yo había visto en el mercado no había sido nada como Edward y Alice me explicaron. Lo que los Luxen hicieron había sido diferente.

Una mujer de cabello claro por la silla de cuero se mofó, y parecía que quería saltar de la mesa pesada de roble, colocarse a horcajadas en mis hombros, y arrancarme la cabeza. Tan duro como era, me obligué a tener la barbilla alta, a pesar de que mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que enfermaría.

Caminamos a través de un largo atrio, y desde la oscuridad más allá de las paredes de cristal, me di cuenta de que era de noche fuera. Al llegar a la mitad, lo sentí.

Un hormigueo cosquilleó en todo mi cuello.

Mi corazón se detuvo y luego dio un vuelco. Edward estaba aquí, detrás de esas puertas dobles. Lo sabía, y la peligrosa esperanza e incertidumbre luchaban dentro de mí.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que las alcanzáramos, revelando el tipo de oficina que nunca había visto en una casa antes, y mi mirada fue atraída hacia una mesa en el medio de la habitación. Un hombre se sentaba detrás de la misma con una sonrisa, pero lo más impactante era el hecho de que lo había visto antes, hacía unos segundos.

Él era el hombre de la foto rota, pero sabía que no era humano. Sus ojos brillaban de un azul brillante antinatural. Se levantó de manera fluida al momento que entramos en la oficina, las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros, pero mi atención se desvió inmediatamente.

Había otro Luxen en la habitación, dos machos y una alta y hermosa rubia. No me importa nada de ellos. De pie junto a la rubia, a la derecha del hombre detrás del escritorio, estaba Edward.

Mi corazón hizo algo raro en mi pecho mientras una oleada de escalofríos bailó sobre mi piel. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y me sentí mareada una vez más. Tanto se alzó dentro de mí cuando salí hacia él… mi lengua formando su nombre, pero mi voz se había ido. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo más y luego él... él alejó la mirada, su perfil estoico y en blanco. Mi corazón latiendo en el pecho, lo miré fijamente.

—¿Edward? —dije, y cuando no respondió, cuando vio al hombre detrás del mostrador como si... como si estuviera aburrido de todo, lo intenté de nuevo—: ¿Edward?

Como la noche en la que los Luxen llegaron, no hubo respuesta.


	5. chapter 5

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 5

 **Bella PDV**

Todavía observaba a Edward, completamente consciente de que todos los demás, excepto él me miraban. De cerca. Pero, ¿por qué no me veía? Un pánico extremadamente intenso me arañaba las entrañas. No. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. De ninguna manera.

Mi cuerpo se movía incluso antes de que supiera lo que hacía. Desde el costado de mi ojo, vi a Alice sacudir la cabeza y uno de los hombres Luxen dio un paso hacia adelante, pero fui impulsada por una necesidad inherente de probar que mis peores temores no se hacían realidad.

Después de todo, él me sanó, pero luego recordé lo que Alice dijo, y cómo se comportó conmigo. ¿Qué sucedería si Edward era como ella? ¿Convirtiéndose en algo tan extraño y frío? Podría haberme sanado sólo para asegurarse de que él estaría bien.

Aun así, no me detuve.

Por favor, pensaba una y otra vez. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Con las piernas temblorosas, crucé la larga habitación, y a pesar de que Edward no parecía ni siquiera reconocer mi existencia, me acerqué hasta él, colocándole mis manos temblorosas en el pecho.

—¿Edward? —susurré, con voz espesa.

Su cabeza giró, y de repente, me observaba. Nuestras miradas chocaron una vez más, y por un segundo vi algo demasiado crudo, demasiado doloroso en esos hermosos ojos. Y luego sus grandes manos se encontraban alrededor de mis brazos. El contacto quemaba a través de mi camisa, marcándome la piel, y pensé esperanzada que me atraería hacia sí, que me abrazaría, y entonces, a pesar de que nada iba bien, eso lo mejoraría.

Las manos de Edward se contrajeron alrededor de mis brazos, e inhalé una respiración inestable.

Sus ojos brillaban en un verde intenso cuándo me alejó, dejándome al menos a un metro de distancia.

Lo miré fijamente, al tiempo que algo profundo en el pecho se me agrietaba.

—¿Edward?

No dijo nada en lo que me soltaba, un dedo a la vez, o al menos así se sentía, y sus manos se deslizaban de mis brazos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, volviendo su atención al hombre detrás del escritorio.

—Tan... incómodo —murmuró la rubia, sonriendo.

Me encontraba clavada en el lugar, mientras el dolor del rechazo quemaba a través de mi piel, triturando mi interior como si no fuera nada más que papel maché.

—Creo que alguien esperaba más que una reunión —dijo el Luxen detrás del mostrador, su voz resonando con diversión—. ¿Qué piensas, Edward?

Uno de sus hombros se elevó en un encogimiento descuidado.

—No pienso nada.

Mi boca se abrió, pero las palabras no salieron. Su voz, su tono, no era como el de su hermana, pero era igual a cuando nos conocimos. Solía hablarme con un fastidio apenas contenido, donde un fino velo de tolerancia goteaba de cada palabra.

La grieta en mi pecho se intensificó.

Por enésima vez desde que llegaron los Luxen, la advertencia del sargento Marcus regresó a mí. ¿De qué lado estarán Edward y su familia?

Un estremecimiento se abrió camino por mi espina dorsal. Envolví los brazos a mi alrededor, sin poder procesar realmente lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el hombre. Cuando nadie respondió, lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Bella?

Me vi obligada a verlo, y quise retroceder ante su mirada.

—¿Qué?—Andaba más allá de preocupada cuando mi voz rompió en esa única palabra.

El hombre sonrió y rodeó la mesa. Mi vista parpadeó hacia Edward cuándo se movió, llamando la atención de la bella Luxen rubia. —¿Esperabas un saludo más personalizado? —preguntó—. ¿Tal vez algo más íntimo?

No tenía idea de cómo responder. Me sentía como si hubiera caído en el hoyo del conejo, y las advertencias se dispararan por todos lados.

Algo primordial en mi interior reconoció que me encontraba rodeada por depredadores.

Completamente.

—No sé qué... pensar. —Sentía una quemadura horrible debido a las lágrimas arrastrándose por mi garganta.

—Me imagino que todo esto es abrumador para ti. Todo el mundo tal como lo conoces está a punto de sufrir grandes cambios, y tú estás aquí y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. —El hombre sonrió tan ampliamente, que me pregunté si le dolía—. Puedes llamarme Royce.

Luego extendió una mano.

Mi mirada cayó a ella y no hice ningún intento de tomarla.

Royce rió entre dientes cuando se giró y se volvió a dirigir a la mesa.

—Así que, ¿eres un híbrido? ¿Mutada y vinculada a él a un nivel tan intenso que si uno de ustedes muere, también lo hace el otro?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero me mantuve en silencio.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—En realidad eres el primer híbrido que veo.

—Lo cierto es que ella no es nada especial —se burló la rubia—.Francamente, es bastante sucia, como un animal impuro.

Tan estúpido como era, mis mejillas se calentaron, porque me hallaba sucia, y Edward simplemente me alejó de él. Mi orgullo, mi todo, se hirió oficialmente.

Royce se rió entre dientes.

—Ha tenido un día difícil, Tanya.

Cuando escuché su nombre, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se endurecieron, y mi mirada se giró nuevamente hacia ella. ¿Esa era Tanya? ¿La que según Alice trataba de meterse con Edward, mi Edward? La ira golpeó a través de la confusión y el dolor. Por supuesto que tendría que ser una loca modelo de pasarela y no una bruja.

—Día duro o no, no puedo imaginarla bien limpia. —Tanya miró a Edward en lo que le colocaba una mano sobre el pecho—. Estoy un poco decepcionada.

—¿Lo estás? —respondió Edward.

Cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizó mientras desdoblaba los brazos.

—Sí —ronroneó—. En serio creo que puedes hacerlo mejor. Mucho mejor. —Al tiempo que hablaba, pasó una uña pintada de rojo desde el centro de su pecho, sobre su abdomen, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el botón de sus vaqueros.

Oh, infiernos, con él no.

—Quítale las manos de encima.

La cabeza de Tanya se volteó en mi dirección.

—¿Disculpa?

—No creo haber tartamudeado. —Di un paso hacia adelante—.Pero parece que necesitas que te lo repita. Quítale tus malditas manos de encima.

Uno de los lados de sus regordetes labios rojos se elevó.

—¿Me vas a obligar?

En el fondo de mi cabeza, era consciente de que Tanya no se movía ni hablaba como los otros Luxen. Sus gestos eran demasiado humanos, pero esos pensamientos se alejaron rápidamente cuando Edward alcanzó su mano y la alejó de él.

—Detente —murmuró en voz baja, burlonamente.

Vi rojo.

Los cuadros en la pared se sacudieron y los papeles sobre la mesa comenzaron a elevarse. La estática cargaba sobre mi piel. Me encontraba a punto de sacar una Rose aquí, a segundos de flotar hacia el techo y rasgar cada hebra de color rojo.

—Y tú detente —dijo Edward, pero la burla desapareció de sus palabras. Había una advertencia que me dejó sin aire.

Las imágenes se asentaron en lo que lo miraba boquiabierta. Una bofetada en mi cara hubiera sido mejor.

—Increíble —dijo Royce, observándome como imaginé todos los científicos de Daedalus lo hicieron la primera vez que entraron en contacto con los Luxen—. Has adaptado muchas de sus habilidades. Increíble pero inquietante.

—Tengo que concordar con eso —dijo uno de los hombres Luxen.

Royce inclinó la cabeza.

—Somos una forma de vida superior, y mezclarse tan íntimamente con algo como tú es... bueno, una abominación. No deberías existir. Cualquiera que haya sido la herida que sufriste, debería haberte matado.

Un músculo comenzó a marcarse a lo largo de la mandíbula de Edward.

—Después de todo, debe sobrevivir el más fuerte, ¿no es lo que los humanos dicen? No tuviste las condiciones para sobrevivir sin nuestra interferencia.

Bueno, eso fue un poco insultante.

—Y sin embargo, no se puede deshacer, ¿no es así? —Su mirada se movió a Edward—. Hay tantas cosas que desconocemos. Todos nosotros éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando nuestro planeta fue destruido y fuimos divididos entre los universos. Nunca hemos estado aquí, y al parecer, hay una gran cantidad de seres de nuestra especie residiendo en la Tierra que también desconoce esto.

La mayoría de los Luxen no sabían nada de los híbridos. Edward no lo supo hasta que fui mutada, por lo que no se necesitaba ser un genio para pensar que los que nunca estuvieron en la Tierra lo desconocían por completo. Eso me hizo preguntarme si eran conscientes de las debilidades que ellos tenían aquí, ¿los escudos de ónix y diamantes? ¿Esas cosas existían en dónde sea que fueron arrastrados? Dudaba de que tuvieran armas de energía, las que el gobierno creó y que podrían noquear a un Luxen a la otra vida con sólo una explosión.

—Somos curiosos por naturaleza. ¿Sabías eso? —preguntó, y luego lanzó una mirada de complicidad en la dirección de Edward—. Sé con seguridad que lo sabes. Después de todo, ¿no fue eso lo que le atrajo de ti? ¿O fue algo más?

Los labios de Edward formaron una delgada línea, pero si eso fue un cebo delante de su cara, él no lo tomó.

—Amor —murmuró Royce con una carcajada.

Alice miró a su hermano.

—Eso era antes.

—¿Era? —preguntó.

Pasó un momento en lo que Edward sostenía la mirada de Royce.

—Era antes.

El agrietamiento atronador en mi pecho deber haberse oído en pueblos cercanos. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, y Edward finalmente me miró. Su espalda lucía extrañamente rígida cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, pero era como si viera a través de mí.

—Me pregunto si eso quedó verdaderamente en el pasado —desafió Tanya, y cuando Edward la ignoró, la tensión se filtró en su rostro, volviéndolo agrio.

El vello en la parte posterior de mi cuello se erizó de nuevo, pero por una razón muy diferente mientras la sonrisa de Royce crecía.

—Como dije, somos criaturas curiosas. ¿Riley? —Miró por encima del hombro, y luego, de un momento, otro hombre asintió.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando el otro Luxen dio un paso hacia adelante. No era tan alto como Edward, pero sí más ancho, y caminaba como si se deslizara sobre el agua. Cuando pasó a Edward, le envió una sonrisa burlona.

Me alejé un paso, abriendo y cerrando las manos a mis costados. No sabía qué esperar de cualquiera, incluso de Edward en este punto. El horror se revolvió en mi estómago.

Riley era ancho como un jugador defensivo, y la mirada de sus ojos envió un torbellino helado de viento sobre mí. Mis pies se deslizaron sobre el frío suelo de madera cuando la energía hizo una bola en mi estómago. Eché un vistazo a Edward, con el corazón palpitándome. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando Riley se detuvo frente a mí, con sus notables facciones rígidas. La sonrisa de Riley me descolocó cuando se inclinó hacia delante. Saltando hacia atrás, lancé su brazo lejos.

—No me toques —le advertí, sintiendo una oleada de estática sobre mi piel.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Riley a medida que sus ojos se estrechaban.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Edward.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo Royce, su tono de voz era casi meloso cuando su mirada se desvió a Edward—. Contenla.

Mi corazón cayó en lo que mi mirada rebotaba entre Edward y el Luxen. Hubo un momento durante el que Edward no se movió, mientras miraba a Royce, y entonces se giró sobre sus talones. Me tensé, y mi garganta se secó, cuando se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Le dio a Riley una mirada peligrosa al tiempo que caminaba a mi alrededor. En el momento en que sus manos me rodearon los hombros, sosteniéndome, pensé que vomitaría. Literalmente, sobre el Luxen engreído delante de mí.

Me presioné contra Edward mientras Riley llegaba a mí una vez más, agarrándome la barbilla con sus dedos fríos, pero no podía alejarme.

Edward era una pared inamovible.

Edward se puso rígido detrás de mí cuándo Riley bajó la cabeza, para estar a la altura de mis ojos. Nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría en esta situación, en la que Edward, en lugar de protegerme, permitía que un repugnante Luxen al azar se cerniera sobre mi cara. No desde ese día en el lago, cuando por primera vez se abrió y me habló de su hermano.

—Se siente diferente —anunció Riley, sus manos deslizándose por mi cuello hasta donde mi pulso latía rápidamente—. No es como los otros seres humanos. Además de detectar algo en ellos, somos capaces de notarlos por el tacto. —Hizo una pausa, con la mirada moviéndose hacia Edward. La sonrisa del Luxen se crispó cuando sus largos y afilados dedos rodearon mi cuello—. Estás muy enojado.

—¿En serio? —Las manos de Edward se cerraron alrededor de mis brazos—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? Esta afirmación sigue en pie.

—¿De verdad? —Riley vaciló, y enseguida puso su mano sobre mi pecho, en el mismo lugar en que vi al Luxen tocar en el supermercado.

Un ruido sordo resonó a lo largo de mi espalda, y no sabía con certeza si provenía de Edward o era yo temblando demasiado. Las cejas del Luxen se unieron por la concentración, y luego miró a Royce.

—Nada —dijo—. No puedo asimilar su ADN.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la comprensión. Dios mío, llegué a ver lo que pasaba con los seres humanos después de que su ADN fuera asimilado a un ritmo vertiginoso. ¡Me hubiera matado! Y a Edward, aunque en este instante, quería darle un rodillazo en la ingle. La ira ardía a través de mí en tanto me retorcía en sus manos, intentando liberarme, porque necesitaba espacio, pero su agarre se apretó y las lágrimas furiosas me escocían los ojos.

—Eso es interesante —comentó Royce—. ¿Qué más pueden hacer? Sabemos que si uno muere, el otro lo hace. Ella, obviamente, tiene acceso a la Fuente. ¿Hay algo más?

—No se enferma. Al igual que nosotros. —Las palabras de Edward eran cortas, precisas—. Y es rápida y fuerte.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire cuando un sentimiento espantoso de traición se enroscó alrededor de mi corazón.

—Notable. —Aplaudió Royce como si hubiéramos representado la obra "El Lago de los Cisnes" en vez de estar allí de pie delante de él.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Tanya, luciendo poco impresionada.

—Sí —respondió Edward, y mis ojos se abrieron, pero intenté que mi expresión se mantuviera en blanco.

Contuve la respiración, pero Alice no discutió. Ambos mintieron descaradamente por omisión. Había más. Cuando se transformaba en su verdadera forma, me podía comunicar con Edward como lo hacía con otros Luxen. No sabía qué pensar sobre eso, pero la esperanza se desató en el fondo de mi pecho. Mi mirada se lanzó a Alice, pero ella miraba la pared, como si hubiera algo increíble sucediendo allí.

¿Qué ocurría realmente aquí? Había más…

Mis pensamientos salieron volando, estrellándose, cuando Riley, quién ni siquiera me miraba, pero observaba a Edward, deslizó su mano por mi pecho, literalmente sobre mi pecho. La conmoción me recorrió, seguida rápidamente por rabia al rojo vivo y amargo disgusto. Cada parte de mí retrocedió.

Repentinamente, me deslicé por el suelo de madera y me topé con una silla de cuero vacía. Sorprendida, levanté la cabeza y miré a través del cabello enmarañado que cayó sobre mi cara.

Los dos Luxen se encontraban encerrados en una épica batalla de miradas y frente a mí, Alice ya no miraba a la pared, sino que se centraba en su hermano. La habitación estaba tan tranquila que se podía oír el hipo de una mosca.

Y luego Edward explotó como un cohete.

 **Edward PDV**

La ira sabía cómo una alberca de sangre en la parte posterior de mi boca, y era incapaz de ver o pensar a través de ella. Había un montón de cosas con las que podría lidiar, las que me podía forzar a tolerar y atender.

Pero tocarla así no sólo cruzaba la línea, le hacía un maldito agujero.

Convirtiéndome en mi verdadera forma, sentí el rápido bombardeo de otros de mi especie, sus necesidades y deseos, creciendo en un feroz ciclón, pero mi rabia los abrumaba. Atrapando a Riley al segundo antes de que pudiera convertirse, lo arrojé contra la lejana pared, pero esta vez con un infierno de más esfuerzo que cuando lo encontré en su habitación.

Cuerpo saluda al muro.

Se estampó sin cambiar. El yeso se resquebrajó y cedió al impacto.

Polvo blanco voló en su cabello. Riley comenzó a caer por el muro. Eso era lo divertido sobre los Luxen. No se han dado cuenta cuán débiles son en su forma humana.

Me encontraba sobre él antes de que golpeara el piso.

Dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla, me deleité con el sonido del agrietamiento de su cabeza golpeando hacia atrás. Ni cerca de terminar, lo levanté, y luego prácticamente lo pasé por la pared, todo el camino a las varillas de soporte.

Inmediatamente lo dejé ir.

Riley cayó, desplomado en el suelo, vacilando entre encendido y apagado como un insecto luminoso aplastado. Líquido brillante azul salió de su nuca, y en lo que lo miraba, debatiéndome si quería o no lanzarlo como un balón por la ventana cercana, me di cuenta de cuán silenciosa se hallaba la habitación.

Dejando a Riley, o lo que fuera que quedaba, salí de mi verdadera forma y me giré. Tal vez fui muy lejos con eso, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Royce arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, entonces…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente, le lancé una mirada rápida antes de girarme a donde ella permanecía. Sus manos agarraban la parte trasera de la silla al mirarme, sus ojos muy grandes y abiertos en su cara pálida.

Nuestras miradas se toparon, y podía decir, por la mirada destrozada en su rostro, que no se encontraba segura de hacer nada de esto. Había confusión, crudo daño y furia vertiéndose, asfixiando el aire, asfixiándome.

Tomó varios momentos calmarme. Controlé mi respiración en tanto me forzaba para girar hacia Royce, localizando su mirada curiosa.

—Le dije que no la tocara antes y que si lo hacía, lo mataría. No soy un mentiroso.

La mirada de Tanya vaciló hacia donde yacía Riley.

—No está muerto.

—Aún —prometí.

Una mirada de anticipación, de puro enojo, barrió el rostro de Tanya al mojarse el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué te importaría si la toca o no?

Había mil razones interminables.

—Me pertenece.–Prácticamente podía sentir las dagas que ella clavaba en mi espalda, pero no la miré—. A nadie más. Tan simple como eso.

Royce me observó atentamente y después se alejó del escritorio. Enderezándose, juntó las manos.

—Todos. Escuchen.

Me puse rígido, sabiendo que esto podría ser realmente malo.

—Tú. —Hizo señas a otro Luxen—. Saca a Riley de aquí. Hazme saber si despierta.

Parte de mí esperaba que lo hiciera para poder volverlo a golpear hasta la muerte.

A Tanya, Royce la inmovilizó con una mirada rígida. —Toma a esta joven… dama por ahí y asegúrate de que se limpie y esté cómoda.

Oh, diablos no.

Abrí la boca, pero Tanya se adelantó, sus ojos brillando con placer malicioso.

—Por supuesto —dijo, lanzando una media sonrisa en mi dirección casi saltando al pasarme. Caminé para interceptarla y hacer un buen uso de la ventana.

—Tú —Royce se dirigió a mí—, te quedarás aquí. —Luego a Alice, le sonrió—. Es tarde. He descubierto que estar en esta forma te pone increíblemente hambriento. ¿Me traerías algo de comer?

Alice dudó, pero enseguida asintió. Girándose, me dio una mirada preocupada entretanto se apresuraba a salir de la habitación para hacer el mandado de Royce.

Existía una buena oportunidad de que fuera a golpear a alguien más cuando vi a Tanya forzarla a salir de la habitación. La parte trasera de mi cuello picó y mi piel se arrastró a medida que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellas, dejándome con Royce y algún tipo cuyo nombre me rehusaba a aprender.

Royce paseó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó.

—Riley andaba un poco infeliz contigo. Dijo que… fuiste tras él porque se encontraba en la habitación con esa… esa chica. —Inclinándose en la silla, enganchó una pierna sobre la otra. Hizo señas a la pared dañada—. No es que su enojo parezca ser un problema ahora.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sé con seguridad que no es el único. Y no confío en Tanya con ella.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿No?

—No.

Cruzando las manos, me estudió.

—Quiero que me respondas una pregunta, Edward Cullen, y quiero una respuesta honesta.

Mi mandíbula dolió por cuán fuerte apretaba las muelas. No necesitaba estar en esta habitación. Necesitaba estar en donde quiera que Tanya se hallara en este momento, pero asentí.

—Como dije, eres difícil de leer. Ni tu hermano o hermana, sino que tú eres diferente.

—La gente dice que soy especial.

Se rió por bajo.

—¿Qué significa esa chica para ti, Edward? Y quiero una respuesta honesta.

Mis manos se hicieron puños. El tiempo corría.

—Me pertenece.

—Ya dijiste eso.

Forcé aire en mis pulmones con una profunda respiración.

—Es mía y es parte de mí. Así que, sí, significa mucho, pero lo que siento no cambia nada aquí, contigo. —Encontré su mirada con la mía inquebrantable—.Apoyo lo que haces.

—¿Yo? —Se rió—. No es a mí a quién debes apoyar. Nada más soy una… abeja obrera, como tú.

Bueno, entonces.

—¿Aún la amas? —me preguntó, cambiando el tema—. ¿Aún la quieres?

Lo que me preguntaba era si tenía emociones humanas aún desde su llegada, o si me sintonizaba con la colmena como el resto de ellos.

—La quiero.

—¿Físicamente?

Mi mandíbula dolía mucho, la forcé de arriba abajo.

—¿Quieres más que eso?

Elegí mis palabras con cuidado.

—Lo que quiero es un hogar donde mi familia esté a salvo, y sólo nosotros podemos proveernos eso. Venimos primero.

La cabeza de Royce se ladeó, su mirada nunca dejando mi rostro.

—Así es. Y pronto tendrás que salvar a tu familia. Ya está en marcha.

Quería preguntarle exactamente cómo se encontraba en marcha, porque todo lo que les vi hasta ahora eran un montón de sucias muertes.

Silencio lleno de tensión se extendía entre nosotros, y luego movió su mano hacia la puerta.

—Ve a hacer lo que necesites, pero por favor no lances a Tanya contra nada. Tiene usos de los que tal vez quiera ser partícipe más tarde.

A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, me di la vuelta y comencé a ir hacia la puerta.

—Ah. Y, ¿Edward?

Mierda. Me detuve, girándome hacia él.

La maldita sonrisa se ubicaba en su rostro, la misma que usó cuando se dirigió al público temprano en las noticias locales. Cuando le dijo a la ciudad, o a lo que quedaba de ella, que todo estaría bien, la humanidad prevalecería y un montón de carga más de basura que, de hecho, lo hizo sonar creíble.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de no apagar tu vida en el claro, porque si eres un traidor—dijo, cayendo en nuestra lengua nativa—, no seré yo de quien deberás temer, sino al senit raaie. No nada más perderás a tu familia, sino que esa pequeña chica de allá sufrirá una lenta y muy dolorosa muerte, y su horror será la última cosa que veas. ¿Int eliaaie?

Con la espalda rígida, volví a asentir.

—No soy un traidor, y sólo respondo a nuestro líder. Entiendo.

—Bien —dijo, levantando su mano. Un control voló del escritorio a ella—. Recuerda. No lances a Tanya.

Despedido con el tipo de advertencia "mordida en el trasero", dejé la oficina y casi me estrellé contra mi hermana al salir del atrio.

Me agarró del brazo, sus dedos enterrándose en mi piel.

—¿Qué demonios pensabas?

—¿No se supone que deberías estarle llevando un refrigerio?

Sus ojos destellaron.

—Pudiste lograr que te mataran protegiéndola.

La miré un momento, buscando algo, lo que fuera, en ella, y terminó con nada. Gentilmente quité su mano.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Edward.

Ignorándola, me dirigí al área de estar y luego tomé dos escalones a la vez. Cuando llegué al segundo descanso, ya podía escuchar los gritos viniendo del tercer piso.

Jesús.

Algo estalló sobre mí, y me lo quité, muy rápido. Llegué a la última puerta del tercer piso en menos de un segundo. Abriéndola, revisé la habitación a medida que me preguntaba cómo me contendría de lanzar a Tanya contra algo.

La habitación se hallaba vacía, pero parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. El sillón verde oliva se encontraba derribado de lado, una de las patas de madera rota. La cortina blanca fue quitada de la ventana. Las almohadas sucias y ensangrentadas se hallaban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Y la camisa que ella había estado usando, mi camisa, descansaba destrozada al pie de la cama. ¿Qué demonios…?

Mi mirada viajó hacia la puerta del baño cuando escuché lo que sonaba como un cuerpo rebotando dentro, y entonces un grito destrozó la habitación.

Abrí con una patada la puerta y me detuve por completo. El cuarto era grande, del tipo que tenía bañera y ducha separadas, pero también tuvo días mejores. El espejo sobre el lavabo doble se rompió. Múltiples botellas se abrieron. Crema blanca cubría el piso con charcos lechosos.

Estaba parada frente a la gran bañera, su cabello enredado en un desastre por su rostro sonrojado. Sus ojos lanzaban fuego al tiempo que se detenía con las piernas abiertas. Un chorro de sangre le corría de la nariz. En su mano sostenía una pieza irregular de vidrio.

Y sólo vestía un sostén y vaqueros, un sostén blanco con margaritas amarillas en él. Su pecho se levantaba con indignación y furia.

Al parecer Tanya tomó la cosa de la limpieza a un nivel totalmente diferente.

Mi mirada se deslizó a donde se paraba Tanya solamente a unos metros de ella, respirando con pesadez. Su camisa blanca se encontraba estropeada. Los botones explotados y perdidos. Su cabello siempre bien peinado parecía como si hubiera estado en un túnel de aire, pero, ¿la mejor parte?

Marcas de uñas se grababan en los lados del rostro de Tanya y sangre rojiza y azul fue pintada. Un inquietante nivel de orgullo onduló en mí.

Gatita tenía garras y algo más.

—No juega bien con otros —resopló Tanya—. Así que estoy en proceso de ajustar su actitud.

—Y yo estoy en proceso de estar lista para cortarte la cabeza, perra.

A pesar que todo estaba tan jodido, mis labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vete.

Tanya giró su mirada de odio hacia mí.

—Estoy…

—Lárgate de aquí. —Cuando Tanya no se movió, caminé a donde se hallaba, la levanté y la saqué del baño. Se sostuvo y comenzó a regresar hacia nosotros—. Royce tiene un uso para ti esta noche, así que si quieres ser capaz de ir con él, no des un paso más hacia mí.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron en tanto sus mejillas se moteaban con enojo, pero se detuvo cuando sus manos se enroscaban en garras. Un segundo pasó y no se movió del marco de la puerta. Tanya iba a probarme, en serio lo haría.

Le azoté la puerta en el rostro y me giré. Mi corazón golpeando, la vi otra vez e inmediatamente me olvidé de Tanya.

Aún se encontraba parada frente a la bañera, con la pieza de vidrio en la mano, y me miró como un animal esquinado. En ese momento no me recordó a una gatita inofensiva.

Era todo una tigresa en plena madurez, y aún lucía como si quisiera hacer algo de daño. A mí. ¿En serio podría culparla? Esos ojos suyos se movían mientras más nos mirábamos, poniéndose mojados con el brillo de las lágrimas, y eso fue peor que una patada entre las piernas.

Estaba tan metido. Todos, y no la quería aquí. La quería lejos, muy lejos de todo esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Muy tarde para los dos, y quizá también para todos los demás.

Su labio inferior tembló a medida que cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, sus dedos hundiéndose en el acondicionador o champú derramado.

Una eternidad se extendió entre nosotros mientras la absorbía con mis ojos. Un collage de recuerdos —del día en que tocó mi puerta delantera y me cambió la vida, la primera vez que dijo esas palaras que hicieron que mi vida fuera lo que era— me bombardearon. Pero eran más que sólo recuerdos. Supe justo entonces que no debía estar sintiendo lo que sentía, pero cada célula la exigía. Mi sangre hirvió.

La quería.

La necesitaba.

La amaba.

Se alejó un paso, chocando contra la cornisa de baldosas rodeando la bañera.

—Bella —dije, hablando su nombre por primera vez en días, realmente permitiéndome pensarlo, y en el momento que sucedió, el sello dentro de mí se rompió.


	6. chapter 6

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 6

 **Bella PDV**

Los bordes de la pieza de vidrio se clavaban en mi palma mientras miraba a Edward. Después de todo lo que pasó en la oficina, y luego con esa horrible mujer, no podía recuperar el aliento o detener los temblores recorriendo mi brazo. Lo vi dar un paso adelante. La mirada ardiente en sus ojos y la intención en su paso enviaron un escalofrío por mi columna.

—No.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

El dolor se hinchó mi pecho, mezclándose con todas las cosas terribles que Tanya dijo que planeaba hacer con Edward, cosas que, cuando él estuvo en la oficina, no sonó como que estaría en contra de disfrutarlas.

Sentía mi piel en carne viva, mi interior desollándose. Quería atacar y causar daño a algo, a alguien. Las lágrimas quemaban mi garganta.

—¿Seguro que no quieres salir con tu nueva amiga?

Sólo una pequeña porción de color verde se mostró.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Eso no es lo que parecía antes. Ustedes dos…

—No digas una palabra más. —casi gruñó.

Parpadeé mientras la ira rugió a través de mí como un huracán.

— ¿Discúlpame? ¿Quién de…?

Edward se encontraba a un lado del cuarto de baño, y entonces en un segundo estuvo justo frente a mí, haciéndome tropezar a un lado y pisar la masa pegajosa en el suelo.

Grité. —Odio cuando haces…

Agarró mis mejillas, y en el momento en que su piel estaba contra la mía, todo mi cerebro pareció hacer cortocircuito. La pieza de vidrio cayó de mis dedos, aterrizando inofensivamente en una alfombra de baño suave y esponjosa.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron tan cerca que compartimos el mismo aire. Era todo tan injusto. Desde el momento en que desapareció, lo único que quería era volver a verlo, tocarlo y amarlo, y ahora no sabía realmente lo que estaba de pie frente a mí.

Nada desde que los Luxen llegaron tenía sentido.

Él no se movió. En cambio, su luminosa mirada esmeralda recorrió mi cara como si estuviera guardando cada centímetro en su memoria. Había una calidez que siguió su mirada, y el palpitar de mi nariz, donde esa perra odiosa me golpeó, se desvaneció.

Él me sanaba. Una vez más. Después de que me apartó y dijo que me amaba, en tiempo pasado, y después de asociarse con el peor tipo de monstruos. No podía soportarlo.

—Esto está muy mal —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. Todo está tan mal…

Edward me besó.

No hubo nada suave o vacilante al respecto. Su boca se encontraba presionada contra la mía, separando audazmente mis labios y besándome como si se muriera de hambre. El torrente de sensaciones casi dobló mis piernas. Mi estómago se hundió mientras un sonido profundo retumbó en su garganta, vibrando a través de mí.

La chispa de esperanza en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte, pero la confusión y la ira agitaron sus patas como un pequeño perro molesto.

Edward inclinó su cabeza mientras una mano se deslizó de mi mejilla. Sus dedos se cerraron en el cabello de mi nuca. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y ya era demasiado.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y empujé.

—Gatita —gruñó, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Un soplo de aire me estremeció.

—Tu…

—Ella todavía está fuera de la sala —susurró contra mis labios, y entonces me besó de nuevo.

Sus palabras se perdieron por un momento mientras la otra mano se arrastró por mi cuerpo, colocándola en la curva de mi cintura. Me jaló contra él, encajando nuestros cuerpos juntos, y la sensación de que de alguna manera era extraordinariamente nuevo y dulcemente familiar. El beso se profundizó hasta que su sabor estuvo en todas partes.

Me temblaban las manos mientras mis dedos agarraban el material blando de su camisa. Un sonido entrecortado se me escapó. El temblor viajó hasta mis brazos y siguió su camino hasta que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Se ha ido. —Edward levantó la cabeza, pero me quedé con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No podía dejar de temblar—. Oh, Gatita...

Quería decirle que no me llamara así, esto no era real, pero un sollozo se levantó en mi garganta. Apreté mi boca cerrada, porque en este momento, las lágrimas y quebrarme no ayudaba a nada, y ya hubieron demasiadas lágrimas entre nosotros.

El brazo de Edward me envolvió y sus dedos se extendieron por la parte trasera de mi cabeza, guiando mi mejilla contra su pecho. Me abrazó tan fuerte que pude sentir su corazón latiendo a través de él.

—Lo siento —susurró contra la cima de mi cabeza—. Lo siento mucho, Gatita.

—¿Es... esto es real? —Mi voz se quebró—. ¿Esto es real?

—Tan real como siempre seré. —Su voz era apenas audible, un susurro ronco como el mío—. Dios, Bella, yo...

Se sentía como si mi pecho hubiera hecho explosión, extendí la mano, hurgando en su cabello y su cuello. Mis mejillas se encontraban húmedas.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo otra vez, y por un momento, era todo lo que parecía ser capaz de decir. Se dio la vuelta de manera que se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, tirando de mí en su regazo, entre sus rodillas dobladas y la dura extensión de su pecho—. No sé cuánto puedo decir o cuánto tiempo puedo mantenerlos fuera de mi cabeza.

¿Mantenerlos fuera de su cabeza? Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas cuando abrí mis ojos.

—No... entiendo lo que está pasando.

—Lo sé. —Dolor cruzó su cara mientras descansaba su frente contra la mía—. Estamos conectados, todos nosotros. Desde el momento en que llegaron, hemos estado dentro de las cabezas de los demás. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona. Nunca ha sido así antes. Tal vez es porque hay tantos de nosotros aquí, pero cuando estoy en mi verdadera forma, no hay escondite de ello. No es tan malo... ahora. Hay cosas que no conocen, que hemos sido capaces de ocultarles, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo va a funcionar eso.

—¿Nosotros? —susurré.

Él asintió.

—Emmett y yo.

Fruncí el ceño, no recordándolo con claridad siendo amistoso.

—Pero él me golpeó con la Fuente. —Y también estaba bastante segura que me rompió el cráneo en el proceso.

Los ojos de Edward se profundizaron en un verde musgo vibrante.

—Sí, y su mandíbula le ha dado las gracias por eso. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Otra se dirigía a ti, y él hizo lo que hizo para detener a uno de ellos de matarte.

—Y matarte a ti. —Mis pensamientos corrían para mantenerse al día con todo. Fue un acto todo eso—. ¿Alice?

Las gruesas pestañas de Edward bajaron mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Mi respiración se volvió inestable mientras la decepción me golpeaba. Sus palabras me apuñalaron, pero tenía que ser peor para Edward y Emmett—. ¿Ella no estaba... fingiendo?

—No. Fue absorbida por ellos. Es un poco como una colmena. —Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, y pude ver el cansancio instalarse en las líneas alrededor de sus labios carnosos—. No sé por qué . Emmett y yo somos capaces de pensar por nosotros mismos... pero ella no.

Puse la punta de los dedos contra su mejilla, sintiendo la tenue barba.

—Creo que lo sé.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—Emmett tiene a Rose —dije en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y tú me tienes a mí. Tal vez es eso. Así como con la cosa de la mutación. Es algo tan simple.

—Nada en ti es simple.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó mis labios.

—Estaba muy asustada —admití después de unos momentos—. Te fuiste con ellos y luego verte de nuevo como... como tú eras. Pensé que te había perdido. —La emoción me obstruyó la garganta, y tardé varios segundos para pronunciar las palabras—. Que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te había perdido de todas formas.

—No me has perdido, gatita. Nunca me podrías perder. —Me apretó contra él, y cuando habló en voz baja, sus labios rozaron mi mejilla—. Pero no te quiero aquí y en cualquier lugar cerca de aquí. No es seguro para ti.

El feroz malestar en mi pecho se alivió un poco cuando sus palabras penetraron, pero el sabor amargo de dolor y miedo se quedaron en la parte baja de mi garganta. Todavía había tantas cosas que no entendía, cosas que no creía que ni siquiera Edward entendiera.

Él tomó una de mis manos y la puso contra su pecho, sobre su

corazón.

—¿De verdad pensaste que te había olvidado?

Escondí mi barbilla, y era muy fácil recordar la frialdad de su mirada.

—Yo no sabía qué pensar. Tú... tú me miraste como lo hacías cuando nos conocimos.

—Bella —Pronunció mi nombre como si fuera una especie de oración, y luego me dio un beso en la piel detrás de la oreja—. Rompí todas las reglas de mi clase por sanarte y mantenerte conmigo. Me casé contigo y quemé toda una ciudad para mantenerte a salvo. He matado por ti. ¿Crees que iba a olvidar lo que significas para mí? ¿Que nada en este mundo; en cualquier mundo; sería más fuerte que mi amor por ti?

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios cuando enterré mi cara en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos, me aferré a él como un mono bebé necesitado. Lo apreté hasta que su risa baja susurró contra mi mejilla.

—Me estás estrangulando —dijo, acariciando mi espalda con una mano—. Sólo un poco.

—Lo siento —murmuré contra su hombro, pero no me aparté. Le besé la coronilla de la cabeza, y un suspiro se me escapó. Dios, nada estaba bien. Lejos de ello, pero Edward se encontraba bien. Era él mismo, y maldita sea, juntos podríamos enfrentar cualquier cosa. Lo haríamos porque teníamos que hacerlo. —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Metió la maraña de mi pelo detrás de mis orejas, dejando al descubierto mi mejilla para colocar sus labios.

—Seguir fingiendo. Habrán cosas que voy a tener que decir, tal vez incluso tener que hacer…

—Entiendo. —Mi corazón dolió de todos modos. No quería volver a vivir todo el asunto de la oficina de nuevo, pero lo haría si necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios—. Pero no es algo que quiero que tengas que entender. —Sus labios siguieron la curva de mi mandíbula, provocándome un temblor—.Saldremos de aquí, pero no me puedo ir sin Alice.

Asentí. Nunca esperaría que la dejara atrás, incluso si ella se convirtió en una perra rabiosa que al parecer quería tirarme por un tramo de escaleras o tres.

—Y no antes de que sepa lo que están planeando —agregó—. Ellos están tramando algo grande.

—Obviamente. —Sonreí débilmente—. Toda la parte de especie invadiendo a la Tierra da esa idea.

—Listilla. —Sus dientes atraparon el borde de mi lóbulo, y la succión envió una sacudida por todo mi cuerpo.

Di un grito ahogado, y su carcajada como respuesta era francamente mala y totalmente inapropiada dada la situación. Retrocedí, las mejillas flameando.

—Solo tú podrías comportarte así con todo lo que sucede.

Un lado de su boca se curvó cuando su mirada cayó a mis labios y luego dijo—: Bueno, estás sentada en mi regazo vistiendo sólo pantalones vaqueros y un sujetador; un sujetador lindo; después de patear el culo de una chica. Eso es caliente. Y estoy muy encendido por eso.

El rubor viajó hasta el borde del encaje de mi sujetador, porque me di cuenta de que estaba en serio encendido por eso.

—Eres ridículo.

—Eres hermosa.

—Apesto —murmuré.

Edward rio con voz ronca.

—Puedo ayudar a rectificar eso. Quiero decir, puedo ser de gran ayuda en ese departamento.

—Oh, Señor, ¿en serio?

—Oye, soy supuestamente experto en lo físico. —Hizo una pausa mientras lo miré fijamente—. Está bien, probablemente no supuestamente. Cuando se trata de ti, me siento físico casi todo el tiempo. —Sus manos se movían por mis brazos desnudos, dejando una ráfaga de pequeñas protuberancias detrás de ellos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Así que además de mi muerte obviamente al mismo tiempo que la tuya, ¿los otros Luxen piensan que quieres mantenerme cerca porque solo deseas...?

—¿Tener sexo salvaje y animal contigo? —sugirió.

Mis labios se fruncieron.

—Algo por el estilo. —Su boca rozó la mía mientras hablaba, y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas—. Aunque después de todo en la oficina, no creo que piensen que estarías de acuerdo con eso.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso ahora mismo, tú tonto.

Una ceja se levantó.

—Apuesto a que podría cambiar eso.

—Edward. —Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros—. Creo que realmente necesitamos centrarnos en otras cosas. —Y había muchas—.¿Saben acerca de Rose, sobre...?

—Ellos no saben de ella o de Seth. Necesitamos que siga siendo así. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta que deslizó el tirante del sujetador.

—Pero saben lo que es Jasper. —Me mordí el labio mientras dos de sus dedos se sumergieron debajo de la correa—. Rose está embarazada.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre mi hombro desnudo.

—Lo sé.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? —Él no contestó, porque estaba demasiado ocupado lamiendo mi hombro; dulce Jesús. Agarré un puñado de su pelo y levanté su cabeza—. ¿Y no me lo dijiste?

Capturó mi boca en un beso tan ardiente y profundo que casi me hizo olvidar de lo que hablábamos y dónde estábamos. Sus besos tenían ese tipo de poder mágico.

—No tuve la oportunidad de decirte. —Enganchó su dedo meñique en una de las correas, bajándolas dos o tres centímetros—. Recuerda. Santa invasión alienígena en todas partes.

—Oh. Sí. Eso. —Mis pestañas bajaron mientras sus labios siguieron después de la correa. La tensión arremolinándose en mi estómago—. Sin embargo, Rose ha estado enferma. No sé si es normal o no. Eso es... es por eso que estábamos en la tienda de comestibles. Preparábamos sus cosas.

—Jasper nunca debería haberte dejado salir de esa casa. —La cabeza de Edward se irguió de repente, girando hacia la puerta del baño cerrada. Sus pupilas brillaban como diamantes—. Alguien viene.

Me puse rígida en sus brazos, el corazón dando tumbos en mi garganta.

Volvió su atención hacia mí. Ahuecando mi mejilla, bajó la boca una vez más, besándome profundamente y haciendo girar mis sentidos tan rápido y con tanta furia que cuando levantó la cabeza, yo gemía. En realidad gemí.

—Actúa como si estuvieras enojada conmigo. Lucha contra mí.

Aún perdida en el último beso, me quedé mirándolo.

—¿Qué?

De repente, yo me hallaba en mi espalda, peligrosamente cerca de los cristales rotos. Grumos salpicados de acondicionador y champú derramados. Edward se cernía sobre mí, sus manos capturando mis muñecas y llevándolas hasta el suelo mientras una de sus piernas se metía entre las mías.

Mi pecho dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué dem…?

Bajó la cabeza a la mía, la voz baja.

—Imagina que soy Tanya.

Si lo hiciera, podría cortarlo.

Mis ojos se estrecharon, pero la puerta del baño se abrió, y un hombre Luxen —el callado de la oficina— estaba en la puerta. El calor se extendió por todo mi rostro, en parte debido a que me encontraba desvestida, y en parte por la forma en que debía lucir en ese momento.

—¿Todo está bien aquí? —preguntó de esa manera extraña, armoniosa.

—Sólo pasando un poco de tiempo uno-a-uno con ella —respondió Edward, y mi aliento se atoró por el cambio en su voz. Era de nuevo esa engreída y burlona forma suya que me daba ganas de presentarle mi rodilla a una parte importante de su cuerpo.

Por encima de la cabeza de Edward, vi al Luxen inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No parece que vaya muy bien.

—Bueno... —Él le dedicó una sonrisa—. Sería más fácil si ella no estuviese tan molesta. ¿No es así? —me preguntó—. Pero eso está bien. Me gusta la forma en que trata de luchar.

—¿Trata? —escupí, mis dedos apretándolo—. Voy a…

—Calla eso —murmuró perezosamente. Y luego se trasladó a la velocidad del rayo, y desde un ángulo que el Luxen podía ver, me mordió la oreja de nuevo. Tuve que morder mi labio para no gritar y darle puñetazos en los testículos.

Le patearía el culo más tarde.

Edward fingió mirarme como si yo fuera un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer, y luego miró al otro Luxen.

—¿Te importa? ¿O planeas ver?

El destello de interés en el rostro del Luxen me revolvió el estómago.

—Aunque suena muy tentador, voy a tener que pasar. Esta vez.

Oh, ¡qué asco! Moviendo una pierna libre, golpeé con el talón en la pantorrilla de Edward por el inicio de esa línea de conversación.

—Auch. —Él me lanzó una mirada.

Mis labios temblaron cuando la satisfacción rodó sobre mí.

—Royce sólo quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien —dijo el Luxen, su mirada calmada y cristalizada desviándose a las zonas con las que no me encontraba muy feliz.

Edward se desplazó, bloqueando casualmente una buena parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No —fue la respuesta—. A Royce le gustaría que asistieras a la rueda de prensa mañana. Y quiere que lleves a la chica contigo.

¿Rueda de prensa? ¿Llevarme? Oh... un escalofrío bailó sobre mi piel. No me gustaba cómo sonaba todo esto.

Edward trabajó una sonrisa.

—Suena divertido.

El Luxen vaciló, y luego asintió. Después de una mirada más —

demasiado larga— en mi dirección, se retiró del cuarto de baño. —Diviértanse.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló durante un minuto después de que el Luxen se marchó del baño, y luego Edward me miró. Di una respiración profunda.

—No me gusta la forma en que se ve mañana.

—A mí tampoco.

Me humedecí los labios.

—¿No crees que Royce sabe que estás fingiendo?

—No. —Sonó muy seguro—. He sido más que cuidadoso.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que estén planeando?

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo que varios mechones rozaran las cejas.

—Grabó en vídeo un comunicado de prensa antes. Finge ser el alcalde...

Mientras Edward se fue apagando, soltó mis muñecas y las sacudí, su expresión era lejana, y yo tenía la sensación de que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Sentándome, envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me miró y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¿Crees que él está fingiendo? —pregunté—. Que en realidad finge ser el alcalde, como... —Como trabajar desde adentro para tomar el mando—. ¿Qué pasa si hay más como él? Que se han apoderado de cuerpos de gente importante.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo.

— Lo hubiera visto de inmediato. Quiero decir, comprendo que esté fingiendo ser el alcalde, pero no pensé más allá de eso. Sólo están matando a algunas personas sin asimilarlas. Están apuntando a ciertas personas. Grupos de la misma edad. Personas con edad suficiente para tener...

—Familias —susurré. Y eso sería aún peor que asimilar a aquellos en posiciones de poder, porque si ellos se hacían pasar por madres, padres y profesores, estarían en todas partes, y nadie sería capaz de decir, aunque hubiera testigos. Una sección de Luxen arrebatando cuerpos no podían parar algo tan enorme.

Miré a Edward.

Los Luxen ya habían estado en este planeta desde hace décadas y algo más, y nadie sabía.

—¿La TV en esa habitación funciona? —le pregunté.

—Creo que sí.

—Creo que necesitamos encenderla.

Después de ayudarme a levantarme, Edward frotó las manos arriba y abajo de mis brazos, ahuyentando el frío.

—Toma una ducha, encontraré algo para que te pongas.

Eché un vistazo a la puerta, dudando. Estar desnuda con un montón de Luxen cerca, que no tenían ningún concepto de espacio personal, me daba ganas de vomitar.

Edward bajó la cabeza, rozando sus labios con los míos.

—No dejaré que nadie entre aquí. Estás a salvo.

Estás a salvo.

Dos palabras que no podía esperar hasta que nunca las tuviera que oír de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, me estiré y lo besé con suavidad.

—Bueno.

Me atrajo en un abrazo rápido, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Deteniéndose, giró el torso y su mirada me recorrió entera, calentando mi piel fría.

—¿Gatita?

—¿Sí?

Sus ojos eran hermosos cuando se encontraron con los míos, luminosos y claros, y un largo momento se extendió entre nosotros.

—Te amo.


	7. chapter 7

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 7

 **Bella PDV**

Edward tenía la televisión encendida en el dormitorio, volumen bajo, cuando entré con un toalla envuelta a mi alrededor.

Levantó la vista hacia mí, y sus pestañas bajaron mientras su mirada se movió desde la punta de los de mis ahora limpios pies, todo el camino hasta la parte superior de mi cabeza mojada.

—Hola.

Parecía haber olvidado lo que estaba viendo, uno de los canales más populares de noticias. Yo no había visto algún reporte desde que dejé la cabaña.

—Ven aquí. —Extendió un brazo desde donde se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama.

El cuarto fue restaurado a como lucía antes de que Tanya y yo hubiésemos entrado, con la excepción de las cortinas y la silla. Aun yacían en una pila en el piso. Las sábanas y fundas de almohadas fueron reemplazadas.

Sosteniendo la toalla donde estaba anudada, me dirigí a la cama.

Empecé a sentarme a su lado, pero serpenteó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró en su regazo. La habitación se hallaba fría, pero el calor de su cuerpo inmediatamente se filtró en mí. Era como una caminante y parlante manta eléctrica.

En la televisión, un presentador de noticias con cabello plateado miró solemnemente a la cámara mientras hablaba. En la cima de la pantalla, había un video en vivo de una sucursal asociada en Los Ángeles.

Filmado desde lo que parecía ser un helicóptero circulando la desastrosa cuidad, las instantáneas de los edificios del hotel, el tráfico de parachoques a parachoques en las principales carreteras, y calles atestadas de gente no era un buen augurio. Luego la pequeña pantalla a la derecha cambió a una transmisión en vivo desde la ciudad de Nueva York, mostrando el mismo tipo de imágenes.

—Fuentes creen que el ataque inicial empezó en las Vegas, y estamos tratando de obtener confirmación de eso. —El cansancio se grababa en las líneas de la cara del presentador y nublaba su tono—. Se cree ahora que el meteorito que apareció tres noches atrás no fue, de hecho, un meteorito, pero... —aclaró su garganta y parecía luchar con la siguiente palabra—. Pero fue la primera llegada de una amplia... invasión extraterrestre.

—Creo que solo se atragantó con la palabra "extraterrestre" —comentó Edward secamente.

Asentí. El tipo parecía como si no pudiera creer que acababa de decir eso en televisión nacional.

El presentador bajó la vista a los papeles en frente de él, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente. —Aún estamos esperando al Dr. Kapur para ver si podemos obtener alguna idea de la biología... y el posible final del juego en cuestión, pero en este momento, lo que sí sabemos es que hubo un período de silencio después de la llegada en masa y luego —Levantó la vista a la pantalla, sus facciones tensas—, una estrategia, un ataque dirigido alrededor del mundo, en cada gran cuidad no hay números definidos, pero esperamos que la pérdida de vidas sea substancial en algunas aéreas y los alrededores de las ciudades.

Me estremecí ante el abrumador horror de todo. Incluso a pesar de saber sobre su existencia durante el último año o más, era casi demasiado para digerirlo plenamente todo. No era solo mi mundo el que había cambiado ya. Todo en el mundo cambió.

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura en lo que observábamos la televisión. No dijo nada, porque era uno de esos momentos donde no existía ninguna palabra lo suficientemente poderosa para describir lo que estábamos sintiendo el uno y el otro.

En la televisión, los dedos del hombre se curvaron alrededor de las hojas de papel en sus manos.

—Lo que sabemos es que el ataque en las ciudades duró por un par de horas, pero esta... esta forma-de-vida alienígena no ha sido vista desde entonces.

Mirando hacia Edward, observé un musculo junto su mandíbula palpitando. Tenía un sentimiento de por qué no veían a algún Luxen. Ya no estaban en sus verdaderas formas.

—También hemos recibido la noticia de un avance muy aterrador y... y francamente un desarrollo preocupante. No hay honestamente palabras para ello, y si usted no ha visto el vídeo aun, les advertiré de que puede no ser adecuado para los espectadores más jóvenes. —Miró fuera de la pantalla y asintió—. Esto fue enviado por un espectador en el área de Miami, Florida. Creemos que fue capturado en una cámara de teléfono en algún momento de ayer, durante los ataques.

La pantalla de la derecha cambió a una grabación temblorosa y luego se expandió, llenando la televisión. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Parecía que quien sea que estuviera filmando se hubiera escondido detrás de un auto. Un Luxen estaba en la pantalla, en su modo linterna mientras atacaba a un humano quien parecía tener unos veinte años. Los movimientos del Luxen eran tan fluidos como agua esculpida mientras lanzaba al humano contra un autobús de la cuidad abandonada. El horror estaba grabado en el rostro del chico mientras el Luxen iba hacia él y colocaba una brillante mano blanca en el centro de su pecho.

Sabía lo que pasaba.

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío —Quien fuese que filmaba lo susurraba una y otra vez mientras el Luxen rápidamente asimilaba el ADN del hombre humano, tomando la forma física y las características hasta que no había nada más del humano sino una cáscara reseca arrugada en el suelo.

El video empezó a temblar más, y luego se podía decir que la persona se había alejado de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando el video terminó, el presentador parecía haber envejecido una década.

—Aún estamos esperando la conferencia de prensa del presidente de Los Estados Unidos, pero hemos recibido noticias de que muchas figuras del gobierno en las ciudades sitiadas va a hacer declaraciones al final del día.

—¿Cómo lo están haciendo? —pregunté.

Edward sabía lo que pregunté.

—Cuando llegamos y fuimos traídos por Deadalus, fuimos asimilados. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos a mis manos frías. Las cruzó sobre las mías—. Fuimos expuestos a un humano —nosotros tres—, por un periodo de tiempo. Tomó varios meses, y cuando finalmente nos trasladamos a nuestras formas humanas, teníamos estas características… el cabello, el color de la piel, los rasgos de la cara. Fue como un sustituto, pero nosotros no lo matamos. Al menos eso sé. Una vez que nos mudamos, junto con... Anthony y los Denali, nunca lo vimos de nuevo.

Edward nunca habló profundamente de esta clase de detalles antes, e intentar imaginar a tres pequeños niños alienígenas asimilando un humano por un periodo de tiempo hizo que mi cabeza doliera. ¿Cómo en el mundo Daedalus consiguió humanos para, eligiendo, hacer eso?

—Entonces, ¿estos Luxen están haciendo lo que tú hiciste pero más rápido… demasiado rápido? —dije.

Asintió.

—Están haciendo exactamente lo que nos enseñaron a hacer. —Llevó nuestras manos unidas a sus labios y presionó un beso

contra mis nudillos—. Es extraño. Saben tanto, demasiado para no estar aquí, pero también hay un montón de cosas de ellos que no sabemos. Alguien o algo debió trabajar con ellos desde aquí.

—¿Tanya?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—No me refiero a solo ella, ¿pero no lo has notado? No se mueve o habla como los otros Luxen —expliqué—. Es más humana. Creo que ha estado aquí.

Las esquinas de sus labios bajaron.

—No lo había notado, pero trataré de mantenerme lejos de ella. Es un poco delicada.

Un fuego lento ardía a través de mis venas.

—Realmente no me gusta ella.

—Lo sé. —Besó mi mejilla y luego gentilmente me deslizó de su regazo. Me tambaleé un poco sobre mis pies, dándole una mirada preocupada—. Necesitas descansar. Tenemos un par de horas más antes de que el sol salga y la conferencia de prensa suceda.

Crucé mis manos sobre el borde la toalla.

—¿Por qué nos quiere allí?

—Eso no lo puedo descubrir. Royce dice que no puede leerme, y yo tampoco puedo leerlo. —Edward se extendió detrás de mí, recogiendo una larga camiseta—. Te encontré esto para dormir.

Era una camiseta de hombre, y en serio, intenté no pensar de donde venía cuando la tomé y la deslicé sobre mi cabeza. Me desenvolví de la toalla, y la camiseta casi me llegaba a mis rodillas.

—Estaré contigo. —Se levantó, mirando a la puerta—. No creo que vaya a plantear sospechas.

No cuando ellos pensaban que Edward y yo estábamos golpeando nuestros sesos. Mis mejillas quemaron, incluso a pesar de que era estúpido sentirme avergonzada sobre eso, pero era como si el Luxen me viera simplemente como la propiedad de Edward y nada más.

Eso hizo que la piel me picara y el estómago me doliera.

Me metí en la cama y descansé en mi lado. Edward se desplazó alrededor del cuarto, comprobando la puerta y las ventanas incluso a pesar que ambos sabíamos que no tenía sentido, y luego apagó la televisión. La cama hundiéndose detrás de mí mientras situaba su peso. Un brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, instándome contra su pecho y dentro de su calidez.

Alisó mi cabello detrás mi oreja mientras su respiración bailaba a lo largo de mi sien. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando sus labios rozaron sobre mi piel.

—Hemos estado en peores situaciones —susurró—. Lograremos salir de esta.

¿Habíamos estado en peores? Al menos con Daedalus sabíamos que nos querían vivos. Vivos para hacer horribles cosas para ellos, pero eso de alguna forma sonaba mejor. Con los Luxen sabía profundamente que no les importaba si despertábamos muertos mañana.

Creo que Edward sabía eso, también.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí. —Miré en la oscuridad de la habitación—. Mañana cuando salgamos será la oportunidad perfecta.

Edward no respondió, y después de un par de momentos, apreté mis ojos cerrados. Mañana podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí, pero había una gran cosa en nuestro camino, una cosa que detendría a Edward en seco.

Y eso era Alice.

 **Edward** **PDV**

Emmett parecía tan ansioso como yo me sentía de pie fuera de la habitación donde dormía Bella. No me sorprendió que viniera a encontrarme a tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando la mayoría, si no todos, los Luxen dormían, completamente sin miedo de que alguien tratara de sacarlos.

La gente siempre pensaba que yo era arrogante, pero diablos, nada tocaba a estos Luxen.

Irnos mientras dormían fue algo que hablamos desde la primera mañana en que nos dimos cuenta de que todos caían inconscientes, pero ninguno de los dos era tan estúpido. Seríamos capaces de acabar con algunos de ellos, pero existían más de dos docenas de Luxen patrullando, y no eran sólo nuestras vidas las que estaríamos arriesgando.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Emmett, en voz baja mientras asentía mirando la puerta cerrada.

—Por fin se quedó dormida. —Me apoyé en la pared, viendo el final del pasillo. Nadie más dormía aquí, ni siquiera Alice, pero mi guardia estaba despierta.

—En serio lo siento. Ella lo sabe, ¿verdad? —Emmett pasó una mano por su cabello, haciendo una mueca—. Le debo todo, y…

—Lo sabe. —Cambié mi peso—. ¿Sabes por qué se encontraba en la tienda de comestibles con Jasper? Resulta que recogían cosas prenatales para Rose.

La sangre se drenó de su rostro.

—Ha estado enferma, y no sé si es normal o es algo más. —Pensé en esos malditos chicos del Área 51, pero dudaba de que fuera el momento correcto de preguntarle a Emmett si sabía acerca de ellos sin asustarlo—.Tampoco Bella está segura. Ninguno de nosotros sabe algo sobre el embarazo.

Él cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Sé que no podemos irnos sin Alice, pero...

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más esperaría Emmett para mantenerse alejado de Rose, la chica que amaba, la chica que estaba embarazada de su hijo? ¿La chica que lo necesitaba ahora más que nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría esperar?

Antes de que Bella hubiera terminado aquí, yo había estado dispuesto a quedarme para averiguar quién guiaba a los Luxen y cómo él o ella planeaba llevar a cabo la última estrategia, porque sabía que Bella permanecía a salvo con Seth y Jasper. Me odié por no estar con ella, me asustaba y preocupaba todo el tiempo, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en ella por miedo a que los demás lo notaran.

¿Pero ahora?

Que se jodan los Luxen.

Que se joda la humanidad.

Quería a Bella afuera. Cada célula de mi ser me exigía que la protegiera, a pesar de que sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, pero la quería lejos de aquí. Diablos, la mantendría en burbujas de plástico si no fuera tan condenadamente espeluznante y también un inconveniente, teniendo en cuenta que yo tenía un hábito terrible de hacer estallar obsesivamente las malditas cosas hasta que no hubiera ni una sola burbuja.

Sacarla de aquí era lo que quería, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podríamos irnos con Alice de esta manera? Teníamos que romper su dominio sobre ella, pero ninguno de nosotros conocíamos la llave mágica para hacerlo. ¿Y de que estaríamos huyendo Bella y yo? ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a Emmett, Rosalie, y... y a su bebé?

No sabía.

En los minutos que hablaba con Emmett sobre Rose estando enferma, oscuras sombras de preocupación florecieron bajo sus ojos, y me pregunté si debí haber mantenido esa parte solo para mí.

Empujándome de la pared, puse una mano en el hombro de mi hermano y lo apreté. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la presión apretó fuertemente mi pecho. No era la primera vez que sentía esa presión en mí. Desde que supe que Bella sería traída de regreso al complejo, había estado allí, en la periferia de mi conciencia. Sabía que era lo mismo para Emmett.

Se estremeció mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No puedo esperar mucho más tiempo.

Significando que más temprano que tarde, iba a tomar una decisión por él, por Rose, con o sin nuestra hermana.

—Lo sé. —Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho ante la idea de dejar a Alice con estas cosas que realmente no quería tener ninguna relación.

Emmett asintió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, bajando su

brazo.

—Esto es una mierda.

Me atraganté una carcajada mientras miraba la puerta cerrada.

—¿Puedes esperar aquí durante unos minutos mientras encuentro algo para que ella se vista?

—Por supuesto.

Dejé a Emmett junto a la puerta y me dirigí a un dormitorio cercano donde Alice hurtó ropa. La habitación era un desastre. La cama destruida.

Cómodas volteadas y con los artículos derramados. Pasé por encima de las botellas de perfume y fotografías, y luego entre en el vestidor.

Escaneado por algo que pareciera que podría usar Bella, me di cuenta de que no había muchas opciones. La mujer dueña de la casa era obviamente una mujer muy pequeña. Probablemente nunca comió una hamburguesa doble con queso, basándome en el tamaño y el estilo de los vestidos.

Saqué un deslumbrante y brillante vestido azul. Tenía una división de todo el camino hasta la cadera, y a pesar de todo, me imaginé a Bella usándolo.

Y luego me imaginé a Bella sin él.

Esa imagen me golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Perfecto. Ahora estaría caminando con una erección durante toda la mañana. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente, encontré un par de pantalones blancos que parecía que le quedarían y una camiseta negra tipo suéter de mangas cortas.

Había también un par de bailarinas de su tamaño. Después de recoger las cosas, me di la vuelta y volví a la sala principal, mirando hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Hice una parada completa.

Los cajones estaban abiertos. Uno de ellos tenía una buena cantidad de juguetes para adultos. Hombre, al alcalde y su esposa seguro les gustaba ponerse locos. En el cajón de arriba había otras... cosas interesantes. Entre ellos se encontraba una caja negra llena de envoltorios sellados.

En realidad, no eran necesarios, pero...

Agarré un puñado y los deslicé en mi bolsillo trasero.

No hay nada como estar preparado.

Sonriendo para mí, me di la vuelta y me apresuré hacia donde Emmett esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa comemierda tuya? —preguntó.

—Nada.

Me lanzó una mirada que decía que él me conocía sabía mejor.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —Cuando negué con la cabeza, empezó a alejarse y luego se detuvo—. ¿Royce te quiere en la conferencia de hoy?

Mi mano libre colocada sobre el pomo de la puerta, asentí.

—También quiere allí a Bella.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa —le dije.

Respirando hondo, asintió, y lo vi retroceder por el pasillo.

Entrando a la habitación, me sorprendió ver a Bella sentada en la cama. El cabello secado al aire, cayendo en ondas desordenadas, luego sobre sus hombros y por sus brazos.

—¿Está todo bien? —Se frotó los ojos con los puños cerrados.

—Sí. Te encontré algo de ropa. —Por un momento, me quedé mirándola mientras bajaba sus manos, tiró de las mantas y se levantó. Mi corazón latía.

A veces —y sucedía en momentos al azar— me asombraba por el hecho de que ella era mía y yo era suyo. Esta fue una de esas veces. Ofrecí la ropa robada. —Para ti —añadí, como un completo idiota.

Una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro mientras tomaba la ropa de mí. —Gracias.

La vi arrastrar los pies junto a mí y desaparecer en el cuarto de baño, y me quedé allí mientras el agua se encendió. Todavía era demasiado pronto y ella podría haber dormido más, pero siendo el estúpido egoísta que podría ser, era feliz de que estuviera despierta.

Sin embargo, apestaba no verla cambiarse la ropa. Eso realmente me hubiera dado el ánimo que necesitaba. Pero luego la puerta se abrió, y yo seguía de pie en el centro de la habitación mientras salía.

Qué suerte la mía, los pantalones que le había dado realmente no le ajustaban.

Eran una talla más pequeña, acunando su culo bien formado como un guante, y eso me hizo un hombre muy feliz.

Bella captó mi mirada y rodó los ojos.

—Gracias a Dios estos pantalones son elásticos.

—Estoy teniendo pensamientos inapropiadamente cronometrados justo ahora —dije.

Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, atrayendo mi atención a otro lugar en su cuerpo que con el que podría estar un poquito fascinado.

—No estoy muy sorprendida.

—Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo.

Mientras caminaba a mi lado y se agachaba para colocar los zapatos en el suelo, realmente obtuve una buena vista, y dejé de pensar.

Tal vez estaba agotado y no me preocupaba por tener mis prioridades en orden mientras la tranquilidad del amanecer se filtraba. Tal vez era el vestido que vi en el armario o toda la basura en el cajón. Quizá cuando todo se reduce a esto, yo era un chico y tenía el sexo en el cerebro sin importar la situación. De cualquier manera, dejé de pensar, y eso era un problema común en mí cada vez que me hallaba cerca de ella.

Fui hasta ella, levantándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Un sonido de asombro se escapó de sus labios cuando la arrastré contra mi pecho, hundiendo mi mano por su cabello mientras presionaba mi boca contra la de ella.

La besé profundamente, tomando todo lo que pude dentro mí, su sabor, su lengua, y cada sonido suave que hiciera contra mi boca. En el fondo de mi cabeza, sabía que esto no era algo que debería estar haciendo. Diablos, debíamos estar haciendo planes y toda esa mierda, pero al diablo.

Como siempre, la deseaba.

La dejé sobre sus pies, tracé un camino de pequeños besos a ese pequeño lóbulo de oreja mientras deslizaba mis dedos bajo el borde de la camiseta. Su piel era cálida y suave como la seda hilada. Me aparté, levantando la camiseta sobre la cabeza, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Coloqué un nuevo camino por su garganta, besando cada una de esas pequeñas margaritas amarillas, demorándose en algunos más que otros. Entonces, le di la vuelta, y el aire en mis pulmones se calmó.

Las cicatrices.

Una cosa baja, de sonido-inhumano se levantó por mi garganta.

—¿Edward? —Miró por encima del hombro.

Tragué saliva.

—E... está bien.

Pero no estaba bien.

Odiaba ver las cicatrices, a pesar de que no eran más que de un rosa pálido con bordes suavizados, pero siempre iba a ser un recordatorio del dolor que sufrió y la impotencia que había sentido. Malos tiempos.

Tocando sus hombros ligeramente, bajé mi boca hasta justo debajo de sus hombros y le di un beso reverente contra cada una de las cicatrices, con el deseo de que de alguna manera podría removerlas, borrar el recuerdo de toda la maldita cosa. Cerré los ojos y trasladé mi boca hasta la base de su cuello y me hice una promesa que iba a hacer algo para recompensarla.

No habría otra cicatriz en su cuerpo.

Ni una sola.

Con dedos temblorosos, desabroché los diminutos ganchos y deslicé los tirantes de su sujetador por sus brazos. Contuvo el aliento cuando me enderecé y descansé la longitud de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Estirándome a su alrededor, giré rápidamente el pequeño botón de perla en sus pantalones mientras cogí el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes. Me encantaba el pequeño pedazo de carne y el sonido que hacía que incendiara mi sangre.

—No puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti —le susurré al oído—. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

La parte posterior de su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho mientras deslizaba mis manos hacia arriba. Se mordió el labio inferior hinchado. Sentí mi pulso en cada parte de mi cuerpo y quería retrasar todo, adorar cada centímetro de ella, pero la lujuria y el amor me dominaban.

La verdad era que el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado. Habría tiempo más adelante. Maldita sea, habría tanto tiempo, necesitaríamos de tres meses consecutivos para estar solos, tiempo de calidad de uno-a-uno.

Una vez que la tuve encarándome, la levanté en brazos y la senté en la cama mientras tomaba su boca en un beso profundo, abrasador, que me dejó inestable sobre mis pies. Cuando me retiré, pude ver el resplandor blanco de ardor en sus ojos y sabía, al igual que nuestros latidos del

corazón, que sus ojos reflejaban los míos. Le quité los malditos pantalones blancos ajustados y casi lo perdí ahí. Echando un vistazo hacia ella, levanté mis cejas en cuestión.

—¿Qué? —Se sonrojó con la sombra más bonita de color rosa—. No me trajiste ninguna ropa interior. Y honestamente, no voy a usar la de cualquier otra persona.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta sus pantorrillas.

—No tengo absolutamente ningún problema con eso. En absoluto. No creo tenerlo nunca. Y nunca. Por siempre. ¿Me entiendes?

Una risa suave separó sus labios.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto.

—¿Estás segura? —Besé el lugar detrás de su rodilla, sonriendo cuando su pierna se sacudió—. Por qué podría hacer una regla.

—No creo que sea necesario.

Me reí entre dientes mientras retrocedía de la cama y me quitaba la ropa más rápido que nunca. Su mirada cayó y se quedó sin aliento mientras sus ojos se iluminaron. Una cantidad ridícula de orgullo trajo una sonrisa a mis labios. —¿Te gusta?

Sus pestañas se alzaron.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que te gusta mucho.

Con un profundo suspiro, su pecho se levantó.

—Pero no tenemos ningún tipo de protección, y teniendo en cuenta que casi me desmayé cuando me di cuenta de Rose estaba embarazada, creo que realmente necesitamos eso.

—Lo tengo. —Agarrando mis pantalones, saqué uno de los envoltorios de papel de aluminio. Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, al mirarla, al verla en la cama, esperándome a mí, sólo a mí, casi se me olvida cómo ponerme uno.

Eso hubiera sido incómodo.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo, poniendo su cabeza en la cama. Divertida exasperación coloreado su tono, pero parecía una maldita diosa posicionada así—. Es como si tuvieras una habilidad especial cuando se trata de encontrar condones. En serio. Deberían de caer del cielo cada vez que estás cerca.

Le guiñé un ojo mientras arrancaba el borde de la envoltura con los dientes.

—Tengo las habilidades que cuentan, gatita.

Sonrió, y esa sexy mirada pesada me puso hasta el borde. Me subí sobre ella, pasando por las partes en las que me tomaría un montón de tiempo más tarde, una y otra vez. Abrí la boca, probablemente para decir algo escandalosamente petulante y abiertamente sexual, pero lo que fuera a decir se fue al diablo.

Bella se acercó y tomó mi mandíbula, trayéndome hacia abajo para un beso que me destrozó desde adentro hacia afuera de la manera más perfecta. Asombrado, impactado por cómo una sola palabra, una mirada o una caricia, o simplemente un dulce beso suyo me podría ponerme en mi lugar, completamente humillado por ella.

Luego no hubo nada de qué hablar ni que pensar. Mi boca se encontraba en todas partes. Nuestras manos en movimiento. Descubrí que estaba lista, y yo condenado desde el segundo que nos besamos. Nos movimos juntos, nuestras manos unidas firmemente cuando la levanté y miré a sus ojos moteados de luz blanca.

Me enamoré de nuevo.

Una parpadeante luz recorre las paredes mientras nuestros corazones laten en conjunto. Ella me aferra con fuerza, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mí, arrastrándome, y bebí su grito con un beso mientras un torbellino demoledor de sensaciones pasaba por mi espina dorsal.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mientras la abrazaba, envolviendo cada parte de mi cuerpo alrededor del de ella para que no existiera ni siquiera un centímetro entre nosotros, finalmente cerré los ojos. Y a pesar de toda la mierda que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, encontré la paz.

 **¿Y que les pareció? me encanta que en medio de la guerra y todo lo que estan pasando no pierdan los papeles y sigan siendo ellos mismos y teniendo estos momentos tan... intensos ... y por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con Bella jajajaja parece que nuestro Ed tiene un don especial para atraer los condones, no importa donde esten xD**

 **¿Que pasará en la dichosa conferencia? me gustaría saber si tienen alguna teoría ... nos leemos mas tardecita, espero! :)**


	8. chapter 8

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 8

 **Bella PDV**

Mantuve mis labios firmemente sellados mientras el Luxen, el mismo que apareció en el baño para chequear a Edward la noche anterior, me alejaba del vehículo en el que Edward y Emmett se encontraban apretujados al lado de su hermana.

La policía rodeó la flota de autos, y mientras eso parecía una cosa normal durante una guerra o invasión alienígena, cada policía que vi que no llevaba gafas de sol, lucía ojos Luxen.

Por supuesto.

Cuando me di cuenta que el Luxen de pelo oscuro me conducía hacia la limusina negra polarizada, apretados nudos se formaron en la boca de mi estómago. Me atreví a echar una rápida ojeada a la línea de autos y vi a Edward parado al lado de una camioneta Hummer. La expresión en su rostro me dijo que se hallaba a segundos de dejar caer el acto y rectificar las asignaciones de autos, y eso sería malo, muy malo.

Di una pequeña sacudida de cabeza y luego me apresuré hacia la puerta abierta del auto esperando. La presión contra el centro de mi espalda por parte del Luxen de pelo oscuro no era amable, y prácticamente caí sobre el asiento de cuero. Subió a mi lado mientras me enderezaba, sacando mechones de pelo de mi cara.

Sentados frente a mí estaban Royce y la perra, Tanya, cuya mejilla se encontraba completamente impecable. Maldita Luxen y su capacidad para sanar. Me hubiera encantado ver mi marca en su cara en lugar de la sonrisa empalagosamente dulce que me dirigía.

La puerta se cerró, y me sentí como si fuera un ataúd cerrándose sobre mí.

Royce tenía una rodilla curvada sobre la otra, las manos cruzadas en su regazo, como un político perfecto en un traje azul marino. Junto a él, Tanya vestía igual que el día anterior: un traje de falda a rayas, y el pelo en un perfecto moño. Se veían perfectos de una manera espeluznantemente artificial.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría mis palmas mientras miraba por la ventana, preguntándome la rapidez con la que podría convocar la Fuente y romper una ventana si tenía que hacer una fuga precipitada.

—Probablemente te estés preguntado por qué estas viajando con nosotros —dijo Royce.

Desplacé mi mirada hacia él, mirando sus sorprendentes ojos azules. No había ni una pizca de humanidad en esa fría mirada.

—Así es.

Una lenta sonrisa tiró de sus labios. —Tengo curiosidad sobre tu especie, Bella Swan, sobre tú y Edward. Él siente una fuerte conexión física contigo. ¿Qué sientes por él?

La limusina empezó a moverse, y supuse que probablemente lo mejor era ser lo más honesta que pudiera con Royce. Ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente la cantidad de información que tenía acerca de nosotros, lo que Alice o los hermanos podrían inadvertidamente haber compartido con él.

—Siento una fuerte conexión con él —dije, y pensé en cómo estuvo esta mañana, así que eso no era una mentira.

—Sin embargo, estuviste peleando con él anoche. —Royce asintió hacia el tranquilo Luxen a mi lado—. ¿Por qué?

—No me gustó la forma en que me trató en la oficina. —Esa también era la verdad.

—Lo amas —añadió Tanya, y por la forma en que lo dijo, lo hizo sonar como si amar a alguien equivaliera a caminar delante de un bus.

Tomando una respiración profunda, asentí. —Lo hago.

—¿Y crees que él te ama? —Royce enderezó su corbata.

—Lo hacía, pero… —Forcé lágrimas en mis ojos, lo cual no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que actuó antes de que yo supiera lo que pasaba. Todavía ardía como la picadura de una avispa—. Pero ya no lo sé. Las cosas que dijo y… como actuó después —añadí con un estremecimiento para el espectáculo. Alguien deme un Oscar—. Ya no sé nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Royce se rió profundamente.

Eso no era lo que esperaba.

—Eres linda —dijo finalmente.

Eh.

Se rió de nuevo. —Te sientas allí, tan tímida y tan pequeña, pero hiciste sangrar a Tanya hace unas pocas horas.

Tanya frunció el ceño, y su mirada prometía venganza. Mis manos se apretaron en mi regazo, y tanto como quería gritar para provocarla. Mejor aún, quería lanzarme a través del espacio y envolver mis manos alrededor de su delgado cuello.

—Te pusiste ante mí y utilizaste la Fuente con tanta facilidad, y a pesar de todo, te sientas frente a mí como una pequeña y tímida criatura—continuó mientras se echaba hacia atrás, estirando las piernas hasta que su pantorrilla se presionaba contra la mía.

Me puse rígida.

Su sonrisa se expandió. —Solo quería señalarte eso.

La limusina se sacudió por un bache, empujándome contra el silencioso Luxen. En ese momento, me sentí como un ratón que era acechado por un gato. Un gato muy grande y muy hambriento. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Quizás no debería estar escribiendo mentalmente mi discurso de aceptación del Oscar. —Está bien.

—Quiero saber más sobre el Origen que estaba contigo en la tienda—ordenó—. ¿Quién es?

No respondí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, miró al Luxen a mi lado.

Antes de que pudiera tomar un respiro, una mano cubrió mi garganta, dedos clavándose en mi piel y cortándome la respiración. Una sacudida de pánico subió por mi esternón mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos.

Había tomado mi último aliento antes de que me diera cuenta de ello.

Royce se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus dos manos sobre mis rodillas.

—Quiero que esto sea fácil y no desagradable. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es responder a mis preguntas.

Arañé la mano del Luxen, pero comenzó a cambiar, y el calor quemaba mi piel, la luz cegándome.

—Y si quieres mantener a Edward vivo, mejor valora tu vida —dijo en un tono que sonaba como si estuviésemos hablando de lo que había para la cena—. ¿Está bien?

Asentí lo mejor que pude.

El Luxen me soltó y su luz se desvaneció. Sentado en el asiento junto a mí, se reajustó las mangas con tranquilidad. Royce no se movió. Todavía inclinado hacia adelante, sus manos se encontraban cerradas alrededor de mis rodillas, forzando una oleada de disgusto sobre mí.

—¿Quién era?

Odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no era solo yo quien tenía que considerarlo. Aunque protegía a Edward por salvar mi propio cuello, sabía que podría estar lanzando a Jasper y Dios sabe a quién más bajo el autobús.

—Su nombre es Jasper. No sé su apellido o si incluso tiene uno. —Mi piel hormigueó.

—¿Y cómo te contactas con él? —preguntó Royce. Cuando se inclinó hacia atrás, Tanya se desplazó del asiento junto a él a uno a mi lado.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se cerró mientras su mano reemplazaba las de Royce.

—No mientas, Bella. —Se inclinó, su boca cerca de mi oído—. Sabemos más de lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —pregunté.

Se rió en voz baja.

—Bueno, ¿no eres tan astuta? —Sus afiladas uñas parecían excavar a través de la fina tela de mis pantalones—. Vamos, no seas tímida.

Di una corta respiración.

—Lo conocí en el Daedalus.

—¿Y qué seria eso? —preguntó Royce.

Tanto como quería alejarme de Tanya, me quedé donde me hallaba sentada.

—Son un grupo dentro del gobierno que ha trabajado para asimilar a los Luxen. Los vigilan, mantienen un control sobre ellos…

—¿Los controlan?

—Hasta cierto punto. —Tomé aire mientras Tanya extendía un brazo detrás de mí y se inclinaba, invadiendo mi espacio personal—. Han hecho experimentos. —Mientras les contaba sobre Daedalus, luché contra la tentación de hundir las uñas en su cara.

Royce escuchó mientras la limusina seguía avanzando. —Gracias por ser tan comunicativa, Bella. Estaría muy decepcionado si hubieras mentido.

—Y lo hubiéramos sabido. —La mano de Tanya estaba en algún lugar alrededor de mi ombligo—. Ves, sabemos de sus pequeñas armas y el ónix. Esas cosas todavía pueden afectarnos, pero sabemos que están ahí. Estaremos preparados para ellas.

Confundida, miré de ella a Royce. Extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo de su asiento, consiguiendo toda clase de comodidad.

—Hemos tenido ayuda. Estoy bastante seguro de que te has dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas.

Una presión se apoderó de mi pecho, un mal presentimiento acechándome.

—¿Alguien como ella?

Su risa gutural puso los vellos de mis brazos de punta.

—Sí, alguien como yo. Como tu Jasper. Oh. ¿Y sobre quién más no nos has contado?

El aire salió de mis pulmones.

Royce chasqueó la lengua suavemente.

—¿Estas ocultando algo o a alguien de nosotros, Bella?

—Sí. —Tanya pasó un dedo por mi brazo. Diminutas protuberancias persiguieron la inquietante caricia—. Su nombre es Seth, creo.

Oh, Dios.

—Pero eso no es todo. —Tanya miró a Royce.

Él sonrió. —Por supuesto que no lo es.

El dedo de Tanya se arrastró por mi mandíbula.

—Está Rose… y el bebé.

—Ay, no —murmuró Royce.

Lo miré, mi cerebro negándose a calcular el giro.

Golpeó con los dedos la parte de atrás del asiento.

—¿Realmente pensaste que vendríamos aquí sin una invitación? ¿Que los humanos, con toda su inteligencia y avance, no serían la propia fuente de su destrucción al final?

—Después de todo, nombraron un suero Prometheus. —El aliento de Tanya bailó contra mi mejilla—. Quiero decir, ¿no es como obvio? Porque en la mitología griega, Prometeo creó al hombre de arcilla y, desobedeciendo a los dioses, le dio fuego a la humanidad, por eso comenzó la civilización. Fue castigado por su propio ingenio. Igual que Daedalus, susurró la voz de Tanya entre mis turbulentos pensamientos.

El horror me inundó mientras poco a poco giraba la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos, de un brillante azul, no eran reales. Lentes de contacto. Al igual que Jasper había escondido sus ojos de nosotros, haciéndolos parecer humanos. Tanya fue en la dirección opuesta, poniéndose lentes que la hicieran ver como un Luxen.

Pero no lo era.

Era un Origen.

Y no solo era capaz de captar mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, debería haber escuchado los de Emmett y Edward, dentro y fuera de sus verdaderas formas.

—Sí —susurró, sus labios rozando la curva de mi mejilla, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda—. Estás completamente jodida.

De repente, el interior de la limusina se sentía demasiado pequeño.

—¿Por qué? —Grité la única cosa que se me ocurrió.

—¿Por qué decirte? —Royce levantó los brazos perezosamente—. ¿O por qué hacerte las preguntas? Mira, no podíamos entenderlo. Los dos hermanos eran inteligentes. Incluso cuando estaban en su forma humana, no pensaban en nada.

—Son extraordinariamente hermosos, y mientras que la mayoría no son bendecidos con buena apariencia e inteligencia —dijo Tanya, riendo cuando mi mandíbula se apretó—. Dudaba que sus cabezas estuvieran tan vacías

—Había cosas que Tanya podía captar de vez en cuando, breves destellos de pensamientos que elevaron nuestras sospechas cuando se trataba de si estaban siendo honestos con nosotros —continuó Royce—. Pero no podíamos descifrarlos, lo que los hacía a ambos bastante resistentes a nuestra causa; incluso aunque su hermana cayó en la trampa con mucha rapidez. Pero entonces llegaste tú.

Tanya golpeó la punta de mi nariz con una uña.

—Qué suerte para nosotros.

—Tú eres la respuesta. Debido a que fuiste mutada, un vínculo inquebrantable se formó entre tú y Edward.

—Y sabíamos que Emmett ocultaba algo de nosotros —agregó Tanya—. O a alguien. Esa sería Rose.

—Así que ahora sabemos que hay otros Luxen por ahí, algunos como Edward y Emmett, que pueden estar unidos a los humanos de una manera que será problemática para nuestra causa. No es como que ustedes cuatro sean los únicos. Tienen que haber más, y eso tiene que ver con lo de hoy.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Tanya rió.

—Necesitamos calmar a los pobres y pequeños humanos, que piensan que sus líderes los están protegiendo, pero tú y yo, bueno, nosotros sabemos que eso no es lo que realmente va a suceder. —Sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa suya—. Pero también tenemos que darle un mensaje a cualquier otro Luxen por ahí que pueda estar pensando que nuestra causa no es algo que deseen apoyar.

Mi pulso se sentía como un colibrí tratando de picotear su salida.

— ¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Un mensaje?

—Chica lista —respondió mientras la limusina se inclinaba bruscamente a la derecha.

—Quiere saber cómo —intervino Tanya, y le lancé una mirada oscura. Acarició mi mejilla—. ¿Deberíamos decirle?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Verás, habrá Luxen que estarán mirando, e incluso a través de la televisión y todos los canales lo estarán transmitiendo, sabrán lo que somos—explicó—. Vamos a lanzar a los hermanos justo debajo de ese bus que te preocupaba antes. Vamos a exponerlos como Luxen.

Mierda.

—Como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Royce se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo—. Cuando los humanos vean sin duda alguna que los Luxen se parecen a ellos y que hay humanos trabajando junto a algunos de ellos, causará pánico.

Haciéndoselo más fácil para tomar el control.

—Exactamente —murmuró Tanya, trazando mi labio inferior con su dedo.

—Y también enviará un mensaje claro a los Luxen de que no vamos a tolerar a cualquiera que pueda tener la idea más pequeña de estar en contra de nosotros. —La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Royce mientras sus pupilas se trasformaban en luz—. Como dije, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Buen Dios. El pánico que incitarían seria astronómico. Incluso si solo un pequeño porcentaje del mundo veía el vídeo en un primer momento, se volvería viral. Si hubieran Luxen por ahí como Edward y Emmett, recibirían el mensaje.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —dijo Tanya, leyendo mis pensamientos.

Pero lo había.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír, y yo empecé imaginándome a las personas moviéndose, todos en la limusina. El Luxen tranquilo. Royce. Tanya. Todos ellos doblándose, cabeceando en el aire, viéndose malditamente tontos.

Tanya retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño —¿Cuáles son…?

Girándome en el asiento, actué sin pensar, dejando que el instinto se hiciera cargo, El riesgo era grande, pero no podía dejar que llegaran a su destino.

Tanya gritó algo mientras convocaba la Fuente, sacándola de lo profundo de mí. El Luxen tranquilo cerró su mano alrededor de mi garganta mientras la energía se deslizaba de mi brazo, girando rápidamente mientras soltaba una descarga.

El aire me fue cortado, y no podía respirar, pero la descarga de energía que generé se estrelló contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza del conductor.

La limusina se desvió bruscamente hacia la derecha y siguió su camino, acelerando cuando el conductor se desplomó sobre el volante. El auto se levantó sobre dos ruedas, y mientras el agarre alrededor de mis garanta se apretaba, la limusina voló en el aire.


	9. chapter 9

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 9

 **Edward PDV**

No me gustaba esta trampa en absoluto. Tener a Bella en un auto diferente era lo suficientemente malo, pero dejarla con Tanya y Royce me daba ganas de querer estampar mi puño en la cabeza de alguien.

Alice se encontraba sentada en la parte delantera, al lado de uno de los recién llegados, vestida como una mini-tanya, usando un pantalón de sastre. Dios, eso me hacía querer arrancarme la piel de los huesos. Existían al menos cientos de cosas que no me gustaban sobre eso, y todas ellas me hacían querer golpearme en la cara.

Me encontraba de ánimo para golpear.

Eso era tan jodido después de la dicha que experimenté esta mañana con Bella. El tiempo que pasé con ella, dentro de ella, ahora parecía haber sucedido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Había una extraña y desesperada inquietud en mis pensamientos que no me podía quitar.

Como la sensación de sus labios, y como que casi parecía ser algo del pasado.

Mi hermano me dirigió una larga mirada antes de volver su atención a la ventanilla. Se encontraba tenso, prácticamente tan tenso como un arco.

El alcalde vivía en el culo del mundo, y todavía estábamos al menos a cinco kilómetros de la ciudad. Quería decirle al hombre detrás del volante que se apresurara de una puta vez.

De repente, el auto de policía delante de nosotros frenó de golpe, y salté hacia delante cuando la Hummer hizo lo mismo. Agarrando la parte de atrás del asiento delante de mí, maldije en voz baja.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño—. No deberíamos estar deteniéndonos.

Más adelante, un Sedán negro giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda sin ninguna advertencia, y vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera un maldito segundo. El horror formó una bola en la boca de mi estómago.

La limosina en la que Bella viajaba se desvió hacia el carril derecho, y luego se fue hacia un lado. Golpeó una motocicleta de policía, y mientras giraba, justo en la dirección de otra, el conductor cambió de forma un segundo demasiado tarde y se golpeó contra el parabrisas del Sedán. La limosina se encontraba en el aire, yendo en punto muerto, varios metros antes de caer invertida. El metal destrozado.

—¡Detén el auto! —gritó Emmett.

Ya estaba en busca de la puerta cuando la Hummer se sacudió hasta detenerse. Abriendo la puerta de un tirón, no me detuve a pensar como lucían más de una docena de Luxen saliendo de sus respectivos vehículos. No me importaba.

Me abrí camino, empujando a uno con uniforme, y corrí hacia la limosina destrozada. Sólo sabía que Bella seguía viva porque yo también respiraba, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada. Podía estar lastimada, y pensar que podía estar gravemente herida era suficiente para casi ponerme de rodillas.

Emmett y Alice se encontraban justo detrás de mí mientras rodeaba el destrozado cuerpo titilante del Luxen que había estado en la motocicleta.

Una brillante luz blanca estalló dentro de la limosina.

Me detuve en seco.

La puerta trasera salió volando hacia al otro lado de la carretera con tal fuerza que rasgó justo por la mitad a un Luxen en un uniforme de policía. Como si un Luxen de repente se hubiera convertido en dos Luxen no tan unidos.

—Santos híbridos —murmuró Emmett.

No antes de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de mi hermano, una forma azul, roja y blanca siguió el camino de la puerta, volando al otro lado la carretera y estrellándose contra un pino. El viejo árbol se balanceó. Agujas de pino cayeron a la tierra, mientras el borrón caía de bruces en el suelo.

Tanya.

Mis ojos abiertos como platos se movieron de regreso a la limosina cuando una pequeña mano delicada apareció en el asfalto, y luego le siguió un brazo delgado, revelando la corta manga de un suéter negro.

Bella salió de la abertura arruinada donde solía estar la puerta.

Poniéndose de pie, quitó su largo cabello de la cara. Sangre brotaba de su boca, y el pantalón en su pierna derecha estaba rasgado alrededor de su muslo, cubierto de sangre.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella. Dos palabras me detuvieron.

Me miró, aspirando profundamente mientras la luz blanca, teñida de rojo se apagaba en sus brazos.

—Ellos saben.

Emmett maldijo mientras la comprensión se propagaba sobre nosotros. Alice gritó cuando me deslicé fuera de mi forma humana. Era como quitarse una chaqueta. El juego había terminado. La única cosa en la que era capaz de pensar en ese momento era en sacar a quienes me importaban lo más pronto posible de allí.

Me di la vuelta, soltando la Fuente en el conductor antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de ponerse todo Luxen especial sobre nosotros.

Nuestra especie no era muy fácil de matar. Éramos como conejos Energizer alienígenas. Seguíamos levantándonos y levantándonos. El golpe tenía que ser catastrófico para el sistema. Más o menos como con los zombies —una analogía que Bella aprobaría—. Arrancar la cabeza era una forma. Un golpe en el corazón era otra. Una ráfaga de la Fuente no siempre nos mataba.

El conductor se tambaleó poniéndose de pie, retrocediendo para soltar su pequeña bola de felicidad, y lo golpeé de nuevo, y luego otra vez, justo sobre su pecho.

Múltiples golpes de la Fuente resolverían el problema.

Luz blanca brilló sobre el conductor, ondeando a través de la red de venas, y luego toda la luz se apagó cuando el conductor se vino abajo como un saco de papel en el viento.

Emmett sacaba un montón de agresión reprimida mientras iba tras un Luxen vestido de oficial. Bella había regresado a la limosina, con los brazos levantados, dándole la vuelta al auto destrozado y poniéndolo de nuevo sobre sus ruedas.

El alto Luxen, quien a duras penas hablaba, salió corriendo del auto, y yo comencé a caminar hacia él, fácilmente esquivando una ráfaga de luz, pero me detuve en seco cuando grandes longitudes del cabello de Bella se levantaron de sus hombros. La estática crepitaba en el aire a su alrededor.

Una ráfaga de la Fuente salió de su mano golpeando al Luxen y lanzándolo al aire. No se detuvo, enviando otra y otra hasta que se estrelló de nuevo en el capó. Una brillante piscina líquida incandescente se formó rápidamente debajo de la forma inmóvil.

Oh, partes de mi cuerpo sintieron todo tipo de hormigueos viendo eso.

Bella se giró hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban desde el interior. En ese momento, se veía como una diosa, una diosa de la venganza.

«Si no estuviéramos en medio de una pelea, te tendría contra un árbol en estos momentos.»

La comisura de sus labios se curvó. «Hombre tenías que… ¡Detrás de ti!»

Me giré, atrapando el brazo del Luxen.

Trat aaie, bufó enfurecido, llamándome traidor.

Como sea. Girándome a un lado, agarré fuertemente al Luxen mientras lo levantaba y lo tiraba como un platillo volador. El Luxen giró por el aire, golpeando un poste telefónico. La madera se hizo astillas. Las líneas se quebraron y la electricidad se movió trazando un arco, enviando chispas.

Bella pasó corriendo junto a mí, uniéndose a un Luxen que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Emmett, mientras él remataba a otros dos.

El recién llegado se giró hacia ella, gritando mientras agarraba su hombro y luego la cargaba.

Tenía dominada la situación.

Sumergiéndose a un lado en el último minuto, hundió su rodilla en el abdomen y luego golpeó con las manos su cabeza inclinada. La Fuente estalló de sus palmas, sobre el Luxen, en un tiro directo a la cabeza.

Otro caído.

Maldición, era jodidamente gloriosa.

Junto a la carretera, Tanya se encontraba de pie y tambaleándose.

Plantó una mano en el capó de un auto de policía, levantándose. Bella la acechó, determinación fija en las líneas de su pálido rostro. Se abalanzó, agarró la puerta dañada del auto, y la balanceó como un bate de béisbol. La puerta atrapó a Tanya por el pecho, alejándola del auto y derribándola sobre una sola pierna.

—¡Eso fue por ser una completa perra! —Atrapó a Tanya por la espalda, empujándola hacia delante—. Y esto es por incluso pensar que estaba bien tocarme. —El último giro vino desde frente, golpeando la cabeza de Tanya, dejándola débil—. Y esto es por incluso decir el nombre de Edward.

Tanya cayó sobre su trasero, con las rodillas dobladas debajo de ella.

Bella respiró profundamente y se giró hacia mí.

«Maldición, gatita, eres asombrosa, casi das miedo, y a la eres vez tan malditamente sexy.»

Tiró la puerta al suelo.

—No creo que esté muerta.

«Parece muerta.»

Su labio se curvó.

—Es una Origen. Ni si quiera sé cómo matar a uno de ellos, pero realmente quiero averiguarlo.

Antes de que pudiera procesar esa revelación, un Luxen corrió desde detrás de nuestro pequeño Caravan, esperando para entrar en nuestra brutal fiesta patea-traseros. Retrocediendo, miré alrededor y tanteé el poder dentro de mí mientras divisaba el arma perfecta.

Una intensa oleada salió de mí, agrietando el asfalto y volteando un auto de policía hacia un lado. Las sirenas sonaron cuando la bola golpeó los pinos que bordeaban el camino. Dos temblaron violentamente y luego se desarraigaron. Gruesas raíces colgaban embarradas, y el olor a vieja tierra fértil llenó el aire.

«¡Al suelo!»

Envié el mensaje, y Bella y Emmett se tiraron al suelo como profesionales.

Los pinos volaron por la carretera como un gigante tendedero, atrapando y alzando la línea de figuras brillantes, llevándolos por la carretera hacia el otro lado donde se ubicaban otros pinos gruesos.

Bajando mis brazos, me sacudí la tensión arrastrándose por mis hombros y di un paso hacia delante. Unos cuantos parecían como insectos aplastados en un parabrisas, cubiertos en líquido brillante. No se levantarían de nuevo en un futuro cercano, pero los otros lo harían.

Bella se puso de pie. Enderezándose, señaló la limosina. Royce se balanceaba, todavía en su forma humana. —¡Mátalos! —gritó, luego se puso todo repetitivo en nuestra lengua materna.

Había al menos unos siete de pie, y mientras me lanzaba hacia Emmett y Bella, sabía que las posibilidades no se veían buenas. Les estábamos haciendo un poco de daño, sacando a unos cuantos aquí y allá, pero todavía quedaban muchos. Demasiados.

Durante todo esto, Alice se quedó parada allí. No se metió en la pelea, y no vino en nuestra ayuda tampoco. Sólo se quedó parada a un lado de la carretera, con sus manos empuñadas, observando a los Luxen que todavía nos rodeaban. Levanté mi mano mientras me acercaba a ella. Tenía que unírsenos. De ninguna manera. No importaba cuán fuerte era la atracción, nosotros éramos su verdadera familia.

Pero no se movió cuando los otros se acercaron.

«¿Alice?»

Me miró y negó con la cabeza, alejándose. No lo podía creer. Mi pecho se oprimió mientras la miraba. No podía estar tomando esta decisión. De ninguna manera.

Los Luxen se acercaban.

Esto es malo. La voz de Emmett flotó a través de mí. «Esto es realmente malo.»

Lo era, pero no nos iban a derribar de esta manera. Envolví mi mano alrededor de la de Bella y ella la apretó en respuesta, causando que la luz ondeara por mi brazo. La acerqué más mientras Emmett se movía para pararse delante de ella. No era que ninguno de nosotros pensáramos que no podía defenderse por su propia cuenta. Pero en última instancia, éramos más fuertes de lo que ella era. Podíamos soportar más golpes, definitivamente había algunos golpes viniendo en nuestra…

Lo que sonó como cientos de pájaros de grandes alas, descendió en el bosque que nos rodeaba. Nos giramos, al igual que los otros Luxen, mientras seis helicópteros de color oscuro coronaron los altos pinos.

Se inclinaron mientras se acercaban a la carretera, con las puertas abiertas en todos excepto uno, el cual voló en círculos, abriendo las puertas.

Había visto la película La Caída del Halcón Negro un par de veces.

Sabía lo que veía.

Cuerdas caían del borde, dando vueltas hasta la carretera. En cuestión de segundos, soldados aparecieron en las puertas de los helicópteros, vestidos completamente de negro, con los rostros escondidos detrás de cascos protectores. Algunos se fueron por las cuerdas, descendiendo en rappel2. Otros se arrodillaron en los bordes de los helicópteros, apuntando sus armas, las que me recordaban a un pequeño lanzador de cohetes.

Eran las mismas armas atadas en las espaldas de los soldados que corrían por la calle, armas de energía, proyectiles impulsores de energía.

Armas letales para los Luxen, híbridos y Orígenes.

Ay mierda.

 **Bella PDV**

Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía. Las cosas pasaron de "Ay mierda" a "Estamos jodidos" en cuestión de segundos. De verdad estábamos jodidos de cada manera posible.

Los hermanos se deslizaron en su forma humana, empujándome hacia atrás contra un auto de policía destrozado mientras los soldados caían en la calle. No teníamos ni una posibilidad. No con tantos soldados descendiendo como lluvia alrededor de nosotros.

La mano de Edward se apretó alrededor de la mía mientras uno de los Luxen retrocedía, enviando un rayo de la Fuente al helicóptero más cercano. La energía golpeó justo debajo de las hélices. Chipas volaron mientras el helicóptero viró bruscamente, girando fuera de control hacia los pinos. El impacto hizo temblar el suelo, y la ola de calor proveniente de la bola de fuego me obligó a retroceder más contra el auto de policía.

Un solado se inclinó sobre una rodilla, elevando su arma. Hubo un destello azul al final de la boca, y luego la luz salió, muy parecida a la de la Fuente, pero era de un radiante brillo azul. Se estrelló contra el Luxen, iluminándolo como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Hubo una vibrante onda de color roja-blancuzca, y luego el Luxen cayó hacia atrás.

Mientras el brillo se apagaba en él, era obvio de que se encontraba sin vida.

Todo un infierno se desató.

Ondas de las armas de energía salieron sin parar hacia el otro lado de la calle, como lo hacía la luz de la Fuente. Ambos lados caían rápidamente, derribándose como una fila de dominó.

—Jesús —gruñó Edward cuando me empujó hacia un lado.

Golpeé el pecho de Emmett mientras un rayo perdido de energía caía en el auto de policía. Me empujó alrededor del capó y siguió empujándome, pero me clavé en mis talones, estirándome alrededor del auto así podía ver a Edward.

Él se movía alrededor de los autos abandonados, luces azules y blancas parpadeaban a través de su forma.

—¡Alice! —gritó.

Mis ojos buscaron a su hermana, encontrándola más lejos de la carretera, cerca de Royce, que se retiraba rápidamente. Se dirigía hacia ella, esquivando por poco ráfagas de luz. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho cuando una explosión del arma de energía golpeó el suelo a sólo unos pocos centímetros de sus pies.

—¡Edward! —Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero fui agarrada desde atrás.

—¡Vas a conseguir que te maten! —Emmett me tiró contra su duro pecho, y mientras luchaba para liberarme, levantó mi pie lejos del suelo.

Agarré sus antebrazos, pateando.

—¡Suéltame!

Emmett siguió tirándome hacia un lado de la carretera mientras Edward saltaba sobre un Sedán, corriendo hacia su hermana. Edward se giró, y cerca de la limosina, los destellos de luz eran casi cegadores.

—Dios mío —murmuró Emmett en mi oído—. Míralos.

Por un momento, todo lo que podíamos hacer era mirar. Me puso abajo, aflojando su agarre. Compartíamos el mismo objetivo, quizás morbosa fascinación.

Uno por uno, los Luxen eran cargados e interceptados por una ráfaga de las armas de energía de los soldados, quienes se formaron en una línea casi impenetrable.

Todos los luxen se hallaban conscientes de las armas, pero ellos no parecían comprender el hecho fundamental de que todo lo que se necesitaba era una ráfaga. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, podían seguir corriendo directo hacia los soldados todo lo que quisieran. ¿¡Qué esperaban!?

Como sea, dos soldados corrían por el centro de la carretera, entre los autos, buscando a los Luxen que parecían tener una pizca de sentido común y huían.

Uno de los soldados se dirigió directo hacia Edward, quien había atrapado a Alice y la tenía por los hombros, sacudiéndola. Royce se encontraba a un lado de la carretera, demasiado cerca de ellos. Un grupo con nada más que malas cosas escritas por todas partes iba a bajar.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a Edward.

Golpeé con mi pie el de Emmett, sorprendiéndolo, y me liberé, corriendo hacia el lado de la carretera, sus maldiciones siguieron cada uno de mis pasos. El dolor se entrelazaba en mi pierna mientras corría a toda velocidad entre una Hummer y un auto de policía.

El soldado se puso sobre una rodilla, nivelando el arma.

Más adelante y delante del soldado, Alice se liberó de su hermano, con el rostro contorsionado.

—¡No!

—¡Por favor…! —La agarró otra vez.

—No. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! —Lo empujó, y él se tambaleó, más que todo por el asombro que por su fuerza—. Por una vez, no me duele. No me preocupo. Quiero esto.

Una luz azul ondeaba en el extremo de la boca del arma, pero ya no podía utilizar más de la Fuente. Me sentía agotada, aniquilada. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas, más que dispuesta a ir mano a mano.

No me encontraba a más de tres metros del soldado arrodillado cuando otro soldado abruptamente salió delante de mí. Patinando hasta detenerse, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mi trasero.

El extremo de una arma de energía fue plantada en mi rostro.

—No te muevas —dijo una voz ahogada desde detrás del casco.

Una luz azul se encendió de la otra arma, y el horror zumbó a través de mí mientras gritaba. Edward se dio la vuelta, protegiendo a su hermana incluso cuando se liberó de él una vez más. El arma de energía disparó una ráfaga a través de los autos, forjando la distancia entre el arma y donde Edward y Alice se encontraban parados, golpeando a su blanco en el pecho.

Detrás de ellos, Royce fue lanzado hacia atrás, entrando y saliendo de su forma humana. Su cabeza golpeó la carretera mientras gritaba. El brillo que lo rodeaba palpitó una vez, y luego no había nada.

El soldado no había estado apuntando a Edward… y Edward se quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y su pecho subiendo y bajando bruscamente.

Alice dudó, y luego se giró, cambiando a su forma de luz y desapareciendo entre los gruesos árboles de pino. Luz azul rebotó en los troncos de los árboles, después de su retiro. Edward comenzó a girarse, para ir tras ella, pero se detuvo cuando me vio. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Emmett caminar hacia donde yo seguía sentada.

—Te dije que no te movieras —dijo entre dientes sin apartar la mirada del soldado con el arma apuntándome.

—Parece que eso resultó bien para ti —le respondí.

El otro soldado ahora tenía a Edward rodeado, acarreándolo de vuelta hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Cuando llegó a nosotros, lentamente se agachó.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gritó el soldado.

Ira salió de Edward mientras seguía avanzando, disparándole una mirada al soldado que gritaba que intentara detenerlo. El dedo en el gatillo convulsionó cuando Edward envolvió sus manos debajo de mis hombros y me levantó. Me colocó en el refugio de sus brazos, inclinando su cuerpo para que muy poco de mí se mostrara.

Un músculo vibró a lo largo de la mandíbula de Emmett.

—Bueno, mierda.

Hélices golpearon el aire, y en cuestión de segundos, otro Halcón

Negro coronó los pinos, descendiendo en medio de la calle, a un par de metros de nosotros, levantando viento y haciendo que mi cabello saliera de debajo de los brazos de Edward mientras me presionaba con más fuerza contra él.

Exhausta y golpeada, drenada como una esponja retorcida, sabía que estábamos acabados. Los tres. Si ellos abrían el fuego, todo terminaría.

Una sensación de malestar se arrastró por mi garganta. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero eso parecía como la escapatoria de un cobarde.

Hubo un sonido de metal pulido, y luego la puerta del helicóptero se abrió, lentamente revelando quien se encontraba arrodillada en el interior, mirándonos. Esperando. Como siempre.

Victoria Husher.


	10. chapter 10

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 10

 **Edward PDV**

Hubo momentos en mi vida cuando en verdad no podía creer que las cosas podrían volverse más jodidas de lo que ya eran, especialmente con Alice corriendo a unirse al maldito circo Luxen.

Pero cada vez, me demostraba, de nuevo, lo equivocado que era creer eso.

Victoria nos miraba con ojos oscuros, su cara desprovista de cualquier emoción, una pizarra en blanco total.

Emmett maldijo y comenzó a cambiar, pero Victoria habló antes de que él pudiera hacer algo que podría terminar con una gran cantidad de explosiones y caos general.

—Si quieren vivir —dijo con voz cortante—, entrarán en este maldito helicóptero. Ahora.

Realmente no teníamos muchas opciones. O bien dar pelea y que nos vencieran con una de sus armas, o entrar en el helicóptero. ¿Entonces qué? Salíamos de la sartén y justo caíamos en medio del fuego. Pero una opción más probable implicaba morir ahora, mientras que la otra era morir probablemente después. Después nos daba un poco de tiempo para encontrar una salida de este último desastre.

Envié a Emmett una mirada que decía: cálmate, y por un momento, pensé que él diría al diablo con eso, pero sus hombros se cuadraron, y luego subió al helicóptero.

Girándome hacia Bella, encontré sus ojos, y el recelo en su mirada, el agotamiento y el dolor, se hallaban teñidos de miedo. Me hirió profundamente ver eso y saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer en este momento para cambiarlo.

Incliné la cabeza y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

—Estará bien.

Bella asintió.

—Qué dulce —dijo Victoria.

Mi labio se curvó cuando volví mi mirada hacia ella.

—¿Recuerdas cómo terminó la última vez que pensaste que nos tenías bajo control?

Un destello de ira se arrastró por su rostro que de otra manera era estoico.

—Confía en mí. No es algo que he olvidado.

—Bien —gruñí, levantando a Bella a donde justamente Emmett esperaba dentro. La jaló contra él mientras yo saltaba para entrar, presionando a Victoria. La mujer retrocedió, cayendo sobre un banco mientras se encontraba con mi mirada—. Pero esta vez terminará diferente.

—¿Lo hará?

Me enfoqué completamente en su rostro y bajé la voz para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar mientras las hélices de helicóptero bloqueaban mis palabras a los demás.

—Sí, porque esta vez, me aseguraré de que estés muerta.

Victoria se puso rígida cuando retrocedí y alcancé a Bella. Mi hermano me la entregó, y Victoria no dijo nada. En cambio, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. La mujer tenía las bolas más grandes que yo, considerando todas las cosas.

Coloqué a Bella contra mí mientras Emmett se encontraba sentado a su otro costado. Dos de los soldados subieron, tomando los asientos al lado de Victoria. Uno se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto con el brazo al piloto para que nos elevara.

Al instante en que el pájaro dejó tierra, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un estremecimiento la sacudió mientras apretaba su puño en mi camisa.

Su corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Ella no era una gran fan de volar, así que encontrarse en un helicóptero, probablemente la tenía a un paso del modo enloquecer por completo.

Manteniendo mis ojos fijos en Victoria y sus pequeños secuaces, levanté a Bella y la senté en mi regazo. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, curvando una mano contra su nuca, colocándola de manera que su corazón descansaba contra el mío.

Uno de los soldados apoyó su pistola entre sus piernas y levantó los brazos para quitarse el casco. Pasó una mano por su cabello marrón arena, torció el cuello y abrió sus ojos.

Amatista.

Maldito Origen.

Obviamente uno de los exitosos productos de Victoria, como Jasper y Seth. No pude sentir ni una mierda del chico, pero tampoco sentí algo de Jasper antes de que revelara lo que era. Lo mismo con Seth. Siempre supe que había algo raro sobre el chico, pero nunca pude investigarlo. Y Tanya se sintió como un Luxen para mí.

Otro talento Origen, supuse, mezclarse perfectamente en algo que no son. Había una gran cantidad de ellos que no conocía, y justo ahora, no me importaba una mierda.

Bajando la cabeza, me mantuve observando a los tres frente a mí mientras hablaba al oído de Bella. Hablé de cosas absolutamente sin sentido. El último programa de Ghost Hunt ers que vi y que quería comprobar el asilo abandonado algún día. Le hablé de la vez que convencí a Eathan de que vi al Hombre Polilla una noche cuando estuve fuera explorando por los Arum. Entonces, le recordé que con Halloween a tan sólo un mes o algo, teníamos que encontrarnos los disfraces de Gizmo y gremlin. Hablé con ella sobre cualquier cosa, tratando de mantener su mente fuera del hecho de que volábamos por el aire, en dirección a Dios sabe dónde. Funcionó hasta cierto punto. Su frecuencia cardíaca se redujo un poco y perdió algo de fuerza su agarre de muerte.

Nadie habló durante el viaje, excepto por lo que le decía a Bella. No era como si realmente pudieras oír nada, a menos que estuvieras justo al lado de alguien. El zumbido del helicóptero viajaba a través de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que se sintiera como si nos encontráramos en un tambor de acero.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecimos en el aire. Tal vez más o menos una hora antes de que el helicóptero comenzara a inclinarse hacia un lado, y me encontraba casi seguro de que Bella comenzó a rezar en voz baja. En cualquier otro momento me habría reído, pero la cautela se instaló en cada célula.

¿Qué estábamos a punto de enfrentar ahora? ¿Ser encerrados?

Mientras miraba a Victoria abrir sus ojos y pasar las manos por sus pantalones negros, dudé de que ella quisiera mantenernos con vida. Su obsesión con la crianza entre Luxen e híbridos para crear la raza perfecta sólo podía ir demasiado lejos. Tenía grandes motivos para estar enojada con nosotros. Después de todo, irrumpimos, venciendo a muchos soldados; tuvimos que ver en la destrucción de toda una ciudad; y expusimos lo que éramos antes de que los Luxen llegaran.

Diablos, lo que hicimos tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el por qué los otros eligieron este momento para llegar.

Por otra parte, si ella nos quería muertos, hubiera sido una tarea fácil de realizar en la calle, fuera de Coeur d'Alene, así que no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

El helicóptero aterrizó, y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente.

Cuando Bella se apartó, obtuve mi primera visión del exterior. Todo lo que vi fue una cerca alta de alambre, y más allá de eso, una montaña gris en la distancia. ¿Tal vez las Rocosas?

Un soldado se bajó, haciéndonos señas. Emmett bajó y luego Bella. La mantuvimos entre nosotros, y en el momento en que mis pies tocaron el suelo, tomé su mano. Al conseguir una mejor visión de todo, no me gustó lo que vi.

Era obvio que nos hallábamos en una base militar, una enorme que se extendía hasta donde podía ver. Fila tras fila de bunkers, aviones, tanques y otros inconvenientes importantes a la hora de formular un plan de escape. Más adelante, se encontraba un edificio ancho y alto en forma de U.

Y toda una completa carga de jodidos soldados.

Algunos vestidos con traje de camuflaje. Otros vestidos de negro como los soldados en la carretera. Tuve el presentimiento de que ellos eran extra especiales.

—Bienvenidos a la Base de la Fuerza Aérea de Malmstrom —dijo Victoria, observándonos al pasar junto a nosotros. Mientras pasábamos las filas de soldados, esperaba que saludaran a Victoria. No lo hicieron—. Toda la base está bloqueada. Nadie entra ni sale, incluyendo a los Luxen.

Mis ojos se estrecharon en su espalda.

Dios, esa mujer tenía un tiro al blanco en su cabeza. No sólo por lo que le hizo a Bella, sino también a mi hermano, a Rose, y por cada otra vida que sus manos retorcidas tocaron.

No soy de la idea de terminar con la vida de alguien, incluso de alguien como ella. Pero, maldita sea, si no miraba con interés el momento en que le hiciera pagar por todo.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? —demandó Emmett.

Victoria siguió caminando a paso rápido.

—Descubrirán que la base está preparada para lidiar con su clase.

Significaba que había armas con ónix, diamantes y una tonelada de otras pequeñas cosas deliciosas que Daedalus fabricó a lo largo de los años.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —replicó Emmett.

Victoria se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles de acero. Nosotros obviamente no ingresaríamos por la entrada principal. Se giró hacia un lado, mirando hacia atrás, a nosotros, y por primera vez desde que conocí a la mujer, vi algo en sus ojos oscuros que nunca vi antes.

Vi miedo.

¿Qué dem...?

Las puertas de acero se abrieron, el metal rechinó mientras se abrían, revelando el túnel muy iluminado y una persona de pie en el centro. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros rasgados y desteñidos.

Bella retrocedió sorprendida, topándose conmigo.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran aquí chicos. Me estaba aburriendo mucho. —Seth se balanceó sobre los talones de sus botas, sonriendo ampliamente—. Pero creo que perdiste uno, Victoria.

Victoria se puso rígida mientras tomaba una respiración profunda por su nariz.

—Alice se fue con los Luxen. Se encuentra bajo su control.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Seth.

—Bueno, eso apesta.

"Apesta" no comenzaba a cubrirlo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con todo esto. Negué con la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Seth?

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué tal un agradecimiento primero? ¿Quizás? Quiero decir, conseguí tener sus traseros fuera de problemas, ¿no? Realmente me gustaría un gracias. ¿Tal vez un abrazo? Me siento un poco necesitado.

—¿Dónde está Rose? —Emmett dio un paso adelante, pareciendo olvidar que Victoria se encontraba just o ahí. No es que a él pareciera importarle—. Por favor, dime que no…

—Cálmate —contestó Seth, sacando las manos de los bolsillos—. Lo está haciendo bien. Ella en realidad está aquí. Estoy seguro de que una de estas útiles... personas —hizo un gesto hacia los soldados con uniforme de camuflaje fuera de las puertas—, que no sé cuál demonios es su trabajo, te puede llevar a donde se encuentra.

Emmett comenzó a girar cuando uno de los soldados caminó. Me lancé hacia delante, agarrando su hombro.

—Espera un minuto. —Lo detuve antes que mi hermano pudiera salir corriendo a ciegas—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con ella, Seth?

La sonrisa de Seth regresó.

—Está bien, rebien, requetebien, Edward. No hay necesidad de sacar tu Hulk a nadie. Estás a salvo aquí. Victoria no será un problema. ¿O lo serás? —preguntó a la mujer de labios-apretados.

Parecía que ella tenía algo muy incómodo dentro de un lugar muy vergonzoso.

Su falta de respuesta no me calmó, pero incluso si hubiera dicho que no, no habría estado convencido. No me moví. Tampoco Bella, pero Emmett se hallaba listo para salir como un correcaminos sobre nosotros.

Seth suspiró mientras alzaba sus manos.

—Mira, esto no es una trampa, una prueba, o un entrenamiento. Jasper está aquí también. Nos está esperando, en realidad, y estoy más que dispuesto a explicarles todo a ustedes, pero no lo haré aquí de pie. No cuando me encontré un paquete de almuerzo tan sólo unos minutos antes de que ustedes se presentaran, y estoy listo para hacerme un delicioso buffet de jamón y queso sobre galletas.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—¿Qué? Es el paquete que tiene galletas Oreo incluidos –respondió—. Esa mierda está de moda.

—Dios, tenías tanto potencial —murmuró Victoria.

Seth se giró para mirarla con sus ojos violeta y habló con una voz apenas audible para los que nos rodeaban.

—Y tú estás colmándome la paciencia. No creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad?

Santa mierda si esa mujer no se volvió blanca como una hoja de papel de alta calidad. Miré hacia atrás a Bella, viendo si lo notó, y sus grandes ojos me dijeron que lo hizo.

Todavía dudaba.

—El paquete de almuerzo también viene con un jugo —añadió Seth—. Ponche de frutas. Esos paquetes de almuerzo asombrosos no son broma.

Hombre, sin importar lo que hiciera o decidiera de ahora en adelante, había un riesgo, y no sabía en donde me encontraba con Seth.

Creo que nadie lo sabía. El hecho era que realmente no teníamos mucha opción.

Mi mirada se posó en Seth.

—Si nos estás jodiendo, te juro por…

—Dios, Jesús y el Espíritu Santo que me matarás o lo que sea —interrumpió—. Lo entiendo. Y aunque no aparente apropiadamente que me siento amenazado, lo estoy. Así que, chicos, ¿podemos mover este grupo a otro lado?

Dejando salir un suspiro, solté el hombro de Emmett. El soldado esperó hasta que Emmett se unió a él. Victoria se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles a ambos pasar. No me gustaba, pero él tenía un objetivo —Rosalie. No miró hacia atrás, ni una vez.

Al igual que Alice no miró atrás.

Pensar en mi hermana cayó pesadamente sobre mis hombros, y solté otro suspiro mientras alcanzaba la mano de Bella. Ella ya estaba ahí, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Está bien —dije—. Haremos esto.

Seth aplaudió una vez mientras giraba sobre sus talones. Nos dirigimos hacia el túnel, virando a la derecha, a pesar de que Emmett fue hacia la otra dirección. El lugar me recordó al Área 51. Pasillos anchos. Muchas puertas cerradas. Extraño olor a antiséptico.

En cierta forma, era mejor que estar con los otros Luxen. Por lo menos este era el enemigo que conocíamos y toda esa mierda.

Seth dio un rodillazo a unas puertas dobles para abrirlas y atrapó un lado con su mano. Victoria lo siguió adentro, y como había dicho, a un lado de una larga mesa había un paquete de almuerzo. Jasper se hallaba sentado al otro lado, con las piernas levantadas y los brazos cruzados detrás del cuello.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y sólo Victoria entró, sabía que algo muy extraño pasaba. Antes, la mujer viajaba con un séquito.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Bella exhalando mientras se liberaba y cojeó por el lado de la mesa—. He estado muy preocupada.

Jasper bajó sus largas piernas de la mesa y se levantó. Un segundo después, envolvió a Bella en un abrazo.

—Te dije que te quedaras donde estabas. Pero oh no, no escuchaste. —Él miró sobre su cabeza hacia mí—.Totalmente le dije que se quedara.

Seth frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no obtuve un abrazo?

Fue ignorado.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Bella sonó apagada—. Tuve que hacerlo, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo entiendo. Pero, maldición chica, tal vez no habría funcionado tan bien —respondió Jasper—. Podría haberse ido todo a la mierda, y entonces ¿quién me llevaría a Olive Garden y así poder probar los palitos de pan sin fin?

Bella rio, pero el sonido era espeso y ahogado.

Me quedé donde estaba, diciéndome a mí mismo que el feo calor que invadía mis venas era indigestión y no celos. Totalmente no era eso, porque no tenía nada que envidiarle a Jasper.

¿Pero necesitaba abrazarla tanto tiempo? ¿Y así de fuerte? Vamos maldición.

La mirada purpura de Jasper se encontró con la mía por encima del hombro de Bella. «Sí. Sí, como que lo necesito.»

Mis ojos se estrecharon. «Aún no me agradas.»

Sonriendo, retrocedió, renunciando a su abrazo, y luego alcanzó una silla.

—Te ves como si fueras a caer en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Bella se veía agotada mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas plegables de metal.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿Por qué están todos aquí y con ella?

Jasper me miró de nuevo mientras se sentaba.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

La presión se incrementó cuando fui al asiento junto a Bella. Cuando me senté, la tensión se mostró en el rostro de Jasper, reuniéndose alrededor de sus ojos.

—Ella... —Negué con la cabeza, sin saber la forma de explicar lo que pasaba con ella.

Sus manos se apretaron juntas encima de la mesa.

—Ella no está... ella no está muerta, ¿verdad?

—No. —Bella tomó la palabra—. Ella no es la misma. Como que batea para el otro equipo en este momento.

Jasper abrió la boca, pero cuando se recostó contra el respaldo, la cerró de golpe. No estaba seguro de cuánto sabían acerca de todo, pero no podía meterme en esas cosas hasta que supiera qué demonios pasaba aquí.

Me volví hacia Seth, arqueando una ceja mientras lo miraba apilar rebanadas de queso y jamón en una galleta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Victoria va a ser agradable —dijo, empujando el queso en el centro.

Ella se sentó junto a Seth y parecía que quería empezar a romper cosas. Su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Confía en mí, si tuviera que elegir ahora mismo, todos ustedes estarían muertos.

Seth chasqueó la lengua suavemente.

—Justo eso, no es muy agradable.

No entendí. Cuando Seth mordió su bocadillo, me incliné hacia delante.

—¿Qué te impide matarnos?

—Digamos que todo el mundo tiene un talón de Aquiles, y encontré el de ella. —Seth se puso a hacer otra galleta—. No es bonito. No es algo a lo que incluso yo quería rebajarme. Pero ¡oh rayos! Eso no nos lo dijo el informante.

Bella se acercó más.

—¿Cómo terminaron juntos todos ustedes?

—Regresé a la cabaña. Y después que le dije a Seth lo que pasó en la tienda, consideramos irnos —explicó Jasper—. Pero no tuvimos la oportunidad antes de que Daedalus apareciera.

Los labios de Victoria formaron una línea apretada.

—Ella pensó que nos tenía. —Seth dejó caer una mini Oreo en la parte superior de su galleta de jamón y queso, y bueno, eso era raro—. Pero…

—Dijiste que trabajabas en eso —dijo Bella, mirando a una silenciosa Victoria—. ¿Una manera de lidiar con Daedalus? ¿Encontraste algo?

—Soy una persona con muy buenas conexiones —dijo Seth con la boca llena de basura—. Cuando derribaron nuestra puerta y Victoria entró como si fuera la cosa más grande y malvada de este lado del país, le demostré lo bien conectado que estoy.

—¿Cómo? —Vi a Victoria.

—Como he dicho, todo el mundo tiene un talón de Aquiles. Victoria es bastante obvia. —Seth clavó una pajilla a través de su jugo—. Hay sólo una cosa de la que ella se preocupa en el mundo entero, por la que tiraría a su familia delante de un tanque —si acaso tiene familia, porque estoy bastante seguro de que salió de un huevo— y son esos Orígenes bebé.

—¿Orígenes bebé? —repetí.

—¿Nahuel? ¿Esos? —preguntó Bella.

Seth asintió. —Sí.

—El dato curioso es que la mayoría de los híbridos y los Orígenes mayores, los que se fueron con ella para recuperarlos a ustedes, no están realmente encantados con el trato de Daedalus. —Jasper sonrió, pero sin humor—. Los que eran leales, bueno...

—Bastardos —siseo Victoria—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevó cultivar algo que fuera tan leal y tan experimentado…?

—¿Algo? —Bella alzó la voz—. Ves, eso es por lo que estás tan dañada. Los híbridos y los Orígenes, no son algo. Son personas que viven y respiran.

—Tú no entiendes. —Victoria dirigió una mirada oscura hacia Bella—.Nunca has creado nada.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho? Solo porque has forzado a dos personas a tener hijos y luego arrancárselos, no significa que hayas creado algo. —Bella apretó los labios con ira—. Tú no eres su madre. No eres nada más que un monstruo para ellos.

Algo parecido al dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Victoria.

—De cualquier manera, ellos significan mucho para ella, y sé dónde los mantienen —explicó Seth, terminando su última galleta—. Diles lo que querían los peces gordos, Elegante Vicky.

Ella agarró el borde de la mesa.

—Después de la llegada de los Luxen, me dijeron que desmantelara el proyecto Daedalus.

—¿Desmantelar? —susurró Bella, y yo ya sabía lo que quería decir.

Creo que Bella también lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo.

—Me dijeron que limpiara el programa, que borrara todo —explicó Victoria.

—Oh Dios mío —murmuró Bella.

Cerré los ojos. Desmantelar. Borrar todo. En otras palabras, alguien más arriba que ella en la cadena alimenticia, le dio la orden para eliminar cualquier prueba del programa.

—¿Querían que los mataras?

Ella exhaló ruidosamente mientras asentía.

—Negación creíble, dijeron. Que el público no podía saber que no sólo fuimos conscientes de las formas de vida alienígenas, sino que estuvimos trabajando con ellos por décadas.

—Jesús. —Pasé una mano por mi frente—. No sólo a los niños, ¿cierto? ¿Cada Luxen que se encontraba ahí por su propia voluntad? ¿Los que permitieron que ustedes hicieran pruebas? ¿E incluso los que no estuvieron de acuerdo con sus normas?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Por supuesto, ella no tuvo ningún problema limpiando. Ellos eran prescindibles después de todo, al menos de acuerdo con ella. ¿Pero esos Orígenes? —Seth sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. No pudo hacerlo.

Mis cejas se elevaron. ¿La mujer tenía un corazón en algún lugar de su pecho?

Seth se rio mientras recogía mis pensamientos.

—No, Edward, ella no tiene corazón. No en la forma en que una persona normal crecería unida a un aula llena de pequeños fenómenos, y sin embargo extrañamente adorables niños. No quería que todo su trabajo se perdiera, por lo que los sacó del Área 51, y pensó que los tenía ocultos.

—¿Pero no era así? —Bella se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Él negó.

—Como he dicho, estoy muy bien conectado. Sé dónde están y sé lo mucho que Victoria quiere regresar a ellos cuando todo esto termine, dado que algunos de nosotros todavía estamos vivos, y cultivar a los pequeños fenómenos en grandes fenómenos.

—¿Al igual que hice con ustedes? —preguntó Victoria.

Seth la calló.

—Victoria, sabes que si dañas un cabello de cualquiera de nuestros cuerpos, si incluso nos miras de una manera que me resulte molesto...

La indiferencia casual que él siempre mostraba, se desvaneció de su rostro como una máscara cayendo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus ojos brillando como diamantes de color púrpura, mientras Victoria se giró hacia él.

En ese momento, veía al Seth que causaba que hombres adultos se mearan encima, al Seth al que no quería tener en el lado equivocado, y ese Seth era francamente inquietante cuando sus características se agudizaban.

—Ella sabe que los tendré a todos y cada uno de ellos muertos en segundos —dijo, en voz baja—. Y si mi gente no oye de mí, incluso si no puedo hacer una llamada a tiempo, todos ellos morirán. Y entonces Victoria se queda sin nada.

Buen Dios.

Bella se quedó mirando al chico como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

No había duda en mi mente de que Seth era capaz de hacer algo así. Tan dañado y malo como era, lo haría, pero tampoco creía que dejaría que los niños volvieran a caer en manos de Victoria.

Y me pregunté si ella realmente creía eso. Entonces, de nuevo, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

—¿Por qué simplemente no la matas? —pregunté.

—Como que la necesitamos —explicó Jasper—. Por lo menos, necesitamos al gobierno, un lugar seguro hasta que... bueno, esperemos que no haya un "hasta" y sí un para siempre. También necesitábamos conseguirlos a todos ustedes y…

—Tan increíblemente impresionante como somos —soltó Seth, volviendo a su mafioso Origen nada-me-molesta. Jasper le envió una mirada suave. —Ir en contra de muchos Luxen resultaría difícil. En este momento, ella es un mal necesario.

—Y chico, queremos decir mal. —Sonrió Seth.

Inclinándome hacia atrás, metí mi mano por mi cabello. Parecía como que Seth tenía a Victoria con una correa. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Bella, encontrando mi mirada—.Tenemos que alejar a Alice de ellos.

Eso hizo que me dieran ganas de tatuarme su nombre en mi maldita frente.

››Y tenemos que encontrar una manera de detener lo que está sucediendo, lo que…

Y eso hizo que me dieran ganas de encerrarla en un armario o algo.

—Lo que necesitas es descansar y probablemente comer algo —dijo Jasper mirándome—. Ambos. Esa es la prioridad.

—Hay cosas que están empeorando. Cosas que estoy seguro, Victoria estará encantada de compartir con ustedes, pero eso es para otro día. —Seth se acercó, acariciando la mano de Victoria como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Pero hay algo más que ella necesita decirte.

La mandíbula de Victoria sobresalió.

Sonreí.

—Dudo que haya algo que pueda decirme que me importe una mierda.

—En realidad —Seth tomó la palabra—, creo que a Bella y a ti les importa esto.

Bella se tensó. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Díselos —instó, y cuando Victoria no habló, con voz dura dijo—: Diles la verdad.

Oh, mierda. Mi estómago hizo un descenso rápido.

—¿La verdad sobre qué?

Los labios de Victoria se fruncieron.

Jasper se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos como si estuviera a punto de ser el matón en la habitación, y realmente no me gustaba nada a donde se dirigía esto.

—¿Qué demonios? Sólo escúpelo. —Mi paciencia se acababa.

Victoria respiró hondo y luego enderezó los hombros.

—Como saben, Daedalus trabajó en muchos sueros antes de que tuviéramos algún signo de éxito, y en algunos casos... —Hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a Seth, quien sonrió alegremente—. Los éxitos resultaron ser fracasos al final. Existía el suero Daedalus, el cual fue dado a Rose, Benjamin y así sucesivamente.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda ante el nombre del bastardo que esperaba se pudriera en una esquina especial del infierno. Odiaba la sola mención de él en su presencia. Bella lo mató, defendiéndose, pero sabía que lo que tuvo que hacer aún la afectaba.

—Luego, por supuesto, estaba el suero Prometheus —dijo, con los ojos iluminados como una niña encontrando los huevos escondidos del Conejo de Pascua—. El suero que se les dio a los hombres que mutaste.

—¿Querrás decir a los hombres que forzaste a ser mutados? —desafié.

—Los voluntarios que mutaste recibieron el suero Prometheus, al igual que los híbridos a partir de los cuales fue creado el último lote de Orígenes—explicó, sorprendiéndome.

—Espera —intervino Bella—, justo probabas ese suero cuando estuvimos ahí.

Seth meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que quiere decir es que los seres humanos que fueron mutados accidentalmente por intervalos a lo largo de los años, se les dio el suero Prometheus en lotes de prueba. No como a los que Edward mutó, si no a personas como Rose, tú y alguien más por ahí que fue sanado por un Luxen.

Confusión se vertió en mí. —¿Así que probaron el suero Prometheus, por primera vez en las mutaciones forzadas?

—Como he dicho, eran voluntarios —corrigió ella.

Me encontraba a punto de ser voluntario para alzar mi pie y golpear la cabeza de alguien.

—Bueno. Esta es una gran información, pero básicamente inútil para mí.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de Victoria, por primera vez desde nuestra amorosa reunión.

—El suero Prometheus es diferente del suero Daedalus. Se asegura de que el humano mutado, que el híbrido, no se conecte al Luxen.

Mi cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Bien?

—Cuando sanaste a Bella, y el Doctor Jenks nos alertó de cuando ella enfermó, no usamos el suero Daedalus.

Bella se puso rígida.

—¿Qué? Él dijo…

—¿Crees que él realmente sabía lo que le entregamos? —Su oscura mirada fijada en Bella—. Creyó lo que le dije y eso fue todo. Se le dio el suero Prometheus, el cual es el que se te dio. —Su atención se movió de nuevo a mí—. Fue lo mismo dado a aquellos que también mutaste, Edward.

—No. —Me incliné hacia delante—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Cuando Bella recibió un disparo…

—Te enfermaste. ¿Pensaste que morías? Oh, sálvanos de los dramáticos. —Sus ojos rodaron—. Es porque realmente te vinculaste con ella en un nivel emocional. La amas. —Escupió la palabra con A como si fuera una enfermedad de transmisión sexual—. Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta de eso. Toda esa mierda de querer y necesitar verdadero.

—Bueno, ¡hurra! por ti, pero me estaba muriendo.

Negó.

—Te encontrabas debilitado y enfermo, pero si ella hubiera muerto, habrías sobrevivido. Habrías mejorado. La vida hubiera seguido. Tú simplemente no llegarías a ese punto porque, obviamente, alguien más la sanó.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

Me puse de pie. El suelo bajo mis pies parecía cambiar. Afiancé mis rodillas. Me sacudió hasta la médula, casi incapaz de creerle.

Victoria respiró hondo.

—Sus vidas no están unidas como piensan que lo están. Si uno de los dos muere, el otro va a sentirlo; sentirlo todo, hasta el último aliento, el último latido del corazón; pero el otro tomará otro aliento y su corazón latirá de nuevo.

 **¿A que no se esperaban algo así? Ahora, de aquí en adelante todo puede pasar. Nos seguimos leyendo !**


	11. chapter 11

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 11

 **Bella PDV**

Luego de que esa pequeña bomba fuera lanzada sobre nosotros, ninguno tenía nada más que decir. Habíamos llegado a nuestro límite cuando se trataba de mentiras y de hablarlas con todos.

Mi cerebro se sentía sobrecargado, corriendo en círculos alrededor de lo que Victoria nos había dicho, de lo que Alice hacía, de dónde se encontraban mi madre y mis amigos, acerca de si Seth realmente tenía el control sobre Victoria, y lo que el futuro deparaba para todos nosotros.

Me sentía lista.

Edward estaba listo.

Jasper hizo una parada en el camino para enseñarnos nuestra habitación. Golpeando la puerta una vez con sus nudillos, la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Por suerte ninguno de nosotros fue marcado de por vida.

Emmett se hallaba parado a los pies de la cama, cerca de donde Rosalie se encontraba. Probablemente estábamos interrumpiendo algo, pero la sonrisa que transformó el rostro de Rosalie cuando Jasper se hizo a un lado y entramos, me hizo tropezar con mis pies.

Edward me miró, con las cejas arqueadas, pero yo me hallaba centrada en Rose. Ella... parecía normal, sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos apoyadas en su regazo. El cansancio aún era notable en su bonito rostro. Su piel estaba muy pálida y las sombras bajo sus ojos marcadas, pero su mirada era clara y enfocada.

—Estoy tan feliz de verlos, chicos —dijo, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su vientre—. Estaba muy preocupada.

—Lo estamos haciendo bien —respondió Edward, mirando a su hermano. Aunque nos encontrábamos de pie frente a su hermano y Rose, quienes parecían ilesos, la tensión irradiaba de Edward—. ¿Y todo está bien con ustedes?

Su hermano asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí. Rose ya ha visto al médico de la base. —Curvó una mano alrededor de su rodilla—.Parecen tener experiencia con esto. Un poco raro, pero supongo que es una buena cosa.

Edward lanzó un vistazo en dirección a Jasper, y luego su mirada se posó en Rose.

—¿El doctor te trató bien?

—Ella, la Doctora Platt, fue muy amable y dijo que... bueno, que el embarazo progresa como debe. Dijo que tenía que descansar y debo empezar a tomar vitaminas. —Deteniéndose, señaló hacia una cómoda. En ella se hallaban tres grandes botellas que eran como las que Jasper y que yo habíamos intentado obtener para ella. Siguió mi mirada—. Gracias por salir ese día. Arriesgaste mucho. Otra vez.

Parpadeé, sin notar, en un primer momento, que me hablaba. Me encogí de hombros.

—No es gran cosa. Ojalá hubiéramos podido conseguirlas para ti.

—Fue una gran cosa —corrigió Emmett—. Tú y Jasper podrían haber... —Su voz se desvaneció mientras su hermano se puso rígido—. Sí, ya sabes lo que podría haber pasado.

—Pero nada malo pasó, ¿verdad? —Jasper se apoyó contra la puerta, cruzando los brazos—. Todo funcionó al final.

—Todos estamos aquí. —Las cejas de Rose se fruncieron mientras bajaba la barbilla—. Bueno, casi todos. Alice no. Yo... lo siento. —Miró hacia Edward, que ahora observaba a la pared detrás de la cama.

—Vamos a traerla de vuelta —le dije, y maldición, teníamos que hacerlo. Sólo necesitábamos averiguar cómo.

—Entonces... —Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. Chicos, ¿saben si es un niño o una niña?

El cambio de tema no podía llegar en un mejor momento, y podía jurar que las mejillas de Emmett se ruborizaron un poco.

—No lo sabemos—dijo, girándose hacia Rose—. ¿La doctora dijo algo acerca de una ecografía?

—Esta semana —respondió, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro—.Ellos quieren hacer un ultrasonido. Podría ser demasiado pronto para decirlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jasper.

—Si es un niño, deberían llamarlo Jasper.

Me reí.

Edward enfrentó al Origen.

—Deberían nombrarlo Edward.

—¿Edward 2? No sé si el mundo pueda manejar eso. —Emmett se rió entre dientes, meneando la cabeza—. Honestamente, no creo que eso sea algo sobre lo que realmente hayamos pensado en este momento.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Pero creo que debemos.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces, y fue como si se olvidaran de que había alguien más en la habitación. Era sólo ellos. Comprendí la clase de conexión que tenían. Era igual a lo que sentía con Edward, pero me preguntaba si lucíamos tan enamorados como ellos lo hacían.

—Lo hacen —comentó Jasper en voz baja.

Ah, bueno, eso fue un poco embarazoso.

—Sí, lo es —agregó.

Le lancé una mirada por encima del hombro mientras Edward gruñía.

—Sal de su cabeza.

Jasper sonrió.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

Rodando los ojos, no intervine cuando los dos empezaron a discutir, y luego llegó el momento de darles a Rose y Emmett algo de privacidad.

Tras dejar su habitación, nos dieron un cuarto que me recordó mucho al del Área 51. Tanto así, que no pude reprimir el estremecimiento que se abrió camino en mi columna vertebral.

—Hay básicamente una ciudad en esta base —dijo Jasper desde la puerta—. Casas, una escuela, tiendas, e incluso un centro médico. Hay una cafetería en el piso de arriba. Antes les compré algunos suéteres y los escondí en el armario.

Edward asintió mientras examinaba la habitación, su mirada se sumergió en el televisor en la pared, la puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño, y la única cómoda y escritorio de metal.

—¿Es realmente seguro aquí? —Pregunté, tratando de peinar con mis dedos el desastre que era mi pelo.

—Tan seguro como lo es cualquier lugar ahora. Sin duda el mejor lugar para Rose, considerando todas las cosas.

Sí, tener un centro médico cerca era bueno para ella.

Edward cruzó los brazos.

—¿Seth realmente matará a esos chicos?

—Seth es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sentándome en el borde de la cama, estiré mi pierna dolorida. No podía imaginar a Seth haciendo eso. No porque no creyera que lo haría, sino porque no quería creer que fuera capaz de una cosa así.

—¿Y realmente entregará a esos chicos al final? —Preguntó.

Jasper levantó un hombro.

—Como he dicho, Seth es capaz de todo, sobre todo cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere. Por suerte para nosotros, nos quiere vivos. —Se apartó del marco de la puerta—. Hay mucho más que discutir. Así que volveré luego.

Cuando empezó a salir, recordé algo, congelándome.

—Espera. ¿Has traído alguna de nuestras cosas contigo?

Asintió.

—He traído todo lo que parecía importante, incluyendo esos papeles.

Esos papeles. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta de que había estado reteniendo. Los papeles eran nuestro certificado de matrimonio y los documentos de identidad falsos. Aunque el matrimonio no era técnicamente real, era legítimo para Edward y para mí.

—Gracias —le dije.

Asintió. Con eso, Jasper salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me esforcé por escuchar una cerradura girando, pero cuando eso no sucedió, mis hombros se hundieron con alivio.

Edward se volvió hacia mí.

—Pensaste que estaríamos encerrados aquí, ¿no es así?

Mi mirada recorrió su llamativo rostro, demorándose en las tenues sombras formándose debajo de sus ojos.

—Realmente no sé qué pensar. Confío en Jasper y Seth, pero he confiado en un montón de gente y luego resultó mal. Espero que eso no me haga una loca.

—Creo que confiar en alguien nos hace a todos un poco locos.

Lo vi moverse por la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la cómoda e inspeccionando lo que había dentro, y luego se movió al escritorio.

Levantó una mano y frotó los dedos por el lío de ondas que caían sobre su frente.

Cada paso lleno de tensión.

Sabiendo que sus pensamientos debían estar con su hermana, sentí un dolor en mi pecho por él. Sabía cómo se sentía perder a alguien quien en realidad todavía estaba cerca. No pasaba ni una hora sin que pensara en mi mamá.

—Tendremos a Alice de regreso. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

Lentamente bajó la mano, pero sus hombros se tensaron cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Si realmente estamos a salvo aquí, ¿dejarías esto para entrar en un nido de víboras y recuperar a mi hermana?

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? Sabes que lo haría.

Edward se acercó a donde me encontraba.

—No quiero que te pongas en peligro.

—Estoy terriblemente segura de que no me voy a quedar atrás si tú sales corriendo para encontrarla.

Un lado de sus labios se levantó, y fue increíble cómo una simple medio sonrisa podía retorcer mis entrañas.

—No creí que lo harías, y no te dejaría aquí. A donde yo voy, tú vas, y viceversa. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente por cualquier periodo de tiempo.

—Me alegro de que en realidad estemos de acuerdo en eso. —No hace mucho tiempo, Edward hubiera tratado de protegerme, pero creo que aprendió que no funcionaba muy bien.

Esa era la primera vez en varios días que estábamos juntos y podíamos hablar abiertamente el uno con el otro, y como lo veía, sabía que tenía algo más en su cabeza que su hermana. Con tantas cosas como teníamos para destacar, sería como buscar una manzana en una gran pila de ellas.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y se sostuvieron, y tomé una inestable respiración. Esos ojos esmeralda, que eran de un verde tan brillante e irreal, nunca dejaban de captar mi atención. Edward era hermoso de una manera que no parecía posible, pero esa belleza era profunda, más allá de la piel que realmente no era su verdadera forma, y dentro del mismo centro de su ser. Cuando lo conocí, no creí eso. Ahora lo entendía.

Sus espesas pestañas bajaron.

—Sólo estoy pensando en lo que dijo Victoria sobre el suero, sobre nosotros.

—¿Sobre nosotros no estando conectados como pensábamos?

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno, creo. —Sonreí cuando levantó la vista. No sabía qué pensar, aparte del hecho de que nuestras vidas realmente no estando unidas tenía que ser una buena noticia, y que eso no cambiaba nada entre nosotros—. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes. Me molesta que Victoria nos mintiera, que probara algo tan volátil en mí, pero está... está bien. Sé que puedo patear algunos traseros y utilizar la Fuente, pero tú eres más fuerte que yo. Soy la más débil…

—Tú no eres débil, gatita. Nunca has sido débil, antes o después de la mutación.

—Gracias por eso, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Seamos realistas. Soy un pasivo hasta cierto punto cuando se trata de luchar. Sólo puedo seguir por un tiempo antes de agotarme. Tú no.

—Lo entiendo. —Hundió las manos en su cabello otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

Busqué en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Es sólo que... —Edward se arrodilló frente a mí, frunciendo sus cejas. Alargó el brazo y envolvió sus manos sobre mis rodillas—. Es sólo que desde el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que curarte significaba, o lo que creía que significaba, nunca pensé que me enfrentaría a un día sin ti. Que nunca tendría que preocuparme de continuar en caso de que no estuvieras allí. Y no estoy tratando de convertir esto en una especie de mierda como Romeo y Julieta, pero ahora sé que hay una posibilidad de eso y... me asusta jodidamente, Bella. Realmente lo hace.

Parpadeé una repentina oleada de lágrimas mientras acunaba sus mejillas. El ligero rastrojo cosquilleando en mis pulgares.

—La idea de no tenerte también me aterra.

Se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Sé que es una buena noticia, y sé que es estúpido. Debería estar más asustado de morir, que de no hacerlo, pero…

—Lo sé. —Cerré los ojos y apreté mis labios contra los suyos—. Sólo vamos a intentar no morir, ¿de acuerdo?

La risa de Edward tentó mis labios.

—Me gusta ese plan.

—No dejarás que me pase nada —le dije, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros mientras me apartaba—. Y no dejaré que te pase nada.

—Esa es mi gatita —murmuró mientras me miraba—. Hablando de no dejar que pase nada, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Cansada. Un poco de azúcar estaría bien. —Por alguna razón, el consumo de azúcar ayudaba después de usar la Fuente. Eso siempre me recordaba a Harry Potter.

—Me aseguraré de que Jasper traiga algo de eso cuando regrese.—Se puso de pie y luego se subió a la cama de modo que estaba sentado detrás de mí—. Pero por ahora...

Agarró mis caderas y me tiró contra su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuando su mano derecha se deslizó en mi parte superior de mi muslo, mi respiración se detuvo—. Oh.

Su profunda risa retumbó a través de mí.

—Lo creas o no, no estoy pensando en cosas inadecuadas.

Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, una ceja levantada.

Su maliciosa media sonrisa convirtió mi corazón en puré.

—Bueno. El noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento del tiempo estoy pensando en algo que volvería las puntas de tus orejas de color rosa.

—¿Y no lo estás ahora?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Un cien por ciento del tiempo, pero de hecho tengo razones totalmente apropiadas para tocarte.

—Oh-oh. —Apoyé la cabeza contra su mejilla. Y entonces sentí su mano deslizarse sobre la parte superior de mi muslo derecho—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cuidando de ti.

El calor de sus dedos irradió a lo largo de mi muslo.

—No tienes que hacer esto. Es sólo un rasguño.

—Más como una herida superficial, y has estado cojeando desde que sucedió. Lo habría hecho mientras estábamos en el helicóptero, pero estaba demasiado ocupado impidiendo que te tires de la cabina.

—No estaba tan mal. —Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de mis labios—.Pero gracias por eso. Tenía miedo de vomitar sobre ti.

—Me alegro de que no lo hicieras —respondió secamente.

Una vez que el dolor sordo en mi muslo se alivió hasta que no fue más que un recuerdo, empecé a alejarme, porque curarme podía pasarle factura, pero en vez de dejarme ir, se deslizó fuera de la cama conmigo delante de él. Al momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, me levantó en

sus brazos.

Dejé escapar un grito sobresaltado mientras bajaba los ojos muy abiertos hacia él.

—Guau. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Sigo cuidando de ti. —Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, con los ojos casi cerrados, pero tenía una inclinación maliciosa en sus labios—. Sólo pensé que podríamos limpiarnos.

Esa era la verdad. Una vez más, estaba llena suciedad y sangre seca, y también Edward.

Nos llevó a un sorpresivamente enorme baño, bajándome con amabilidad frente a una bañera. No era tan inmensa como la de la mansión del alcalde, pero todavía parecía anormalmente grande.

Bajando las luces, se giró hacia mí, moviendo los dedos. Di un paso hacia él. Sonrió.

—Más cerca.

Di otro paso.

—Levanta los brazos.

Decirle que era capaz de desvestirme sola, estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero el nerviosismo se tragó las palabras. Levanté los brazos y él me quitó el suéter arruinado, deteniéndose para acomodar mi cabello antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. No habló mientras abría el pequeño botón de mis pantalones y también los quitaba.

Puse la mano en su hombro para balancearme mientras liberaba una pierna. Rubor se extendió por mis mejillas y por todo mi cuerpo. Sin importar todo lo que habíamos compartido juntos, todavía era tímida a su alrededor. No sabía por qué, pero quizás era porque no parecía poseer ni un solo defecto mientras que yo tenía un cuerpo muy humano, lleno de ellos.

La última pieza de ropa que quedaba también golpeó el suelo, y luego me encontraba de pie completamente desnuda frente a él, completamente vestido. Doblé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras él se estiraba, abriendo el agua.

Vapor caliente fluyó inmediatamente en el cuarto de baño. Mientras se ponía derecho, sus labios rozaron la curva de mi mejilla, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Nunca había visto a un chico desvestirse tan rápido como Edward, y antes de que lo supiera, me encontraba cara a cara con sus fuertes pectorales. Mi mirada vagó por sus apretados abdominales y luego más abajo…

Dos dedos se presionaron en mi barbilla, levantando mi mirada hasta un par de brillantes ojos verdes que parecían llevar un brillo de color blanco detrás de ellos.

—Los ojos aquí arriba, o me empezaré a sentir como un caramelo humano.

Mis mejillas se calentaron, pero me reí.

—Lo que sea.

Guiñó un ojo después de correr la cortina.

—Después de ti.

Nunca me bañé con un chico antes. Obviamente. Pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no creo que ni remotamente se acercara a bañarse con Edward Cullen.

Mis manos temblaban mientras me metía bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Un segundo después, él también se hallaba en la bañera, y de repente ya no se sentía para nada grande.

Sus manos eran amables, la presión apenas allí, mientras me giraba para que mi espalda estuviera contra el rociador. Respirando entrecortadamente, levanté la cabeza. Esperaba que me besara e hiciera algo que definitivamente haría que mis rodillas se pusiera débiles, pero no hizo eso.

Sus ojos se trabaron en los míos, y con delicadeza quitó los mechones de cabello mojados sobre mi hombro. Luego, sus manos subieron por mi brazo y pasaron por mi espalda.

Sus brazos se doblaron a mi alrededor, arrastrándome contra su pecho, sellando nuestros cuerpos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras otro tipo diferente de necesidad me golpeaba. El oleaje creciente de emoción iba más allá de lo físico, y mientras que él me sostenía con tanta fuerza que no había nada de espacio entre nosotros, sabía que era igual para él.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sosteniéndonos mientras el agua nos golpeaba, pero había algo intensamente poderoso entre nosotros que trascendía a las palabras.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron cuando apoyó la mejilla en la cima de mi cabeza y de alguna forma se las arregló para sostenerme más cerca.

Dios, amaba a Edward. Estaba enamorada de él tanto como lo estuve la primera vez que reconocí lo que era la ardiente sensación, lo que significaba ese shock eléctrico cada vez que nos tocábamos.

Era difícil recordar esas cosas y pensar en todo ese tiempo que desperdiciamos luchando contra lo que sentíamos, luchando con el otro, especialmente cuando nuestro futuro lucía espantosamente corto, pero no podía enfocarme en eso ahora, porque estábamos juntos. No importaba cuántas horas, días, meses, o años teníamos frente a nosotros; siempre estaríamos juntos.

Este tipo de amor era lo que importaba, más fuerte que todo el planeta lleno de alienígenas psicóticos y el gobierno entero.

Permanecimos juntos por un largo tiempo, envueltos alrededor del otro, antes de que hiciéramos un buen uso de la ducha, un uso apropiado de la ducha. Pero ducharse con Edward era como… bueno, ducharse con Edward. Finalmente salimos, nos secamos y cambiamos a unos pantalones cortos y camisetas enormes, las cuales no eran enormes para Edward. La camiseta blanca se estiraba sobre sus hombros, siguiendo cada profundidad de sus abdominales. Mi piel se sentía demasiado sensible a pesar de que no hubo travesuras en el baño.

Encontré un peine y me senté en medio de la cama desenredando los nudos, mientras Edward encendía la televisión, poniendo un canal de noticias. Lanzando el control remoto hacia los pies de la cama, se sentó detrás de mí.

Me quitó el peine de la mano.

—Déjame hacerlo.

Hice un gesto, pero me quedé quieta cuando empezó a pasar el peine por mi cabello. Miré la televisión, vi otra ciudad en ruinas, y luego aparté la mirada. No quería pensar en eso, porque no sabía dónde se hallaba mi mamá, o cómo se encontraban mis amigos durante todo esto.

Edward era sorprendentemente bueno desenredando nudos.

—¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —pregunté.

Se rió. —Sabes la respuesta a eso.

Sonreí.

Una vez que terminó con mi cabello, sentí el borde del peine pincharme en la espalda baja. Con las cejas levantadas, lo miré sobre el hombro. —¿Qué?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, besándome suavemente. Los bordes del peine húmedo rozaron mi mejilla mientras inclinaba la cabeza, profundizando el beso hasta que mi corazón latía desbocado.

Puse una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón, y lo sentí acompañar el ritmo del mío. Levanté la mirada, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. De alguna forma terminamos tendidos en la cama, mi espalda contra su parte frontal.

—No terminé de curarte —dijo, su voz áspera. Sus dedos viajando alrededor del punto sensible en mi sien.

Cerré los ojos, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera. Después de todo, lo hacía sentirse mejor. Pero la cálida sanación lentamente se transformó en algo más cuando las puntas de sus dedos bajaron por mi brazo, debajo de la camiseta y sobre mi estómago. No había nada entre su piel y la mía.

—Has estado usando mucho la Fuente. —Sus manos se aplanaron contra mi vientre bajo, su meñique encontrando el camino debajo de la banda de mis pantalones cortos—. Debe haberte agotado.

Otro dedo viajó bajo la banda, y no creo que estuviera agotada.

Toda mi consciencia se enfocaba en su mano, su peso y su calor, su posición exacta.

—¿Gatita?

—¿Mmm?

Su voz era profunda y suave.

—Sólo viendo si te desmayaste sobre mí.

—Nunca haría algo como eso.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando?

Con él, nadie podía adivinar. —¿Qué?

—Pensaba en cuando todo esto termine, a dónde iremos. —La mitad de su mano se hallaba debajo de la banda ahora—. Qué vamos a hacer.

—¿No tienes idea?

—Tengo muchas ideas.

Una sensación caliente y dulce barrió sobre mí.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Edward se rió mientras su pulgar se movía en un lento y vago círculo por debajo de mi ombligo.

—Pensaba en la universidad.

—¿Crees que habrá alguna universidad después de esto?

—Eso creo.

Las puntas de dos de sus dedos fueron más abajo, haciendo que mi aliento se atorara.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Respuesta fácil. —Dejó un beso en mi mejilla—. Si tú me has enseñado algo, es que los humanos son resistentes, mucho más que los de mi especie. Sin importar qué, seguirán avanzando. Así que no puedo creer que no haya universidades, ni trabajo, ni nada como eso.

Mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras decidía cómo seguirle el juego.

—La universidad sería algo bueno, creo.

—Me pareció haberte escuchado mencionar la Universidad de Colorado antes —dijo, sus dedos yendo más al sur, haciendo que los músculos de mi vientre bajo se contraigan—. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos sobre la universidad, y estuve muy preocupada por si había sobrepasado las líneas de la relación.

Parecía haber sido hace años.

—Creo que eso es perfecto.

—Estoy seguro que a Emmett y Rose les gustaría. —Hizo una pausa—.También a Alice.

—Sí, a ella le gustaría. —Especialmente si Jasper está cerca, pero para eso necesitaríamos acomodar la cabeza de Alice antes—. Tal vez… tal vez podría hacer que mi mamá también se mude.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, y me mordí el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para probar la sangre mientras él se las arreglaba para poner su rodilla entre las mías—. Tu mamá tiene que estar allí, porque lo vamos a hacer.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—Uh, no estoy segura de que eso sea algo de lo que quiero que mi mamá sea parte.

La risa de Edward me hizo cosquillas.

—Saca tu mente sucia de allí, gatita. Vamos a tener una verdadera boda. Toda la cosa: dama de honor, padrino, el bonito vestido blanco, y la ceremonia. Incluso una recepción. Todo.

Mi boca se abrió, pero no salían las palabras. Quedé atrapada en la fantasía de una verdadera boda, de mamá ayudándome a meterme en un hermoso vestido al estilo Cenicienta; de Alice y Jessica de pie a mi lado; de Emmett, Jasper, e incluso Seth como los padrinos. Entonces, allí estaría Edward en un esmoquin, y maldición, eso era algo que quería ver.

Nos sacarían fotos y serviríamos asado en la recepción. Habría un DJ tocando música cuestionable, y entonces Edward y yo tendríamos nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho, y no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto quería eso. Era tan de niña, pero no me importaba.

—¿Gatita?

—Me gusta esto —susurré mientras mi pecho se apretaba—. Hablar de esto, quiero decir. Se siente normal. Se siente como si tuviéramos un…

Edward se inclinó sobre mí, capturando mi boca con la suya. El beso llegó a lo profundo de mi ser, encendiendo cada célula.

—Tenemos un futuro.

Dejé de pensar mientras sus labios volvían a los míos, y con suavidad me acostaba sobre mi espalda. El resto del mundo, todas las preocupaciones y peligros, desaparecieron hasta que sólo quedamos nosotros dos. Él hizo cosas completamente locas con su mano, y hubo un torrente de sensaciones que me sacudió como si montara una ola. Ycuando volví a tierra, lo empujé a él sobre su espalda.

Las cejas de Edward volaron mientras me cernía sobre él.

—¿Qué estás…?

Se dio cuenta del programa bastante rápido, y los bordes de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con esa luz blanca-rojiza mientras su mano se envolvía alrededor de mi cabello mojado. Antes de que sus pestañas bajaran, sus ojos eran como diamantes crudos, y la expresión era una especie de asombro, incluso cuando en realidad no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Pero parecía que él lo amaba, y creo que era porque me amaba a mí.

Más tarde, yacíamos frente a frente y en silencio. Tracé la línea de su labio inferior, juntando el valor para preguntarle algo que me daba curiosidad.

—¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos cuando vinieron?

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su cara relajada.

—Cuando salieron del bosque, podía oír todo lo que pensaban, lo que querían. Era lo mismo para Emmett y Alice. Estuvimos conectados inmediatamente. Y al principio, fue abrumador. Quería ir con ellos. —Hizo una pausa, abriendo los ojos. Nuestras miradas se trabaron—. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo menos a ellos. Se convirtieron en todo.

No podía entender eso. —¿Los oyes ahora?

—No. En todo caso, es un zumbido bajo, de fondo. —Hizo una pausa—. No es la primera vez que algo así pasa. Cuando muchos de nosotros estamos juntos, puede ponerse difícil, porque es como un radio con millones de canales. Esa es la razón por la que no nos gustaba estar en la colonia. Cuando hay tantos de nosotros, estamos todos conectados, casi como un solo ser, y estás influenciado por esas cosas que no quieres. No eres individual. Eres un todo. Simplemente no sabía que podía ser tan fuerte como lo fue cuando vinieron.

—Pero lo venciste —le recordé, porque sonaba casi decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Por lo que sentía por ti. Lo mismo con Emmett, y obviamente cualquier otro Luxen que esté conectado a alguien, pero Alice… —Su voz se fue apagando, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los que vinieron son diferentes al resto de nosotros. Sé que eso es obvio ahora, pero ellos… son tan fríos. Sin empatía o compasión. —Un suspiro tembló a través de él—. No recuerdo a mis padres, pero no puedo creer que fueran de esta forma. Supongo que nosotros no somos así porque estuvimos rodeados de humanos. La falta de compasión y empatía los hace peligrosos, Bella. Más de lo que creo que nos damos cuenta.

Mientras rozaba el pulgar por su mandíbula, giró la cabeza, dejando un beso en el centro de mi palma.

—Sin embargo, tienen que tener una debilidad. Todo en el universo tiene una.

Edward capturó mi mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

—En cada colonia, hay un Anciano que más o menos lidera a todo el grupo. Sé que, de los que han llegado, tiene que haber uno de ellos que sea como… como su sargento. Su reina en la colmena. Eliminar a esa persona no va a terminar esto, pero los debilitará, debilitará el agarre que tienen sobre otros Luxen. Como Alice.

—¿Alguna idea de quién es esta persona? —pregunté.

Sus labios se levantaron en un costado.

—No. Royce lo mantuvo oculto, y ahora tiene sentido. Porque Tanya, sabía lo suficiente como para no compartir esa pieza de información. Maldita Tanya. No tenía idea que era un Origen, pero creo que ella no es la única que ha estado fingiendo y escondiéndose entre otros Luxen.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Quién más?

—Es algo que nunca noté de verdad hasta que dejé la colonia, cuando vine por ti. Lo extraño es, nunca confié en este tipo. Había algo raro en él, y dijo algunas cosas disparatadas cuando me fui. Cosas que nunca tuvieron sentido entonces, y no descifré nada hasta que Jasper reveló lo que era… tú sabes, el color de ojos. —Rodó sobre su espalda, exhalando lentamente—. Aro Vulturi.

Me tomó un momento recordar quién era.

—¿El Anciano de tu colonia?

Asintió.

—Sus ojos son iguales a los de Jasper y Seth.

—Santa mierda —respiré. Sentándome, doblé las piernas debajo de mí—. Pero si él es un Origen, y si los Orígenes de alguna forma ayudaron a traer al resto de los Luxen aquí, la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

La mirada de Edward se movió a la mía.

—La pregunta de toda una vida, ¿no? ¿Por qué algunos de los Orígenes estarían trabajando con los Luxen?


	12. chapter 12

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 12

 **Edward PDV**

Parecía que a Bella le dolía el cerebro.

No podía culparla. Había demasiadas cosas siendo arrojadas hacia nosotros, sentí como que necesitaba usar un traje de receptor.

Toda la cosa sobre Aro seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza mientras permanecíamos acostados en la cama, juntos, tratando de descansar un poco antes de que Jasper regresara, y lo más probable era que él se encargaría de arrojar noticias aún más desastrosas sobre nuestros regazos.

Podía decir que aunque Bella se encontraba tranquila en mis brazos, no dormía. Ambos teníamos demasiado en lo que pensar. Pensar en Alice me hacía querer golpear mi cara contra una pared, por lo que prefería averiguar qué demonios tenía que ver Aro con la invasión Luxen.

Esa era realmente la pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué haría que los Orígenes y los Luxen trabajaran juntos? Fue algo que le pregunté a Jasper luego de que apareciera con bolsas de ropa. Cuando le arrojó a Bella una barra de chocolate, fruncí el ceño, preguntándome hasta qué podía meterse en nuestros pensamientos.

Jasper arqueó una ceja.

—Lo suficiente para saber que te imaginas golpeando mi cabeza hasta sacarla de mis hombros cuando estamos cerca.

Sonreí por eso mientras Bella levantaba la vista de su barra de chocolate desenvuelta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada —le dije mientras buscaba en una de las bolsas y encontraba pantalones de mi talla. Eso era raro a un nivel inquietante.

—De vuelta a tu pregunta. Acerca de Orígenes y los Luxen. —Jasper se apoyó contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos—. Sinceramente no tengo ninguna idea de lo que podría obtener con eso, aparte de lo típico, unir fuerzas poderosas para la dominación del mundo y bla, bla, bla.

—Eso es un cliché —le dije.

—Y demasiado obvio —concordó.

Miré a Bella. La expresión en su rostro mientras devoraba la barra, como si probara el cielo por primera vez y estuviera a segundos de tener un orgasmo en su boca, me hizo desear que Jasper no se encontrara en la habitación.

Su sonrisa se hizo una mueca.

Y también me hizo desear que él saliera de mi maldita cabeza.

—¿Sabías sobre Aro? —pregunté, reorientándome.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No somos como tus raros alienígenas, no fusionamos nuestras mentes o sabemos dónde están los demás en cada segundo determinado.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, eras parte de nuestra rara familia de alienígenas, así que…

Bella desprendió un pequeño cuadradito y me lo ofreció. Negué con la cabeza, y ella lo metió entre sus labios.

—¿Así que nunca conociste a Aro, o escuchaste de él? —preguntó ella.

—Hay un montón de Orígenes con los que nunca me puse en contacto o he visto desde que fueron transferidos a otras bases. Daedalus tiene muchos establecidos en todo el mundo, en posiciones muy poderosas. Si incluso unos pocos de ellos están trabajando con los Luxen, realmente estaríamos en problemas.

—¿No lo estamos ya? —señalé.

—Sí, bueno, aquí está el problema con eso. Podemos fingir ser humanos o Luxen o incluso híbridos. Podemos leer tus pensamientos. Ya has tenido tu feliz trasero quemado por uno que pensaste que era un Luxen. Probablemente incluso dos veces si cuentas a este Aro del que hablas, lo que hace que confiar en lo que piensas que sabes o ves sea un gran y verdadero problema —explicó Jasper—. Supongamos que un puñado de Orígenes que son políticos, médicos o miembros del ejército están realmente trabajando con Luxen. Se convertirían en un grupo…

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —Bella se deslizó de la cama y tiró el envoltorio a la basura—. Quiero decir, no podemos simplemente dejar que nos jodan. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Una dura tensión cruzó el rostro de Jasper.

—Estamos haciendo algo al respecto.

Bella se detuvo en medio de la habitación, su expresión una mezcla de esperanza y aprensión.

—¿Qué?

Jasper me miró, y esa mirada me dijo que simples palabras no iban a explicar nada, y yo me encontraba tan atrapado en su vibra de que esto no iba a ser algo bueno.

—Por qué no se cambian y se reúnen conmigo en el pasillo —sugirió.

Las pequeñas manos de Bella se volvieron puños.

—¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?

—No es que no esté dispuesto a decirlo. —Se apartó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Es algo que creo que ustedes necesitan ver para creer.

—Bueno, eso no es innecesariamente misterioso ni nada, pero lo que sea. —Me levanté y agarré la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Jasper seguía en la puerta, y me arqueó una ceja—. A menos que quieras verme en toda mi gloriosa desnudez, sugeriría que te vayas ahora.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

—No, gracias.

Bella y yo nos cambiamos rápidamente, y el hecho de que sus pantalones se le ajustaran perfectamente me tuvo imaginando la fantasía demasiado familiar sobre golpear a Jasper en la cara, pero se veía bien, más como ella en los oscuros pantalones y el ligero suéter gris. Su cabello se había secado en suaves ondas, y se veía como si fuéramos a comer algo, o tal vez a ver una película.

Lo que hacíamos estaba tan lejos de esa fantasía, que se sentía jodidamente triste.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron luego de que abrochara el botón de mis pantalones.

—¿Estás lista para hacer esto, lo que sea que "esto" sea?

Asintió.

—Estoy un poco asustada de ver lo que quiere mostrarnos.

—Te entiendo. En este punto, cualquier cosa es posible. —Me detuve en la puerta cerrada y le extendí una mano. Cuando la tomó, la arrastré hacia mí. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la levanté y le di un buen apretón.

Su suave risa bailando en mi oído era demasiado rara.

—Me estás aplastando.

—Ajam. —Bajándola, coloqué un beso en su frente—. Sin importar qué, no te olvides de nuestros planes. —Sentí que era importante recordarle sobre ellos.

Sus ojos eran suaves, mientras me miraba.

—¿Los planes de la boda?

—Esos. —Me incliné y le susurré al oído—: Porque cuando nos muestren algo absolutamente jodido, lo cual estoy seguro que vamos a ver, voy a comenzar a enfocarme en esos planes y en levantar tu vestido de novia y ponerme de rodillas.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, y cuando me alejé con una sonrisa, sus mejillas se encontraban de color rojo brillante—. Eres… eres…

—¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y tragó.

—Un montón para manejar.

Sonreí mientras abría la puerta.

—Después de ti, gatita.

Mientras ella caminaba, le di una bonita palmada en el trasero que la hizo saltar y girarse. Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina, y sonreí, totalmente no arrepentido. Eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida que me mantenían feliz.

Jasper ignoró eso, lo que significaba que debía valorar ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Lo seguimos por el pasillo, luego por una escalera y entramos en otro pasillo. Más adelante había un conjunto de puertas dobles de vidrio y lo que parecía un centro de comando nivel-NASA en el interior.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Lo que piensas que es. —La sonrisa de Jasper no alcanzó sus extraños ojos cuando lo miré—. Es el centro de comando de la base. Está conectado a satélites, misiles, y todo tipo de cosas divertidas aquí.

Bella arrugó la nariz, pero permaneció en silencio.

Jasper abrió la puerta, y no me sorprendí al ver a Seth sentado en una silla en frente, sus piernas levantadas en una repisa blanca, sus tobillos cruzados. Tenía una caja de jugo de frutas en sus manos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Victoria se encontraba cerca del frente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su estrecho pecho, su rostro tenso, como si estuviera chupando algo agrio. Un hombre se levantó junto a ella, en un completo traje militar con suficientes botones brillantes y escudos para decirme que podría ser un problema.

La habitación se completaba con personal militar, todos usando auriculares y conectados a lo que sea que hacían en los monitores frente a ellos. Algunos miraron en nuestra dirección cuando entramos. Ninguno parecía sorprendido. Había una gran pantalla en la pared delante de Seth.

Giré mi mirada hacia el hombre de los ojos grises inflexibles y el cabello corto y castaño.

—¿Quién es este idiota?

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon, y sonó como que Seth se atragantó con su risa mientras se giraba para mirarnos.

–Dios, sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas.

—Yupi —murmuré.

Victoria no parecía divertida cuando el hombre nos enfrentó, sus hombros cuadrados.

—Este es el General Diego Eaton, el oficial de más alto rango de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos —dijo Victoria, sus palabras cortadas y como pequeños golpes—. Tal vez podrías mostrar un poco de respeto.

Arqueé una ceja. —Seguro.

Tenía que concedérselo al General Como Sea Que Se Llamara. No había ni un sólo destello o cualquier pizca de molestia mientras sus ojos grises se posaban en mí.

—Sé que no tienes una muy… buena opinión de los miembros del gobierno —dijo—. Pero te puedo asegurar que, en estos momentos, no somos tu enemigo.

—Me reservo el derecho a decidir eso —dije, levantando la vista hacia la pantalla. Por lo que parecía, se trataba de una lejana vista aérea, de una ciudad importante. Podía distinguir las cimas de los rascacielos y una mancha azul que podría ser un océano.

—Eso es comprensible —respondió, llamando mi atención—. Pero sabes, nunca he tenido ningún problema con tu especie.

—Nunca he tenido un problema con la tuya —le dije—. No hasta que básicamente nos secuestraron, comenzaron a hacer experimentos horribles con nosotros, alejaron a mi familia, y se volvieron un dolor generalizado en nuestros culos.

Un ligero sonrojo de dolor tiñó las mejillas de Victoria, pero permaneció en silencio.

El General, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Muchos no éramos plenamente conscientes de lo que Daedalus estaba llevaba a cabo, o cómo adquirían a Luxen e híbridos. Habrá un montón de cambios en el futuro.

—Él es uno de los grandes tipos que enfrentó al Daedalus. —Seth cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y no tenía idea de a dónde había ido su caja de jugo. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Victoria, y una sonrisa escalofriante curvó sus labios—. Creo que es un poco genial.

—Eso significa mucho para mí —respondió el General secamente, y la tos de Jasper sonó sospechosamente como una risa—. Podríamos no coincidir o pensar de la misma manera —me dijo—, y nunca seré capaz de decir algo que pueda compensar lo que le hicieron a tu familia y a aquellos que te importan. —Con eso, dio una severa mirada en dirección a Victoria—. Quienes fueron responsables de los aspectos más desagradables de Daedalus serán castigados en consecuencia.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Espera. —Me acerqué a ella, no es que estuviera muy lejos. Ahora me encontraba prácticamente parado sobre ella—. Es bastante genial que te gusten un poco los Luxen, pero ¿por qué demonios confiarías en alguno de nosotros en este momento? ¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti?

El General levantó su barbilla.

—Sé que no crees que tu hermano y tú son los únicos que han mutado a humanos por los que se preocupan profundamente. De hecho, creo que también sabes que hay muchos Luxen por ahí que harían cualquier cosa para proteger a los humanos que les importan. Sé que ese vínculo es más fuerte que la influencia de los que han llegado recientemente. Sé que es un hecho.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella.

—Porque mi hija y su esposo están aquí en la base —dijo, mirándome—. Y sí, él es un Luxen.

Pude sentir los ojos de Bella en mí mientras miraba al General. Por alguna jodida razón, fuera de todo, tenía que ser la mierda más impactante que había oído. Me reí. No pude evitarlo.

—¿Tu hija está casada con un Luxen?

Victoria frunció los labios, y pensé que sus mejillas podrían ceder.

—Han estado casados por cinco años —dijo, y cuando cruzó los brazos, el uniforme de color azul oscuro se extendió sobre sus hombros.

—Tu hija está casada con un Luxen, ¿y estás de acuerdo con lo que Victoria les hacía a ellos? ¿A nosotros? —La ira cruzó por el rostro de Bella.

Una larga mirada de disgusto se instaló en sus ojos.

—Como he dicho, había cosas que desconocíamos.

—Eso no es una excusa —dijo ella, y maldición, sabía que estaba a punto de ponerse un poquito luchadora.

Sus labios se curvaron como si quisiera sonreír.

—Me recuerdas a mi hija.

Victoria hizo una burbuja en su mejilla, y podía jurar que rodó sus ojos.

—Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que se ha hecho en el pasado, excepto asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a pasar. Y lo haré. —Soltó un suspiro—. Pero en este momento, tenemos una catástrofe global sin precedentes en nuestras manos. Eso es en todo lo que puedo enfocarme.

—Catástrofe global. —Seth arqueó una ceja—. Eso suena tan increíblemente dramático y como hay… —Un pitido silenciado lo interrumpió. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono.

Seth dejó caer las zapatillas en el suelo, con una expresión austera mientras se levantaba.

—Tienes algo que necesito cuidar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, su mano libre en un puño, y disparó advertencias, una a la vez. Nunca había visto a Seth parecer tan… tan inestable.

«Está bien.» La voz de Jasper se filtró a través de mis pensamientos. «Lo que él está pasando en est e momento no tiene nada que ver con esto.»

«Llámame paranoico si eso no significa una mierda para mí» le respondí.

«En general eso es cierto» dijo Archer, su mirada bloqueando la mía. «Y como he dicho, con lo que Seth está lidiando no tiene nada que ver con esto.»

Aún no estaba cien por ciento a bordo, así que coloqué mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella por si acaso. Mi mirada parpadeó sobre el General y Victoria. No estaba seguro de lo que realmente ocurría allí.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —pregunté—. ¿El Sargento Marcus?

Victoria se giró hacia mí.

—Está muerto.

Contra mi lado, Bella se puso rígida.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—En una pelea con un Luxen a las afueras de Las Vegas. —Los ojos oscuros de Victoria se estrecharon sobre nosotros—. Eso debería hacerlos felices.

—No puedo decir que me va a quitar el sueño. —Sostuve su mirada hasta que ella la apartó. Marcus podría no haber sido un completo sociópata como ella, pero se encontraba en mi lista de "Por Matar".

Por lo menos podía tachar su nombre de ella.

—General Eaton. —La voz salió de un hombre cerca de la gran pantalla. Estaba de pie, con los brazos pegados a los costados—. Quedan cinco minutos.

¿Cinco minutos para qué?

Tan pronto como terminó ese pensamiento, la imagen en el monitor hizo zoom y las cimas de los edificios se aclararon, al igual que las calles congestionadas. Algunas áreas no eran más que manchas de humo gris.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella, avanzando y saliendo de mi agarre.

Le eché un vistazo a Jasper, y de inmediato, supe que esto era lo que él quería que viéramos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

El General avanzó por el centro de la habitación, más allá de las líneas de monitores más pequeños y las personas saliendo de sus computadoras.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer para detener la invasión.

Giré la mirada hacia la pantalla. Hombre, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

—Cuatro minutos —anunció otro chico en frente.

Síp. Cuando la gente empezaba la cuenta regresiva, ninguna buena mierda podía salir de eso. Bella pidió una aclaración, pero mientras miraba las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza.

—Lo que se ve en la pantalla es Los Ángeles —explicó el General—. Había un número significativo de Luxen invadiendo allí, todos han tomado forma humana, en su mayoría funcionarios del gobierno y otros en posiciones de poder. Han asimilado rápidamente el ADN humano de las personas que están alrededor de la edad necesaria para tener una familia. Tenemos gente allí que nos ha estado manteniendo al tanto hasta la fecha, pero a partir de la noche de ayer, hemos perdido el control completo de la ciudad.

—Oh, vaya. —Bella se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el monitor.

—También hemos perdido Houston, Chicago y Kansas City —intervino Victoria—. De lo que sabemos en este punto. La única ciudad que hemos sido capaces de mantener sin ningún Luxen es D.C., pero los invasores están acumulando enormes fuerzas alrededor de la ciudad… Alexandria, Arlington, montaña Rainier, y Silver Spring, casi todas están completamente bajo su control.

Maldición.

—Y no sabemos de ningún Origen dentro de D.C. que podría haber unido fuerzas con la invasión Luxen —agregó él—. Esperamos que no sea el caso, pero tenemos que planificarlo.

—Tres minutos.

Mi mirada se posó en la parte posterior del hombre contando.

—¿Qué pasa en tres minutos?

Bella se giró, su rostro pálido, y sabía que su mente iba hacia donde se encontraba la mía, y nada de eso se dirigía a un lugar agradable.

—Tenemos que detener a los Luxen por cualquier medio necesario que resulte en pérdidas mínimas de vidas humanas. —Los hombros del General subieron mientras respiraba profundo—. Obviamente, eso limita lo que podemos hacer.

Jasper se apartó de la pared, deslizándose más cerca, como si esperara que enloqueciera cuando mis sospechas fueran confirmadas.

—El Presidente de los Estados Unidos, junto con el Secretario de Defensa, han aprobado una prueba de ataque con PE sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Miré al General.

—¿PE? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Un Pulso Electromagnético convertido en arma, en forma de varias bombas no nucleares —explicó, y mi estómago cayó a mis pies—. Funcionará como un arma de energía una vez que la bomba detone en torno a una elevación de trescientos metros, pero a un nivel más amplio. La pérdida esperada de vida humana es nominal, es limitada a aquellos con enfermedades cardíacas u otros trastornos que podrían ser susceptibles a un pulso eléctrico de esa magnitud… y en sí, personas cuyas vidas dependen de sistemas de soporte vital.

—Dos minutos, elevación a más de doscientos metros —alguien dijo desde la parte delantera, seguido de una voz llena de estática que anunciaba la ubicación a través de una señal de radio.

Jasper se encontraba cerca de mí ahora.

—La mayoría de los humanos experimentarán un estallido de dolor y parálisis momentánea —continuó mientras Bella se giraba hacia la pantalla—. El PE actúa como un arma letal inmediata para cualquier Luxen, híbrido, u Origen en la zona de ataque.

Santa mierda.

Entendí lo necesario, tenían que hacer algo contra la invasión Luxen, pero mi hermana estaba fuera en alguna parte, esperemos que en ninguna parte cerca de Los Ángeles, y debía haber Luxen e híbridos inocentes allí, incluso Orígenes, y ellos no tenían idea de lo que se venía.

—Inocentes morirán por esto, tanto humanos como Luxen —dijo el General, como si pudiera leer mi mente—. Pero tenemos que sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos.

Me giré hacia la pantalla, ya que parpadeó rápidamente por un segundo antes de apagarse. La imagen se había acercado una vez más, lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir el movimiento en el suelo.

—Eso no es todo lo que hace —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. El PE fue diseñado para un propósito diferente.

El General asintió.

—En un principio, se trataba de la creación de un arma de destrucción masiva que limitaría la pérdida de vidas humanas. El PE daña irreversiblemente todos y cada uno de los dispositivos electrónicos y fuentes de energía.

Santa mierda.

Eso era todo en lo que era capaz de pensar.

—Eso es todo —susurró Bella—. Eso es absolutamente todo en la ciudad… teléfonos, autos, hospitales, comunicaciones… todo.

—Un minuto, elevación a más de cien metros.

—Será prácticamente como enviar a Los Ángeles de vuelta a la Edad Media. —Jasper se quedó mirando la gran pantalla—. Estás a punto de ver la historia repetirse, pero el tipo de historia que nunca se puede reescribir.

—No pueden hacer esto —dije.

Bella sacudía la cabeza.

—No pueden. Hay gente allá afuera que necesita electricidad… Hay personas inocentes, y todo su modo de vida está a punto de ser terminado. No pueden…

—Obviamente es demasiado tarde —espetó Victoria, sus ojos oscuros ardiendo—. Esta es nuestra única opción para detenerlos. Para que incluso haya un mañana donde la humanidad esté a salvo.

Abrí la boca, pero la rota transmisión de radio se disparó en una cuenta regresiva a partir de veinte segundos, y no había ninguna manera de detener esto. Sucedía, justo frente de nosotros.

Acercándome a Bella, continué clavando mi vista en la pantalla, en los autos viajando por la autopista, tratando de salir de la ciudad. Podría haber Luxen en esos autos, buenos y malos. Podría haber humanos con enfermedades al corazón. También había hospitales en algún lugar de esa pantalla, personas cuya próxima respiración nunca llegaría.

Y entonces pasó.

Bella golpeó la mano sobre su boca mientras un destello de luz cegadora provocó que la imagen en la pantalla se tambaleara por un momento o dos, y luego se estableciera nuevamente. Todo parecía como lo había estado hace segundos, excepto que ninguno de los autos se movía por la autopista. Nada se movía, en realidad, y…

Toda la ciudad se había oscurecido.


	13. chapter 13

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 13

 **Bella PDV**

Oh, Dios mío. Sentía como si necesitara sentarme o me iba a caer.

No podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla. No sucedía nada. Por supuesto que no. Millones de personas en Los Ángeles se encontraban estupefactos. Y aparte de ellos, ¿cuántos nunca lograrían regresar? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Una voz resonó en la radio, declarando la caída exitosa de las bombas de pulso electromagnético. Nadie aplaudió en la sala. Me alegré de que no lo hicieran, porque estaba segura de que Edward o yo hubiésemos terminado con ónix rociado en la cara.

—Vamos a iniciar una exploración de las pulsaciones eléctricas —anunció el hombre que había estado contando antes—. En dos minutos debería tener los datos.

El General Eaton asintió.

—Gracias.

—Los Luxen y sus muchas escisiones emanan una respuesta eléctrica—explicó Victoria, pero ya lo sabía. Por eso las pistolas de energía eran tan peligrosas.

Nos freirían en un nivel masivo.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me arrastró a su lado. Cuando puse mi mano en su pecho, pude sentir el zumbido de su cuerpo. Estaba enfadado, como yo. La furia que se arremolinaba dentro de mí provocó que una oleada de estática estallara a través de mi piel.

Había tanta frustración, porque sabía que nuestras opciones eran limitadas, ¿pero esto…?

La magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder se hallaba más allá de perder vidas. Hoy, cualquiera que fuera la fecha, pasaría a la infamia como el día en que la ciudad de Los Ángeles fue detenida. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Todas las redes eléctricas, las redes y la compleja infraestructura que estaban tan fuera de mi ámbito de conocimiento habían desaparecido.

—No es posible recuperar eso, ¿no? —le pregunté y mi voz sonaba ronca.

La mandíbula de Jasper se endureció.

—Tomaría décadas, si no más, para reconstruir lo que era.

Cerré los ojos, derribada por las ramificaciones de esto.

—No hay ninguna actividad —anunció el hombre—. Ni siquiera una intermitente.

Edward se tensó a mi lado y presioné la mano contra su pecho.

Tenía que haber fallecido una gran cantidad de personas inocentes.

Y aquello era sólo el comienzo. Lo sabía. Le harían esto a más ciudades, en todo el mundo, y más gente inocente moriría y el mundo se convertiría en… Mierda, la vida como la conocíamos iba a ser una jodida novela distópica como creía antes, pero de verdad.

Apartándome, me volví y enfrenté al General Eaton.

—No puede seguir haciendo esto.

Sus profundos ojos grises encontraron los míos y sabía lo que tenía que estar pensando: ¿Quién demonios es esta chica para pensar que puede decir algo? Y tal vez no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. Diablos, en el gran esquema de las cosas yo no era nadie, sólo un fenómeno de la naturaleza, pero no podía estar aquí y no decir algo, mientras, literalmente, destruían el mundo, una ciudad a la vez.

—Está destruyendo millones de maneras de vivir, y sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta a las personas que murieron cuando se lanzaron esas bombas —le dije con voz temblorosa—. No puede seguir haciendo esto.

—Esta no fue una decisión que apareció de la nada. Créeme cuando digo que hubo y habrá muchas horas en la que se perderá el sueño —respondió—. Pero no hay otro camino.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Lo que está haciendo es básicamente genocidio.

Nadie respondió, porque, ¿qué podrían decir a eso? Esto era genocidio, porque esas bombas iban a acabar con la mayoría de los Luxen del planeta.

Jasper se pasó una mano por la mandíbula.

—El problema es, chicos, que no hay otra opción. Saben tan bien como yo que si los Luxen invasores no se detienen y si los Orígenes que están trabajando con ellos no se juntan, tomará apenas unas semanas antes de que tengan el control total del planeta.

—Tal vez ni siquiera tanto tiempo —comentó Victoria cuando se dejó caer en una silla vacía. Su expresión era tan impasible como siempre, pero me preguntaba si temía, que en donde sea que se encontraban refugiados los Orígenes, no fuera cerca de una de las ciudades en las que se lanzaron las bombas—. Si los Orígenes están en esto…

—Lo están —le dije, pensando en Tanya y en el Anciano que mencionó Edward—. Algunos de ellos lo están.

Su fría y oscura mirada se posó en mí.

—Entonces, no hay otra opción. Los Orígenes fueron creados como la especie perfecta, con capacidades cognitivas más allá de lo que los seres humanos ordinarios son capaces de hacer. Los Orígenes…

—Lo entendemos —espetó Edward. Sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas filosas—. Tal vez si no te hubieras metido con la madre naturaleza al crear los Orígenes…

—Oye —murmuró Jasper—. Hay uno de pie aquí mismo.

Edward lo ignoró.

—Tal vez si no hubieras hecho esto, los Luxen no habrían venido.

—No lo sabes —dijo ella, apretujando los hombros—. Ellos podrían…

—Lo que sí sé es que están trabajando con los Luxen —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. Y no hace falta tanta lógica para pensar que tuvieron algo que ver con que los Luxen vinieran aquí. Es tu culpa… de Daedalus.

—Lo cual es terriblemente irónico, ¿no te parece? —dijo Jasper, y cuando Edward le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva, pensé por un segundo que podría rodar los ojos—. Daedalus fue el padre de Icarus en la mitología griega. Él construyó las alas que Icarus utilizaba para volar, y el niño tonto se acercó demasiado al sol. Las alas se derritieron y volvió a caer a la Tierra, ahogándose en el mar. Algo así como que su invento fue su propia perdición. Lo mismo con Prometheus.

Edward miró a Jasper por un largo momento y luego se volvió hacia Victoria.

—De todos modos, no importa las vueltas que le den, este lío es su responsabilidad.

—Y estamos tratando de arreglarlo —respondió el General Eaton—. A menos que todos ustedes tengan algo en lo que no hemos pensado, no hay otra opción.

—No lo sé. —Apreté los dedos contra mis sienes—. De verdad nos vendrían bien Los Vengadores en este instante.

—Al diablo con eso. Necesitamos a Loki —replicó Edward.

El General Eaton arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, por desgracia, el universo Marvel no es real, así que…

Me eché a reír, porque me encontraba a segundos de comenzar con la risa loca y nunca parar, pero luego Edward parpadeó como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Espera —dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello rebelde—. Necesitamos al equivalente de Loki.

—No comprendo —le dije.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hay algo que podemos usar, que yo sé que podemos utilizar.

El General Eaton inclinó la cabeza cuando la mirada de Jasper se volvió perspicaz. Él apretó los labios y supe que había leído los pensamientos de Edward. Lo que fuera que vio, no parecía un gran admirador de ello.

Cuando Jasper habló en un susurro intimidante, confirmó mi sospecha.

—Es una locura, y no tiene ningún sentido, pero podría funcionar.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no sigues adelante y les dices lo que pienso?

—Oh, no. —Jasper agitó la mano con desdén—. No quiero robarte el protagonismo.

—Creo que ya lo hiciste, así que…

—Vamos —salté, impaciente—. Dinos al resto que no tenemos la excelente capacidad para leer mentes.

Los labios de Edward se torcieron en un indicio de sonrisa.

—Hay una cosa contra la que los Luxen invasores no tienen defensa.

—Bueno, obviamente el arma de pulso electromagnético —comentó Victoria tercamente.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—Además de algo que destruye todo lo que conocemos en la Tierra.

Ella apartó la mirada, centrándose en el monitor como si estuviera aburrida de toda la conversación. Me pregunté si alguien se enojaría si le diera una patada en la nuca.

—Los Arum —dijo Edward.

Parpadeé lentamente, pensando que mi cerebro acababa de destrozarse.

—¿Qué?

—Los Luxen invasores saben de los Arum. Eso es lo que me enteré, pero hubo otra cosa que aprendí de ellos —explicó Edward—. No tienen experiencia con ellos.

—Pero saben de ellos —dijo el General Eaton—. Acabas de decirlo.

—Sí, pero desde mi experiencia personal, saber de los Arum y escuchar acerca de ellos es totalmente diferente a en realidad tratarlos, especialmente si nunca has visto uno cara a cara… y ellos no lo han hecho. Los Arum se han ido hace un tiempo, y estos Luxen fueron en la dirección opuesta. Incluso si antes vieron a uno, en ese entonces no eran más que niños.

Algunos de los oficiales en la sala, los que se encontraban en los mini-monitores, se giraron en sus asientos y prestaron mucha atención a Edward.

—La primera vez que me enfrenté con un Arum, me habría muerto si Anthony… —Tomó una respiración y los otros podrían no haber notado el destello de dolor, pero yo lo vi, y me dolió el pecho. Anthony, quien había sido una figura paterna para todos ellos, los había traicionado y sabía que les dolió un montón por un tiempo bastante largo—. Si Anthony no hubiera estado allí, alguien mayor y con más experiencia con el Arum, habría muerto. Diablos, muchas veces antes de que lograra luchar contra ellos.

—Los Arum fueron creados por las malditas leyes de la naturaleza para mantener a los Luxen bajo control y luchar contra ellos —dijo Jasper y la emoción vibraba en su voz—. Ellos son el único depredador verdadero del Luxen.

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho, pero no quería darle mucho espacio para crecer.

—Pero los Orígenes sabrán cómo luchar contra ellos.

—Sí, pero no hay miles y miles —dijo Edward—. Y no hay manera de que puedan enseñarles a los Luxen tan rápidamente cómo defenderse. Diablos, dudo que incluso piensen que los Arum sean un problema. Los Luxen son arrogantes por naturaleza.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —murmuré.

Un lado de sus labios se curvó en una atractiva y satisfecha media sonrisa mientras Jasper se reía disimuladamente.

—Los Orígenes son probablemente más arrogantes, ya sabes —dijo Edward—, llegando al límite de lo estúpido.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Jasper.

—Vaya. Siento como si Morgan Freeman debiera hacer una voz en off en este momento, diciendo algo como: "Su eslabón más débil es algo que ya está aquí" —declaré, y cuando varios pares de ojos se posaron en mí con miradas idénticas de confusión, me sonrojé—. ¿Qué? Es de La guerra de los Mundos, y creo que es muy adecuada para la situación.

Una verdadera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Edward, y a pesar de todo, mis entrañas se derritieron como cada vez que sonreía de esa manera, porque era tan increíblemente raro.

—Me encanta cómo funciona tu cerebro.

«Ahí está esa cosa de enamorados sobre la que te preguntabas en la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett.» Las palabras de Jasper flotaron a través de mi cabeza y me encogí. El calor envolvió mis mejillas cuando me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Crees que esto va a funcionar?

—¿Cuántos Arum hay aquí? —Edward dirigió la pregunta al General y a Victoria.

Una de las cosas que más nos sorprendió en los últimos años fue el hecho de que Daedalus hubiera estado trabajando con los Arum para mantener bajo control a los Luxen, por razones asquerosas e infames.

Los labios de Victoria se fruncieron.

—No tenemos cifras exactas, no como con los Luxen que han sido integrados. Muchos de los Arum pasaron a la oscuridad cuando vinieron aquí.

—¿Pasaron a la oscuridad? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Pasaron a la clandestinidad —explicó el General Eaton—. Pasan de una ciudad a otra. Es muy difícil no perderlos de vista.

—Y ustedes estaban más preocupados por nosotros y las cosas interesantes que podemos hacer. —Edward sonrió—. Qué lindo.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos sabemos que están aquí? —pregunté antes de que la conversación fuera cuesta abajo.

—Unos cientos trabajaron para nosotros —dijo Victoria.

—Espera. —Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon—. Eso está en pasado.

Oh, no.

El General Eaton parecía que quería despojarse de su chaqueta.

—Muchos de ellos se fueron cuando llegaron los Luxen.

—¿Muchos? —se burló Victoria mientras se frotaba las piernas con las manos—. Todos se fueron. Ninguno de nosotros debería sorprenderse. No son las criaturas más leales.

Esa pequeña chispa de esperanza empezó a esfumarse cuando Jasper habló.

—Pero todavía están aquí, en este planeta.

—¿Y qué? —desafió Victoria—. ¿Vas a conseguir que ayuden?

Una sonrisa misteriosa pasó por el rostro de Jasper.

—Yo no, pero conozco a alguien que le debe a alguien un favor muy grande.

Victoria puso los ojos.

—Incluso si pudieras conseguir que ayuden, no tendría sentido. Hay demasiados dispersos y...

—En realidad, si se me permite hablar —dijo una voz desde el centro de la habitación. Era una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en un moño apretado. Se encontraba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

El General Eaton asintió para que continuara.

—La mayoría de los Luxen invasores aterrizaron en los Estados Unidos con números manejables en el extranjero. Creemos que esto se debe a la cantidad de Luxen que ya tenemos aquí en el país. Como ustedes saben, hemos estado siguiendo el movimiento en las últimas diez o más horas. Muchos de los Luxen invasores se han estado moviendo hacia el este, en dirección a la capital. Si nuestras sospechas son correctas, se unirán a las fuerzas allí y se convertirán en una unidad de tamaño considerable —dijo, mirando hacia Edward y Jasper—. Algunos se han integrado a las ciudades que ya hemos perdido, pero si somos capaces de hacer una huelga contra la capital, sacaríamos a muchos de ellos.

—Y eso es lo que estamos planeando —dijo el General Eaton.

—Pero usted está pensando en dejar caer una bomba eléctrica... lo que sea, en la capital del país —dije, apretando las manos a mis costados.

—En realidad, si aparece una masa aún más considerable de Luxen, serán varias bombas —dijo Victoria—. Lo suficiente para que la mayor parte de Virginia, Maryland, e incluso el corredor de la interestatal 81 en Virginia Occidental se vieran afectados.

—Jesús —susurré, cerrando los ojos. Ahí es donde se encontraban mi madre y mis amigos—. ¿Qué van a hacer con las ciudades ya pérdidas: Houston, Chicago y Kansas?

—Durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, daremos de baja a los ataques de pulso electromagnéticos. —La empatía se infiltró en su voz—. Esas ciudades han desaparecido, señorita Swan. La mayoría de los Luxen han tomado forma humana y han matado a los seres humanos que han encontrado no aptos. Hay poco o ningún contacto sobre ellos de cualquier fuente en la que confiamos. Rezo por lo seres humanos que quedan en esos lugares.

—Bien. Esas ciudades han desaparecido, pero hasta ahora ningún otro lugar más. ¿Y si podemos detenerlos? —dijo Edward—. ¿Y si podemos hacer lo mismo sin matar a personas inocentes, y sin destruir las ciudades hasta el punto en que queden inhabitables?

Victoria ahogó una carcajada mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Piénsalo —intervino Jasper—. Vas a tener a millones de estadounidenses completamente desplazados en sólo esas tres ciudades, sin contar Los Ángeles, y cuanto más hagas esto, más refugiados vas a crear. El país se hundiría.

Un músculo se flexionó en la mandíbula del General Eaton.

—¿Crees que esto no es algo en lo que hemos pensado o para lo que nos hemos preparado? Justo en estos momentos, nos preparamos para un resultado aún peor que perder las ciudades principales. Nos preparamos para una pérdida total en caso de que, de alguna manera, fallen los ataques de pulso electromagnéticos.

El General describió las precauciones que tomaban, moviendo los ordenadores y otros equipos valiosos basados en electrónicos en búnkeres subterráneos repletos de artículos no perecederos, y siguió hablando hasta que me sentía como si de verdad fuera a vomitar.

Si creía que los Luxen invasores eran malos, no tenía ni idea. Nos hallábamos al borde de un desastre catastrófico.

—Podemos traer a los Arum —dijo Jasper—. Sé que podemos.

Mi corazón se vino abajo. ¿En serio podríamos conseguir a los Arum?

Dudaba que fuera fácil y casi no podía creerlo cuando el General Eaton dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Si puedes lograr que los Arum peleen, entonces vamos a postergar la neutralización de la fuerza fuera de la capital.

—Gracias. —Casi salté. Casi fui a abrazar al tipo y me alegré de no haberlo hecho, porque sería muy incómodo.

—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Contaremos con unos seis días, tal vez siete y luego tendremos que recurrir a los pulsos electromagnéticos—dijo el General—. Voy a tener que hacer un montón de llamadas telefónicas.

—Esto es ridículo. —Victoria se puso de pie, lanzando las manos al aire—. No puedo creer que pienses siquiera en permitirles...

—Te olvidas de tu lugar, Husher. Como siempre —espetó el General Eaton. Se irguió en toda su estatura, vertiendo autoridad en el aire—. Yo, al igual que el presidente de los Estados Unidos, estoy dispuesto a aprobar diferentes tácticas.

El General Eaton siguió regañando a Victoria, y pensé que me alegraría más ver que eso sucediera, pero terminé experimentando un caso loco de vergüenza ajena y deseaba no estar allí para verlo.

Edward, por el contrario, parecía muy alegre cuando me moví para estar junto a él, mientras que Victoria hacía la caminata de la vergüenza.

Jasper empezó a hablar de diferentes maneras en las que los Arum podrían mutilar y matar a los Luxen en menos de cinco segundos, una conversación en la que nunca pensé que escucharía a Edward participar en forma tan entusiasta.

Por último, Victoria salió para probablemente ir a algún lugar con intenciones de tramar su venganza, y el General Eaton comenzó a hacer llamadas telefónicas. Fue entonces cuando mi estómago decidió anunciar que podía necesitar enormes cantidades de alimentos.

Sorprendida de que pudiera comer después de ver y oír lo que pasó, presioné la palma de mi mano contra mi vientre y sonreí tímidamente cuando los chicos me miraron.

—¿Lo siento?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Quizás. Un poco.

—Hay comida en el comedor cerca de sus habitaciones —dijo Jasper—. Pensé que les había dicho acerca de eso.

—No tuvimos tiempo… —me callé y empecé a imaginar a bebés desnudos bailando, para no tener que pensar en la razón por la que no tuvimos tiempo.

Las cejas de Jasper se arquearon. —¿Qué diablos?

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, me volví hacia Edward. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Jasper consiguiera un espectáculo.

—Creo que voy a ir a buscar algo de comer.

—Está bien. —Me rozó la frente con los labios—. Te veré en la habitación.

No miré a Jasper cuando me di la vuelta. Dejando a los chicos en la sala de control, me apresuré a salir al pasillo. No sólo tenía que llenar con comida mi estómago, sino que también necesitaba hacer algo más que se sintiera normal. Consideré visitar a Emmett y Rosalie de nuevo mientras subía la vacía escalera y entraba en el amplio corredor de la planta principal. Al doblar la esquina, me detuve con sorpresa.

Seth se encontraba de pie más adelante, a un par de puertas de distancia de donde se encontraban Emmett y Rose, pero no estaba solo.

Una chica estaba con él, tal vez de aproximadamente su edad o un año menos. Era pequeña, y él la empequeñecía más. Ridículamente delgada, sus piernas cubiertas con pantalones vaqueros eran tan escuálidas como mis brazos. Su cabello parecía oro hilado y era increíblemente bonita, con una cara en forma de corazón llena de pecas apenas visibles, y ojos que eran de un color chocolate caliente.

Y la había visto antes.

Cuando Edward y yo fuimos con… con Benjamín para conocer a Seth.

Había estado en el escenario, tan hermosa y fluida como una bailarina, y luego más tarde, había asomado la cabeza en el despacho de Seth, y él se había enojado al respecto.

Pero ahora parecía diferente.

Una humana muy bonita, pero tenía manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos, los pómulos se le destacaban, y su cara lucía demacrada y pálida; toda su apariencia era demasiado frágil, como si le tomara todo de sí estar erguida sobre dos pies.

Y tampoco estaba de pie por su cuenta. Las manos de Seth se hallaban envueltas alrededor de sus brazos, casi como si él sostuviera su peso. No necesitaba ser médico para saber que ella emanaba alguna enfermedad grave en el aire a su alrededor. No era un resfriado ni la gripe, sino algo malo.

Algo que me recordaba a mi padre.

Me mordí el labio. Seth no parecía darse cuenta de que me encontraba allí mientras pasaba las manos de arriba abajo por los brazos de la chica.

—Ahora va a estar bien —dijo—. Como lo prometí.

Una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa ahí fuera? No creo que nada vuelva a estar muy bien, Seth.

—No me importa eso en este momento —dijo en su manera típica—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ese medicamento nuevo?

—Oh, Seth. —Ella envolvió sus huesudas y pálidas manos alrededor de sus muñecas—. Creo que estamos más allá del punto en que funcione algo…

—No digas eso. —La fuerza y la determinación se vertían en su voz—.Va a funcionar. Tiene que funcionar. O se las verá conmigo.

La chica no parecía muy convencida, pero su sonrisa se extendió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, deslizando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Seth.

Seth cerró los ojos, y sus labios se abrieron mientras dejaba escapar un lento suspiro.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco, Kim. —Él se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo sobre la cima de su cabeza—. Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas y luego volveré. ¿De acuerdo?

Entonces supe que era totalmente consciente de mí, y sin embargo no se sintió mal porque lo hubiera escuchado, considerando la cantidad de veces que nos espiaba a nosotros.

Ella miró en mi dirección, sus ojos curiosos comenzaron a subir desde los dedos de mis pies, y cuando llegó a mi cara, el reconocimiento brilló en sus grandes ojos. Dudó por un momento, y luego se metió en la habitación.

Seth cerró la puerta y me miró. Una vez más, me llamó la atención la sabiduría en sus ojos morados y los rasgos de su rostro, como si fuera mucho, mucho más viejo de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Quién es ella? —le pregunté.

—Ya me has oído decir su nombre.

—No me refería a eso. —Eché un vistazo a la puerta cerrada—. Me acuerdo de ella. Estaba en el club, bailando en el escenario.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—He matado a gente por sólo mirarla, ¿y quieres saber quién es ella?

Seth podía hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y también podría hacerme graznar como una gallina si lo quisiera, pero quería saber quién era esta chica para él, y dudaba seriamente que se metiera conmigo. O al menos esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó a mí.

—Después de todo lo que has visto y oído, ¿de verdad quieres que te cuente de ella?

Me crucé de brazos.

—En este momento, me gustaría pensar en otra cosa que lo que acabo de ver y escuchar.

Se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato mientras me estudiaba, y luego apoyó un hombro contra la pared.

—Kim acaba de llegar de Maryland… Hagerstown, para ser exactos. Acumulé unos cuantos favores cuando llegué a esta base.

Al chico le debían más favores que las deudas que tenía un jugador.

—Por supuesto.

Sonrió levemente.

—He conocido a Kim por un par de años, la conocí cuando visité por primera vez la maravillosa y salvaje Virginia del Este. Era una fugitiva… vivía en una casa abusiva, tenía un padre que te haría enfermar.

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron, el peor de los casos tomó forma.

—Lo que estás pensando ni siquiera se acerca a lo que realmente pasó —dijo Seth, con voz dura—. No te preocupes. Recibió su merecido de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la fría y lúgubre sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar lo que hizo. Ya lo sabía.

—Ella era joven y vivía en las calles cuando la conocí, así que la llevé conmigo. Carlisle no estaba muy entusiasmado con eso. Ella es humana después de todo, pero hay algo… Bueno, Kim es especial. —Una mirada distante se deslizó en su expresión.

—¿Es tu novia?

Seth soltó una risa seca.

—No. Nunca sería tan afortunado.

Mis cejas se elevaron, y no pude evitar pensar en ello. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Si Seth se percató del pensamiento, no lo reconoció.

—Hace dos años y medio le comenzaron a salir moretones por todo el cuerpo, se cansaba fácilmente, y no podía retener ningún alimento. Es un cáncer en la sangre, una etiqueta con demasiadas palabras que no importan. —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Es fatal.

Cerré los ojos.

—Seth, yo… Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —dijo y cuando lo miré de nuevo, me observaba otra vez—. Tu padre murió, una gran cantidad de personas mueren de cáncer. Lo entiendo. Pero Kim no morirá.

—Es por ella que querías el suero de Prometheus. —Desde el momento en que la vi, he estado sumando dos y dos—. Seth, dijeron que no funcionaba para…

—Funciona en algunas enfermedades y algunos tipos de cáncer. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de probar el medicamento en cada enfermedad —me interrumpió, callándome—. En el desastre que era Daedalus, también hicieron algunas cosas buenas. Y es de esperar que este sea otro punto en el karma para ellos.

Quería que fuera así. No conocía a la chica, pero después de perder a alguien por el cáncer, y perder todo contacto con mi madre, sabía lo dura que era la pérdida. Nunca se iba, sino que se quedaba contigo como una débil sombra que algunos días era más fuerte que otros.

—Espero que funcione —dije finalmente. Asintió brevemente. Pasó un momento y luego dijo—: Así que, ¿quieren utilizar a los Arum para luchar contra los Luxen?

Parpadeé.

—¿Alguna vez te cansas de ser un sabelotodo?

Seth se rió entre dientes.

—Ni una sola vez.

Mi mirada se volvió insípida.

—Usar a los Arum es un plan desesperado, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

—Así es. Jasper dijo que conocía a alguien a quién le debían un favor. Voy a tomar una conjetura arriesgada y decir que eras tú.

Se rió de nuevo mientras inclinaba la cabeza contra la pared, luciendo como un adolescente descansando fuera de un salón de clases.

—Sí, uno de los Arum me debe un favor. —Sonrió de forma encantadora—. Y su nombre sería Sam.


	14. chapter 14

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 14

 **Edward PDV**

—¿Sam?

Seth suspiró y repitió—: Sam.

—¿El idiota que estaba en tu club? —Seth y Bella habían venido y me encontraron en nuestra habitación. No me gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

—Umm. —Seth golpeteó su mejilla con un dedo y miro hacia dónde Bella se encontraba sentada en la cama—. Había dos idiotas allí. Él era uno de ellos. Así que tú serías…

—Muy gracioso —dije.

—También lo pensé. —Seth sonrió y cayó en la cama junto a Bella—. ¿Conoces ese dicho que dice: a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

—Nunca lo hago.

—Chicos. —Bella se apartó el cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿Qué es lo que no les gusta de este chico Sam?

—Veamos. —Fingí pensarlo—. Es un Arum, para empezar.

Rodó sus ojos.

—¿Además de eso?

—¿Tiene que haber otra razón? —Para mí, eso era razón suficiente para mi rabia y aversión hacia el chico.

Seth codeó a Bella con su brazo.

—No importa si le cae bien o no. Los Arum me deben un favor, y si alguien sabe dónde se encuentran todos nuestros asesinos natos, es este chico.

—¿Y podemos confiar en él? —preguntó ella.

Resoplé. ¿Confiar en un Arum? Sí. Claro.

Seth me ignoró.

—No se atrevería a joderme, no cuando tiene tanto que perder.

En la punta de mi lengua se encontraba algo ignorante que decir, pero se desvaneció como un recuerdo fuera de alcance. Pensé en la mujer que había visto con él en el club, una mujer humana.

Definitivamente tenían una relación.

Casi vomito en mi boca al pensar en eso.

—Ya hablé con él —dijo Seth, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza como un gato a la luz del sol—. Se reunirá con nosotros en Atlanta.

—¿Atlanta? —La sorpresa coloreó la voz de Bella—. ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá?

—Probablemente tendremos que conducir. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hay aviones en el aire, no desde que ET llamó a casa y derribaron un vuelo comercial.

Bella palideció. Aún no habíamos escuchado esas noticias.

—Así que si, no sugiero volar a cielos poco amistosos. Ya investigué —continuó—. Tomará unas treinta horas en auto, así que será un viaje épico por carretera. Sin embargo, Sam se encontrará contigo en el aeropuerto… en el lado doméstico. —Entonces sonrió, como si pensar en eso le hiciera gracia.

Me recosté contra el vestidor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo nos ayudará Sam a ir tras los Arum? No había notado que el tipo era tan importante.

—Sam es importante, pero no tanto. —Seth pateó sus piernas para que estuviesen derechas. No tenía idea de si el chico alguna vez podría quedarse tranquilo—. Él es su entrada al campo de juego de los Arum. Sabe dónde están todos enfriando sus pies. Hacer que Sam los lleve hasta su líder… o amo, lo que sea, no será el problema.

Arqueé una ceja.

—El problema será convencer a su Rey. Los Arum se parecen mucho a ustedes. Todo lo que necesitan es un líder, y lo seguirán hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. —Se detuvo, arrugando la nariz—. Nunca conocí al chico, pero he escuchado cosas de él.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Bella.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No importa.

Las cejas de Bella se unieron al arrugar el ceño.

—De cualquier manera, tendré que quedarme aquí. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi presencia es necesaria para evitar que Victoria haga algo que moleste el balance del universo. Jasper irá con ustedes. Ambos, ¿cierto? —Seth miró entre nosotros—. En verdad dudo que alguno de los dos se quede atrás.

—Es poco probable. —Froté mi mandíbula. Treinta horas en un auto con Bella podrían ser interesantes, y verdaderamente divertidas, pero ¿con Jasper? Puede que me lastime a mi mismo.

—Hablando de Victoria… —Bella miró hacia la puerta cerrada antes de continuar—. No puedes permitir que esos chicos regresen a ella, sin importar lo que prometiste.

Las esquinas de su boca ascendieron en una sonrisa que era sólo un poquito aterradora.

—No te preocupes. Ella no es problema. Lo más seguro es que todo este asunto con Victoria al final se resuelva por sí solo.

A la mañana siguiente, me senté en la mesa rectangular blanca que me recordaba a la cafetería de una escuela. No estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto. ¿Extrañaba la escuela? En realidad no. ¿Extrañaba la vida que tenía antes de toda esta mierda, cuando simplemente éramos yo, mi fiel bolígrafo, y Bella sentada frente a mí?

Sí. A veces.

Pero no era como si alguien pudiese volver el tiempo atrás.

Emmett se encontraba frente a mí, vertiendo los huevos revueltos de su plato al plato de Rose. La chica definitivamente comía por dos, considerando la cantidad de alimentos que acababa de ingerir, y que aún pudiera con más.

Los embarazos eran extraños.

Bella robó un pedazo de tocino de mi plato.

Ella no tenía otra razón por la que comer tanto, simplemente su amor por la comida… y por el tocino. Me sonrió mientras lo partía en dos, soltando la mitad otra vez en mi plato.

—En serio creo que deberías quedarte aquí —dije, volviendo mi atención hacia mi hermano mientras tomaba el miserable pedazo de tocino compartido.

Emmett frunció el ceño mientras jugueteaba con la botella de una leche chocolatada. Sabía lo que pensaba. Podía leerlo como un libro abierto con muchas palabras e imágenes.

—Mira, tienes que estar aquí. —Mi mirada voló hacia Rose, quién se llevaba a la boca una porción enorme de huevos—. Aquí es donde necesitas estar. Allá afuera hay demasiado peligro para ti o para Rose.

Rosalie me miró.

—¿No hay peligro para ti y para Bella?

—Lo hay. —Bella me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aún no le habíamos dicho a Emmett o a Rose lo que Victoria nos dijo, que nosotros no estábamos conectados de la misma manera en que ellos dos lo estaban.

Bella respiró profundo, abrió la boca, y luego Jasper apareció de la nada.

Se sentó al otro lado de Bella.

—Estos dos —dijo, señalándonos con un movimiento de su mano—, no están conectados… no como tú y Rose lo están.

Emmett frunció el ceño mientras nos miraba a Bella y a mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Él la curó. Ella es híbrida… como Rose.

—Sí, pero aparentemente Daedalus le puso a Rose un suero y probó el otro nuevo, el suero Prometheus, en Bella —explicó Jasper—. Lo cual significa que no están conectados como tú y Rose.

Como era de esperarse, Emmett discutió que eso era imposible, pero luego de que le expliqué lo que Victoria nos dijo, mi hermano se recostó contra el respaldar de su silla completamente sorprendido.

—¿Ahora lo ves? Tienes demasiado en riesgo —le dije—. Debes preocuparte por Rose y por este bebé.

Emmett maldijo en voz baja y se recostó, frotando las manos contra su nuca.

—¿En serio irán tras los Arum?

—Sip. —Sonaba loco, pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tendríamos que ir tras los Arum por ayuda.

Resoplé. —Sin duda.

—Seth se quedará aquí —dijo Bella, jugueteando con lo que le quedaba de huevos en su plato—. Para cerciorarse de que Victoria se comporte. Nos iremos en unas horas. Luego, una vez que logremos… que logremos que los Arum nos ayuden, se lo notificaremos al General Eaton. Supongo que para ese momento ya habremos regresado.

—¿Pero tienen que irse tan pronto? —Rose le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Emmett.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para terminar con esto —dije—. Pero ustedes dos estarán a salvo aquí.

—No estoy preocupado por nosotros —dijo Emmett, y quise golpearlo en la cabeza, ya que debería preocuparse—. ¿Permitir que se vayan a reunir con los jodidos Arum, para intentar convencerlos que nos ayuden? Eso es totalmente peligroso.

Lo era.

No había forma de negarlo, y nunca antes había mentido, así que no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su peso sobre sus brazos. Su mirada se encontró con la de mi hermano.

—Entiendo que tú y yo en verdad no nos conocemos, y que no tienes razones para creer en nada de lo que digo, pero te prometo que me cercioraré de que Edward y Bella regresen con Alice. Te lo garantizo.

Miré fijamente al Origen.

Nunca lo admitiría, ni en un millón de jodidos años, pero Jasper… sí, a veces era genial, y me gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Ver cómo estaba determinado a cumplir con esa promesa y a traernos de regreso, no sólo a nosotros, sino también a Alice. Simplemente no tenía que saber que me sentía así.

Terminamos de desayunar como si fuese cualquier otro día, intentando olvidarnos de que, sin importar las promesas que Seth y Jasper hicieran, podía ser que esa fuera la última vez que nos veíamos.

Bella y yo empacamos las mudas de ropa que Jasper nos había traído. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho mientras la veía guardar el último suéter en el bolso que habíamos encontrado dentro del closet. Una vez que nos fuéramos, todo sucedería rápido, y no tenía ni idea de con qué nos enfrentaríamos en el camino, o cuándo nos reuniríamos con Sam.

Literalmente, aquella sería la última vez que Bella y yo estaríamos solos.

No estaba siendo pesimista. La verdad era que quedaríamos estancados con Jasper. Los tres estaríamos pegados durante un tiempo, y si las cosas salían mal, bueno, ésta de verdad sería la última vez que tendríamos unos minutos a solas.

Bella cerró el bolso y se giró. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, y a mí siempre me gustó así. Sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrosadas y sus ojos de borreguito parecían abarcar todo su rostro.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, y algo muy poderoso existía dentro de ella si aún podía sonreír, en verdad sonreír, cuando toda esta mierda estaba a punto de caer sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada. —Di un paso hacia ella, y luego otro, hasta que me encontraba justo en frente, por lo que ella debía echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme.

Lentamente, recorrí su rostro con la mirada mientras sostenía sus mejillas, memorizando sus pómulos altos, el grueso borde de sus pestañas en las esquinas de sus ojos, bajando por el ligero relieve de su nariz hasta su carnoso labio inferior.

Demonios, no quería desperdiciar estos minutos. Quería pasarlos adorándola. Más que todo, deseaba que nuestros caminos hubiesen sido diferentes. No para que no estuviésemos juntos ni nada de esa mierda, sino que por primera vez, desearía ser humano, y que mi especie fuese la suya y que no existieran alienígenas intentando invadirlos. Que nos hubiésemos graduado de secundaria como adolescentes normales, para luego irnos juntos a la universidad, y en vez de estar empacando para introducirnos de cabeza en la guarida de unos sociópatas, estuviésemos planeando un fin de semana en la playa o lo que sea que los humanos normales hacían cuando su planeta no estaba en guerra. Pero pasar tiempo deseando cosas que nunca sucederán de verdad era para perdedores. Y estaba perdiendo un muy limitado tiempo.

Bajé mi boca hasta la suya, besándola con suavidad al principio, y cuando sus manos aterrizaron en mis hombros, deslizándose para rodear mi cuello, profundicé el beso. Dios, podría vivir solamente con su sabor.

Tomándome mi tiempo, algo de lo que teníamos muy poco, tracé el patrón de sus labios, enterrando su sensación en mi memoria. Un pequeño gemido salió de Bella mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, y sus dedos seguían su camino hasta el cabello en mi nuca. La necesidad me golpeó, invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se deslizaron por sus costados, permaneciendo un momento en su cintura para luego moverse hasta sus caderas, que se curvaban dulcemente. Quería más intimidad, quería estar en ella. Era un bastardo necesitado, pero a ella le gustaba.

—¿Dos minutos? —preguntó.

Sonreí contra su boca, y luego forjé un camino de besos hasta su oído.

—Umm, me gusta como piensas.

—No me sorprende.

—Me conoces bien.

Bella se separó, deslizándose de mis brazos. Encontrando mi mirada y sonriéndome maliciosamente, estiró los brazos y se sacó el suéter por encima de su cabeza.

Demonios, sí.

Luego todo pensamiento racional salió de mi mente cuando sus pantalones fueron los siguientes, junto con todo lo demás que había estado usando. El tono de rosa más adorable cubrió su piel, pero no bajó la barbilla ni se escondió de mí.

Hombre, Bella me fascinaba, cada pedazo de ella. Era hermosa, pero iba mucho más allá de eso. Era increíblemente fuerte, y lucía las cicatrices de su fuerza como toda una luchadora. Era inteligente y terca, pero principalmente, era gentil, y me había dado el regalo más grande al devolverme todo ese amor que sentía por ella.

Eso era lo más importante que me quedaba de todo esto.

El amor era un regalo.

Acompañándola, envolví los brazos a su alrededor. No necesitaba decirle que la amaba. Las palabras perdían significado al ser dichas tantas veces. Siempre una acción hablaba mucho más, siempre era más potente.

Se lo demostré.

Sobre mis rodillas, y luego en la pequeña cama, con sus senos aplastados contra mi pecho, y luego abajo de nuevo. Quería hacer más, mucho más, pero no se me ocurrió traer nada de protección de la mansión del alcalde, y lo último que necesitábamos era preocuparnos por la llegada de algún pequeño Edward o una pequeña Bella.

Pero así como antes, había otras… cosas que podíamos hacer. Y las hicimos hasta que mis sentidos se encontraban por completo en cortocircuito, y me enamoré de ella una y otra vez. Estábamos ansiosos, dándolo todo hasta que casi nos sentimos tontos por cómo actuábamos con el otro, retirándonos a último momento, para luego caer hacia el abismo juntos, con nuestras manos en el otro y nuestras bocas fusionadas.

Fue perfecto.

Ella era perfecta.

Y yo era el chico más afortunado.

Cuando finalmente nos fuimos para encontrarnos con Jasper,

Emmett nos esperaba en las puertas de salida, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose. En verdad no tenía idea sobre qué decirle. Un adiós no sonaba bien, era demasiado implacable. Así que me detuve y los miré fijamente, esperando que, aunque falláramos de la peor manera, mi hermano y su chica seguirán adelante. Estarían a salvo. Estarían bien.

Bella se acercó primero. Le dio un abrazo a Emmett y luego otro a Rose. La chica le dijo algo, y Bella le sonrió en respuesta.

Tuve que respirar profundo cuando me acerqué a Emmett y palmeé su hombro.

—Estarás bien aquí.

Se inclinó hasta que su frente chocó contra la mía.

—Tú también lo estarás.

—Ya lo sabes.

Emmett sonrió, y luego me abrazó. Ambos sabíamos los riesgos y cómo podría terminar esto. Pero no lo dijimos en voz alta mientras nos despedíamos. Alejarme de Emmett, dejarlo en el mismo edificio con la mujer que arruinó tanto su vida, iba en contra de todo lo que conocía.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que dejar que Emmett se cuidara a sí mismo, a Rose, y a su hijo.

Ese era su trabajo ahora.

Al salir de esas jodidas puertas, mi piel hormigueaba con la necesidad de regresar, pero lo ignoré y me enfoqué hacia adelante. El General Eaton se encontraba esperándonos junto a una Explorer negra, el tipo de auto en el que Daedalus solía moverse.

Tenía ciertas ganas de explotar esa cosa, pero eso no traería nada bueno. Controlé mi impulso. Me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo.

—Estaremos esperando noticias de ustedes —dijo, encontrándose con nuestras miradas—. No creo tener que recordarles lo importante que es esto y la carga que tienen sobre sus hombros, pero si logran llevarlo a cabo, pasarán el resto de sus vidas sin tener que preocuparse por ninguno de nosotros. Me cercioraré de que, sin importar qué precauciones sean tomadas en el futuro, ustedes tendrán inmunidad a todas las leyes y sanciones. Serán libres de todo esto.

Mientras me encontraba con la mirada sorprendida de Bella, me tomó un momento procesar lo que decía. Una vez que mi cerebro arrancó de nuevo, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—No sólo para nosotros.

El General me miró.

—Quiero que mi familia y amigos tengan lo mismo —le dije, mirando a Jasper. No sabía cuáles eran sus planes una vez que todo estuviese dicho y hecho, pero no me importaba—. Y también quiero que la familia de Bella, su mamá, esté a salvo y no tenga que lidiar con nada de esta mierda debido a lo que somos.

Los labios se Bella temblaron mientras los cerraba con fuerza. Una fina bruma cubrió sus ojos.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo? —pregunté.

—Así es. —Asintió—. Puedo hacer eso.

—Estaré esperándolo.

Asintió de nuevo, y luego ya no hubo tiempo para nada más. Rodeé al General y abrí la puerta del copiloto para Bella. Le gustase o no, a Jasper le tocaba el asiento de atrás.

—¿Qué te dijo Rosalie? —le pregunté mientras apretaba con fuerza la puerta.

Bella me sonrió ligeramente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Dijo lo mismo que yo quiero decirte.

—¿Qué soy asombroso?

Se rió, y ese sonido hizo que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en mi rostro.

—No. Dijo gracias.


	15. chapter 15

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 15

 **Bella PDV**

—¿Sabías que… —comenzó Jasper y cerré los ojos, reprimiendo un suspiro. Aquí van. Diez horas de conducir, mi trasero empezaba a doler y ellos discutían como una vieja pareja de casados—, normalmente hay un límite de velocidad en estos caminos? —finalizó.

—Sip —fue la respuesta de Edward.

—Sólo siento curiosidad. —Jasper se encontraba sentado detrás de nosotros, pero bien podría estar en nuestros regazos. Se había establecido justamente entre nuestros asientos y sus brazos colgaban en la parte de atrás—. Porque estoy bastante seguro que esa señal de allí dice cincuenta y cinco. No ochenta y cinco.

—¿Puedes leer? —Edward observó desde el espejo retrovisor—. Mierda. Estoy tan sorprendido.

Jasper suspiró.

—Bueno, eso fue ingenioso. —Hubo una pausa—. No quiero terminar estrellándome como una bola de fuego.

—Eres un Origen. Estarás bien.

—No quiero ser un Origen estrellado o un Origen tostado.

—Mmm —murmuró Edward—. Origen tostado me recuerda a pollo frito. Podría ir por un poco en este momento.

—¿KFC? —preguntó Jasper, y me sorprendió que supiera el sabor del pollo KFC—. ¿O el de Popeye?

Oh. También sabía acerca de Popeye.

El labio de Edward se curvó.

—No. Hablo del pollo frito hecho en casa. Mojado en huevo y harina, freído en un sartén. Alice puede freír algunos rollos de pollo.

—Nunca probé pollo casero.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, eres un bicho raro.

—Me pregunto si puedo lograr que Alice me haga un poco —respondió Jasper con indiferencia, ignorando a Edward—. Ya sabes, cuando no esté en el modo de matar a todos.

—No va a cocinarte nada de pollo para ti —replicó Edward.

—Oh, sí me hará pollo frito. —Jasper rió profundamente—. Me hará todo el pollo que yo quiera.

Un sonido de advertencia retumbó desde Edward y no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo sobre la situación hipotética en que Alice hiciera pollo frito o no. Pero no me sorprendía. Hace una hora o algo así, estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre si Shane hubiera sido mejor padre que Rick en The Walking Dead. De alguna forma eso llevó a un desacuerdo en que Edward discutía que el gobernador, dejando a un lado sus tendencias sociópatas, era una mejor figura paterna. El hecho de que Jasper nunca hubiera comido en Olive Garden pero que supiera de The Walking Dead me confundió absolutamente.

Jasper suspiró como un adolescente petulante atrapado en un auto por demasiado tiempo. Hubo un instante de silencio.

—¿Ya llegamos?

Edward gimió.

—Voy a coser tus malitos labios.

Cubrí una sonrisa con mi mano mientras miraba por la ventana. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció mientras observaba el paisaje. No tenía idea en qué Estado nos encontrábamos. Todo desde hace mil kilómetros a las afueras de Billings parecía igual.

Todo era desiertos.

Destrucción absoluta.

Por las últimas dos horas, no vimos otro auto en la mayor parte del camino. Al menos no en movimiento. Pasamos un montón de vehículos varados lo largo del camino. Algunos abandonados con los asientos traseros llenos de artículos personales, como si los dueños se hubiesen detenido al lado de la carretera, se bajaron y dejaron todo detrás a su suerte.

Los otros… los otros eran terroríficos.

Había armazones calcinadas de autos. Un triste y retorcido cementerio de restos y metal chamuscado. Nunca había visto algo así. Leí sobre ello en libros, vi películas, pero mirarlo kilometro tras kilometro en la vida real es algo diferente.

—¿Qué crees que les habrá pasado? —pregunté cuando hubo un silencio en la discusión.

Jasper se apartó de nuestros asientos, inclinándose para así poder ver por la ventana.

—Parece como si algunos se hubiesen encontrado con alienígenas hostiles. Otros huyeron.

Pasamos un todoterreno con el maletero abierto. Había ropa esparcida sobre él. Un pequeño oso de peluche olvidado en el camino.

Pensé en la niñita en el almacén, y quise preguntar si ellos creían que los que huyeron se encontraban a salvo, pero no lo hice, porque estaba segura que ya sabía la respuesta.

Los humanos no podían huir de los Luxen.

—Mientras ustedes hacían cosas en su habitación que no quiero saber, aquí pasaron otras cosas.

Edward no se veía sorprendido por la oración, pero mi cara se convirtió en un completo tomate.

—Continúa.

—¿Has oído como dicen que se perdieron ciudades completas bajo el control Luxen? Bueno, esas ciudades están funcionando: la TV está encendida, el internet saturado y las líneas telefónicas funcionan. Es como si nada hubiera pasado allí, excepto que más de la mitad de la población está formada por los alíens que odian a los humanos —dijo Jasper, volviendo a su posición entre nuestros asientos—. Pero hay un montón de ciudades que sólo… fueron destruidas.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —Me incliné, moviéndome en el asiento—. ¿No querrían que las ciudades estuvieran prácticamente intactas para habitarlas?

—Así era. —Edward miró en el retrovisor—. Pero si los humanos encontraron una forma de luchar, incluso si la lucha es inútil, entonces…

—Las ciudades fueron tomadas en el proceso —terminó Jasper—. Las cosas van a ser duras después, incluso si los detenemos. Un montón de reconstrucciones. Habrá muchos cambios.

—Muchos no —dije mientras pasábamos al lado de un autobús escolar quemado que era mucha más negro que naranja. No quería pensar si había estado lleno o no, pero las esquinas de mis ojos seguían picando—. Todo va a cambiar.

Tomamos el camino largo hacia la ciudad de Kansas, ya que no queríamos estar dentro de miles de millones de ciudades controladas por los Luxen, y terminamos deteniéndonos en una pequeña y desconocida ciudad en Missouri para que Edward y Jasper pudieran intercambiar asientos.

Dormir fue intermitente por el próximo par de horas, y no era sólo por estar incómoda o cuestionarme cuales eran los gustos musicales de Jasper.

Mi cuerpo era una bola de nervios demasiado tensa. Nos hallábamos literalmente a punto de conducir hacia una fortaleza Arum y a pesar de que Seth juraba que Sam era guay, yo todavía no había conocido a un Arum que realmente lo fuera y no quería hacerlo. Pero era más que eso.

Perdí a mi madre. Perdí a Alice y Jess. Perdí mis libros y mi blog, y en las horas en las que no podía dormir y Edward dormía en el asiento trasero, miré por la ventana sin poder imaginar cómo serían las cosas mañana o en un mes o ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

No me había dado cuenta que me estuve moviéndome sin parar.

—Sí.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Nop.

—Él no parece tener problemas.

Mirando detrás de mí, sonreí. Edward estaba acostado sobre su espalda y un brazo tirado sobre su cara. Su pecho subía y bajaba, en respiraciones regulares. Me volví.

—Lo necesita.

—Tú también.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Me observó con una mirada de complicidad.

—No paso todo mi tiempo libre pensando que el mundo se va a acabar al día siguiente.

Mis mejillas se encendieron.

—No necesitas recordarme que no hay privacidad cerca de ti.

Una sonrisa rápida cruzó por su cara mientras se concentraba en el camino oscuro y desapareció tan pronto como la estrella que yo había estado vigilando antes. Lo estudié desde el rabillo de mi ojo, la mandíbula fuerte y su perfil.

—Deja de mirarme —se enojó.

—Lo siento. —Pero lo seguí observando, y pensé en…

—Sí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Cómo te dije antes, me preocupo por ella y pienso en ella. Mucho.—Sus dedos golpeteaban en el volante—. Me gusta. Esta chica es… bueno es especial.

Probablemente era algo bueno que Edward se hubiera quedado dormido mientras teníamos esta conversación.

—Tú también le gustas.

—Lo sé —se rio entre dientes—. Alice no es verdaderamente buena en ocultar sus sentimientos. En realidad, no creo que lo intente. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella.

—Y es absolutamente despampanante. —Sonreí.

—Sí, eso también tiene algo que ver. —Sus manos se apretaron en el volante.

Crucé los brazos y volví a mirar hacia el frente, recordando el jardín de Alice y lo que había creado al frente del pórtico de mi casa. Un sentimiento de tristeza perforó mi pecho.

—La recuperaremos —dijo de una manera que no dejó lugar para nada más que eso.

Ninguno de nosotros habló por un largo rato después de eso y debí haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos, Edward estaba despierto y había amanecido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, con voz ronca, así que busqué una botella de agua.

—Acabamos de cruzar Kentucky. —Los dedos de Edward encontraron un camino entre el reposacabezas y el asiento. Apretó mis hombros mientras veía por la ventana.

La carretera se hallaba repleta de autos desechados, haciéndonos reducir un poco la velocidad mientras Jasper pasaba cuidadosamente por el camino. Apretaba el cinturón de seguridad cada vez que nos acercábamos a un grupo de vehículos. Entre más nos alejábamos, peor se ponía. Los autos no sólo habían sido abandonados aquí. Muchos estaban destruidos.

Edward repentinamente apretó mis hombros desde atrás.

—No veas, gatita.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Mientras rodeábamos una minivan chamuscada, tuve que hacerlo, porque había algo innato, tan humano, que demandaba que miraras cuando todo lo demás te gritaba que no.

La camioneta había sido incendiada, lo más probable es que haya sido con la Fuente, pero a diferencia de los otros que vi o podía ver, la camioneta no estaba vacía. Oh Dios, no, no estaba vacía en absoluto.

Había cuatro figuras. Dos al frente y dos atrás. Una estaba retorcida sobre el volante, la otra presionada contra la puerta del pasajero mientras había intentado desesperadamente salir pero se quedaron sin tiempo. Los cuerpos en la parte trasera… oh Dios, eran pequeños, tan pequeños.

Todos fueron quemados más allá del reconocimiento.

Y no era el único coche como ese. Uno tras otro, los vehículos estaban incendiados y había cuerpos adentro.

Horrorizada, presioné la mano contra mi garganta como si tratara de detener la bilis que subía. Aparte de todo lo que había visto, esto era lo peor. Esto era horrífico. Las emociones me abrumaron, apretando mi pecho.

—Gatita —dijo Edward suavemente, jalando mis hombros—. Bella. Detente.

Me obligué a apartar la mirada y vi un musculo tensarse en la barbilla de Jasper. Edward tenía la mano en mi mejilla mientras le enviaba una mirada oscura a Jasper.

—¿Podríamos rodear estos coches un poco más rápido?

—Voy tan rápido como puedo —respondió—. A menos que quieras sacar esta camioneta del camino, no estoy seguro que tan listo sería un…

—Mierda. —Edward de repente retiró la mano cuando estrechó su mirada en el camino congestionado de enfrente.

Jasper maldijo.

Me puse rígida.

—¿Qué? —Cuando ninguno respondió, estaba a punto de saltar de mi asiento—. ¿Qué?

—Lo siento —dijo Jasper.

Lo único que pude sentir fue la creciente confusión e irritación.

—Lo juro por Dios de que si no me dicen, les voy a dar un puñetazo a ambos.

Una sonrisa seca se deslizó en los labios de Edward.

—Hay unos Luxen cerca.

Oh, no.

Me incliné hacia delante, colocando las manos contra el salpicadero. Más adelante, había un espacio vacío en el cuarto carril más alejado que podía ver.

—No veo nada.

—Estás mirando en la dirección equivocada, gatita.

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo cuando me di vuelta en mi asiento, mirando por la ventana trasera.

—Oh, santo trasero alienígena.

Una gran Hummer venía a toda velocidad por el camino que acabábamos de pasar, abriéndose paso entre los restos de coches.

—Voy a tomar una suposición salvaje y decir que no son amigables.—Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué te dio esa pista? —preguntó Jasper, lanzando la camioneta alrededor de un camión.

Edward maldijo de nuevo.

—Definitivamente no. Puedo sentirlos picoteando en mi cabeza. Me están llamando y no estoy respondiendo.

—¿Los estás haciendo enojar? —preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño mientras pisaba el acelerador y hacía chirriar las llantas.

—Sip.

—Esta cosa Luxen de comunicarse como radios es muy raro —dije, porque alguien necesitaba decirlo.

—No tienes ni idea. —Edward se inclinó entre los dos asientos delanteros. Jasper gritó y le frunció el ceño, pero él era un hombre en una misión. Me agarró las mejillas con las manos y me besó.

El contacto fue tan repentino e inesperado que de cierto modo me quedé allí sentada mientras él se ponía muy amistoso con mi boca.

—¿En serio? ¿Besarla en este momento es lo que necesitamos hacer cuando hay alíens cabreados persiguiéndonos?

—Besarla siempre es lo correcto. —Se retiró y apretó los asientos—. Tenemos que detenernos y encargarnos de ellos. No podemos huir de ellos y no necesitamos que nos sigan hacia los Arum.

Jasper suspiró.

—Esto no va a ser divertido.

Seguía sentada allí, con los labios hormigueando, como una idiota.

—Serán toneladas de diversión. —Edward me lanzó una mirada—. ¿Estás lista para jugar, gatita?

—Sí —murmuré—. Claro. Está bien.

Edward río entre dientes.

—Hagamos esto.

Jasper tiró el volante hacia la derecha, con lo que se detuvo bruscamente a un lado del camino. Las puertas del auto se abrieron y tanto como apestaba, fui la última en poder desabrochar el maldito cinturón y salir de la camioneta.

—Pasa desapercibida —me ordenó Edward.

¿Ah? Cuando vio la expresión de mi cara, me indicó que me agachara. Le envíe una mirada sucia.

—¿Qué? No soy una maldita ninja.

—Te he visto pelear. —Jasper rodeó el frente de la camioneta como si estuviéramos caminando en una estación de gasolina o algo—. Podrías ser un poco ninja.

Le di una rápida sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Tú serías una ninja sexy —dijo Edward, guiñándome un ojo cuando lo miré—. Necesito que te quedes atrás por el momento.

Sí. No iba a escuchar eso, pero antes de que pudiera saltar a la calle,

Jasper me agarró el brazo.

—En serio —dijo, devolviéndome a mi lugar—. Quédate aquí.

Empecé a liberarme, pero la Hummer chocó contra un vehículo y el estruendo ensordecedor de metal estrellándose me obligó a detenerme.

La Hummer salió disparada hacia nosotros mientras Edward caminaba hacia el medio de la carretera, con la cabeza ladeada mientras estiraba sus brazos. La concentración marcaba su expresión.

Creó una imagen sorprendente mientras permanecía de pie allí, con las piernas abiertas y los hombros rectos. Como un dios a punto de encontrarse con un titán.

Un brillo de color blanco lo envolvía y desde donde yo estaba, podía ver sus venas brillando, un brillo blanco que seguía líneas desde las mejillas hasta la garganta, desapareciendo bajo el cuello de su camisa y reapareciendo en sus brazos.

Lo había visto así antes, no del todo, pero sí cuando detuvo la camioneta que casi me convirtió en un animal atropellado.

Edward estaba congelando el tiempo.

La Hummer se detuvo repentinamente, lanzando a sus ocupantes hacia delante mientras el aire alrededor del coche zumbaba con poder. Él había detenido el auto —pero no podía congelar a los Luxen adentro. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera haciendo eso, me impresionaba su habilidad. Tenía que absorber un montón de energía para poder congelar el tiempo y yo sólo lo había hecho una vez por accidente.

Edward señaló con la mano hacia atrás y era como si la Hummer estuviera unida a una cadena invisible. Detuvo el tiempo y la fuerza del vehículo lo llevó bruscamente hacia atrás, pero era un poco más que la cosa llamada gravedad.

La Hummer se levantó en dos ruedas en una perfecta posición vertical y se mantuvo allí por un segundo y luego cayó al suelo con la fuerza de un elefante. El metal crujió mientras el techo se derrumbaba.

—Yuuu-ju —murmuró Jasper.

Los Luxen no se quedaron quietos por mucho tiempo. Las puertas crujieron y volaron en un estallido de luz roja blancuzca. Salieron —cinco—abalanzándose sobre nosotros en su forma humana.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Edward mientras se agachaba, preparándose para el impacto masivo de los cinco Luxen.

—¿Qué diablos? —Miré a Jasper.

Asintió.

—Sí, no nos vamos a quedar parados aquí mientras él tiene toda la diversión.

Jasper se fue y corrí como dardo fuera de la camioneta, hacia la pelea, justo cuando un capó fue arrancado de un Sedán cercano y lanzado contra el muro como un gran cuchillo. Golpeó a uno de los Luxen, partiéndolo en dos, y de eso no había vuelta atrás, alíen o no.

Maldición.

Derrapé cuando vi la completa sonrisa malvada de Jasper.

—Punto.

—Eso fue muy genial —dijo Edward, tomando a uno de los Luxen por la cadera. Levantándolo, literalmente lo estrelló como una bomba en la carretera. El asfalto se agrietó. Un resplandeciente líquido azul salpicó el camino.

Asqueroso.

Una Luxen giró bruscamente, contra mí. Convocando la Fuente, levanté el brazo y me concentré en lo que quería que pasara. Recordé el día en que usé por primera vez la Fuente, un montón de cosas me golpearon en la cara o estallaron en el suelo.

¿Ahora?

No tanto.

Cuando la Luxen estuvo a unos metros de mí, la lancé contra el costado de un camión. Hubo un crujido repugnante que quise olvidar, pero tenía que aferrarme a ello. Me lancé hacia ella, antes de que volviera en sí y dejé que la fuente azotara a través de mí. Le di un golpe en el pecho, por encima de su corazón, como un rayo. La Luxen se iluminó como fuegos artificiales que se esfumaron rápidamente.

Edward tenía al que estrelló contra el suelo por los hombros. Le levantó la rodilla, haciendo contacto con su pecho. Los huesos se rompieron y el Luxen gritó. Me volví mientras alzaba su brazo y la Fuente bajaba por él.

Me encontré cara a cara con Jasper y sostenía un arma en la mano.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y el miedo explotó en mi pecho como una bala. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta mientras me congelaba. Todo lo que podía ver era el cañón del arma, y luego la chispa del gatillo al ser jalado. Me preparé para el dolor de metal rasgándome la piel y huesos.

Pero nunca llegó.

Un cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo detrás de mí y me volví, jadeando cuando vi al Luxen boca abajo en la carretera sobre un charco de líquido brillante.

—Disparé a la cabeza —dijo Jasper—. Ni siquiera ellos sobreviven a eso.

—Eso es hacer trampa —dijo Edward mientras se giraba, tomando al último Luxen con una ráfaga de la Fuente, aplastándolo contra un camión cercano.

—Como sea. —Jasper metió el arma detrás de su espalda—. Estoy a favor de conservar la energía todo lo que pueda.

Apartando el cabello de mi cara, contemplé la escena triste.

—¿Esos eran todos?

Jasper miró alrededor.

—Creo que por ahora sí.

¿Por ahora? No estaba segura si podría soportar otra ronda mientras me volvía hacia donde Edward se hallaba de pie. El corazón se me detuvo en el pecho. Un líquido rojo azulado se deslizaba por una de las equinas de su boca. Corrí hacia él. Nunca lo había visto lastimado.

—¡Estás herido!

—Estoy bien —me aseguró, pero esa vista —de Edward ensangrentado— me hizo temblar hasta la médula—. Me dio un golpe, pero está bien. En un par de minutos será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso alivió un poco el pánico creciente.

—Está bastante bien. —Jasper se unió—. Va a sanar rápido, especialmente porque es de día.

Al principio no entendí muy bien lo que decía, pero luego recordé que Edward me explicó hace algún tiempo como el sol hacía milagros con los Luxen, mientras que las abundantes cantidades de azúcar

funcionaban para los híbridos.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. —Edward me tomó la mano, jalándome hacia la camioneta—. Nos sentirán viajando y sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

Y eso sería malo… bastante malo.


	16. chapter 16

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 16

 **Bella PDV**

Había acabado con tres barras de chocolate para el momento en que nos acercamos a Atlanta y experimentaba un gran subidón de azúcar. Con Edward detrás del volante, y como dijo, completamente bien y maravilloso luego de tomar el golpe, compensamos el tiempo gastado lidiando con el Luxen en la carretera en Kentucky y pudimos recortar unos años de mi vida y la de Jasper.

No vimos a más Luxen, y no sabíamos exactamente dónde nos sintieron o si se comunicaron con otros que se encontraban en movimiento, o si siquiera sabían quiénes éramos, pero para estar seguros en lugar de lamentarlo, asumimos que eventualmente vendrían más.

Mientras cruzábamos Georgia, vi algo que parecía sacado directamente de una película. Los árboles a cada lado de la carretera fueron partidos en dos, carbonizados y quebrados. Restos de un accidente de avión podían verse entre la espesa vegetación. La sección media con la pequeña ventana explotada.

Alejé la mirada, con el corazón roto por toda la violencia innecesaria y destrucción. Mientras más veía, más difícil era creer lo que sería para nosotros —para el mundo— continuar sin importar lo que pasara con la invasión Luxen. Ahora que los humanos sabían que nos rodeaban, ¿cómo podrían continuar? ¿Cómo podrían siquiera confiar en un Luxen luego de esto?

No podía permitirme albergar esas preocupaciones, algo así como no cruzar ese jodido puente con un montón de hoyos hasta que lo entendiéramos. En serio, no podía profundizar en cómo sería la vida para nadie.

Sorpresivamente, los caminos se aclararon en su mayor parte.

Cualquier auto abandonado fue empujado manualmente, y la ciudad, desde el circuito exterior de la carretera principal, parecía bien, considerando las cosas.

Probablemente tenía algo que ver con la pesada presencia militar y la Guardia Nacional, pero solo contendrían a los Luxen por un tiempo. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando llegamos al extenso aeropuerto, y lucía como si el toque de queda hubiera sido puesto en su lugar, porque difícilmente había alguien en alguna parte. Entonces de nuevo, nadie se subía a un avión ahora.

—Aquí vamos. —Jasper señaló el elegante coche extranjero con todas las ventanas pintadas—. Es lo que dijo que conduciría. Lindo auto.

—Sé que pedirte que te quedes en el auto es demasiado, pero por favor quédate cerca de mí. —Edward redujo la velocidad mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia el sofisticado auto negro—. Seth puede confiar en el idiota, pero yo no.

Resistí la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

—No es como si fuera a correr y abrazarlo.

Su expresión se puso sosa.

—En serio espero que no. Tal vez me pondría celoso.

—Te pondrías celoso si ella abrazara un árbol —dejó escapar Jasper.

—Tal vez. —Edward se deslizó hasta detenerse en un espacio de estacionamiento detrás del auto—. Así de necesitado estoy.

Perdí la urgencia de no rodar los ojos mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

—Ustedes dos son ridículos.

A medida que salíamos de la SUV, tres puertas del ostentoso auto se abrieron. La curiosidad me picó. Nunca realmente vi a un Arum que no intentara absorber mi energía. Así que había cierto nivel de novedad en realmente tener una oportunidad de ver e interactuar con uno que ojalá no fuera a convertirse en otra cosa que intentaría matarnos. Me enfoqué en la alta forma desplegándose del lado el conductor.

Santo Arum…

El hombre de cabello oscuro era tan alto como Edward pero más ancho. La camisa negra que usaba se extendía por sus brazos y pecho, lo que me recodó la constitución de un boxeador. Solo por eso, parecía que podía hacer algo de daño. Por lo que pude ver de la mandíbula esculpida y el perfil. Más como porcelana o alabastro. Sus ojos se hallaban ocultos detrás de gafas negras. Vistiendo mezclilla oscura, se veía más como uno de esos chicos de la revista GQ que la versión desalmada de un alíen chupacabras.

Una réplica idéntica de él salió del asiento trasero del auto. Excepto que usaba pantalones y una camisa de botones que parecía cansado de abotonarla. Dura piel se asomaba.

Los Arum venían en cuatro: tres hombres y una mujer. Esperaba ver a otro hermano o hermana, pero lo que se hallaba esperando al lado de la puerta del pasajero no era ninguno.

Era una humana.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante el variado grupo. ¿Qué demonios hacía una humana con ellos? Ella se giró hacia dónde nos paramos, y tuve un buen vistazo de la morena. Era bonita —muy bonita— y no pude descifrar por qué se encontraba aquí.

Entonces, Edward habló—: ¿Qué onda, idiota?

Mi mandíbula golpeó el piso.

—En serio sabes cómo saludar a las personas —murmuró Jasper.

El Arum que había estado detrás del volante inclinó su cabeza con un suspiro.

—Tú otra vez.

—Suenas tan feliz como yo de verte. —Los labios de Edward se torcieron en una burla de sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Solo dejemos una cosa clara antes de seguir. Si planeas jodernos de cualquier manera, será la última cosa que planees hacer.

Sam se rió mientras se giraba para dirigirse a su hermano.

—Te dije que era un tierno.

El otro Arum apoyó los brazos sobre el techo del auto y una ceja se asomó sobre los lentes oscuros que también usaba.

—Tierno como un maldito puercoespín.

Edward levantó un dedo medio.

Esto iba a salir bien.

Incluso si Sam usaba lentes de sol, podía sentir su mirada de pronto desplazarse hacia mí.

—Ya veo que sacaste a tu chica de Daedalus.

¿Qué la qué?

—Y veo que de alguna forma sigues teniendo una humana contigo—respondió Edward—. Siento que necesito preguntar si está aquí contra su voluntad.

Sam soltó una sílaba riendo.

—¿Lo estás, Emily?

La chica rodó los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No.

—Ahí está tu respuesta —añadió Sam.

—Tan sorprendentemente bien como va este, conocerse y saludar, creo que deberíamos llegar al punto —sugirió Jasper—. Fuimos avisados de que estás dispuesto a llevarnos a dónde se encuentran los Arum.

—Lo estoy. —Sam se cruzó de brazos, imitando a Edward. Hubo un golpe de silencio, y juraría que sentí su mirada en mí de nuevo—. ¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?

Oh, eso no sonaba bien. Cambié mi peso.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

El sol finamente desapareció detrás de espesas nubes, y el crepúsculo se extendió rápidamente sobre el estacionamiento. Sam levantó la mano, quitando sus lentes de sol. La tonalidad pálida de sus ojos azul hielo era enervante como el infierno. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado de Ephraim?

—¿Además de que es como su pequeño líder o algo? —dijo Edward—. No.

—¿Pequeño líder? —El otro Arum agachó la barbilla y se rió—. Más como un pequeño loco.

—O muy loco, Quil.

—¿Quil? —dije, sintiéndome estúpida—. Espera. ¿Ese es tu nombre? Quil.

Destelló blancos dientes derechos.

—Espera hasta que conozcas a nuestro hermano, Jared.

¿Jared? ¿Quil? Vaya, el nombre de Sam realmente destacaba.

Negué, porque en serio, nada de eso era importante.

—¿A qué te refieres, con que Ephraim es un pequeño loco?

—Bueno. Está muy loco —dijo Sam, inclinándose contra el auto mientras Emily venía a pararse a su lado—. Personalmente, creo que es un lunático y psicópata para los estándares de los humanos. No lo dejaría en ningún lugar cerca de Emily. Diablos, no lo dejaría en ningún lugar cerca de una mascota cucaracha si tuviera una.

Oh. Vaya.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Esto suena realmente divertido.

—Y también es muy poderoso —continuó Sam—. Se alimenta de Luxen como si hubiera un almacén de ellos, y está ataviado con opal. Como si, estuviera cosido a su piel.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—Auch.

—Odia a los humanos —intervino Quil—. Pero odia más a los Luxen. Y tampoco es un gran admirador de los Orígenes o híbridos.

Todo esto comenzaba a apestar.

—Suena como si esto fuera a ser un gran momento —dijo Edward secamente.

Sam se rió, pero fue un sonido escalofriante.

—Los Arum le son leales. Harán lo que él quiera, incluso si significa su muerte.

—¿Y ustedes no? —preguntó Edward.

—Diablos, no —respondió Sam mientras cubría con un brazo extremadamente protector los hombros de Emily y la acercaba—. Lo creas o no, niño, no deseo hacer la guerra con los Luxen antes de que toda esta mierda se vaya abajo. Ahora parece una necesidad, pero cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, no doy dos mierdas a lo que tú, o cualquiera de tu tipo, están haciendo. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a la mujer en sus brazos—. Tengo mejores cosas en qué enfocarme. Y Quil también.

Conmoción se esparció por el rostro de Edward, reproduciendo exactamente lo que yo sentí en el interior. ¿La forma en que Sam miraba a Emily? Vaya. Realmente estaba enamorado de la mujer, una humana.

Edward lo miró un momento, y luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia

atrás y se rió.

—Bien. Puedo respetar eso.

Sam no respondió por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Si puedes hacerlo acceder a ayudar, tendrás un infierno de ejército. Solo no estoy seguro de que vayas a encontrar a Ephraim muy accesible.

—Sí, bueno, nos preocuparemos de eso. —Edward inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras seriamente me comenzaba a preocupar por ello—. ¿Cuántos Arum tiene?

—Miles —dijo Sam, y sentí que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies—. Unos que se han quedado bajo el radar, e incluso esos que estuvieron con Daedalus hasta que los Luxen aparecieron.

—¿Y ahora todos ellos están con él? —Jasper restregó una mano sobre su corte de pelo que ahora comenzaba a crecer.

—Sip —Quil dejó salir la palabra, riendo—. Será como un culto entero. Prepárate.

—Es realmente raro. —Emily giró su cabello y lo lanzó sobre su hombro mientras hablaba—. Todos te miran como si planearan comerte en la cena. Todo el asunto con los Arum es un poco extraño, para ser honesta.—Miró a Sam y luego a Quil—. Sin ofender.

Quil levantó el brazo del techo del auto con una sonrisa fácil.

—No hay problema.

—Entonces, chicos, ¿listos para hacer esto? —preguntó Sam.

No realmente, pero no grité, no cuando Edward asintió. Todo lo que hice fue mirar a Sam girarse a Emily y palmear sus mejillas con sus enormes manos. El agarre era tan increíblemente gentil, que me hallaba sorprendida de que un Arum fuera capaz de ello.

Bajó la cabeza, la besó, y ella se inclinó hacia él como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. Me sentí como un ogro total por mirar, pero no podía alejar la mirada. Un Arum y un humano. Guau. Me golpeó luego que probablemente pensaban lo mismo cuando veían a Luxen y un humano juntos.

—Regresaré pronto —le dijo cuando levantó su cabeza.

Emily frunció el ceño.

—Puedo ir con…

—Sabes que no te quiero cerca de Ephraim y Jared, y sabes que estaré bien —le aseguró—. Quil prometió mantenerte entretenida.

Lo sé, asintió mientras fruncía los labios.

Emily seguía sin lucir feliz, y si temía por Sam y lo que estaba punto de embarcarse, pensé que seriamente necesitábamos repensar esto.

Pero no teníamos otras opciones.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, aferrándose a él unos momentos, y luego lo dejó ir. Caminando a su alrededor, palmeo su trasero.

—Estaré esperando.

La mirada que Sam le envió causó que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, pero Emily se detuvo y nos afrontó.

—Miren, he tenido experiencias realmente malas con los Luxen en el pasado, del tipo de Luxen que sabían que todos los demás venían.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¿Te importaría darnos más detalles? —preguntó.

Ella tomó una profunda respiración.

—Hubo un senador que era Luxen, y tenía dos hijos. Mi mejor amiga… accidentalmente los vio haciendo su cosa brillosa, y la mataron para mantenerla callada. Intentaron matarme.

—Oh, Dios —susurré.

—Sam fue traído por el gobierno para mantenerme a salvo. No porque realmente se preocuparan por mí, sino porque no les gustaba cómo los Luxen pensaban que podían matar dónde sea que quisieran, sin seguir las reglas. —Una mirada triste llenó sus ojos—. Pero fue más que eso. Mi amiga escuchó a los hermanos hablar de esto, del Proyecto Águila. Algo que tenía que ver con Pennsylvania y algunos niños.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Jasper, su mirada afilada contemplando astutamente.

Miró a Sam antes de asentir.

—El proyecto Águila fue en respuesta a Daedalus, fue sobre contraatacar a los otros Luxen que andaban por ahí, donde sea que ahí sea. Era sobre la dominación mundial. Han estado planeando esto, y solían usar a los Orígenes para hacerlo. Pensamos que hablaban de niños, como gente pequeña ahora.

—Pero no lo hacían —dijo Sam, frunciendo el ceño—. Hicimos un poco de indagación. Hablaban de Orígenes como él.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Jasper.

—Como, ¿Orígenes crecidos?

Él asintió. —Sip.

Santa mierda, totalmente tuvimos razón.

—Sabíamos que algo como esto iba a suceder, o al menos que iban a intentarlo, pero no podíamos hacer nada —dijo ella.

—Tenemos precio en nuestras cabezas —explicó Sam—. Solo digamos que enojé a los Luxen, algunos Arum, y al Daedalus. Estamos entre una roca y un lugar realmente duro y jodido.

—Queríamos hacer algo pero no pudimos, por los que ayudarlos a ustedes… bueno, eso es mejor que no hacer nada de nuevo. —Y de repente, supe que Emily probablemente era la fuerza impulsora detrás de Sam cumpliendo el favor que le debía a Seth. Su miraba vagó hacia Edward—. Sé que tú no confías en Sam, pero nosotros tampoco confiamos en ti. Así que, si haces cualquier cosa que lo ponga en peligro, sé cómo eliminar a un Luxen, y no tengo miedo de hacerlo.

El pecho de Edward se levantó con una respiración profunda.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien —respondió ella.

Me gustaba.

Sam sonrió.

—Vamos, chicos. No nos queda mucho.

Los tres seguimos a Sam hasta un poste de luz, el cual se encontraba a diez metros de distancia del coche, y luego se detuvo.

—Llegamos.

Mis cejas se levantaron mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor, viendo nada.

—¿Es como algún tipo de puerta mágica como las de Harry Potter? ¿O algo?

Él me miró fijamente.

››¿Qué? —pregunté tímidamente—. Tú sabes, ¿como la Sala de los Menesteres? La puerta aparece sólo… Oh, olvídalo.

—De acuerdo. —Hizo un gesto hacia abajo a nuestros pies—.Bajaremos.

Todo lo que vi fue una tapa de alcantarilla, y después se inclinó, levantando el pesado acero, y mi corazón se hundió. Literalmente íbamos a bajar.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Jasper.

Él asintió con una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Por qué otra razón creías que sugerí el aeropuerto? No es que me guste pasar el rato aquí.

—¿Cómo se suponía que lo supiéramos? —respondió Edward, mirando la alcantarilla como si fuera la última cosa en la que quería meterse. Ídem—. Eres un Arum, así que…

—En verdad esperaba que dejaras esa maldita actitud a esta altura.

Edward sonrió.

—Bésame el trasero.

—No, gracias —respondió, pero ninguno de ellos tenía verdadero fuego detrás de sus palabras. Levantando la mirada, Sam me miró, luego a Edward—. Supongo que tú querrás bajar antes de que ella lo haga.

Resistí la urgencia de rodar los ojos mientras ataba mi cabello en una cola de caballo rápida. Jasper se movió hasta el borde, nos saludó, y luego desapareció por la escalera. Unos segundos después, su voz viajó desde el más allá.

—Apesta. Mucho.

Genial.

Descendimos rápidamente, y Jasper no mentía. El apenas iluminado tunel olía a moho y trasero —a trasero mohoso.

Sam fue el último en bajar. Sin siquiera tomar la escalera, aterrizó en cuclillas ágilmente a nuestro lado, siendo que al parecer era bastante especial.

Enderezándose, miró sobre su hombro cuando caminaba.

—Tenemos un largo camino por andar.

Resulta ser que "un largo camino por andar" equivalía a ciento cincuenta kilómetros para Sam. A pesar de mis genes mutados, me dolían las piernas mientras caminábamos por toda la eternidad en el metro vacío, el cual se hallaba en silencio con la excepción de nuestros pasos.

Viajamos de un túnel a otro, pasando los trenes subterráneos que habían sido abandonadas y parecían ser la fuente del olor desagradable. Miraba las ventanillas sucias y rotas de uno de los trenes cuando Sam apareció frente a mí. Asustada, me tambaleé un paso al costado.

Ojos pálidos encontraron los míos.

—No miraría muy de cerca a esos trenes. No están vacíos. Algunos Luxen se apropiaron de ellos. Iluminaron el interior. La gente iba a bordo y este es el lugar donde se detuvieron los trenes. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Mi estómago se agitó mientras asentía. Tanta muerte innecesaria —era horrible, y tardó mucho tiempo para que se me aclarara la cabeza.

Nos adentramos en el laberinto de túneles, pasando por puertas de acero que lucían como si no hubieran estado abiertas en la última década, y entré en un túnel amplio brillantemente iluminado con antorchas metidas en las ranuras de la pared. Sam se detuvo frente a una puerta más adelante, una de acero circular.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo algo raro. Como si el aire de repente se viciara, y fuera difícil tomar el siguiente aliento. Una nerviosa sensación se arrastró por mi centro como cientos de pequeñas hormigas.

Edward se detuvo frente a mí, estirando un brazo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Los músculos de su columna rodaron con tensión.

—Hay un montón de Arum detrás de esa puerta.

Sam sonrió mientras nos enfrentábamos.

—Te lo dije. Hay miles aquí abajo.

No podía creerlo.

—¿Cómo puede haber tantos? Estos son sólo los subterráneos.

El Arum puso una gran mano en la puerta.

—Crearon un mundo aquí, uno pequeño.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza el extraño afecto. "Pequeño" era el último adjetivo que usaría para describirlo.

—Ephraim ha estado aquí abajo por años con muchos Arum, forjando una ciudad subterránea con la ayuda de los que son leales a él. Van y vienen como les antoja, pero siempre vuelven. —Cogió una palanca pesada—. La forma en la que viven es un poco arcaica, así que lo que están por ver…

—¿Probablemente terminaremos necesitando terapia? —Asentí con un suspiro—. Lo entiendo.

Un lado de sus labios se levantó, y luego miró a Edward. —¿Listos?

—Vamos a terminar con esto. —Edward se estiró por mi mano, envolviendo la suya alrededor de la mía, y no me importó.

Sabía que lo que estábamos por ver, en lo que estábamos a punto de meternos, era más allá de peligroso, e íbamos a hacerlo juntos.

Sam dudó por un momento, como si de verdad no quisiera hacer esto, y luego sus bíceps se flexionaron mientras abría la puerta. Allí había otro corredor, pero este era diferente. Las paredes eran vigas de madera rellenas con paneles de yeso. Las antorchas eran postes, algo así como tótems con extraños grabados sinuosos que me recordaron a nudos celtas.

Al final del amplio corredor había una puerta de madera que me recordaba algo salido de una feria renacentista.

El momento en que entramos al corredor, y antes de que Sam alcanzara la puerta, se abrió de golpe, resonando contra la pared cuando otro Sam apareció.

Ah, ahí estaba el tercer triplete.

Incluso aunque lucía como otro Sam, con la excepción del cabello que era más largo y tirado hacia atrás en la nuca, me recordaba a un pirata. Y no la versión divertida de Disney, tampoco.

Este hermano sangraba rencor y respiraba odio. Le dio una larga mirada a su hermano, y luego su mirada helada vagó sobre nosotros.

Temblé mientras la temperatura bajaba. Piel de gallina corrió por mi piel, y expulsé mi siguiente aliento, que formó una brumosa nube blanca.

—De verdad no deberías haberlos traído aquí —dijo el hermano. Oír su voz era como que te arrojaran una lluvia helada.

Sam inclinó la cabeza.

—Y yo en verdad no necesito tu permiso, Jared.

Sin miró a su hermano fijamente por un momento y luego rio.

—Lo que sea.

Edward se tensó, como si se preparara para una batalla para pasar por la puerta, y no se relajó cuando Jared giró sobre sus talones y desapareció. Tampoco lo hice yo. La mala sensación que tenía desde el momento en que Sam comenzó a hablar sobre Ephraim se había incrementado a niveles épicos.

Jasper apareció a mi otro lado, y los tres seguimos a Sam por la puerta. Nada podía habernos preparado para lo que vimos.

¿Una ciudad subterránea? No bromees.

Era como entrar a un mundo diferente. Parecía no haber techo, incluso aunque sabía que seguíamos profundamente bajo el suelo. Tan lejos como el ojo podía ver había un andamio alto, creando docenas y docenas de senderos que circulaban por la amplia cámara. Las puertas eran visibles en el nivel de abajo, y un grueso material que parecía peludo colgaba desde las barandillas. Toda la instalación en cierta forma me recordó a una prisión hecha de madera.

Dios no permita que alguien torpe tenga una cerilla.

Mis ojos eran amplios mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Había mesas artesanales con increíblemente ricos detalles y cunas esparcidas a lo largo de los bordes de la habitación, mezcladas entre armarios altos y anchos. Algunos estaban abiertos, revelando contenidos normales —comida enlatada, toallas de papel, sodas.

—Esto es tan extraño —le susurré a Edward.

Asintió.

—No tenía idea de que esto existía.

—Debe seguir de esa forma —dijo Sam sobre su hombre—. Tanto como no soy un fan de Ephraim, él construyó algo para nuestra especie —algo así como un santuario. No importa lo que pase, no puedes compartir esto con nadie.

—No lo haremos —juró Jasper—. No tenemos necesidad de contarle a nadie sobre eso.

—De acuerdo. —Sam se estiró hacia la puerta—. Déjenme hablar a mí. Eso significa que no abras la boca, Edward. De verdad.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es insultante. —Levanté las cejas hacia él, y suspiró—. Bien, me quedaré callado.

Dejamos la habitación, entramos en otro corredor y pasamos por otra puerta, pero podíamos oír conversaciones y risas mezcladas con gritos y lo que sonaba como golpes. No tenía idea de lo que íbamos a ver más allá de esa puerta, e intenté prepararme para lo que sea mientras Sam abría la puerta, revelando una enorme cámara.

Santos bebés Arum, había una cantidad increíble de Arum aquí. Se hallaban por todos lados, sentados en largas mesas de madera y de pie entre ellos. Mis pasos se paralizaron, y la mano del Edward se tensó sobre la mía.

Cada Arum en la habitación dejó de hablar y literalmente parecieron congelarse. Algunos habían estado en proceso de levantarse.

Otros tenían grandes copas que lucían como cálices medievales. La mayoría de ellos eran pálidos, tenían el cabello negro, y combinado con sus pálidos ojos azules, era una combinación sorprendente. Algunos tenían el cabello rubio o incluso de un fuerte rojo.

Todos nos miraban fijamente.

Oh, chico, el cabello de la parte trasera de mi cuello se levantó como si helados dedos viajaran por mi columna.

—¿Qué en el infierno, Sam? —tronó una voz profunda detrás de nosotros.

Me giré y respiré hondo mientras mis ojos casi se salían de mi cabeza.

Había una gran tarima de madera que daba a lo que evidentemente era un comedor. Los escalones que conducían a ella eran pocos pero empinados, como que probablemente me romperé el cuello bajando.

Un hombre se sentaba allá arriba, y aunque no se encontraba de pie, podía ver que era del tamaño de un gigante. El Arum era inmenso, hombros y pecho anchos, gruesos muslos. Se sentaba perezosamente, como si apenas estuviera despierto, pero había un gran sentido de observación en sus pálidos ojos azules.

Él era… era hermoso en una forma fría e irreal. Sus rasgos eran afilados como si hubieran sido tallados en mármol, sus labios llenos y expresivos, nariz recta y pómulos altos. Su cabello era blanco, pero sus cejas oscuras. De alguna forma la rara combinación funcionaba. Nos miró mientras sostenía un cáliz de cristal lleno de un líquido ambarino en la mano derecha.

¿Así que este era el Gran Pooh-Bah, como Seth lo llamaba? Estaba renuentemente impresionada.

Sam dio un paso al frente mientras yo miraba en donde se sentaba Ephraim, lo cual parecía ser un trono hecho de…

Santa corrida por las malditas colinas y sin mirar atrás, ¿eran huesos de verdad? Eran extraños, aunque definitivamente no humanos. Eran más finos y parecían más flexibles, como si el cartílago hubiera cambiado una y otra vez, y tenían un tenue brillo de luz azul…

Oh Dios.

Eran huesos de Luxen.

Esto era malo, muy malo.

—Sabes lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera —comenzó Sam, pero no llegó muy lejos—. Los Luxen han…

—Sé lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera —interrumpió Ephraim, bebiendo de su bebida cuando esperaba que la bajara—. Los Luxen han venido. Matado un puñado de humanos y bla, bla, y un montón de otra mierda que no me importa. Pero eso no explica por qué los trajiste aquí.

Sam abrió la boca.

››A menos que nos trajeras la cena. —Ephraim sonrió, mostrando los dientes blancos y extrañamente afilados—. Si ese es el caso, te lo agradezco a ti y al caballo con el que entraste.

—No estamos aquí para la cena —dijo Edward, la voz tan fría como la habitación, e hice una mueca—. Tampoco el postre. Vinimos aquí a pedir tu ayuda para luchar contra la invasión de Luxen.

Guau. Miré a Edward, en cierta forma orgullosa de que siquiera haya pronunciado esas palabras sin una gota de sarcasmo.

Pero Ephraim lucía como si pudiera ahogarse con la bebida que acababa de tomar.

—¿Ayuda?

A nuestro alrededor retumbó una risa que se hizo eco en las paredes y causó que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

—Sí. —Edward levantó la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Ayuda. Es una palabra bastante sencilla. Podría darte la definición si quieres.

Uff, ahí fue el Edward libre de sarcasmo.

El cristal se partió en la mano de Ephraim.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras los pedazos de cristal tintineaban en el suelo.

—Y esta es la razón por la que no podemos tener cosas lindas.

Me atraganté con mi risa porque estaba bastante segura de que si me reía, el Arum podría decidir tomarnos como aperitivo.

Hubo un largo silencio, y podía sentir los Arum levantándose de sus asientos detrás de nosotros y acercándose. Escalofríos corrieron por mi columna y esa sofocante sensación había regresado, pesando en mi pecho.

Jared se cruzó en mi línea de visión y se detuvo en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellos? —El afán en su voz cuando nos miró me asustó.

Ephraim sonrió.

—Mátenlos y dejen que su Dios se encargue de ellos.

 **El último de hoy ! ¿Que les pareció? ¡Si que aproveche el día! espero poder hacerlo mañana también :)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir la historia :D**


	17. chapter 17

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 17

 **Edward PDV**

Bueno, le cena del domingo apestaba.

Esa era la peor respuesta de los supuestos escenarios.

Avancé, posicionando a Bella entre Jasper y yo. Si tenía que destruir esta habitación para sacarla de aquí, que así fuera. ¿Y entonces qué? Esta misión sería un absoluto fracaso, el gobierno empezaría a bombardear con todo las ciudades, el mundo se reduciría a un lugar en el que estaba malditamente seguro que no querría estar, y aún peor, perdería a mi hermana. Para siempre.

Tal vez debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Ephraim se levantó en toda su altura, lo que tenía que estar condenadamente cerca de los dos metros, y me miró de arriba abajo como si quisiera masticarme y escupirme.

—¿En realidad esperabas una respuesta diferente de mí? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Varios de los Arum se rieron a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Que cualquiera de nosotros ayudaría a un Luxen? ¿O a un híbrido o lo que demonios seas esa cosa? —Señaló a Jasper—. O eres increíblemente arrogante o seriamente estúpido.

La irritación pinchó en la parte trasera de mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel vibrara con electricidad. Sabía que necesitaba mantenerme calmado, al menos hasta que hicieran un movimiento real contra nosotros. Por mucho que apestara, los necesitábamos.

—¿Qué? —Ephraim bajó un escalón, y me puse rígido—. ¿No tienes algo listillo que quieras añadir?

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Dame un segundo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Sam gimió.

Unas pequeñas manos empujaron mi espalda en señal de advertencia.

—No esperaba que alguno de ustedes sostuviera nuestras manos y cantara Kumbaya —dije, y Ephraim arqueó una ceja—. No esperaba que alguno de ustedes en realidad nos recibiera aquí, pero esperaba que no fueran un montón de idiotas.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Bella detrás de mí mientras hundía las uñas en mi espalda.

—Eso no te va a ganar ningún amigo. —Sam me miró como si tuviera neuronas insuficientes.

Su hermano, Pinky o Binky —no tenía idea de porque olvidaba el nombre de ambos— parecía como si estuviera listo para salir a buscar un babero.

Respiré hondo.

—Se dan cuenta de lo que va a suceder una vez que los Luxen se apoderen de la Tierra, ¿cierto?

La expresión de Ephraim decía que no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Crees que nos preocupan los humanos? Son… inútiles para nosotros.

En serio empezaba a cuestionar su inteligencia.

—Una vez que tomen el poder y subyuguen a cada humano aquí, van a ir tras ustedes. Puede que no estén preocupados de ustedes ahora, pero lo estarán. Y la última vez que lo comprobé, los Luxen se adueñaron de los Arum.

Ephraim resopló.

—No les pertenecemos.

—¿En serio? —intervino Jasper—. Porque aquí en la Tierra, se encuentran bajo tierra, viviendo en los túneles de los metros. Sólo pensé en señalar eso.

—El tipo tiene un punto —agregué, sonriendo—. Para entonces, ellos habrán aprendido cómo pelear con tu especie —continué, esperando que al menos uno de los Arum aquí abajo pudiera entender la lógica—. Justo ahora, no tienen ni idea. Será como un maldito buffet para ustedes. ¿Pero luego? ¿Después de que haber enfrentado a un Arum por aquí y por allá? La historia se va a repetir.

—La historia no se volverá a repetir —se burló una Arum femenina—. Nunca volverán a tener el control sobre nosotros.

—Sigue diciéndote eso mientras te escondes aquí abajo —repliqué. Pinky —creo que era Pinky— empezó a cambiar. —No nos estamos escondiendo.

—Pues pareciera que sí se esconden. —Bella miró por encima de mi hombro, y la mirada de Ephraim se estrelló contra la suya de una forma que me hizo querer arrancarle la laringe y empujarla por su boca—. Quiero decir, como alguien de afuera, diría que estaban escondidos.

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de pronto tuviera dolor de cabeza. Después de una pesada pisada, Ephraim se encontraba dentro de un rango al alcance de una patada. No me miraba a mí. Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

Cálmate, me advirtió Jasper.

—No eres un simple observador —le dijo Ephraim a Bella, con una voz tan gruesa como las sombras que se reunían a su alrededor—. Eres una puta de Luxen que se esconde detrás de ellos.

Me tensé. —¿Qué…?

—Espera. Discúlpame. —Bella salió de prisa detrás de mí y levantó una mano—. En primer lugar, la última vez que lo comprobé, no era la puta de nadie. En segundo lugar, no me escondía detrás de él. A diferencia de algunas personas.

Ephraim inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado.

—¿Y en tercer lugar? Ninguno en esta habitación —ni uno solo de ustedes— causó la destrucción de sus planetas, ¿cierto? ¿Alguien aquí es lo suficientemente viejo como para haber participado en la guerra entre sus clases? —Cuando nadie respondió, sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Chicos, son ridículos! Todos ustedes.

Explosiones de aire frío estallaron desde varias direcciones. No de buena manera.

—Eh, gatita…

—Cállate —espetó, y mis ojos se ampliaron—. Eres tan malo como ellos.

—¿Que qué? —dije.

El clon de Sam levantó las cejas.

—Como que quiero ver a dónde va esto.

Más risas desde la insignificante galería.

—Ustedes se odian solo por lo que son —casi gritó Bella.

—Bueno, como que fueron creados para destruirnos, así que… —me callé.

—Y ellos cometieron genocidio con nuestra especie y esssclavizaron a nuestro pueblo —dijo Ephraim, su voz como la de una serpiente.

—Waah, waah, waah. Lloriqueos. Eso es todo lo que escucho. —Bella levantó las manos—. Déjame darte una breve historia de la humanidad. Nos hemos jodido constante y sistemáticamente los unos a los otros por religión y racismo, haciendo cosas mucho peores de lo que sus especies se han hecho, y tan a menudo que un profesor de historia apenas y tiene tiempo para cubrirlo en clase. Desde el comienzo, nos hemos lastimado por cosas muy estúpidas.

—Bueno, es un respaldo entusiasta de los humanos —dijo el hermano de Sam.

—No lo entiendes. —Por un segundo, en realidad pensé que iba a pisotear el piso—. Incluso a pesar de toda la mala sangre entre las razas en este planeta, cuando algo sucede, siempre estamos juntos. Siempre. ¿Por qué? Porque sabemos que hay algunos momentos en los que tenemos que pelear juntos, y así lo hacemos. Luego, cuando todo acaba, volvemos al odio mutuo. Y todo vuelve a estar bien en el mundo.

La forma de Ephraim se solidificaba a medida que la miraba.

—¡Dios! —Bella pisoteó el suelo entonces—. ¿Por qué no pueden actuar como los humanos por una sola vez?

Silencio, y a continuación, Ephraim preguntó—: ¿Quieres que olvidemos todo lo que ellos nos han hecho y siguen haciendo?

—No. Quiero que recuerdes —dijo—. Quiero que recuerdes todo lo que se te hizo debido a estos Luxen —los que acaban de llegar—, que recuerdes que son la raza que los arruinó. No Edward. No yo. No la mayoría de los Luxen que ha estado viviendo aquí. Los invasores son tus enemigos. Quiero que recuerdes eso.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Como si hubiera una diferencia entre ellos.

Bella meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Las cosas no siempre son en blanco y negro. Y si de verdad piensas que ir detrás de los Luxen invasores no es de tu mayor interés, entonces… bueno, buena suerte con eso.

Ephraim apartó la mirada, desplazándola por la masa de secuaces.

Estuvo tan quieto como el aire que nos rodeaba por un momento. Los vellos en mis brazos se elevaron, y entonces, se lanzó hacia delante, yendo directo hacia Bella.

Me di la vuelta, cambiando a mi verdadera forma cuando Ephraim agarró a Bella. La golpeó contra la pared más cercana, una mano alrededor de su cuello.

Una rabia al rojo vivo explotó dentro de mí. El sonido que subió por mi garganta era crudo y animal. Me tiré hacia delante, gritando con furia mientras el hermano de Sam y otro Arum me agarraban de los brazos. Un instante después, un Arum adicional se encontraba a mi espalda, empujándome sobre el suelo fangoso y frío. No necesitaba mirar para saber que Jasper también estaba rodeado.

Luché, recurriendo a la Fuente, pero los tres Arum eran grandes —para nada jóvenes— y eran fuertes, como si recientemente se hubieran alimentado de unos pocos Luxen. La luz pulsó y destelló, precipitándose en el aire. Levanté la cabeza, viendo el mundo en blanco y rojo.

—¿Qué piensas que va a detenerme de terminar con tu vida en este momento? —gruñó Ephraim, a centímetros de su cara.

—Nada —dijo sin aliento—. Pero, ¿qué… vas a conseguir matándome?

—Divertirme. —Ephraim se inclinó hacia ella, como, en todo su espacio personal. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, e incluso desde donde me encontraba, podía ver su mirada deslizarse a lo largo de Bella—. Y estoy bastante seguro que lo disfrutaré.

Perdí el control.

Energía pura me recorrió, expandiéndose en un estallido de luz. El Arum a mi espalda salió volando como una pelotita. Me levanté, arrastrando al hermano de Sam y a su compañero conmigo. El poder circuló en mí en una ola tumultuosa a medida que llevaba los brazos hacia el centro, golpeando las cabezas de los dos Arum.

Cayeron en el suelo.

Empecé a avanzar, deteniéndome el tiempo suficiente para darle una paliza a un Arum que cambiaba lentamente, y luego a otro que cogí por debajo de la barbilla, lanzándolo a la multitud de Arum.

—Déjala ir —dije, cambiando a mi forma humana mientras la Fuente crepitaba y rugía por mi brazo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y el suelo bajo mis pies empezaba a sacudirse—. O destruiré todo este maldito lugar.

Ephraim me echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—Qué malo. Grrr.

—No has visto nada aun —gruñí—. Te doy cinco segundos para alejarte de ella. Uno. Cuatro. Cin…

La soltó y me encaró totalmente.

—No creo que sepas cómo contar.

—Y no creo que quieras vivir.

Ephraim me miró por un momento y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada mientras que el hermano de Sam se ponía de pie..

—Eh… —Sam frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano mientras se tambaleaba hacia un lado—. No esperaba eso.

Tampoco yo, pero no aparté los ojos de Ephraim a medida que lo acechaba, golpeando su hombro con el mío cuando llegué junto a Bella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo, tragando saliva con fuerza mientras miraba a Ephraim—. ¿Se está riendo…?

Miré a Ephraim, mi visión aún teñida de un blanco rojizo. Iba a poner la mano en su pecho, pero Bella agarró mi brazo, obligándome a parar.

—Como que me agradan —le dijo Ephraim a Sam, que parecía tan confundido como el resto de nosotros—. Lo que son buenas noticias para ti, ya que no te mataré por traerlos aquí.

Sam frunció el ceño profundamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Apártense del rarito —le ordenó a los que rodeaban a Jasper. Subió los escalones del trono improvisado y luego se dejó caer en una arrogante y desgarbada postura, con las piernas abiertas—. De acuerdo, entonces. Quieren un ejército. Te daré un ejército.

La masa de Arum a nuestro alrededor se movió mientras que algo, pero no casi toda, de la tensión se disipaba de mis hombros. Sentía que debía agradecer, pero ni siquiera podía formar las palabras.

—Te doy mi palabra, pero hay una condición —dijo, levantando la barbilla.

—Por supuesto —murmuré.

Ephraim me miró como si fuera una especie de insecto bajo un microscopio.

—Sólo una pequeña cosa.

Jasper asintió, pero por el rabillo del ojo, vi que los hombros de Sam se enderezaban mientras apretaba los ojos. Murmuró una maldición en voz baja.

—Déjame alimentarme de ella.

Me tensé.

—Sé que te escuché mal.

—No. No lo hiciste —respondió Ephraim con frialdad—. Déjame alimentarme de ella. —Asintió hacia Bella. La sangre se drenó de su rostro, pero se apresuró a cada parte de mi cuerpo como un torrente ardiente—. No la mataré. Sólo una probada. O dos. Tal vez tres.

Pasó un largo tiempo mientras miraba al hijo de puta que pronto estaría muerto. Parte de mi cabeza no podía registrar que se hubiera atrevido siquiera a hacer tal solicitud. La furia hervía en mi interior, extendiéndose rápidamente. Mi visión se tornó borrosa cuando el mundo cambió de color.

Sam sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la nuca.

—Eso es tan jodido, hombre.

—Sí. Estoy así de jodido. —Ephraim sonrió, y mi rabia no conocía límite a ese punto—. Esa es mi condición. Tómala o vete.


	18. chapter 18

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 18

 **Bella PDV**

Iba a vomitar encima de mis zapatillas deportivas.

¿Esta… esta cosa quería alimentarse de mí? ¿Esa era su condición?

El pánico crecía rápidamente, hundiendo su veneno ponzoñoso en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Edward estalló. Se disparó hacia adelante, alcanzando el primer escalón antes de que Sam y Jasper pudieran atraparlo. Las palabras que se derramaban de su boca eran una firme arremetida de varias combinaciones de palabras con J que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—¡Estás jodidamente loco! —gritó Edward. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, brillantes como diamantes, mientras luchaba contra los dos chicos—. ¡Tú, enfermo hijo de perra!

Ephraim arqueó una ceja.

Las extremidades del cuerpo de Edward tamborilearon, proyectando frenéticos rayos de luz en la oscuridad del inframundo.

—Olvídalo. Eso nunca va a suceder, y nunca vas a jodidamente caminar cuando acabe contigo.

Un amplio hombro se elevó cuando Ephraim bajó la mirada en su dirección imperturbable.

—Como dije, tómalo…

Otra desagradable palabra con J fue arrojada en su dirección.

—Si crees que vas a acercarte a ella, estás demente.

Mi estómago cayó cuando Ephraim continuó sonriendo.

—Oye, si no quieres acompañarnos, no dejes que la puerta te dé en el trasero.

Edward se arrojó hacia adelante, casi arrastrando a Jasper y a Sam al suelo. Otra diatriba escapó de su boca mientras mi corazón resonaba como un trueno en mi pecho.

—¿De verdad esa es tu condición? —Mi voz sonaba ronca—. ¿No vas a ayudarnos si no la cumplimos?

Asintió. Sus ojos sin vida aterrizaron en mí, y sabía que no iba a ceder.

Nos iríamos sin ningún apoyo del Arum. Los militares arrojarían sus misiles por todo Estados Unidos. Humanos inocentes y Luxen morirían, al igual que híbridos y Orígenes. Alice estaría pérdida, casi muerta. El mundo rápidamente retrocedería, perdiendo años de tecnología y avances.

No podíamos dejar que eso sucediera.

Mi estómago se retorció cuando la realidad me golpeó con la fuerza de un vagón de carga lleno de dinamita. Iba… iba a permitirle hacerlo. Eso era todo. No teníamos otra opción.

Jasper y Sam se las arreglaron para hacer que Edward retrocediera un par de pasos, pero la expresión en su rostro fue rotundamente asesina cuando miró al líder del Arum. Sabía que si lo liberaban, iba a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía. Tal vez eso era lo que Ephraim realmente quería.

O tal vez Ephraim solo era un bastardo enfermo.

No lo sabía, y realmente no importaba.

Mis manos temblaron cuando las desplacé a mis costados.

—Edward.

Era como si no me escuchaba; se hallaba concentrado en el Arum.

La violencia se derramaba en el aire que lo rodeaba. Su pecho subía con cada aliento profundo y tosco que tomaba. Era una botella con la tapa a punto de ser arrancada.

—¿Puedes darnos unos minutos? —Pregunté.

Ephraim hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Ustedes? No tanto.

Edward comenzó a moverse.

—Tienes menos tiempo de lo que crees, tú estúpido fenómeno hijo de…

—¡Edward! —Coloqué mi mano en su brazo y su cabeza giró hacia mí, sus ojos en llamas—. No necesitamos…

—No necesitamos ayuda —gruñó—. Pero necesito acabar con su vida justo…

—Detente —dije, mirando sus ojos ardientes—. Necesitamos hablar de esto ahora mismo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Su miraba se balanceó de regreso hacia Ephraim—. A menos de que quieras escuchar con detalles lo que planeo hacerle a ese bastardo. Luego podemos hablar todo lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los míos al otro lado de Edward. «Es nuestra única opción.»

«Lo sé», envié en respuesta.

«Entonces necesitas hacerlo entrar en razón.»

¿Qué demonios creía Jasper que hacía?

—¿Chicos pueden ayudarme a sacarlo de la habitación? —Hablar aquí solo terminaría en arremeter contra Ephraim otra vez.

Sam asintió.

—Vamos, gran chico. Vamos a dar un paseo y hacer que te relajes.

Tomó una cantidad de tiempo increíble lograr que Edward entrara al túnel que llevaba a la habitación principal. Los dos chicos dudaron al dejarlo solo conmigo, como si pensaran que embestiría contra Ephraim a través de la habitación principal.

Por el modo en el que miraba la puerta cerrada de metal, había una buena posibilidad de que podría hacerle un agujero y volverse todo Rambo con esteroides con Ephraim.

Lo observé pararse a un par de metros de distancia, su pecho subía y bajaba profundamente. Los bordes de su cuerpo todavía temblaban, y prácticamente podía sentir el amargo sabor metálico de su ira.

—No puedo creer que incluso haya sugerido eso —dijo, su voz con un filo tan duro que podría romper un vidrio.

—Yo tampoco, pero… —Tomé una respiración profunda cuando su mirada luminosa encontró la mía—. Pero esa es su condición.

Edward abrió su boca, la cerró y luego la abrió de nuevo.

—No me importa si puede fruncir su maldita nariz y hacer que el Luxen desaparezca, no va a alimentarse de ti.

—Si no lo hace, entonces no va a ayudarnos —razoné cuidadosamente—. Ningún Arum va a ayudarnos.

—No. Me. Importa.

—Sí, te importa. Sé que te importa. Hay mucho en riesgo para que no te importe.

Se rió ásperamente mientras me enfrentaba.

—Me conoces mejor que eso.

—¡Exacto! Te conozco, y sé que estás enojado ahora…

—Enojado no es una palabra lo suficiente fuerte para describir como me siento ahora —espetó en respuesta.

—De acuerdo. —Alcé las manos—. Pero tenemos que conseguir que nos ayude.

—No si eso significa que tienes que involucrarte. —Comenzó a pasearse—. No puedo permitirlo. No hay manera de permita que se alimente de ti. Nada en este mundo lo vale. No tienes idea…

—Se lo que es que se alimenten de ti —le recordé, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Juré que era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso—. Cuando me capturaron en Monut Wather, se alimentaron de mí. Sé que no es divertido, y no será lindo y va a doler, pero…

—¡No! —gritó, sus manos se transformaron en puños. Maldijo de nuevo, echando sus dedos a su cabello mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia mí—. Me mata que incluso sepas cómo se siente, que tuvieras que experimentarlo y no pudiera protegerte.

—Edward…

—No voy a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo. De ningún modo, así que ni siquiera pienses que puedes convencerme.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Mandarlo a la mierda?

—Suena como un plan para mí.

Lo miré.

—¿Qué? Podemos vivir en una maldita cueva —dijo, caminando de nuevo—. Mira, soy una persona egoísta. Lo sabes. Y no quiero que atravieses eso de nuevo, así que estoy dispuesto a mandarlo a la mierda y renunciar a esto.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de vida nos daría eso?

—No traigas la lógica a esta conversación.

La frustración se desplegó en mi interior cuando me detuve delante de él, tomando sus mejillas. La barba incipiente raspó mis palmas.

—Edward, no hay una vida para ninguno de nosotros si no conseguimos que nos ayuden.

—Podemos hacer que funcione. Sé que podemos.

—Edward…

Se alejó.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación.

—Sé que la idea es molesta.

—¿De verdad? Parece que no.

Mis ojos se estrecharon y posé mis manos en mis caderas.

—Vamos, sabes que no quiero hacer esto. La idea de… de sentir algo como eso de nuevo me aterra y me enferma, pero si eso es lo que se necesita para conseguir que nos ayuden, entonces eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Eso es lo que necesitamos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —espetó.

Inhalé varias respiraciones profundas.

—Claro que sí. Por tu hermana.

—¿Vas a hacer que escoja entre ella y tú? —Gritó, sus ojos completamente blancos.

—No estoy haciendo que escojas. —Lo seguí por el estrecho círculo por el que se paseaba—. Tú estás tomando la decisión. Al tratar de protegerme, la estás dejando ir.

Se detuvo y me miró. Pensé que volvería a refutar, pero cerró sus ojos, su cara se puso tensa y su cuerpo rígido.

Supe en ese momento que lo tenía pensando en lugar de sintiendo.

Me aferré a eso.

—¿Estás listo para abandonar a tu hermana? Porque probablemente morirá. Y odio decirlo, incluso pensar en ello, pero es la verdad.

Frunciendo los labios, se alejó de mí, su cabeza gacha. Varios minutos pasaron.

—Él te tocará. Él…

—No es como si Ephraim quisiera tener sexo conmigo.

Me enfrentó, las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon.

—Dios, voy a matarlo. Siquiera escuchar su nombre y la palabra sexo en la misma oración…

—Edward…

—¿Qué? —Se giró, arrojando sus dos manos a su cabello—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que esté bien con esto?

—¡No lo hago! No te pido que estés bien con esto, pero te pido que entiendas por qué tengo que hacerlo, que reconozcas que tan riesgoso es y quien está en riesgo. Te pido que no pienses en mí en lugar de pensar en ti mismo. Te pido…

—Estás pidiéndome lo imposible.

Edward se echó hacia adelante, y un segundo después, mi espalda fue aplastada contra la pared y su boca estuvo en la mía. El beso… santos bebes alienígenas, el beso era una dura combinación de pasión y posesión. Sabía a desesperación e ira mientras nuestro dientes colisionaban, pero la mano contra mi mejilla era tan amable, apenas ahí, y todas esas emociones estaban en el beso, pero el amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

A medida que su boca se movía sobre la mía y el profundo sonido viniendo del fondo de su garganta resonaba a través de mi cráneo, no sentía el frío de la húmeda pared o la amarga astilla de pánico que había comenzado a desgarrar mis entrañas en el momento en el Ephraim dijo su condición.

Edward me besaba como si estuviera reclamándome, pero ya me tenía —toda yo. Mi corazón. Mi alma. Todo mi ser. Cuando levantó su cabeza, su respiración era cálida contra mis labios.

—No puedo prometerte que voy a dejar que esto suceda. Tampoco puedo prometer que no voy a regresar a esa habitación y tratar de matarlo. Pero tienes razón. Los necesitamos. —Esas tres palabras sonaron doloras en su boca—. Todo lo que puedo prometerte es que lo intentaré.

Cerré mis ojos, descansando mi frente contra la suya. Estábamos a punto de hacerlo —porque no se trataba solo de lo que yo estuviera sintiendo o pensando, sino de ambos— no iba a ser fácil. Además de todo lo que ya habíamos pasado, sabía que esto era lo más difícil, y posiblemente la prueba más verdadera a la que alguna vez nos hubiéramos enfrentado.

Los nervios iban a conseguir lo mejor de mí. Entre la alimentación que venía —Dios, no quería siquiera pensar en ello— y el modo en el que Edward examinaba la extensión de la gran recamara en la que estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar la condición de Ephraim, me sentí como si estuviera a segundos de enloquecer.

Pero Edward tenía una de sus propias condiciones —demandó estar con nosotros. Ephraim sonrió ampliamente ante eso. En lugar de negarse, prácticamente hizo rodar la alfombra roja.

Jasper estaba afuera, todavía en la habitación principal, y mientras sabía que podía arreglárselas, muchos de los del Arum habían estado mirándolo como si fuera un aperitivo.

Edward se detuvo en medio de la habitación, mirando con furia hacia adelante. Con el corazón en el suelo, seguí su mirada hacia la enorme cama cubierta con lo que parecía pelaje de animal.

—Su habitación —dijo, levantando los hombros—. El hijo de perra tenía que hacer esto en su habitación

Si. Tenía que hacerlo.

Comenzaba a creer que todo este tiempo la cosa era sólo joder con nuestras cabezas. Había un montón de lugares que podrían servirle a Ephraim. Temblé, ahora insegura de si sería capaz de pasar por esto.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ambos teníamos que pasarlo.

Bilis se asentó en la base de mi garganta, lista para salir en cualquier segundo. Sacudiendo los brazos, cerré los ojos e intenté soltar parte de la tensión construyéndose en mis músculos.

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dejé de hacer lo que se convirtió en un baile espontáneo.

—Lo siento. Nervios.

—No te disculpes. —Arqueó una ceja—. Era interesante. En cierta forma me recordó a una inquieta caricatura.

Se me escapó una risa irónica.

—¿De verdad?

Edward asintió. —Sip. —Miró la cama de nuevo y juró—. Bella, esto… esto es jodido.

Mi garganta se tensó mientras susurré—: Lo sé.

Su mirada esmeralda brillante se centró en mí.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminarías aquí cuando golpeaste mi puerta pidiendo direcciones?

Negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia dónde él se encontraba.

—No. Ni en un millón de años. No podía imaginar nada de esto cuando golpeé en tu puerta. —Hice una pausa y forcé una sonrisa mientras lo miraba—. Todo lo que pensaba ese día era en tus abdominales.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Y que eras un maldito idiota —agregué.

Una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios.

—A veces me pregunto si alguna vez lo lamentarás.

—¿Lamentar qué? —Mi sonrisa preocupada desapareció de mis labios.

—Esto… todo esto —dijo en voz baja—. Nosotros.

—¿Qué? —Presioné la mano abierta sobre su pecho—. No. Ni una vez.

—¿De verdad? —Burla goteaba de su voz—. Estoy bastante seguro que tiene que haber momentos en los que lamentaste poner un pie en West Virginia.

—Ha habido momentos que han apestado —apestado como bolas de burro— y nunca quiero revivirlos, pero no me arrepiento de nosotros. —Mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su camisa—. No podría, porque te amo. Y de verdad te amo, y el amor… viene con lo bueno y lo malo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, sé que mi mamá nunca quiso experimentar todo lo que tuvo que pasar con papá y luego perderlo, pero no lamenta haberlo amado. Ni siquiera con todo el dolor, la pena, y no puedo…

Edward me besó, capturando mis palabras con la suave y tierna presión de sus labios.

—Sé que hubieron muchas veces en que no te merecía, especialmente con la forma en que te traté al principio, pero planeo usar cada segundo para compensarte por eso.

—Ya lo has hecho. —Le devolví el beso—. Muchas veces.

Mientras nos separábamos, la pesada puerta de la cámara se abrió, sonando contra la pared. Me giré en los brazos de Edward y recibí una mirada poco bienvenida.

Ephraim entró dando zancadas, los pantalones de cuero colgando bajo —muy bajos— en sus estrechas caderas. Había muchísima piel pálida en exhibición. Estómago. Pecho. Pero eso no era lo único. Mientras daba zancadas más allá de nosotros, vi de lo que hablaban Sam y Quil antes de que viniéramos aquí.

Opal.

Las gemas brillaban desde donde estaban incrustadas en su espalda, siguiendo la línea recta de la columna vertebral. Viéndolas verdaderamente cocidas en su piel… eso era una locura.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Se te cayó la camisa? —Preguntó Edward, sus brazos tensándose a mi alrededor.

Ephraim se rio. —No.

—Entonces ¿por qué no usas camisa para comer? —Incluso aunque Edward sonaba perfectamente tranquilo, sabía que se hallaba a segundos de convertirse en el Terminator alienígena usando drogas.

—Alimentarse puede ponerse desagradable —respondió con indiferencia—. No quiero arruinar mi camisa favorita.

Calor fluía de Edward como lluvia radiactiva. Abriendo los ojos, observé a Ephraim cruzar la habitación y luego lanzarse sobre la cama. Yacía acostado en el medio, de lado.

Ephraim guiñó un ojo mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado.

—Hagámoslo.

Mis pies se sentían pegados al suelo.

—Yo…

Los brazos de Edward eran como barras de hierro a mi alrededor.

—No. Así no.

—Pero lo quiero así —ronroneó Ephraim mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre su puño cerrado—. Después de todo, será realmente cómodo.

Iba a vomitar.

—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos —advirtió Edward.

—Ni siquiera he empezado a llevarlo lejos. —Los pálidos ojos de Ephraim destellaban—. No es sobre mí ahora, ¿no? Es sobre cuán lejos están dispuestos a llegar ustedes para obtener mi ayuda.

Un sonido bajo e inhumano retumbó desde las profundidades de Edward mientras trataba de arrastrar aire dentro de mis pulmones, pero el oxígeno no llegó más allá de mi garganta.

—¿Necesito recordarte el hecho de no necesitamos una mierda de ti? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa casi juguetona—. No soy el que está pidiendo un favor. No quieres hacerlo a mi manera, bien. Pero no hay otra. Así que puedes largarte…

—No. —La palabra estalló de mí—. Podemos hacer esto.

—No podemos —dijo Edward.

Ephraim arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy confundido.

Me giré en sus brazos hasta que enfrenté a Edward.

—Prometiste intentarlo.

—Lo hice. —Miraba por encima de mí, las pupilas en blanco una vez más—. Lo intenté. Está siendo un…

—Ni siquiera ha pasado nada —lo interrumpí, intentando razonar con él—. Así que no lo hemos intentado. Todavía no. —De verdad deseaba que Ephraim no estuviera acostado en la cama detrás de nosotros, sonriendo, porque eso no iba a ayudar.

—Por favor. —Estreché las mejillas de Edward, obligándolo a mirarme. Mis palabras llevaban el peso de todo esto—. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Edward cerró los ojos, y varios segundos pasaron antes de que hablara en una voz que destrozó mi interior. Sólo dijo una palabra—: Ve.

Dejé salir una respiración que no sabía que sostenía y luego tomé otra que no necesitaba. Intenté dar un paso atrás, pero su agarre era fuerte. Agarré suavemente sus brazos, y tomó todo en mí obligarlo a que me suelte.

Lo hizo, por la forma en que el calor fluyó de él, parecía que iba a matarlo. Y rayos, eso me rompió. Los ojos me ardían con lágrimas que no podía dejar caer, me giré y di un paso hacia Ephraim.

Tenía que hacer esto.

Habría dolor —mucho. Habría repulsión —toneladas de ella. Mientras obligaba a mis pies hacia el borde de la cama, una brillante luz blanca se reflejó en las paredes. Edward había cambiado a su verdadera forma.

Gatita…

Aspirando un aliento tembloroso, me senté en la cama, mis manos temblando tanto que no podía sentir la punta de mis dedos. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Ephraim se estiró, y tuve que obligarme a sentarme mientras él ponía una mano en mi mejilla. Sus dedos eran tan fríos, y me encogí cuando se sentó, presionando la otra mano en la cama junto a mi cadera. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y su mano se deslizó por mi garganta, enviando olas de repulsión y miedo extendiéndose por mí. Ephraim ni siquiera me observaba. Su mirada se encontraba fija en donde Edward se encontraba de pie, sus labios extendidos en una sonrisa burlona.

«Lo siento.» Esas dos palabras ardieron en mi conciencia. «No puedo permitir esto.»

Mi cuerpo se cerró mientras me preparaba para que las cosas salieran muy mal, y luego lo hicieron. Edward era una mancha de luz mientras arremetía hacia nosotros.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Fui sacada de la cama, alejada del frío que helaba los huesos, y Edward se inclinaba sobre Ephraim. El horror se instaló cuando me di cuenta que era Ephraim el que lo sostenía sin siquiera tocarlo. El viento rugió a mis espaldas, soplándome el cabello sobre la cara. Era como si el Arum fuera una aspiradora, succionando todo hacia él.

De repente, Edward fue lanzado de nuevo contra la pared, y sostenido allí, a varios metros del suelo, mientras Ephraim se ponía de pie al final de la cama.

No podía dejar que esto le pasara a Edward, pero no podríamos salir de aquí sin la ayuda de Ephraim.

—¡Alto! —grité, corriendo sin pensar realmente.

—¡Por favor! Hazlo ahora.

Ephraim me miró, una expresión incrédula en su rostro, y luego una sonrisa apareció. Cuadré los hombros.

Pero no lo hizo. Ephraim… se dejó caer boca arriba y soltó una carcajada ruidosa mientras se ponía de rodillas y plantaba las botas en la cama. La fuerza que sujetaba a Edward contra la pared se aflojó y él aterrizó en el suelo.

Uh.

Me di la vuelta hacia donde Edward estaba de pie, en su verdadera forma, a medio metro de la cama. ¿Veía esto también?

Ephraim continuó riéndose, una risa profunda que resonó en las paredes de cemento. Alejándome de la cama, caminé hasta Edward mientras él volvía a su forma humana una vez más. No lo entendía. Nop.

No cuadraba.

Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de él riéndose hasta la muerte, Ephraim se calló y se sentó en un movimiento fluido.

—Oh, Dios, ustedes son geniales. —Golpeó la mano en sus gruesos muslos—. Hombre, de verdad.

—Sí. —Edward arrastró la palabra—. No te sigo en esto. Para nada.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Ephraim y casi lucía… normal. Todavía daba un poquito de miedo, pero un poco normal.

—Ustedes dos de verdad iban a seguir con esto, ¿no?

Parpadeé.

—Santa mierda, de verdad ibas a dejar que te saboreara. —Se puso de pie, levantando los brazos sobre la cabeza, estirándose. Su espalda se arqueó mientras hacía una mueca—. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a alimentar de una híbrida? Seguro, ustedes son un aperitivo delicioso, pero sólo como Luxen Grado-A. Y cierto tipo. Poco dispuestos generalmente me gusta.

Parpadeé de nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos? —Edward explotó como un cañón.

Ephraim lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, nosotros esperamos… de nuevo.

—En verdad solamente quería ver cuán lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar.

Parpadeé hacia él por tercera vez.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Nunca planeaste alimentarte de mí?

—No lo tomes de la forma equivocada, cariño. Eres linda, pero no eres mi tipo.

¿Debería sentirme ofendida?

—Y si no aceptábamos, de todas formas nos hubieras dejado ir sin ayudarnos.

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a una mesa alta y agarraba una botella de Jack. Tomando un trago, se enfocó en nosotros.

Oh, Dios mío, acabamos de ser arrastrados a un exprimidor emocional, ¿y para qué? ¿Sólo para que pudiera jugar con nuestras cabezas? De repente exhausta, todo lo que quería hacer era empujar la cabeza bajo uno de esas pieles de animales.

—Te quiero golpear —dijo Edward—. En la cara. Y en otros lugares.

Ephraim se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—La mayoría lo hace. La buena noticia es que ustedes dos de verdad están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa. Puedo respetar eso. Por lo que tienen su ejército de Arum.

De verdad no sabía qué decir. Con los hombros caídos, sentí tantas emociones a la vez que me encontraba más allá de las palabras.

Ephraim tomó dos vasos de la mesa, los llenó y nos los dio a nosotros.

Agarré uno en un estado virtual de asombro.

—Brindemos —dijo, los ojos tan fríos como una mañana de enero—. Por una asociación poco creíble y muy temporal.


	19. chapter 19

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 19

 **Edward PDV**

Me tomó todo mi control no introducir mi bota en la cara de Ephraim. El Arum estaba loco. Absolutamente fuera de sus cabales y debería estar encerrado en una habitación acolchada. Mejor aún, debería estar encerrado en una habitación llena de clavos de metal y luego empujarlo por todo el lugar.

Quería darle un puñetazo.

Pero tampoco era estúpido. Sam y su hermano no bromearon cuando dijeron que Ephraim era poderoso. Lo poco que él había puesto en escena en esa habitación me dijo que era capaz de mucho más, y si en serio tuviéramos que pelear, sería feo y muy desastroso.

Ahora estábamos sentados en una pequeña habitación que parecía que alguien había excavado en roca y tierra. El olor era a humedad y las antorchas metidas en la pared no proporcionaban mucha luz.

Tenía a Bella donde quería que estuviera, en mi regazo, con mis dedos trabajando en los tensos músculos de sus hombros y su cuello. Había estado callada desde que salimos de la habitación de Ephraim, y me di cuenta que solo quería largarse de aquí.

Al igual que yo.

—Me tomará un día o dos agrupar a todos. —Ephraim había progresado en disminuir el contenido de su botella de vodka desde que nos trasladamos a esta sala, en aproximadamente treinta minutos consumió la mitad de la botella. Tenía curiosidad por ver si los Arum podían intoxicarse con alcohol. —Algunos de mis chicos están afuera explorando.

Sam se quedó cerca de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared. Se veía muy a gusto, pero la nitidez en sus ojos dijo que estaba listo para entrar en acción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les están dando?

Les habíamos explicado los planes del gobierno, cuan entusiasmados estaban con las bombas electrónicas.

—Tenemos tiempo —contestó Jasper desde donde se encontraba sentado en un taburete junto a nosotros—. Alrededor de más o menos cuatro días, pero en cuanto antes podamos contraatacar, mejor.

—Sí... —Ephraim tomó otro gran trago—. Te preocupa que aprieten el gatillo fácilmente, ¿eh?

Jasper asintió mientras miraba al líder Arum.

—Como he dicho, necesito solo un día o dos. Dile a tus amos humanos que estaremos allí.

¿Amos humanos? Rodé los ojos mientras dejaba caer mis brazos para rodear la cintura de Bella.

Ephraim frunció el ceño cuando miró la botella ahora vacía de vodka.

—¿A dónde vamos otra vez?

Bella suspiró.

—Ahora mismo, ellos te quieren en la montaña Weather en Virginia—explicó Jasper. Una vez más—. Si eso cambia…

—Me avisarás. —Ephraim tocó el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de cuero. El idiota aún no había encontrado su camisa—. Lo capto. —Hizo una pausa mientras tiraba la botella al suelo en algún lugar a su izquierda. El cristal se hizo añicos. Sonrió—. Les doy mi palabra de que vamos a estar ahí. Eso es algo con lo que no juego.

Mi mirada parpadeó hacia Sam, y él asintió.

—No es como si mi especie o yo vayamos a perder la oportunidad de contribuir con una pequeña venganza y alimentarnos al mismo tiempo.—Ephraim hizo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada—. Ha sido muy agradable charlar con ustedes y nos veremos pronto, pero tienen que irse. Ninguno de ustedes es bienvenido aquí, incluyéndote a ti —le dijo a Sam. Parecía realmente desgarrado por eso. Empujándose de la pared, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su mueca. —Estaremos en contacto.

Bella se levantó y me siguió, más que listo como el infierno para salir de Dodge, pero a medida que pasábamos a Ephraim, de repente se puso delante de Bella. Empecé a tirar de ella hacia atrás, pero él fue rápido.

—Tienes las bolas más grandes que los machos en esta sala —dijo Ephraim, su rostro a centímetros de ella—. Me agradas. Y te mantendría conmigo si no fuera por el hecho de que eres parte Luxen. Así que eso es probablemente una buena noticia para ti. No para mí.

Y entonces la besó. Un jodidamente completo beso.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar y darle rienda suelta a mi ira, Ephraim se convirtió en algo que no era nada más que humo y sombras, y se fue.

—Voy a matarlo —Juré, sintiendo la Fuente crepitar lo largo de mi piel.

Bella se sacudió de mi agarre, con el rostro pálido y los labios teñidos de azul, como si hubiera estado besuqueándose con una paleta helada, y se giró hacia Sam y Jasper.

—Quiero irme en estos momentos.

Sam miró a Jasper.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea, antes de que todo este viaje se vaya a la basura.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos finalmente la superficie. Era el amanecer de la mañana siguiente, y todavía estaba tan enojado que el sabor amargo metálico llenaba mi boca con cada respiración que tomaba.

—Son más que bienvenidos a volver a casa de Quil si quieren relajarse durante unas horas antes de dirigirse a la carretera de nuevo —ofreció Sam—. Descansar un poco. Coger algo de comer. Lo que sea.

Mientras Bella se metía en el asiento trasero de la Explorer, le eché un vistazo a Jasper. Realmente podríamos usar el tiempo para descansar antes de volver a la carretera. Bella apenas había hablado todo el tiempo que nos tardamos en salir del maldito laberinto de túneles subterráneos, y sabía que estaba agotada. Probablemente perturbada, también.

«¿Qué piensas?» Dirigí la pregunta a Jasper.

Abrió la puerta del conductor. «Pienso que nos vendría bien un descanso, y creo Quil y Sam son buenas, eh, personas, pero solo para que lo sepas, Bella no quiere volver a la base.»

Mis cejas se levantaron al mirar hacia el interior del asiento trasero.

Ella estaba buscando a tientas el cinturón de seguridad. Sonriendo un poco, me incliné, rocé sus dedos fuera del camino, y le abroché el cinturón. «¿Eso crees?»

«Quiere ir a casa. Quiere ver a su mamá. Es todo en lo que ha estado pensando en la última hora o así.»

Suspiré. No tenía el corazón para abordar ese tema, incluso con Bella. Visitar su mamá sería riesgoso —demasiado arriesgado.

—Gracias por la oferta —dijo Jasper, volviéndose hacia el Arum—. Nos vendría bien ese descanso.

Sam le dio rápidamente las instrucciones antes de hacer esa cosa de la sombra y tomar ese método extraordinariamente rápido de viajar.

Cuando Jasper subió al asiento del conductor y me acomodé en la parte trasera en lugar del asiento del copiloto, sacó su teléfono fuera del compartimento de la consola central y golpeó la pantalla. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo una llamada perdida de Seth. Déjame checarlo, es probable que solo esté impaciente, queriendo saber cómo nos fue con el Arum. —Acomodándose bien en su asiento, revisó su correo de voz. En el momento que su mirada parpadeó y se encontró con la mía, supe que lo que escuchaba no era bueno. Cuando bajó el teléfono, líneas se formaron alrededor de su boca—. Seth dijo... dijo que Victoria está desaparecida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, levantando su barbilla.

—No lo sé. Tengo que llamarlo —respondió Jasper. Una semilla de inquietud surgió en mis entrañas y creció mientras escuchaba la conversación de un solo lado. Mientras Jasper explicaba rápidamente lo que pasó con Ephraim y que el Arum estaba a bordo, la preocupación por desaparición de Victoria no disminuyó.

Jasper colgó, dejando caer el teléfono en su regazo y se giró hacia nosotros.

—Muy bien, parece que Victoria está desaparecida. En algún momento después de que nos fuimos fue la última vez que alguien en la base la vio. Seth y el General Eaton no tienen idea de dónde está.

Bella me miró.

—Pero, ¿qué significa eso?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Seth cree que probablemente se dirige a donde sea que esos niños están escondidos y envió a algunas personas a buscarla, pero con Victoria... hombre, nunca se sabe con ella.

Cierto. No sabía qué pensar acerca de esto. Si todo funcionaba con el Arum y teníamos éxito con los invasores Luxen, pero Victoria desaparecía de la faz de la Tierra, eso no sería nada bueno. De ninguna manera querría vivir el resto de mi vida preguntándome dónde diablos estaba y si iba a aparecer algún día, cuando menos lo esperábamos.

—No es el más grande de nuestros problemas en este momento. —Los ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los míos, y por un breve segundo, parpadearon echando un vistazo en Bella—. Nada como esto.

Eso también era cierto.

—Seth la encontrará —dije, y tenía que confiar en eso. Pero mientras me acomodaba más cerca de Bella, maniobrando su sorprendente y flexible cuerpo para que así pudiera estirarse en el asiento y colocar su cabeza en mi regazo, no podía dejar de pensar en Victoria Husher. ¿De verdad fue tras esos niños? ¿O había algo más? Si algo había aprendido estando cerca de ella era que no había nada que la mujer pudiera hacer que me sorprendería.

Me agaché, rozando mis labios a la mejilla de Bella.

—Descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Eso suena mandón.

—Está bien. —Lo intenté de nuevo mientras Jasper ponía en marcha el Explorer—. Toma una siesta.

Una ceja se arqueó.

—Eso sigue siendo mandón.

Me reí entre dientes y aparté el pelo de su mejilla, deslizándolo detrás de la oreja.

—Ve a dormir.

—En serio apestas en la comprensión de lo que significa mandón. —Pero cerró los ojos, y maldije todo el tiempo que Jasper se demoró en encontrar una salida del maldito aeropuerto, luego ella se quedó dormida.

Quil vivía en las afueras de Atlanta, e incluso con el débil tráfico de la ciudad, tomó un tiempo llegar allí. Coloqué mi cabeza contra el asiento y cerré los ojos mientras Jasper guardaba silencio y mi mano se ponía toda juguetona en el cabello de Bella.

Victoria salió huyendo, planeando hacer Dios sabe qué, y Bella... quería ir a casa y ver a su mamá.

Infierno.

Entendí por qué lo hacía, y lo último que quería hacer era romper su corazón diciéndole que no había manera de que pudiéramos correr el riesgo de hacer eso ahora mismo. Lo más inteligente que podíamos hacer sería llevar nuestros culos de nuevo a la base y dejar que el Arum hiciera lo suyo, especialmente ahora que Victoria estaba desaparecida.

Sin embargo, eso no me sentó bien, cayó en mi estómago como leche caducada. Regresar a la base significaba no tener el control sobre mis manos, y también significaba dejar que Alice… bueno, que hiciera lo que sea que el destino tuviera preparando para ella, que bien podría ser la comida de miles de Arum.

Dios, no sabía si podría hacer esto.

Pero ¿cómo podía permitirle marcharse? Hacerlo significaría ponerla en la zona de peligro, y eso era más que un simple riesgo. Era suicida. Y diablos, ¿Cómo siquiera haría eso cuando no quiero que Bella regrese a Petersburgo?

Directo al infierno.

Me estiré mientras el Explorador desaceleraba, dirigiéndose a una entrada estrecha que era casi invisible desde la carretera. Vislumbré mientras conducíamos por un largo camino una espaciosa casa a lo lejos.

El Porsche de Sam estaba aparcado frente a la cochera. Tenía un enorme pórtico cubierto con plantas en macetas y enredaderas.

Oh.

La casa era una monstruosidad en términos de tamaño, pero sorprendentemente acogedora. Esperaba algo frío, deteriorado, es decir, una mierda de lugar. Esto estaba lejos de eso.

Bella se sentó, empujando el pelo hacia atrás mientras Jasper apagaba el motor. Su boca cayó abierta cuando se asomó por la ventana. Obviamente, tampoco esperaba algo tan bonito como esto.

Dejé caer mi brazo sobre sus hombros mientras subíamos las escaleras del pórtico. Todo el lugar olía como una flor gigante. El color me sorprendió un poco más.

La puerta se abrió antes de llegar a ella, revelando a Quil. Él entrecerró los ojos, y me di cuenta que era debido a los débiles rayos de sol entrando por el pórtico.

—Vamos, entren.

No había dudas, estaba a punto de tener otra experiencia en mi vida entrando a la guarida del Arum, primero hacía equipos con ellos, y ahora me alojaría en la casa de un Arum que parecía sacada de una revista de interiores y jardinería.

Había renunciado a tratar de descifrar cualquier cosa en este punto.

Jasper entró primero, y luego hice pasar a Bella al interior. Quil cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y caminó por el vestíbulo con los pies descalzos, en una sala de estar con las persianas bajadas.

Emily estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando un trozo de papel.

—¿Esto es todo lo que necesitamos para llegar?

Quil escaneó el documento y asintió.

—Se ve bien para mí.

—Nos quedaremos sin conseguir algo de comida —anunció Emily sonriendo—. Quil está de humor para cocinar, y confía en mí, quieres comer lo que él prepara.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Él... cocina?

Se paseó por delante de nosotros, lanzando las llaves de Sam, que había aparecido de la jodida nada, al parecer.

—Yo también cocino. Soy como un chef, ya sabes, cuando no ando por ahí matando a los inocentes bebés Luxen.

No sabía qué decir ante todo el sarcasmo.

Emily se acercó más, y era consciente de que Sam también desconfiara de nosotros, como si no nos quisiera cerca de su mujer. El cambio de roles fue... raro.

—Tenemos dos baños en el segundo piso que nadie usa. Deposité un poco de champú, jabón y toallas limpias en ellos.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, sonriendo. Echó un vistazo a Quil y luego a Sam—. Gracias por dejarnos venir aquí, y por todo lo demás.

Quil se encogió de hombros.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

Todo el mundo estaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Emily sonrió.

—Está bien. Me alegro de que pudiéramos ayudar de alguna manera. Y ya es hora de que todos comenzáramos a trabajar juntos.

Sam miró al techo.

Quil comenzó a jugar con una cosa de aspecto de palmera gigante.

—Bueno, está bien entonces. —Emily aplaudió mientras el silencio creció a un nivel incómodo—. Vayamos.

—Esto no os debería llevar más de una hora —dijo Quil, y por alguna razón fue percibido como una advertencia. ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Correr y reorganizar las numerosas plantas y flores que parecían crecer desde las paredes?

Salieron por las puertas, dejándonos a nosotros tres en la casa.

Jasper fue el primero en decir lo que probablemente todos estábamos pensando.

—No puedo creer que nos dejaran aquí —dijo él, elevando sus cejas.

Sonreí.

—Siento como que debemos empezar a reorganizar cuartos o algo. —Eché una mirada de largo sobre la sala hábilmente decorada y a la habitación contigua—. Creo que Quil realmente apreciaría eso.

—No —dijo Bella, entrecerrando sus ojos en los míos—. Sé que un Arum y Luxen son MEPS, pero en serio, están siendo súper agradables al dejarnos quedar aquí.

—¿MEPS? —Fruncí le ceño.

—Mejores enemigos por siempre —replicó ella, encogiendo un hombro—. Como sea, vamos todos a jugar limpio con los demás. Sería un buen cambio de ritmo.

—Sí, especialmente si uno de ellos no termina besándote —dijo Jasper.

Peinando su cabello en una coleta, le lanzó una mirada molesta a él mientras el calor me recorría.

—¿En serio tienes que recordarme eso?

Sonrió rápidamente, y quería borrársela de la cara. El recuerdo me ponía listo para la pelea, y el maldito Origen parecía completamente desvergonzado.

—Voy a ir por nuestras cosas —ofreció él.

Lo miré. —Sí, has eso.

Mientras se giraba y dejaba la habitación, Bella caminó hacia mí. Sin decir una palabra, plantó sus manos en mi pecho, deslizándolas hacia arriba, y me besó suavemente. Eso convirtió mi furiosa agresión a algo mucho más divertido.

Serpenteé un brazo alrededor de ella, encajando nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca que podíamos conseguir al estar de pie. Mi otra mano envuelta profundamente en su cabello, y llevé el beso a todo un nivel diferente. El sabor de ella nunca fallaba en volar mi mente, y lo mismo hizo el suave sonido que dejó escapar mientras mordisqueé su labio inferior.

Jasper, aclaró su garganta.

—¿En serio, chicos?

Lentamente, deslicé mi boca de la de Bella y entrecerré mis ojos mientras su rostro se presionaba contra mi pecho.

—¿Puedes irte a otra parte?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué no van a uno de esos dormitorios que tienen puertas y esas cosas? ¡Oye! Eso sería una buena…

Lo sentí en el mismo momento que Jasper lo hizo. Mis sentidos se agudizaron mientras la advertencia se apoderaba de mí por completo. Acomodé a Bella atrás, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

Jasper se giró al camino de entrada por el que acababa de venir, dejando caer los bolsos.

—Hay un Luxen aquí.

—No —dijo ella, arrastrando una profunda respiración—. ¿Crees que serán amables, sin querer…?

El gran ventanal en el salón estalló. Piezas de plástico y vidrio se convirtieron en pequeños proyectiles. Bella se agachó, con sus brazos cubriéndose para protegerse el rostro mientras yo daba un paso adelante, convocando a la Fuente y usándola para hacer retroceder la explosión de las cosas agudas y dolorosas.

Cayeron en el piso a centímetros desde donde estábamos nosotros tres.

—Creo que esa es tu respuesta, gatita.

Se levantó, manos convirtiéndose en puños.

—Maldita sea. ¡Todo lo que quiero hacer es ducharme y tomar una siesta y comer algo de tocino!

Jasper le lanzó una mirada.

—Bien, creo que eso será…

Un Luxen vino a través de la ventana, un borrón de luz brillante, y me lancé hacia él, colisionando mientras yo cambiaba de forma. Golpeamos algunas sillas antiguas. Las patas cedieron bajo nuestro repentino peso.

Rompiéndolas justo en el respaldo. Las cosas volaron por el aire. Una palmeara cayó en cámara lenta.

Aterrizando duro contra el suelo, me eché hacia atrás y cerré mi mano en el pecho del Luxen, dejando salir la Fuente y enviando un firme disparo en el corazón del bastardo, friéndolo de adentro hacia afuera.

La luz se volvió menos intensa mientras me ponía de pie, girando en la habitación. «¿Cuántos?»

«No lo sé.» Bella se estaba dirigiendo al arco que conducía al vestíbulo.

Cambiando de vuelta a mi forma humana, me uní a ella y a Jasper en el arco un segundo antes que la puerta delantera literalmente volará fuera de sus bisagras y volara todo el camino a través de la entrada, incrustándose profundamente en la pared opuesta.

Lo supe antes de incluso se mirar.

Lo sentí en mis huesos; en cada célula que estaba en mí, y sabía antes de verlo.

Mi hermana estaba de pie en el camino de entrada en su forma humana, y su mirada serpenteó sobre nosotros, sonrió de una manera que era demasiado extraña para ella.

—Los tengo —dijo.

 **Bella PDV**

Alice parecía como una diosa de la venganza directamente sacada de uno de los libros que había leído y querido. Se encontraba allí con sus piernas delgadas abiertas y sus hombros hacia atrás. Con el sol detrás de ella, formando un halo sobre su cuerpo, y sus ojos brillando blancos, se veía fiera y realmente asustaba.

Bien. Podría haber leído demasiados libros, pero esto era real y ella parecía como si quería matarnos. O lastimarnos.

Jasper empezó a fruncir el ceño.

—Alice…

Ella levantó su mano, y él debió haber sido capaz de moverse a tiempo, pero estuvo igual que Edward clavado en el suelo. Un rayo de la Fuente alcanzó a Jasper en el hombro, haciéndolo retorcerse.

Oh, ella no perdía el tiempo.

Alice se giró de donde estábamos y luego, casualmente, como si nada hubiese pasado, entró a la casa. Detrás de ella, vi más Luxen.

Esto se volvía cada ver peor.

—¿Conviviendo con Arum? —preguntó Alice mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada a Jasper mientras se levantaba—. Cuán lejos has caído, hermano.

Edward camino hacia delante.

—Alice…

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, volando los varios metros entre ellos mientras mi corazón subía hasta mi garganta.

Alice empujó una mano en su pecho. Él solo se movió al último segundo para evitar un golpe directo a su corazón, pero tuvo una ráfaga lo suficientemente cerca y personal de todos modos. Grité cuando fue derribado, su hermana justo encima de él.

Supe en ese instante que realmente no lo heriría o mataría a menos que la tratara como la Luxen que él había estado evitando.

Jasper tenía a otro Luxen ocupado mientras me lancé hacia delante, preparando mi mente.

Edward me odiaría si terminaba matando a su hermana, pero preferiría su desprecio a que se odie a sí mismo por herirla peor.

Agarré un puñado de su cabello y la jalé fuera de Edward.

Golpeó el piso, brazos y piernas se extendían como un cangrejo. Ella levantó la vista, con los ojos brillando como diamantes.

—No quieres hacer esto —dije—. Tú…

Alice se levantó. Como si no hubiese sido atacada, solo se levantó y me encaró.

—Oh, no tienes idea cuanto quiero hacer esto.

Luego, echó su brazo hacia atrás y me golpeó justo en la cara.

El impacto me lanzó lejos, y aterricé sobre mi trasero mientras el dolor me atravesó la mandíbula y en el cuello. Parpadeando para retener las lágrimas de mis ojos, la miré.

—Eso se sintió tan bien —dijo, ladeando su cabeza—. Creo que necesito hacerlo de nuevo.

Oh, eso era como Donkey Kong.

Me puse pesadamente de pie, ni de lejos con tanta gracia como Alice. Detrás de ella, un Luxen entraba en la habitación justo cuando Edward se levantaba. Los dos colisionaron en el mismo momento que estampé mi puño contra la mandíbula de Alice.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Dolor sordo estalló junto mis nudillos, pero no había tiempo para prestarle atención a eso.

Alice se lanzó hacia mí, agarrando mi coleta y arrojándose hacia mi cuello. Una ardiente sensación corrió por mi espalda, y me removí, hundiendo mis dedos en sus brazos. No me dejaba ir, y había una buena oportunidad de que fuera a arrancarme la cabeza.

Hora de pelear sucio.

Girando en su agarre, tomé sus brazos mientras levantaba mi rodilla, empujándola justo en sus partes femeninas.

Alice gritó con voz ronca y me soltó, flexionándose sobre mí mientras yo me enderezaba. Agarré su cabello y llevé mi rodilla arriba una vez más, conectando con su cara. Cayó arrodillada mientras tropezaba hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente.

—Por favor —Jadeé—. Esta no eres tú, Alice. Lo que sea que es esto, no eres tú…

Se levantó y su mano fue a mi mejilla en un épico golpe, haciéndome girar por completo. Santa mierda, eso dolía.

Alice estampó sus manos en mi espalda, arrojándome sobre mis rodillas mientras envolvía un delgado brazo alrededor de mi cuello y apretaba.

Jadeé, luchando por aire.

El pequeño entrenamiento que Deadalus me había enseñado me golpeó, y agarré su mano y luego arrojé mi peso hacia adelante. Ella voló justo sobre mi hombro, aterrizando duro sobre su espalda.

Gritó algo furiosamente para poder entender, y luché por no encontrar algo afilado y hundirlo en su globo ocular.

—Somos mejores amigas, Alice.

—Solo eres una estúpida humana. —Sangre roja-azulada brotaba de sus labios—. Eso es todo lo que son, en el fondo, sólo un frágil, inútil ser humano que sangra con facilidad.

—Jesús. ¿Es que ahora soy una muggle para tu sangre-pura o algo?

Solo me miró.

Retrocedí, manteniendo un ojo en ella. Este no era el momento adecuado para referencias de Harry Potter.

—Plantamos flores juntas y tomaste prestado un montón de mis libros y nunca te pedí que me los regresaras. Tú y Edward hablan conmigo y son agradables… escondías sus llaves. Y tú…

Me tacleó en el suelo, arañando y tirando de mi pelo.

Estábamos en modo plena pelea-de-chicas.

Ambas teníamos un agarre en el cabello de la otra mientras rodábamos a través del piso. Tomé la delantera por un segundo.

—Nosotras estuvimos juntas en Halloween y vimos películas estúpidas. Y luchamos juntos contra Félix…

Alice me volteó, sus uñas tirando del cuello de mi suéter.

—Nada de eso significa nada —Agarró mi hombro y me estampó hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza para que alucinara por un segundo.

Por un segundo suficientemente largo.

Subió sobre mi espalda, gritó mientras giraba —me giraba también a mí— y al segundo siguiente yo estaba volando por el aire. Golpeé la pared. El yeso se agrietó y cedió. Por un segundo, pude ver nubes de polvo blanco volando por todas partes y luego estaba en el estudio, tumbada sobre la espalda de un sofá, golpeando el piso.

¡Esa…esa perra! ¡Me había arrojado a través de un pasillo!

Me tendí en el piso, incapaz de moverme mientras miraba hacia el techo, parpadeando las pequeñas estrellas empeñando mi visión. Había un pitido en mis oídos mientras forzaba mi cuerpo a deslizarse sobre su costado.

Alice caminó a través del agujero que yo misma hice, que era bastante grande. Dios mío, ella no iba a darse por vencida.

Con las manos temblando, me puse de pie, respirando a través de la terrible quemazón de mis costillas y espalda. Había una probabilidad de que un montón de ellas estuvieran rotas, y otras cosas.

Ella caminó por el sofá y luego se lanzó hacia mí con una expresión asesina. Me moví fuera de su camino en el último segundo, y ella golpeó la mesa detrás de mí. El vidrio se rompió.

Ahora ella parecía confundida mientras veía el gran hoyo en la pared, su pecho trabajando. No le di oportunidad de recuperarse.

Aterricé en ella, mis rodillas presionándose en los vidrios rotos, y estampé mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—Somos mejores amigas —Lo intenté una vez más, sin saber que más hacer—. Escogiste mi sobrenombre… de uno de mis libros favoritos. Le diste a Edward su nuevo nombre. —La sacudí, sacudiendo su cabeza de ida y vuelta—. Estuviste imaginando a Jasper desnudo hace poco y querías una noche perfecta con él. —Sus manos conectaron con mi cara de nuevo, sacando un gruñido lleno de dolor de mí—. Hemos estado a través de algunas cosas duras, pero siempre lo hemos hecho juntas, incluso después de lo que le pasó a Eathan.

Ella se volvió loca, como una especie de demonio salido de una pesadilla, golpeando y sacudiendo, pateando y arañando.

—Tú y Eathan trataron de ayudarme —le grité mientras la sujetaba con todo mi peso, tratando de evitar que sus manos de vaivén golpearan mi cara y mi pecho—. ¿Siquiera recuerdas a Eathan?

—¡Sí! —gritó—. ¡Lo recuerdo! Y recuerdo…

—¿Qué yo fui la razón por la cual muriera? —Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, y podía sentir sangre en un montón de lugares, algunas partes realmente incómodas, pero tenía que llegar a ella. Tenía que hacerlo—. Fue mi culpa. ¡Lo sé! Y nunca me perdonaré completamente por lo que eso te hizo y a nuestra amistad. Pero superamos eso, porque eres una hermana para mí.

Alice se congeló con sus dedos curvados a lo largo del dobladillo desgarrado de mi camisa, como si estuviera a punto de arrancármela, y en ese punto honestamente no hubiese estado sorprendida si lo hacía.

—¿Crees que le gustaría lo que está pasando? Eathan amaba a todo el mundo, y hubiese odiado esta guerra… odiado lo que su clase le está haciendo a personas inocentes. —Observé la blanca luz apagándose de sus ojos verdes—. Él hubiese odiado en lo que te has convertido. ¿Puedes ver eso? Eres mejor que esto. Eres…

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó —gritó como si yo estuviera tratando de matarla, y aflojé mi agarre, levantando mis manos. El sonido era horrible, miserable, como un animal herido, algo moribundo. Ella se estremeció debajo de mí y cerró los ojos. Ambas estábamos aún estábamos enredadas, y luego volvió a gritar, hasta que el sonido se volvió crudo y doloroso, hasta que pensé que había una buena probabilidad de que pudiera estar muriendo.

—Lo siento —susurró Alice mientras otro gran temblor sacudió su figura esbelta. Mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de procesar las dos palabras, su hermosa cara se arrugó y grandes, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Lo siento tanto.

 **Aww! por fin tenemos a Alice de regreso!!! :D pero estamos cada vez mas cerca del final :(** **¿Que les pareció?**


	20. chapter 20

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 20

 **Edward PDV**

Cuando el último Luxen cayó al suelo en un montón desordenado, miré a donde vi por última vez a Bella y Alice. El yeso tenía un enorme agujero, dejando al descubierto la estructura de madera en el interior de la pared, demostrando que también tuvo un infierno de paliza.

Fueron a través de la pared.

—Dios mío. —Mi estómago cayó cuando pisé al Luxen muerto y me lancé hacia la puerta que conducía a la otra habitación.

Me decía a mí mismo que tenían que estar vivas, ambas, porque lo hubiera sentido que si una de ellas hubiera sufrido una herida mortal. No hizo nada para frenar mi corazón acelerado o para aliviar la sensación enferma de mi estómago.

Jasper se encontraba justo fuera de la sala, sus hombros subiendo y bajando en respiraciones profundas. No dijo nada mientras le empujé, pasándolo, tropezando cuando me detuve bruscamente. La habitación se hallaba destruida, el sofá absolutamente roto, la televisión destrozada, y jarrones hechos añicos en el suelo. Montones de suciedad y pétalos triturados estaban incrustados en la alfombra.

Mi mirada desesperada se concentró en el medio de la habitación, y maldita sea si mis rodillas casi se desploman.

Se hallaban en una mesa de café rota, Bella encima de mi hermana.

No peleaban, pero ambas parecían congeladas. Yo estaba congelado.

Entonces lo oí. Los profundos sonidos destruidos de una persona rompiéndose de par en par.

Bella, con su pelo mitad en una cola de caballo y mitad fuera, levantó la cabeza y se estremeció, luego se separó de mi hermana y, lentamente, se puso de pie. Retrocedió, pasando sus temblorosas manos por su pelo desordenado. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sangre goteaba de su nariz y su boca, y cada aliento que expulsaba parecía que lo hacía con dificultad.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Mi mirada volvió de nuevo a mi hermana. Cuando Bella se bajó de ella, se puso de lado, acurrucada en una bola pequeña. Los sonidos... los sonidos venían de ella.

—¿Alice? —Mi voz se quebró.

—Lo siento —dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza—. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho. —Y eso fue todo lo que decía, una y otra vez, entre sollozos.

Vidrio crujía bajo mis pies mientras caminaba hacia ella, y cuando llegué a su lado, mis rodillas se desplomaron. Aterricé a su lado y suavemente coloqué una mano en su hombro tembloroso.

—¿Eres realmente tú, Alice?

Sus sollozos se hicieron más desiguales, y había un torrente de palabras rebotando en mi cabeza. La mayor parte era incoherente, una enorme corriente de pensamientos, pero no había duda de lo que significaba.

De alguna manera la conexión con el resto de los Luxen se había roto. No sabía cómo, pero no importaba.

La levanté de la mesa y me senté, tirándola contra mí, y se pegó más cerca, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo de todo.

Mientras la abrazaba fuerte, cuidadosamente quité los trozos de vidrio pegados en su pelo, en su ropa.

—Dios, Alice... —La apreté contra mi hombro—. Casi me matas, ¿sabes?

Temblaba cuando sus dedos agarraron mis brazos.

—No sé lo que pasó. Vinieron, y lo que ellos querían era todo en lo que podía pensar.

—Lo sé. —Cerré los ojos, acariciando mi mano por su espalda—. Está bien ahora. Todo está bien ahora.

Alice no pareció oírme.

—No sabes las cosas que hice o lo que pensaba, o que me parecía bien lo que le hacían a la gente.

Pero lo hacía. Por lo menos algunas cosas durante el corto período de tiempo que permanecí a su alrededor mientras estuvo conectada a ellos. Las cosas que he visto y la he oído hacer eran cosas que me obligué a no reconocer, porque no fue su culpa.

Y así se lo dije, una y otra vez, que nada de eso importaba y nada de esto era su culpa. Comenzó soltando mierda a lo loco, diciendo que era mala, y esa mierda me rompió el corazón. Me desgarró.

—Lo que hiciste fue su culpa. No tuya. Si alguna vez creíste algo de lo que te he dicho, cree esto. —Puse mi mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, tratando de que aceptara mis palabras—. No tienes ni un hueso malo en tu cuerpo. Nunca lo has hecho, Alice. Nunca.

El temblor se calmó un poco mientras la abracé, y no sé cuánto tiempo nos sentamos en los escombros, pero cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, la habitación parecía un poco borrosa.

—Fue Bella —dijo, su aliento no salía tan rápido como lo hacía antes—. Ella lo hizo. Quería matarla. Oh Dios, Edward, realmente quería matarla, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Mientras peleábamos, siguió hablando, obligándome a recordar lo que era... antes de que vinieran. —Alice se apartó, sus pestañas gruesas con lágrimas—. Y sobre Eathan. —Se quedó sin aliento cuando dijo su nombre—. Hablaba de él, y me acordé de algo más que del dolor y la ira. No sé, pero simplemente se quebró, y de repente la miraba y ya no escuchaba a ninguno de ellos. Mis pensamientos... eran míos.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, brevemente, prometiéndome a mí mismo pagarle a Bella un millón de veces tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Una vez que Alice se calmó lo suficiente y sabía que se encontraba bien y no estaba herida de gravedad, miré alrededor de la habitación. No me di cuenta de que Jasper y Bella se habían ido. Ahora me preocupaba por Bella sabiendo que Alice iba a estar bien.

La ayudé a levantarse.

—¿Cómo estás?

Alice se secó las lágrimas y la sangre —de color rojo, brillante sangre que no podía pertenecer a ella— de sus mejillas con las mangas de su suéter oscuro. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

—Estoy bien, pero Bella... se puso bastante rudo entre nosotras. Oh Dios, probablemente me odia ahora. Como realmente...

—No. No te odia. Si lo hiciera, no habría tratado de traerte de vuelta. Alice te quiere como a una hermana, Alice. De hecho, es algo así como tu hermana ahora.

Esa declaración sacó a Alice de sus pensamientos problemáticos.

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Porque eso suena un poco... raro teniendo en cuenta lo que tú y ella hacen y todo eso.

Me reí, y maldita sea, me sentía bien al estar de pie frente a mi hermana otra vez y riendo.

—Bella y yo nos casamos.

Alice me miró y luego parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no estamos realmente casados, porque lo hicimos con nuestros documentos de identidad falsos, cuando estábamos en Las Vegas, ¡Ay! —Di un paso atrás, frotando mi brazo derecho en el lugar donde Alice me golpeó—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Ustedes dos se casaron y ninguno me dijo? —Clavó sus pies, sus brillantes ojos en llamas—. ¡Eso está tan mal! Debería haber sido parte de ello. —Se dio la vuelta—. ¿Dónde está? Realmente voy a golpearla de nuevo.

—Guau. —Me reí entre dientes mientras la agarraba del brazo—. ¿Puedes esperar para golpearla otra vez hasta que nos aseguremos de que está bien?

—Oh sí, probablemente es una buena idea. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia mí, rodeando sus largos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y me tambaleó hacia atrás un paso—. ¿Realmente lo hicieron?

Los labios de Alice temblaron en una pequeña sonrisa y no del tipo que le había visto últimamente. No fría. Totalmente ella.

—Eso es increíble—susurró mientras me liberó—. Estoy feliz por ti, por ella. Pero todavía voy a golpearla. Después de que nos aseguremos de que está bien. Oh Dios. —Su rostro se ensombreció—. ¿Y si ella...?

—Va a estar bien. —Puse una mano en su espalda, guiándola fuera de la sala de estar.

La primera persona que vi fue a Jasper. Por supuesto. Y no me miraba en absoluto. Oh, no. Su rostro estaba pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y pupilas dilatadas. Conmocionado. Nunca lo había visto así antes, y seguro como el infierno que no quería reconocer el por qué.

—Está fuera —murmuró, mirando a Alice, quien también lo miraba, y eran como dos personas que nunca habían visto a la otra persona antes. Maldita sea—. Está bien.

Alice miraba a Jasper, y reprimí una maldición. Su voz era baja en su garganta. —Ve.

Al menos se olvidó de golpear a Bella. Resistí el impulso de advertir a Jasper de hacer... bueno, de no hacer nada, pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada al vestíbulo y me detuve a mirarlos por encima de mi hombro, lo que vi debería hacerme ir tan rápido como si fuera un cohete.

No oí a ninguno de los dos moverse, pero se hallaban de pie cara a cara, y Jasper tocaba sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Había algo conmovedor sobre el momento. Sí, sonaba como que estaría escribiendo sonetos de amor para fin de año, pero en un momento de empatía y madurez que realmente no me di cuenta que era capaz de tener, no perdí la calma.

Necesitaba esto, necesitaba a Jasper, ¿y quién diablos era yo para envidiar su consuelo cuando tenía a mi Bella?

Soltando un suspiro, me dirigí hacia la parte delantera de la casa y me encogí cuando vi la puerta de entrada a través del cuarto. Oh, Quil y Sam iban a estar cabreados.

Bella estaba sentada en la parte superior de la escalera, ligeramente curvada hacia dentro. Mientras caminaba a su alrededor y bajaba las escaleras, poniéndome delante de ella, lentamente levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron los míos, llegando justo dentro de mí, y apretando mi corazón.

—Está bien. —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Asentí mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Gracias a ti.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sí. Me dijo lo que hiciste. Podría haberte matado, Bella.

—Lo sé, pero... no quería que tuvieras que luchar contra tu hermana, tener que hacerle daño. No quería que tuvieras nunca que hacer esa elección y vivir con lo que pasó.

Me hizo amarla más de lo que creía posible. Puse mis manos en sus rodillas y me incliné, presionando mis labios contra su frente.

—Gracias. Eso no es suficiente, pero gracias es lo mejor que tengo.

—Ni siquiera necesitas decir eso. —Bella descansó su frente contra la mía y susurró—: Te amo.

Me moví para sentarme a su lado, con ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero me resistí porque me di cuenta de que tenía dolor.

—¿Dónde?

Sabía lo que preguntaba.

—Estoy muy bien.

—Te ves como si tuvieras dolor. Vamos. Sabes que voy a curarte. No luches contra mí en esto.

Por un momento, me miró, y entonces me sacó la lengua, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Casi en todas partes, especialmente mis costillas. Me lanzó a través de una pared.

Respiré todo el destello de ira, diciéndome que Alice no sabía lo que hacía, así que no me puse todo "cara de rabia" como Bella diría. Con cuidado, toqué sus lados y dejé comenzar la sanación.

—Bueno, te necesito de nuevo a la perfección, porque Alice probablemente va a golpearte de nuevo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber por qué?

—Quédate quieta —dije—. Le dije que nos casamos. Está feliz, pero quiere golpearte porque no llegó a ser parte de ello.

—Oh. —Se echó a reír y luego se encogió—. ¿Parecía feliz por eso? Quiero decir, ¿estaba bien con ello?

—Por supuesto. —A medida que el calor de mi habilidad comenzó a hacer su camino a través de Bella, sus ojos se cerraron y su mejilla terminó en mi hombro. Me gustó. Como que me hizo sentir cálido y difuso con ella toda acurrucada contra mí—. En realidad, está encantada. Sólo tiene que esperar hasta que le digamos que planeamos hacerlo grande, la ceremonia real. Quizá no te golpee entonces.

Se rió en voz baja, y esta vez no terminó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Moviendo mi mano a su mejilla, me hice cargo de los moretones de allí.

—Está ahí con Jasper ahora —dije.

Bella suspiró.

—No es un mal tipo.

—Es un Origin.

Rodó los ojos.

—Jasper puede ser un Origin, pero sigue siendo un buen chico, y se preocupa por ella, Edward. Realmente lo hace, y ha estado preocupado por ella todo este tiempo.

Ugh.

—Sabes que puede protegerla. Y que va a ser bueno para ella, así que...

—Voy a dejarlos en paz. Sé que lo necesita, sobre todo en estos momentos, cuando está... Bueno, tiene mucho en su cabeza con lo que tratar.

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los míos, y luego sonrió ampliamente. La sangre en su barbilla no quitó su belleza, pero pasé mi pulgar sobre lo rojo, limpiándola.

—Guau. Estoy casi orgullosa de ti, Edward.

—No estés demasiado orgullosa, porque todavía no me gusta.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Bajó la voz como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto—. Creo que sí te gusta Jasper, y simplemente no quieres admitir que estás en la etapa inicial de un romance gay para acabar con todos los romances gays.

Solté un bufido.

—Lo que sea.

Bella se rió de nuevo, y el silencio se extendía entre nosotros mientras mi mirada se desvió por su cara. Empecé a inclinarme, pero el sonido de un coche que se deslizaba por el largo camino de entrada nos obligó a separarnos. Era el coche de Quil.

—Oh, no —murmuré.

Bella se encogió.

—Hemos destruido su casa.

—Fue un accidente —dije, poniéndome de pie y bajando un paso en caso de que Quil se pusiera legítimamente disgustado—. Va a entenderlo.

En otras palabras, me gustaría hacerle entender.

Quil rodó hasta detenerse junto al Explorer, y Sam y Emily fueron los primeros en salir del coche, llevando un par de bolsas. Rodearon el porche y llegaron a detenerse por completo al ver la puerta de entrada... la puerta que no estaba.

Sam me miró.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber?

—Bueno... —Empecé poco a poco.

Suspirando, Sam se dio la vuelta y agarró a su hermano por el brazo. Quil consiguió un buen vistazo a la parte delantera de su casa, la puerta que faltaba, ventanas reventadas, y solo se hallaba allí de pie.

—Tuvimos un pequeño problema —comenzó Bella.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi casa? —Preguntó Quil—. Los dejamos solos durante una hora como máximo. Sólo una hora. En serio.

Si pensaba que esto era malo, espera hasta que viera el interior. Pero luego se fue enojadamente por las escaleras, y me imaginé que estaría descubriéndolo muy pronto mientras entraba en la casa. Puse mi mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella mientras lo seguíamos.

—Santo... —La voz de Quil se desvaneció en el silencio atónito.

Sam dio un silbido mientras miraba

—Maldita sea, chicos, esto es un poco impresionante.

Mis labios se movieron, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para borrar la sonrisa de mi cara cuando Quil se giró hacia nosotros.

—Alguien va a limpiar esto, y no voy a ser yo.

Manejaba esto sorprendentemente bien, pero pensé que al ser un Arum y todo eso, esta no era la primera vez que su casa parecía como si una bola de demolición hubiera pasado sobre ella.

Me incliné hacia Sam, escaneando la última habitación en la que dejé a Alice, pero cuando no la vi o a Jasper allí, eché un vistazo a la escalera de caracol.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Intentaba ser abierto y comprensivo y no un idiota sobre ellos, pero mejor que no estuvieran en el piso de arriba. Mi repentino cambio de corazón era nuevo para mí y sólo llegó al extremo.

Sam puso las bolsas en el suelo, teniendo cuidado con los cristales rotos mientras miraba a uno de los cuerpos.

—Esto va a ser un poco incómodo.

Emily se apretó contra él mientras observaba el daño.

—El hecho de que no estoy tan preocupada por esto realmente me perturba más.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Bella cuando se volvio hacia la mujer.

—Conozco el sentimiento.

Antes de que el momento de unión pudiera ir más lejos, Alice y Jasper vinieron de la cocina. Mi alivio de que no se encontraban arriba haciéndolo como conejos fue de corta duración.

El rostro de mi hermana estaba pálido, y abrió la boca, pero luego vio Sam y a Quil. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Jasper envolvió una mano alrededor de su hombro.

—Te dije que los Arum nos ayudaban.

—Lo sé, pero es una cosa oírlo y otra verlo con mis propios ojos —respondió.

Quil frunció el ceño cuando se cruzó de brazos.

—Has destruido mi casa.

Alice se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. ¡De verdad, lo siento! Es una casa preciosa y me encantan todas las plantas y...

—Entiende eso. —Interrumpí antes de que esto acabara en una de las largas charlas de Alice—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar?

Miró a Jasper, y entonces todo se derramó fuera de ella. Todo en un solo aliento gigante.

—Es Aro, es un Origin y toda la colonia lo sabía. Trabajaban con un senador y un grupo de Luxen en Pennsylvania. Piensa que si pueden poner la capital bajo control, van a tenerlo todo. Te quiere a ti y Emmett, ya sea yendo o siendo llevado.

Aro Vulturi.

Anciano extraordinario.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que conoció a Bella recorrió mi pensamiento, la forma en que la miró con disgusto apenas contenido.

Nunca fue un gran fan de los seres humanos, limitando las interacciones con ellos, y aunque sospechaba que Aro era un Origin, todavía me sacudió. Los Luxen con los que crecimos habían estado trabajando para sacar a la humanidad ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Justo bajo nuestras narices desde el principio?

—Apuesto a que sabemos quién es ese senador —dijo Emily, visiblemente pálida.

—Eso no importa. —La voz de Sam era dura—. Porque el senador ya no es un problema, mi cortesía.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Bella—. ¿Sabes por qué Aro ha hecho esto?

Sam soltó un bufido.

—¿La dominación del mundo? Después de todo, está en la sangre de los Luxen el gobernar y dominar.

Le lancé una mirada.

—No lo sé —respondió Alice, —. Pero tengo la sensación de que fue algo más que eso.

—Bueno, el infierno... —Dejé caer mi mano y miré hacia el techo.

—Jasper me habló de los Arum. —Emoción vibraba en su voz—. Tenías razón, Edward. Ninguno de los Luxen invasores ha luchado contra los Arum. Van a ser capaces de eliminar a esos bastardos como si nada.

La frente de Jasper se levantó hacia su palabra de maldición.

—Pero Aro lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? —Bella miró sus zapatillas de deporte, su expresión tensa—. Y la colonia en casa y la de Pennsylvania saben cómo luchar contra los Arum, van a sentirlos venir, y van a...

—Van a correr —terminó Quil por ella.

Cerró los ojos, sus hombros hundiéndose en la comprensión.

—Van a esconderse.

En otras palabras, nuestro plan brillante de utilizar a los Arum ya no era tan brillante. Tenía un agujero en él de dos kilómetros de ancho.

Sam miró alrededor del grupo.

—Si me preguntan por mi opinión —que no hicieron, pero voy a dárselas de todos modos— diría que no esperen a Ephraim para llegar hasta allí. Cojan a este tipo antes de que lo vean venir. Porque si este Aro es tan tranquilo e inteligente como todos ustedes dicen, va a correr cuando la mierda explote. ¿Entonces qué? Ephraim y la tripulación pueden tomar la mayor parte de los Luxen, pero si sigue con vida, eso es un gran problema.

Jasper asintió.

—Sería como pegar una curita en una herida de bala y esperar lo mejor.

Tenía razón, ambos. Miré a Bella, y nuestras miradas chocaron.

—Perseguir a Aro no es una parte del acuerdo —dije, y realmente no me importaba lo que el resto del grupo pensara. Me importaba lo que ella pensaba—. Tenemos que ayudar a los Arum y luego podíamos volver, mierda, podríamos ir a cualquier parte. Ya sabes, lo que Aro nos prometió. No tenemos que hacer esto.

Sus labios se separaron.

—Lo sé.

—Pero…

Bella respiró profundamente y enderezó los hombros.

—No tenemos que hacer esto. Pero si Aro se pone en camino antes de que alguien llegue allí o si se escapa, entonces, ¿qué? Hemos terminado. ¿Así que sabes qué? Acabemos con esto.


	21. chapter 21

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 21

 **Bella PDV**

Recién duchada y lo bastante descansada para que los dolores de mi batalla real con Alice se hubieran desvanecido, me uní a todos en la sala. Antes de haberme ido para quitarme la sangre y la suciedad, y tomar una siesta, habíamos arreglado la sala de estar y el estudio de nuevo.

Excepto por la puerta faltante, ventanas rotas, muebles estrellados y macetas de plantas destrozadas —ah, y por supuesto, el agujero en la pared.

Me sentía muy mal por todo esto. Quil era agradable. Su casa había sido agradable. En realidad, él era muy agradable, considerando que no nos gritó ni intentó comernos después de descubrir lo que le pasó a su casa.

Me empezaba a agradar el Arum.

Bueno, al menos estos dos Arum. El resto de ellos, especialmente Ephraim, todavía me asustaban.

Alice ya se había disculpado un millón de veces, desde el momento en que terminamos de hablar sobre Aro hasta el momento en que dejé la ducha y tomé una poderosa siesta. Así que no me sorprendió cuando giró inmediatamente esos grandes ojos verdes hacia mí cuando entré a la sala.

—Bella —comenzó, empezando a levantarse, y sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Ella iba a empezar a llorar y luego se disculparía.

Me acerqué a donde se encontraba sentada en el único mueble no destrozado —un taburete— y la abracé. —Todo está bien —le susurré al oído—. Todo está bien entre nosotras.

Y lo decía en serio.

La vida era demasiado corta y retorcida para guardar rencores, sobre todo por algo que ella realmente no podía controlar. Me apretó el brazo y susurró—: Gracias. Ahora no te golpearé por no decirme que te casaste con mi hermano. —La sonrisa de Alice se extendió, transformando su belleza en algo verdaderamente fuera de este mundo, y Dios, como había extrañado esa cálida sonrisa.

—Recién hablábamos sobre nuestro plan. —Edward caminó hacia mí y acarició mi mejilla por un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza—. Vamos a regresar, lo cual nos deja a menos a un día por delante de cuando Ephraim dijo que tendría su ejército Arum.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, esperando más de un plan.

—¿Bien?

—Pero eso no es todo. —Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

—Es simple —respondió Edward, deslizando la mano de mi hombro y enredándola en mi cabello húmedo—. Nos vamos a casa… y ellos vendrán a nosotros.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Eso es un poco demasiado simple.

—Él está siendo vago en sus descripciones —respondió Sam.

—O totalmente distraído —comentó Quil.

Me sonrojé de nuevo, porque cuando sus dedos encontraron la manera de salir de mi pelo y luego los pasó por mi columna, en serio creí que estaba distraído.

—Vamos a tener que fingir que somos uno de ellos. —Alice se giró hacia donde nos encontrábamos—. Sé que probablemente apesta escucharlo, pero podemos hacer esto. Podemos hacerlos creer.

Oh, no me gustó cómo sonaba eso, y trataba de no prestar atención a la mano en mi espalda.

Alice se humedeció los labios.

—Ellos no saben que me he ido sin permiso o que los otros… bueno, que ya no están por ahí.

—¿Cómo?

—Se le dijo a Alice que no se registrara hasta que se hiciera cargo del problema con Edward, ya fuera acabando con él o llevándolo al redil —explicó Jasper y por la forma en que Alice destrozó la casa, no creía que le hubiese interesado llevarla a alguna parte excepto al más allá—. Estarán esperando escuchar de ella pronto, pero hay una malditamente buena oportunidad de que todavía no sepan lo que pasó.

—¿Una buena oportunidad? —repetí estúpidamente.

La mano de Edward se hallaba al sur de la banda trasera de mis pantalones.

—La mejor oportunidad que tenemos, nena.

—¿Así que vamos a ir a casa, fingir que todos son malvados y luego esperar lo mejor?

—Llegaremos a Aro usando a Alice y Edward. Tenemos que llegar a él antes que se presenten los militares o los Arum —dijo Jasper, sus ojos de amatista letales—. Antes de que pueda huir.

Entendí esa parte, pero esto… esto era un plan arriesgado y poco fiable… unido con cinta adhesiva, una lamedura y un montón de deseos pidiendo suerte. La parte buena de todo era el hecho de que nos íbamos a casa y vería a mi mamá. Si ella se encontraba allí.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Victoria? —preguntó Edward.

Alice miró alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Huyó —informé a su hermana—. Nadie sabe dónde está, pero dudo que ella se dirija a buscarnos. Eso no tiene ningún sentido, por lo que creo que es el último lugar a donde iría.

Edward tiró de la banda de mis pantalones, pero no respondió.

—Tiene razón. Estan buscándola, pero es remota la probabilidad de su partida a San Petersburgo. Estaré en contacto con Seth, informándole qué pasa y que el Luxen detrás de esto se refugió en San Petersburgo, junto a Aro —continuó Jasper—. Y luego nos pondremos en contacto con Ephraim, diciéndole dónde los necesitamos primero.

Eso tenía sentido. Si la información que Alice tenía era correcta, necesitábamos llegar a ellos y eliminar la colonia, pero aun así teníamos a muchos Orígenes con los que lidiar después.

Hice una mueca.

Eliminar. Lidiar. Empezaba a sonar como un mafioso.

O Seth.

—Bueno, entonces —dije finalmente—, es un plan.

Edward palmeó mi espalda.

—Van a necesitar algunas cosas —dijo Sam y luego miró a Emily—. Este es el final del camino para nosotros.

Asentí. Nos vendría bien su ayuda, toda la ayuda que pudiéramos conseguir, en realidad, pero llegar a la ciudad con dos Arum probablemente revelaría nuestra carta bajo la manga.

—No nos malinterpretes —dijo Emily, sus ojos buscando los nuestros—. Queremos hacer más, pero…

—Pero como dije antes, tengo un montón de enemigos en el gobierno. Aunque el Daedalus podría haber desaparecido, no confío en nadie asociado a ello —El brazo de Sam alrededor de Emily se tensó—. Y no voy a ponerla en la mira de nuevo.

—Totalmente comprensible —anunció Edward, sorprendiéndome, ya que no dio su respuesta sabelotodo.

Quil se levantó y caminó hacia el armario que aún tenía una puerta.

Cuando lo abrió, conseguí un vistazo de un mini-arsenal. Pistolas unidas a ganchos en las paredes interiores. Rifles apoyados contra la pared desde lo más alto hasta abajo. Había otro tipo de armas que no reconocí fijadas a la pared, armas que parecían pistolas... pero no lo eran.

—Vaya —murmuré.

—Probablemente debí haberles dicho que esto estaba aquí —dijo, metiendo una mano—. He recolectado todo un alijo en los últimos años. — Sacó un arma, entregándosela a Jasper—. Lo que todos parecen olvidar es que los Luxen, e incluso nosotros, son susceptibles a ciertas heridas.

—Una bala en la cabeza o al corazón es catastrófica, sin importar la especie. —Sam sonrió y fue un poco espeluznante—. El problema es que nuestras especies son bastante rápidas, así que golpearlos en la cabeza o el corazón es un poco difícil.

—Ahora no. —Quil también sonreía de la misma manera espeluznante.

—Mierda —murmuró Jasper mientras manejaba el arma de aspecto extraño—. ¿Cómo conseguiste una de estas?

Quil sonrió.

—Tengo mis métodos.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Diablos, estas cosas nunca fueron aprobados para su uso generalizado. El Daedalus los tenía, pero nunca pensé que vería una en el exterior.

La mano de Edward me dejó.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el arma?

—Está especialmente diseñada para Luxen. En realidad, no es un arma de energía. —Ahora Jasper también sonreía de manera casi espeluznante—. El arma está modificada para manejar balas comunes con una carga de energía. No es un arma de MI.

—¿MI? —preguntó Alice.

—Muerte instantánea —explicó—. Pero si le disparas a Luxen, híbridos, u Orígenes en cualquier lugar, caen. Es sobre todo fatal, especialmente si la bala no sale del cuerpo o no puedes sacarla rápidamente. Mata más lentamente, esa fue la razón de que las armas nunca fueran aprobadas.

—Porque eso sería torturar a alguien. —Me sentí enferma.

—Sí, pero no tienes que tener muy buena puntería con esto. Aun necesitas ser rápido, pero en vez de reunir la energía y convocar a la Fuente, esto será muy útil. —Jasper parecía un niño al que le acababan de entregar un pastel de cumpleaños de su sabor favorito—. Muy útil.

—Cada uno conseguirá una —dijo Quil—. Así que nunca digan que no les di nada. Y este año espero una tarjeta de Navidad.

Sonriendo ligeramente, tomé mi arma —mi arma más peligrosa de lo normal— y traté de acostumbrarme al peso y la sensación del frío plástico y metal.

Sostenía una pistola en mi mano. Otra vez.

Y de verdad me sentía como un mafioso.

Estábamos de vuelta en el pórtico, con las posiciones ligeramente cambiadas. Edward se encontraba sentado en el escalón más alto y sus piernas se extendían a los lados. Yo me encontraba entre ellas, un poco girada para poder ver su rostro a la luz del sol.

Al principio, no dijo mucho. Jugaba con mi pelo, girando la longitud alrededor de sus dedos y rozando los extremos contra mi mejilla. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba con Edward y el uso de las cosas —mi pelo, plumas, lápices, lo que fuera— para tocarme, pero no me importó. Había algo relajante en ello cuando solía estar ridículamente molesta. Me apoyé contra su pierna izquierda, dejándolo hacer lo que sea que hacía.

Tendríamos que irnos pronto para poder llegar en algún momento de la mañana.

Jasper le dio una pista a Seth sobre el cambio de planes, y él le iba a transmitir la información a los poderes existentes. Había ramas de clausura militar en San Petersburgo, sobre todo al norte de Virginia, pero por lo que pudimos captar de la conversación de Jasper, no seríamos capaces de confiar en ellos porque no podían permitirse dejar D.C. Tendríamos que esperar en otras ramas separadas por los Estados Unidos, la mayoría refugiadas en Montana —una buena media hora en auto más o menos, dejándonos en Petersburgo alrededor de la misma hora en que el Arum debería llegar. Jasper se pondría en contacto con Ephraim, es decir, si Ephraim no nos jodía y aparecía de verdad.

Así que, básicamente, si las cosas iban al sur, estábamos jodidos por todos lados. Pero yo estaría en casa en San Petersburgo, donde debería estar mi madre…

Puse los frenos en esos pensamientos. Mamá estaría bien. Tenía que estar ahí esperándome, porque ella nunca renunciaría a mí, sin importar cuánto tiempo me hubiese ido o lo que pasaba en el mundo.

Pero no podía permitirme pensar en mamá en estos momentos. Tenía que concentrarme en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

—¿Pensamientos?

—Este es un plan muy malo —admití después de unos segundos, mirándolo.

—Así es.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso no es tranquilizador.

Un lado de sus labios se curvó.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Pensé en eso por un par de minutos y luego suspiré.

—No, en realidad no. Siempre y cuando no sepan que Alice y el equipo se ha descarriado, entonces van a estar esperándonos para matarnos felizmente a todos.

Bajó la cabeza, rozando sus labios sobre los míos.

—Estás preocupada.

—Uh, obviamente.

—Sabes que voy a cuidar de ti.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

—¿No? —Antes de que pudiera responder, me besó suavemente, haciendo que mí respiración se atascara—. Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?—preguntó.

—Tú. Alice. Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie, a pesar de que están a salvo por ahora. Incluso estoy preocupada por Seth. —Hice una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. A pesar de que Seth es probablemente la última persona por la que debería preocuparme porque es Seth, pero tengo miedo por él e incluso Sam y Quil y Emily. Me preocupa que…

Edward me besó profundamente, cortando mis palabras y llevó ese beso a una nueva estratósfera.

—Tienes un gran corazón, gatita. —Sus labios recorrían los míos mientras hablaba—. Eso es lo que más amo de ti. Bueno, eso y que soy un gran fan de tu cuerpo dulce, ¿pero tu corazón? Sí, eso completa todo el paquete, envuelto con un pequeño y bonito lazo. Te hace perfecta para mí.

—A veces… —Lo miré, parpadeando la humedad—. A veces dices las cosas más increíbles.

—Y también amo la vista de mis manos en tu trasero.

Solté una carcajada.

—Oh, mi Dios, y entonces dices cosas como esa.

—Tengo que ser yo mismo. —Me besó de nuevo—. Gatita, está bien estar preocupada por todos, pero podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. —Descansó su frente contra la mía—. Y también sé que no importa que tan mala sea esta idea, o cuán peligrosa, vamos a salir de esto juntos. Todos nosotros. Me aseguraré de ello.

—¿Lo prometes? —susurré.

—Lo prometo. —Levantó su barbilla y besó el puente de mi nariz—. Y nunca te he roto una promesa, ¿verdad?

—No. No lo has hecho.


	22. chapter 22

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 22

 **Bella PDV**

El viaje a Petersburg fue mucho más tranquilo que el viaje a Atlanta, con la excepción de las discusiones entre Edward y Jasper y el estado de algunas de las carreteras en las que viajamos.

Sabía que era mejor no mirar fuera de los autos esta vez, pero Alice aparentemente no. De vez en cuando, la veía en el asiento delantero, mirando por la ventana a la destrucción, y hacía un sonido suave, como un llanto ahogado. ¿Intervino en esto? Tal vez no físicamente, pero ¿hizo algo que tuvo un efecto domino que terminó con muchas, muchas vidas perdidas?

Sentí pena por ella, y me sentí feliz cuando vi la mano de Jasper moverse a la de ella cada vez que parecía perderse mirando fuera de esa ventana. Pero entre más cerca nos hallábamos de Virginia del Oeste, más cerca de casa, ya no podía pensar en Alice.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir en mi pecho como si quisiera saltar y hacer un pequeño baile en el minuto en que entramos a Petersburg desde la autopista. Todo parecía normal, como si este pequeño pedazo del mundo, un pueblo con algunos semáforos, hubiera sido excluido de alguna forma de los eventos que el resto del mundo enfrentó. Excepto que cuando atravesamos la avenida principal del centro del pueblo, no había nadie fuera en las calles. Ni una sola alma en las aceras. Sólo unos pocos autos, pero se sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera escondido dentro de sus hogares. Y esa no era lo único.

—Dios —Jadeó Jasper, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos alrededor del volante mientras giraba rápidamente al camino más cercano que nos llevaba a donde necesitábamos ir—. Están en todas partes.

No necesitaba una explicación. Hablaba sobre los Luxen.

Edward se inclinó entre los dos asientos delanteros y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana. No habló en voz alta, pero cuando vi el rostro de Alice volverse hacia él, sus labios se presionaron juntos fuertemente y su rostro se volvió pálido.

Mi estómago entró al juego con mi corazón, cayendo como si corriera.

Alice asintió y luego en voz alta dijo—: Puedo escucharlo, pero estoy bien. Estoy con ustedes chicos. —Miró a Jasper de una forma que casi me hace desmayar y olvidar lo que pasaba—. Voy a estar bien.

Solo esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Obviamente nos hallábamos en lo profundo del territorio enemigo, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que supieran que nos encontrábamos aquí. Tal vez ya sabían que estábamos aquí.

Y el apoyo de los Arum y los militares se encontraba aún a muchas horas de distancia. Esto podría salir muy mal, y muy rápidamente, porque intencionalmente caminábamos a una trampa. Alice y Edward realmente iban a tener que ser convincentes cuando llegara la hora de seguirle la corriente al enemigo para acercarse a Aro.

Tan convincentes que realmente esperaba que no cambiaran de lado.

Podría ser un miedo innecesario, porque seriamente creía que lo que Edward sentía por mí era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer eso, pero la preocupación aún se encontraba allí. Era como una sombra en mi sangre, un pensamiento constante en el fondo de mi cabeza, una pequeña piedra en el estómago que no se iba.

Esto podía estallar en nuestros rostros.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la salida que no había visto en mucho tiempo, me incliné y agarré la parte de atrás del asiento de Alice. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando el Explorer disminuyó la velocidad en la entrada. El césped lucía descuidado, cubriendo el camino con tallos altos; era claro que nadie se preocupaba de la jardinería, pero me dije que estaba bien, con el mundo enfrentando un apocalipsis alienígena y todo. Cualquier otra opción para mí era inaceptable a considerar. Mamá debía estar bien, debía estar esperando por mí.

Ella se encontraba en casa, porque su Prius se hallaba estacionado en la entrada, en frente del pórtico donde el columpio de madera aún se balanceaba de un lado al otro con la brisa.

Jasper quitó la llave del encendido, apagando el motor mientras yo observaba la maceta que rodeaba el pórtico. Era más maleza que flores, pero eso también estaba bien, porque mamá tenía una hija perdida y un apocalipsis alienígena con que lidiar. Además, ella no era realmente buena con las flores y todo eso.

Mis dedos temblaban mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

Mamá debía estar dentro de la casa. ¿Ya nos había visto estacionar? ¿La puerta se abriría en cualquier momento y saldría? Una versión más bonita, con más clase, y más agradable que yo —una versión que esperaba ser cuando envejeciera.

Apenas podía tomar suficiente aire para mantener mis pulmones funcionando. De nuestro plan, sabía que Edward estaría liderando el espectáculo aquí, y la última cosa que alguno de nosotros necesitaba era que yo saliera corriendo hacia mi mamá. Pero quería verla. Necesitaba hacerlo, porque la extrañaba desesperadamente y debía asegurarme que se encontraba bien.

Yo era todo lo que le quedaba, y ella necesitaba saber que aún estaba allí.

Edward tomó mi brazo, manteniéndome en el asiento trasero mientras Alice y Jasper salían y miraban la casa con expresiones cautelosas.

—Hay Luxen cerca —dijo, rozando su pulgar por el borde de mi manga, sobre mi muñeca—. No sé si hay alguno en las casas.

—¿Por qué estarían en nuestras casas? —En el momento en que la pregunta salió mi boca, supe cuan estúpida sonaba, porque podría haber un sinnúmero de razones de por qué estarían en nuestra casa o en la de Edward.

Sonrió rígidamente, pero la preocupación en sus ojos causó que los pequeños nudos en mi estómago se expandieran.

—Sé que quieres ver a tu mamá. Lo entiendo, pero necesito que no corras. Vamos a ir allá, pero si algo está raro y te digo que salgas de allí...

—¿Por qué estarían las cosas raras?

Edward inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Bella...

—Lo sé —susurré. La estupidez seguía saliendo de mi boca.

—No olvides el arma. —Se encontraba metida en la parte trasera de mis vaqueros, al igual que un gánster. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y luego asintió—.Voy a salir después de ti, y Bella... —Su mirada se volvió intensa, profunda y minuciosa—. Si debo hablarte de cierta forma o actuar como hice en Idaho, lo siento.

—Entiendo por qué. Puedo soportarlo.

Edward mantuvo mi mirada por un momento más y luego asintió.

Inhalando una respiración superficial, me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del auto. Él salió después de mí e inmediatamente curvó una mano en la base de mi cuello. Imaginé que el gesto lucía como uno de control y dominación, pero sentía algo relajante en el peso de su mano. Sabía que se encontraba allí.

Su hermana sostenía el brazo de Jasper mientras lo guiaba hacia los escalones en el pórtico del frente que llevaba a su casa. Alice se detuvo solo para mirar a Edward, y no tenía idea si se comunicaban o no, porque existía la posibilidad de que otro Luxen pudiera entenderlo.

Edward me dirigió alrededor de la parte delantera de la SUV, y cuando nos acercábamos a mi casa, noté la maleza una vez más.

Enredaderas se formaron, y eran tan gruesas y numerosas que comenzaron a subir por los lados del pórtico, envolviéndose alrededor de las rejas.

Mi mirada parpadeó en dirección a la puerta.

Se encontraba abierta, solo la puerta de vidrio cerrada. Mi corazón realmente martilleaba en mi pecho y debí forzarme a caminar lentamente, como si Edward me estuviera guiando en vez de yo guiándolo a él.

Los escalones crujieron debajo de nuestros pies y el chillido familiar de una tabla suelta en el pórtico causó que me sacudiera un poco.

—Definitivamente hay Luxen cerca —dijo conteniendo el aliento.

Significaba que podrían estar en cualquier parte, en el bosque de los alrededores o dentro de la casa. Con sus presencias tan fuertes y marcadas, podrían están sentados en la sala por todo lo que sabíamos.

Escalofríos subieron y bajaron por mi cuerpo cuando él estiró su mano libre y abrió la puerta. Nuestras pisadas silenciosas, entramos y fuimos bienvenidos por el aire ligeramente cálido del interior y la esencia que había extrañado —sábanas limpias.

Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos mientras mi mirada recorría el recibidor. Las cosas lucían igual. Oh Dios, había cajas de Amazon por la puerta, justo con los sobres de correo, y sabía que se encontraban llenas de libros que probablemente siguieron llegando hasta que los publicistas se dieron cuenta que no actualicé mi blog en muchos, muchos meses.

Mi bolsa de libros se hallaba cerca de la adorable pila de correo sin abrir, junto con mis sandalias. Mamá las dejó allí, como si supiera que regresaba. Que las quería allí para mí. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y pestañeé frenéticamente para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Nos adentramos más en la casa, sin hacer ningún sonido cuando pasamos de la entrada a la sala vacía. Levanté la mirada a la escalera y luego al pasillo, hacia al cuarto de lavado. El recuerdo de estar bailando en medias y caer sobre mi trasero cuando Edward entró por su cuenta, sorprendiéndome, llegó a mí. La respiración que tomé fue demasiada temblorosa. Tantos recuerdos. Dolían de buena y mala manera, totalmente agridulce. Edward gentilmente apretó la parte trasera de mi cuello, y luego entramos al comedor. Desde donde me encontraba, podía ver la cocina.

Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho y luego se aceleró.

La mano de Edward se tensó.

La vi —vi a Mamá.

Se encontraba de pie por el fregadero, de espalda a nosotros, y oh mi Dios, era ella —cabello rubio brillante recogido en un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No usaba ninguna bata, sino vaqueros oscuros y un suéter claro. Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos. No podía detenerlas.

—¿Mamá? —Mi voz se quebró.

Su columna se tensó por un segundo y comencé a acercarme, cansada de las pretensiones. Edward me agarró, pero era rápida cuando necesitaba serlo, y me liberé.

Mamá se dio vuelta.

Ella estaba allí. Se encontraba bien. Estaba viva.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward.

Con lo borroso de las lágrimas no podía siquiera ver más allá, era un crisol emocional mientras corría hacia la cocina, alrededor de la mesa, alcanzándola en segundos, y la abracé, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. —¡Mamá!

La sujeté fuerte, inhalando la esencia de su perfume y dejando que me inundara, aflojando algunos de los nudos en mí...

De repente, brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cintura y fui jalada contra un pecho y un estómago duro. Mi cerebro corría. No entendía que pasaba. Luego mis pies patinaban sobre el suelo y fui empujada detrás de Edward. Él mantenía sus brazos extendidos, protegiéndome.

—Edward, détente. —Luché para rodearlo, sabiendo que se suponía que lo tomaría con calma, pero esto era diferente. Nadie estaba aquí sino nosotros. Nos encontrábamos bien y quería a mi mamá.

—Bella. —Edward dijo mi nombre, y la ronquera en esto, la forma en que parecía salir de él, causó que me quedara muy quieta.

Levanté la cabeza, respirando pesadamente y miré alrededor de Edward y… y pude darle un vistazo a mamá, realmente un buen vistazo.

Todo mi mundo explotó —se rompió en pequeños pedazos que eran filosos y cortaban profundo, rebanando mi interior en pedazos y despellejándome.

Sus ojos —eran de un brillante azul no natural.

Tan azules que lucían como dos zafiros recién pulidos, y los ojos de mamá... Oh Dios.

—No —susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No. No.

Mamá inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras miraba de mí a Edward, y luego movió los labios en una sonrisa que carecía de calidez.

—Hemos estado esperándote.

No. No. No.

Me liberé de Edward, retrocediendo mientras miraba a mamá —no, no a mamá. Esta no era mamá. No era ella. Los fríos ojos azules seguían mis movimientos y sus labios se curvaron mientras me observaba con tanta apatía que podía saborearla.

—No. —Mi voz era un disco rayado. Era todo lo que podía decir y mi pecho se rompió cuando el horror de la realidad se asentó.

Mamá no se encontraba aquí.

Nunca estaría aquí. Nunca de nuevo.

Porque había sido asimilada. Mamá se había ido. Para siempre.

 **Edward PDV**

Debí haberlo sabido.

En lo profundo de mi mente, eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Debí haber sabido que esto era posible. Que los Luxen invasores buscarían a la mamá de Bella y harían algo tan horrible con la esperanza que Bella o yo o alguno regresara aquí. O tal vez realmente no nos habían estado esperando sino hicieron esto solo para ser crueles, porque Aro habría conocido a la madre Bella, habría anticipado lo que habría hecho.

El momento en que el corazón de Bella se rompió, lo sentí en mi pecho como si hubiese sido el mío, y experimenté ese tipo de dolor crudo cuando se me dijo que Emmett murió. Nunca quise que ella pasara por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no se podía detener.

Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos mientras retrocedía, tropezándose con la pared como si ni siquiera supiera que estaba allí, y seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

No.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras levantaba las manos, como si quisiera eludir la realidad, alejarla. Luego se dobló, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

Mi mirada fue al Luxen de pie cerca del fregadero, sonriendo fríamente mientras veía a Bella enloquecer. Los bastardos hicieron esto para ella.

La furia me iluminó desde adentro, inyectando cada célula en mi cuerpo. No usé el arma —el disparo, el sonido era demasiado equivocado para usar en esta situación, porque a pesar de que no era su mamá, se veía como ella. La hembra en frente de mi reconoció lo que estaba a punto de pasar un segundo muy tarde. Comenzó a cambiar cuando dejé salir la furia y una ráfaga de la Fuente golpeó su pecho, haciéndola girar contra el mostrador. Se sujetó del fregadero, pasmada, pero solté otro rayo y la golpeé en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

La luz del Luxen estalló con una brillante luz blanca una vez, y luego dos veces, antes de apagarse al igual que una bombilla. Cayó sobre una bolsa de papas, golpeando el suelo con un sonido sordo. En su verdadera forma, lo último de su luz se desvaneció fuera de la red de venas, dejando atrás un escudo de una forma humanoide.

Bella cayó sobre las rodillas, gritando mientras inclinaba su mentón contra su pecho.

Me di la vuelta hacia ella.

—Bella... nena, yo... —No habían más palabras excepto—: Lo lamento tanto... tanto.

Se movió de repente, plantando las manos contra el piso de la cocina. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, gritó, y ese sonido se hallaba lleno de lamento y dolor.

Comenzó como un leve temblor debajo de mis pies y luego se incrementó, sacudiendo la mesa de la cocina y repiqueteando los platos y tazas en los gabinetes. Entonces hubo un estruendo, causando que la casa crujiera y pequeñas nubes de polvo cayeran del techo. La mesa se deslizó sobre el suelo. Una silla cayó y luego otra. En algún lugar de la sala, una ventana se rompió.

Bella iba a derribar la casa.

—Mierda.

Caí a su lado, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella y sujetándola más cerca. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía mientras me sentaba, aterrizando sobre mi trasero. La jalé a mi regazo, metiendo una mano en su cabello, presionando su rostro contra mi pecho. No hizo nada para amortiguar los sollozos que agitaban todo su cuerpo.

Dios, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo calmar esto, que era lo único que me importaba en el momento.

—Nena, vas a estar bien —dije por encima de su cabeza—. Estoy aquí, gatita. Te tengo. Estoy aquí.

No existía señal de que me escuchara mientras se aferraba a mí, su pecho subiendo y bajando bruscamente, su pulso demasiado rápido. Se acurrucó, su llanto desgarrador e irregular, destrozándome.

Debí haberlo sabido.

Pero no había otra forma de descifrar la presencia de un Luxen aquí o afuera. Otros seguirían viniendo, pero todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerla, acercarla tanto como fuera posible mientras miraba el techo.

Una grieta se abrió, en medio del techo, pero la casa se hallaba estable, aparte de un ligero temblor de los cimientos cada pocos segundos.

Pasé mi mano de arriba a abajo por su espalda y presioné un beso en la cima de su cabeza a pesar de la sensación de otro Luxen acercándose. Cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, escuché a Alice llamándome.

—Aquí.

Bella aún se sacudía en mis brazos, y mientras sus sollozos se calmaban, el estallido de la emoción cruda no se hallaba ni cerca de terminar.

—¿Qué está pasando…? —Alice se detuvo afuera de la cocina, en el pasillo. Su mirada pasaba del Luxen muerto a donde nos sentábamos en el piso—. ¿Bella?

Jasper se encontraba detrás de ella, curvando una mano sobre su hombro. Él comprendió lo que pasó mientras yo volví mi atención a Bella.

Colocando una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, bajé la mía para que descansara sobre la suya y esperé.

Supe el momento en que Jasper le contó a Alice lo que pasó, porque lloró y luego estaba detrás de Bella, colocando las manos sobre ella, tratando de abrirse paso, pero yo no podía soltar a Bella.

—Sentimos la casa temblar —dijo Alice cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por encima de la cabeza de Bella—. Sé que no debí haber venido aquí. Que no era el plan, pero me sentí preocupada.

El plan se fue por la ventana. No había forma que pudiera continuar con nada de esto después de lo que acababa de pasar. No podía tratarla como necesitaría hacerlo. Debía sacarla de aquí.

—Al diablo eso —dijo Jasper en una voz ruda, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos—. Debemos salir de aquí, buscar algún lugar seguro y reagruparnos. No podemos…

No podíamos hacer pasar a Bella por esto, sin importar como resultaría. Me encontraba listo para ir al Explorer y sacarla rápido de aquí.

Al diablo no solo con el plan sino con todo. Hicimos nuestra parte. Los Arum estaban viniendo, y tuvimos éxito en hacerlo ahora —todo lo que hice— fue exponer a Bella a uno de los peores dolores que existía, perder a un ser amado, verlo directamente.

Mientras Alice retrocedía lentamente, deslicé mis manos a los brazos de Bella.

—Debemos irnos —le dije cuando gradualmente me ponía de pie, levantándola.

Sus piernas no parecían estar funcionando una vez que la tuve de pie, y su rostro se encontraba rojo de llorar, los labios temblando cuando inclinó su cabeza. Esos hermosos ojos se encontraban vidriosos.

—¿Irnos? —Su voz se rompió.

Comencé a asentir, pero Bella se liberó. Se dio la vuelta, y cuando la sujeté, giró y me golpeó justo en el estómago. Apenas lo sentí.

—Bella…

—No —dijo, golpeando nuevamente. Su mano conectó con mi brazo—. ¡No! —Lanzó de nuevo, su palma rebotando en mi mejilla.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Alice se acercó a ella, pero levanté la mano, deteniéndola. Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando otro de los inefectivos golpes de Bella conectó con otra parte de mi cuerpo.

—Está bien —les dije—. Los veré afuera.

Las cejas de Alice se levantaron.

—Pero…

—¡Vayan!

Alice dudó, pero Jasper se acercó y tomó su mano. Se fueron a la puerta mientras me enfocaba en Bella. No estaba seguro si me veía. Las pupilas de sus ojos resplandecían. Se movió para golpearme de nuevo y le permití hacerlo.

—Haz lo que necesites hacer —dije, diciéndolo en serio.

Los puños de Bella golpearon mi pecho, primero con alguna energía detrás de ellos, pero me mantuve allí, y deje que siguiera hasta que sus golpes disminuyeron y sus hombros se sacudieron. No existía una cantidad de dolor que pudiera infligirme que igualaría lo que ella sentía.

—Oh Dios —susurró, dejando caer su frente a mí pecho—. Oh Dios, está muerta, está realmente muerta. —Sus brazos cayendo a sus costados—. Ellos... le hicieron esto. ¿Por qué?

Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—No lo sé, nena, pero lo lamento… lo lamento tanto.

Se estremeció mientras permanecía de pie, y odiaba no poder darle tiempo para asimilarlo, para estar de duelo.

—Debemos ir…

El escalofrío de la conciencia resbaló sobre mi piel, y allí estaba, el siempre presente murmullo incrementándose en mi cráneo. Mierda. Me di la vuelta, protegiendo el cuerpo de Bella con el mío mientras la puerta principal se abría de golpe nuevamente.

Pisadas fuertes hicieron su camino por el pasillo, hasta el comedor. Lo sentí, sabiendo que no era Alice o Jasper. El plan de ir a casa y que ellos vinieran a nosotros resultó muy bien.

Aro Vulturi entró a la cocina.


	23. chapter 23

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 23

 **Edward PDV**

El bastardo entró como si fuera dueño del lugar, totalmente relajado y sin nada de miedo. Sus malditos pantalones y camiseta blanca incluso lucían planchados.

Metida en la parte trasera de mis vaqueros, la pistola quemaba mi piel, pero antes de que pudiera cogerla, habló:

—Ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo. Sé que ni tú, ni tu hermana son buenos obedeciendo. Sabía que serías difícil, pero tu hermana me sorprendió. El juego ha acabado. —Apenas nos dio una mirada mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, enderezó una silla y se sentó—. Tu hermana y el tipo con ella serán asesinados antes de que puedas parpadear si me contrarias. Mantén eso en mente.

Un profundo gruñido subió por mi garganta.

Miró al Luxen muerto y luego sus ojos color violeta se deslizaron de regreso a nosotros. Hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Edward Cullen, tenía tantas esperanzas para ti.

Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no enviar su trasero al espacio exterior.

—Qué divertido. Suenas igual a alguien que ya conozco. También la decepcioné.

Una oscura ceja se alzó.

—Mmm. Déjame adivinar. ¿Victoria Husher?

Rechiné los dientes.

—¿Hablas con ella?

Aro rozó despreocupadamente las yemas de sus dedos por sus pantalones, y luego pasó una rodilla por encima de la otra.

—Ni de cerca, Edward. Por favor. —Extendió una mano, y dos sillas se alzaron—. Siéntense.

—No, gracias —dije mientras Bella se acercaba a mí. No tenía idea de qué pensaba ahora mismo.

Aro sonrió severamente.

—En realidad, no les daba una opción. Siéntense o les diré a los otros afuera que maten a tu hermana. Lentamente.

La ira se sentía como un penetrante ácido en mi sangre mientras miraba al Anciano o lo que diablos fuera para nuestra especie.

Fue Bella quien habló, su voz sorprendentemente tranquila considerando lo que acababa de pasar.

—Nos sentaremos.

Echándole un vistazo, vi que su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, pero su mirada lucía dura. La tomé de la mano.

Aro se rio con placer al observarnos.

—Dime, Edward, ¿qué te hizo enamorarte de un humano?

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que respondiera eso? Me senté en la silla más cercana a Aro, forzando a Bella a sentarse más lejos.

—¿Por qué siquiera quieres saberlo?

—Tengo curiosidad. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—.Respóndeme.

Mis dientes iban a romperse.

—¿Qué hay de ella que no puedas amar?

—Bueno, es humana. —Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, su labio superior curvándose—. Está mutada, pero básicamente, es humana bajo todo eso.

—¿Y? —desafió Bella.

La ignoró.

—Es humana, Edward.

—No me importa.

—¿En serio? Porque recuerdo al Edward que odiaba a los humanos, que odiaba lo que le hicieron a su hermano y lo que provocaron a su familia —respondió Aro—. Recuerdo al Edward en el cual albergaba enormes esperanzas.

—Me equivoqué al odiar a los humanos por lo que le sucedió a Emmett. No fue culpa de Rosalie o el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de ella. Fue culpa de Daedalus.

—Una organización dirigida completamente por humanos.

Entrecerré la mirada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerlo ocupado hablando, mantener mi mente en blanco de cualquier cosa que tuviéramos planeada.

—Sí, gracias por aclarármelo.

Lucía impasible.

—No puedes negar que si tu hermano nunca hubiera conocido a esa humana, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Lo mismo sucede contigo. Tal vez todo el mundo habría sido distinto. Después de todo, tus acciones en Las Vegas nos dieron la oportunidad perfecta.

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en mi mandíbula. Esa humana.

Recordaba haberle oído llamar a Bella así dos veces y en realidad no sentir un odio puro en ese entonces, sólo aversión, pero ahora lo sentí. Oh, sí, ahora sí que lo sentí.

—¿Y sabes qué, Aro? —Podía sentir los ojos de Bella en mí—. No cambiaría ni una maldita cosa. Tampoco Emmett. Así que, supéralo.

Un fulgor de luz blanca destelló en sus ojos color púrpura.

—¿Qué si te dijera que tus padres llegaron vivos aquí?

Por un momento, no pensé —no podía. Sus palabras no tenían sentido.

—¿Qué? —exigió Bella.

Aro ni siquiera la miró. Estaba centrado en mí como si fuera a llevarme a cenar más tarde.

—Tus padres, Edward. ¿Qué si vinieron a la Tierra, pero los humanos los mataron? ¿Cómo te sentirías sobre tu preciosa humana, entonces? ¿Sobre cualquier humano?

Incapaz de no reaccionar a lo que decía, me recosté en la silla y lo miré fijamente. De nuevo, podía sentir los ojos de Bella en mí, pero no necesité pensarlo demasiado para responder.

—Sí. Me sentiría de la misma forma.

Me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Llegaron… llegaron vivos? —preguntó Bella.

—Eso no importa —solté con brusquedad. Y era verdad. Nada de eso importaba ahora—. Esto es mentira. Todo. —Mis manos se cerraron en puños encima de la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Qué quieres, Aro? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres apoderarte del mundo o algo?

—¿Apoderarme del mundo? —Aro se rio—. Es tan cliché. Tan malditamente estúpido. No me importa una mierda controlar este planeta o cualquier otro.

Arqueé las cejas.

—Mis padres fueron asesinados, Edward. Pero probablemente ya sabes eso, debido a que sabes exactamente lo que soy y estoy seguro de que Victoria te lo dijo… Bueno, al menos la mitad de la verdad. —Aro plegó las manos en su regazo—. Fui parte del primer grupo de Orígenes, antes de que Victoria llegara a una joven y tierna edad para encabezar Daedalus.

¿Uno de los primeros grupos? Sí, si lo que Victoria dijo sobre ellos era cierto, el primer grupo en realidad no tuvo problemas conviviendo con el resto.

—Cuando se dieron cuenta de que mi padre había mutado a mi madre, los capturaron. Comenzaron a hacer experimentos. Cualquier amor que pudieron haber sentido por el otro fue destruido por las cosas que les hicieron o les obligaron hacer, incluyendo mi creación —explicó sin una pizca de emoción—. Fui parte de un limitado grupo de Orígenes, y crecí en un laboratorio.

—Eso apesta.

Esa tensa sonrisa apareció.

—No tienes idea. Viví por años sabiendo que podrían acabar con mi vida si hacía algo mal. Una y otra vez, vi a otros Orígenes, demasiado jóvenes para entender lo que en realidad eran, ser llevados y nunca ser vistos de nuevo. Eran asesinados. Y luego los vi asesinar a mis padres por una infracción que cometí.

Mis manos, diablos, todo mi ser ardía para cuando terminó.

—Como dije, eso apesta, pero en realidad no entiendo por qué me estás contando todo esto.

—¿No? —Aro se rio, y por primera vez, una auténtica emoción se extendió por su rostro—. Viví en el laboratorio de Daedalus hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para ser ubicado afuera, en una posición controlada. No como los otros, que eran puestos de senadores o doctores. No. Fui ubicado dentro de una comunidad Luxen, con órdenes de vigilarlos. —Se rio—. Como si fuera a ayudarlos. Como si cualquier Origen de mi clase lo fuese a hacer.

—¿Clase?

—Sí. Hay aproximadamente cinco clases. Fui parte de la primera. Tu amigo afuera pertenecía al segundo lote, y ha habido tres más.

Suponía que los últimos dos eran los que incluían a Seth y a esos jodidos niños.

—¿Todos los Orígenes de tu grupo son como tú?

—¿Como yo? —Resopló, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres decir si desean las mismas cosas que yo o si ya no están bajo el control de Daedalus? La respuesta es la misma. Ningún Origen puede ser controlado verdaderamente por alguien. Prácticamente somos Dioses.

Guau, articuló Bella.

—Y aquellos que quedan de nuestra clase, que son pocos, desean lo mismo que yo.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, quitando las manos de la mesa.

—¿Pocos? ¿No quedan muchos de tu… eh, clase?

Su mirada se desplazó a ella, y no me gustó. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Cuando ustedes dos escaparon de Daedalus y ocurrió lo de Las Vegas, Daedalus comenzó a limpiar, erradicando a los Orígenes.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Ellos dijeron que comenzaron a hacerlo cuando los Luxen llegaron.

—¿Y crees todo lo que los humanos dicen? Por supuesto que sí, porque es lo que eres. —Se burló, su disgusto evidente, y en serio comenzaba a enojarme—. Comenzaron limpiando tu hogar cuando decidieron tirar abajo Las Vegas. Por todo el país, caímos como moscas, y llegó el momento de acabar con esto.

—Acabar esto. —Comenzaba a ver a dónde iba—. Descubriste una manera de comunicarte con los Luxen que no habían estado aquí.

—Hemos estado trabajando en una manera de hacerlo; digamos que les hemos abierto las puertas. Era el momento perfecto. —Abrió las manos ampliamente—. Y aquí estamos. La mayoría de los Luxen, tanto los que están aquí como aquellos que llegaron recientemente, siguen mis órdenes. —Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca—. Puedo ser bastante convincente.

Bella se le quedó mirando. Un segundo pasó.

—Odias a los humanos.

—Los aborrezco —confirmó—. Me disgustan. Son débiles y frágiles. Son caprichosos y peligrosos. Se merecen todo lo que va a sucederles. Los Luxen quieren controlarlos, y lo harán. Ya los controlan, y está bien por mí. No me importa lo que hagan, mientras que los humanos sufran y experimenten todo lo que yo he pasado.

—Todo esto… ¿todo esto es debido a lo que te pasó? —preguntó, negando con la cabeza lentamente. La incredulidad coloreaba su tono.

No la culpaba. También me sorprendía.

Al menos, apoderarse del mundo era algo a lo que aspirar. ¿Esto?

Era puro odio y venganza y… sí, una locura. Cómo se las arregló para conseguir que tantos Luxen le siguieran, estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. ¿Cómo no pudieron haber visto como era en realidad?

Aunque, diablos, yo nunca lo vi por lo que era.

—Estás haciendo esto sólo por lo que te han hecho —repitió Bella.

—Y lo que le hicieron a los otros de mi especie. —Sus ojos destellaban de nuevo—. Y lo que habrían continuado haciendo, incluso después de que desmantelaron Daedalus y sus proyectos.

—Pero hay personas que nunca habrían hecho algo parecido. Que les habrían dado la bienvenida a los Luxen —discutió—. No puedes juzgar toda una raza por lo que un pequeño porcentaje de personas han hecho.

—Ya lo hice —respondió.

Jesús. No existían palabras para esto.

—¡Es una locura! —Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron con furia, y maldita sea, tenía razón—. Es peor que lo que sienten los Luxen sobre los Arum y viceversa. Es absolutamente…

Aro se movió tan rápido que ni lo noté. Un segundo se encontraba sentado, y al siguiente de pie junto a Bella, con los dedos envueltos alrededor de su garganta.

Salí disparado de la silla, tirándola al suelo. Mi forma comenzó a cambiar. Suéltala.

Su agarre se apretó en su cuello.

—Da un paso hacia mí. Cambia o convoca la Fuente, y le partiré el cuello. Veamos si puedes curarla de eso.

Mi corazón —maldita sea— mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho mientras los miraba. Me tenía a mí cogido por la garganta porque poseía todo mi mundo en sus manos. Me forcé a no cambiar y dije la única palabra que pensé que nunca le diría al bastardo.

—Por favor. —Tragué con dureza, pero las palabras salieron más fácilmente de lo que jamás imaginé—. Por favor, no la lastimes.

Aro resopló en su rostro.

—¿Me suplicas por una humana que no haría lo mismo por ti?

—Haría lo que sea por ella.

—Y yo haría… lo mismo por él —jadeó Bella, sus manos apretándose en su regazo—. Y… nunca seré tan demente como tú.

—Bella —le advertí.

Los dedos de Aro se apretaron, y Bella se sacudió. —¿Disculpa?

—Eres peor… que los Luxen. Has juzgado a billones de personas por algo que no hicieron. —Su voz se rompió—. Lastimaste a mi madre. Nunca te hizo nada, y probablemente ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

—¿Esa perra? —espetó Aro—. Ni siquiera vale la pena saber su nombre.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Una luz azul destelló desde afuera, un halo que iluminó todas las ventanas y danzó por las paredes. El sonido de unas enormes hélices resonó desde el techo. Hubo gritos desde casi cada dirección.

Aro levantó la cabeza, sus cejas frunciéndose con confusión.

Bella pateó su silla hacia atrás, levantando una pierna. Su pie golpeó el estómago de Aro. Ella dio un traspié hacia atrás y él cayó contra la mesa. Me disparé hacia ella, agarrándola por los hombros antes de que pudiera caer. La envolví en mis brazos y la llevé lejos de Aro mientras cambiaba.

Las ventanas que daban al patio delantero, por encima del fregadero, explotaron. Puse a Bella detrás de mí, protegiéndola de los pedazos de vidrio.

Hombres vestidos de negro y con máscaras aterrizaron en la cocina como algo salido directo de una película de acción, sus botas aplastando los pedazos de vidrio rotos. Bueno, supuse que el ejército ya había llegado o que un grupo SWAT acababa de entrar en la casa equivocada. Las enormes armas que cargaban —pistolas de energía— me dijeron que mi conjetura era correcta.

Hice retroceder a Bella, sin querer que se viera atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado que comenzaría en cualquier momento, pero no era el único preocupado en salir de esto.

Aro giró, y el bastardo huyó.

 **Bella PDV**

Muchas emociones se arremolinaban en mi interior. Me sentía como un tornado a punto de destrozar todo en mi camino. Mis sentidos se sobrecargaron y me sentía abrumada por todo lo que acababa de suceder —por lo que sucedía.

Hombres acababan de invadir la casa a través de las ventanas.

Mamá estaba muerta.

Todo el mundo parecía fuera de balance. Todo por venganza. Eso era todo. Nada importante. Sólo por una estúpida venganza que cambió el mundo entero —mi mundo. No había ningún objetivo detrás de esto.

Ninguna razón auténtica.

Cuando Aro se volvió para huir, no me detuve a pensarlo. No dudé mientras alargaba una mano hacia mi bolsillo y tiraba del seguro de la Glock —la pistola modificada. Sucedió tan rápido. Apunté mientras los hombres le gritaban a Aro.

Ya iba en el fregadero, a punto de desaparecer por la ventana, y supe que si llegaba afuera, nunca lo encontraríamos. Tendríamos que comenzar todo de nuevo y él nunca pagaría por todo lo que hizo.

Apunté a su cabeza y jalé el gatillo.

Todo ocurrió dentro de uno o tal vez dos segundos, y los meses y años que le precedían acabaron en un latido.

Aro se desplomó de cara en el suelo de la cocina.

Acabado.

Muerto.

Todo terminó para él en el período de tiempo que tomaba mover un dedo. Lo que le sucedió a mi madre habría tomado más, habría sido más doloroso. Aro tiene suerte, pensé, aturdida. Se encontraba allí en un segundo, y al siguiente, se había ido.

Mi mano temblaba a medida que bajaba el arma, y me sentí vagamente consciente de que Edward me miraba y que los extraños hombres se giraban en mi dirección, sus rostros ocultos detrás de las máscaras, pero podía sentir sus miradas.

Aro estaba muerto.

No pasó lo mismo que con los Luxen. No hubo un espectáculo de luz antes de que muriera. Irónicamente, dejó esta tierra como los humanos que odiaba —como los humanos de los que en realidad era parte; ¿cuán jodido era eso? Su madre era una híbrida, en parte humana. ¿También se odiaba a sí mismo? ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en esto? Porque no importaba.

Traté de tomar una inhalación, pero se quedó atascada, y me sentí fría y luego caliente, demasiado caliente.

Uno de los hombres se giró, una mano enguantada elevándose a un lado de su casco. Hubo un estallido de estática y dijo—: Están aquí.

Al principio, pensé que se refería a los Arum, pero los pulsos de luz que repentinamente iluminaban el exterior me dijeron que no eran ellos.

—¡Vayan! ¡Vayan! —ordenó uno de los tipos que lucía como SWAT.

Los hombres —cinco de ellos— salieron de la misma forma en la que entraron, por las ventanas. Atontada, quise señalar la puerta a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero entonces Edward alargó un brazo hacia mí, yendo por la pistola que yo seguía sosteniendo.

Me alejé bruscamente, apretando mi agarre en el arma.

—Bella…

Mi mirada se trasladó desde Aro al Luxen muerto que había intentado digerir a mamá, y mientras permanecía allí, los gritos se elevaron afuera. A pesar de que era de día, parecía como si la luz estuviera entrando por el horizonte. Edward maldijo, su atención dividida entre mí y dónde se encontraba su hermana, y tomé la decisión por él.

—Esto no ha terminado —le dije en voz muy alta.

Dio un calculado paso hacia mí, y su barbilla se hundió mientras su mirada colisionaba con la mía.

—Para nosotros sí, Bella. Ya ha terminado.

—No. —No había terminado. Había demasiado construyéndose en mi interior, una insensata cantidad de energía e ira y cientos de otras emociones—. No.

—Bella…

Me giré y corrí fuera de la cocina, hacia la puerta delantera.

Edward se encontraba justo en mis talones mientras abría la puerta.

Caos.

Casi una docena de Luxen había salido del espeso grupo de árboles rodeando nuestras casas, y con ellos había al menos tres Orígenes. No podía ver a Alice o a Jasper, pero había cuerpos llenando el suelo, tanto de humanos como de Luxen. Estallidos de energía de las armas y de la Fuente destellaban de un lado a otro por el patio. Había más Luxen que humanos de pie, y en sus verdaderas formas, su luz era tan brillante como el sol colándose a través de las nubes encima.

Era una escena de guerra sin control, bastante parecida a lo que sucedió en Las Vegas. Los árboles más cercanos al patio lucían chamuscados, y unas cuantas ramas se incendiaban, enviando humo oscuro al aire. Un distintivo olor a quemado permanecía en el ambiente, cuajando mi estómago.

Los Luxen lanzaban voltios a los hombres de negro como si estuvieran lanzando bolas de béisbol, uno tras otro. Uno golpeó a un hombre en el pecho, lanzándolo al suelo cerca del pórtico. La pistola de energía golpeó el suelo y se disparó, enviando una mortífera descarga en nuestra dirección.

Edward me empujó a un lado mientras la descarga del arma chocaba contra la puerta detrás de nosotros, rompiendo el vidrio.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Jasper correr a través de la entrada, disparando con la pistola que llevaba en la mano —del mismo tipo que utilicé con Aro. Le dio a un Luxen, disparando como un total superhéroe.

Uno cayó… y luego otro y otro. Sus formas titilaban mientras golpeaban el suelo, las luces desvaneciéndose en el cascarón de algo parecido a un humano.

Luego vi a Alice detrás del auto de mamá. Cada par de segundos, se levantaba y enviaba descargas de la Fuente en dirección a los Luxen.

Edward me bordeó cuando un Origen corrió hacia el pórtico, retrocediendo mientras una luz envolvía su brazo a una velocidad alarmante. Edward saltó la barandilla, derribando al Origen antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Maldita sea, era como un ninja, totalmente invencible.

Incapaz de quedarme allí sin hacer nada, apunté con la pistola y continué disparando hacia los Luxen hasta que tiré del gatillo y nada salió del cañón. Le di a dos, tal vez a tres. No eran disparos mortíferos, pero

Jasper los acabó con la Fuente.

Corrí escaleras abajo, lanzando la pistola a un lado mientras otro Origen se dirigía hacia donde Edward y otro Origen peleaban mano a mano. Edward estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el idiota, un brazo alzado antes de que lanzara una descarga de voltios.

Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta cuando vi que un destello de luz roja-blanquecina llegó de una dirección distinta, por encima de la casa de Edward. Grité su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde. La energía golpeó su hombro, tirándolo sobre su espalda. Su rostro se contorsionó de dolor mientras se agarraba el brazo, sus labios soltando una retahíla de maldiciones.

Luego cambió a su verdadera forma y se levantó, su luz blanca con vibrantes hilillos rojos en ella. Él estaba a punto de alcanzar un nivel totalmente diferente de invencibilidad, pero algo profundo y violento se construía en mi interior.

Mi mirada se centró en el Origen en el otro patio. La estática crujía por mi piel. La furia se fusiono con mis células, mezclándose con la ira y el dolor que se resguardaba allí. Estalló desde mi interior como una onda de choque, liberándose en una explosión de poder.

El auto de mamá tembló, haciendo que Alice retrocediera de un salto. Sus amplios ojos se movieron hasta mí mientras su boca se abría por la sorpresa, pero sus palabras fueron lanzadas en su rostro.

La fuerza del poder se sintió como los vientos de un huracán. Chocó contra el auto, levantándolo sobre dos ruedas, y luego volcándolo. El vehículo rodó hacia el Origen, que se giró y corrió.

Corrió.

Mi cerebro se apagó y mis botas se enterraron en el suelo mientras tomé impulso y avancé, dándole caza. Oí mi nombre siendo gritado, pero no podía detenerme, no podía escuchar. Aceleré, y el estallido de poder y energía escapó de mi interior.

Alcancé el borde del bosque cuando escuché mi nombre siendo gritado a través de mis pensamientos, pero no me detuve. Seguí avanzando, ganando más y más velocidad. Mi corazón latía como un taladro golpeando el cemento, y mi pulso era tan frenético como el batir de las alas de un pájaro atrapado.

El calor corría por mi piel mientras mi cabello ondeaba detrás de mí.

Las ramas se aferraban a mi cuerpo, atrapando pedazos de mi ropa, y cortando mis mejillas y brazos como pequeños latigazos. No me detuvieron. Salté rocas y árboles caídos, mis músculos gritando mientras me presionaba más y más.

Perseguí al Origen, que permaneció a uno o dos metros delante de mí en el bosque, bordeando a toda velocidad árboles y enormes rocas. En el fondo de mi mente, me preguntaba por la violenta energía en mi interior y si estaba lo suficientemente lista como para no autodestruirme como otros híbridos, como Angela. ¿Qué si ellos no lo habían estado, y así… así era como se sentía autodestruirse?

Ardía por dentro, llena de una ira asesina, una frustración y pena que dolían como una eterna herida. Y no podía creer que mi corazón pudiera latir tan rápido y aún seguir funcionando.

¡Bella!

Oí su voz de nuevo, pero me centré en el Origen, en la necesidad de matarlo, de acabar con cada uno de ellos.

No tenía idea de cuánto había corrido, pero los árboles comenzaban a encogerse cuando el Origen echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Algo en su mirada hizo que mis pies tropezaran por un momento.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Adelante, podía ver la base de Seneca Rocks, las motas de cuarzo destellando en la luz del día, elevándose tan alta como para que pudiera verla, sus picos como delgados dedos atravesando el cielo, y me di cuenta que corrí por kilómetros.

El Origen se liberó de los árboles, y me encontraba a sólo unos cuantos segundos detrás de él, casi llegando al final del bosque, cuando me detuve, o eso traté. Deslizándome por el suelo, levanté césped y tierra mientras miraba la azotea de las casas en la base de las rocas, y luego mi mirada se hundía, viajando frenéticamente a través de la masa de personas frente a mí.

Cientos, si no miles, y en realidad no eran personas. Nop. Eran Luxen.

Tal vez incluso unos cuantos Orígenes. No importaba. Casi se me salió el corazón del pecho mientras la horrible realidad se asentaba.

—Oh, mierda —jadeé.

Uno de los Luxen, una mujer, sonrió mientras comenzaba a retroceder, tragándome el creciente pánico. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

Me sentía tan increíblemente estúpida e imprudente, y más estúpida.

Corrí directo a la colonia de Luxen.

Ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de escapar. Una descarga de luz blanquecina me cegó por un segundo, y luego un intenso dolor se disparó por mi hombro. El poder del golpe me lanzó de espaldas. Mis pies abandonaron el suelo y vi el cielo de color azul elevándose por encima de mí.

Oh, Dios.

Pero nunca golpeé el suelo.

El calor me envolvió. Brazos fuertes me rodearon. Permanecí suspendida por un momento, sin tocar el suelo, y luego me encontré presionada contra Edward, que permanecía de pie frente a la colonia en su verdadera forma.

Me protegía de su propia especie.

Comenzaron a cambiar, uno tras otro, como luces de Navidad encendiéndose sucesivamente. Había un montón de ellos, demasiados. No seríamos capaces de ganarles. No seríamos capaces de escapar. Y era mi culpa.

«Lo siento», le dije a Edward. Lo único que podía pensar era que tal vez uno de nosotros podría escapar si el otro hacía de carnada. Él no se merecía esto. Con el hombro palpitando y posiblemente humeando, comencé a apartarme de él. «Lo siento».

El brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de mí, evitando que me alejara. No. Su voz se envolvió en mí. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Si esto es todo, entonces lo enfrentaremos juntos. Su luz se desvaneció, revelando la forma de la que me enamoré en un principio. —Juntos —repitió en voz alta.

Mi aliento se atascó, y la estática se construyó en el aire entre nosotros. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la energía no gastada y el conocimiento de que no había escape.

—Juntos —susurré.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, llevando su boca a la mía, cuando una repentina avalancha de ruido hizo que se me congelara la sangre en las venas. Temía que esto fuera todo —el final.

Los inmensos robles y pinos a nuestro alrededor se sacudieron, las ramas temblando y los pájaros —miles de ellos— se echaron a volar, sus alas batiendo en el aire mientras volaban en círculos por encima de la colonia de casas, girando bruscamente hacia la dirección por la que habíamos llegado.

¿Qué demo…?

La cosa más extraña sucedió. Nubes, gruesas y tan oscuras que eran casi negras, comenzaron a caer desde el cielo encima de Seneca Rocks, y continuaron cayendo al suelo en una rápida sucesión.

Excepto que no eran nubes.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré.

Edward nos hizo retroceder, lejos de la fila de Luxen, mientras comenzaban a cambiar intermitentemente a sus formas.

Alguien —tenía que ser un Luxen que había estado en la Tierra o un Origen —gritó—: ¡Arum!


	24. chapter 24

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 24

 **Bella PDV**

La multitud de Arum descendió, solidificándose a sus formas a medida que se levantaban sobre las casas, como sombras aceitosas, cubriendo todo de negro. Una ráfaga de aire helado nos golpeó por detrás.

Nos giramos, y vimos a más de ellos, descendiendo entre los árboles, corriendo, casi chocándonos, en lo que invadían la tierra como un ejército de hormigas.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Edward—. Él está aquí.

Oh, sí, sí que lo estaban. Los Arum se encontraban por todas partes.

Era como ver a un centenar de bolas de boliches derribando miles de pinos. Los Arum sobre la tierra se estrellaban contra la primera línea, que parecía tragarlos completamente, cuándo se situaban con los Luxen.

Otros, dejándose caer desde el cielo, atrapaban a los Luxen, lanzándolos al aire, donde eran atrapados en pleno vuelo por otro Arum, mientras que algunos cambiaban a algo que a la vez era y no sólido.

Tropecé nuevamente cuándo un Luxen voló más allá de mí, estrellándose contra un árbol. Antes de que pudiera caer, una Arum se precipitó hacia adelante, como un borrón en la medianoche, capturando al Luxen y arrojándolo contra el árbol con tanta fuerza que se rompió la corteza. Pequeños pedacitos de madera volaron por los aires.

El Arum se solidificó en la forma de una mujer alta, con cabello negro azabache. Ella alzó un brazo hacia atrás y luego metió la mano profundamente en el pecho del Luxen. El grito perforó mis oídos, y entonces ella se transformó de nuevo en humo aceitoso.

Un Origen cayó al suelo, no sé desde dónde. El impacto sacudió las ramas, y una lluvia de hojas cayó flotando mientras el Origen se deslizaba por el suelo, levantando tierra suelta y rocas. El hombre se puso en pie, lanzando un rayo de la Fuente, que voló fuera del objetivo cuándo una espesa sombra lo trajo de regreso a la tierra. La explosión de luz blanca chocó contra un árbol, rompiéndolo por la mitad. Cayó sobre la multitud de Arum y Luxen. Algunos lograron dispersarse hacia los costados, las brillantes luces de los Luxen apagándose en lo que una nueva ola de Arum descendía a la lucha.

—Santo... —suspiré, con las manos temblorosas.

Girando alrededor, vi a otro Luxen siendo capturado en el aire. La alimentación habían comenzado con toda la fuerza, y yo... yo nunca había visto algo como esto. Era un desastre brutal, y, sin embargo, era inquietantemente impresionante —todos los destellos de luces y sombras espesas. Semejante contraste.

Una de las sombras libres se solidificó frente a nosotros, una criat ura alta, con la piel similar a una obsidiana pulida, y luego tomó forma.

Pómulos afilados. Labios. Nariz recta. Pecho al descubierto y pantalones de cuero.

Ephraim se paró frente a nosotros, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Líquido azul brillante salpicaba el alabastro en su pecho. Sonrió con locura.

—Hora de la cena.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera responder, él fue... Dios, no sé cómo llamarlo. Me imaginaba que así era cuando los indígenas americanos decidían que habían tenido suficiente de los Peregrinos y los sacrificaban fácil y hábilmente. Una masacre —una masacre merecida, pero aún así.

Sangre brillante coloreada de azul salpicó en todas direcciones, cubriendo la hierba y las aceras pavimentadas de la pequeña aldea. Las luces se apagaron como luciérnagas destrozadas. La lucha se trasladó más lejos, en dirección al grupo de casas que una vez estuvieron protegidas por el cuarzo beta incrustado en las montañas.

Los techos de las casas se derrumbaron en el momento en que los Luxen y Arum se estrellaban contra ellas. Volaban chispas mientras líneas de energía caían al suelo. Las llamas estallaron en el interior de las casas.

Un edificio explotó a la distancia, haciéndome estremecer en el minuto que una oleada caliente rodó a través del claro, pero la explosión incandescente se enfrió rápidamente.

Otra casa explotó —las tablas volaron por el aire y los vidrios se rompieron. Salté, pensando escuchar a Edward decir mi nombre, pero no conseguía alejarme de la destrucción. El fuego atravesó el cielo. Los gritos... provenían de todas partes a nuestro alrededor, zumbando en mi cabeza y arrastrándose sobre mi piel.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

Lo que era estúpido y débil, porque yo había matado antes.

Ese pensamiento fue como una segunda ráfaga de aire gélido vertida en mi cabeza. El escenario frente a mí se tornó borroso. ¿Cuántas veces maté? Dios, creo que perdí la cuenta.

—Bella, corazón... —dijo Edward, moviendo una mano para ahuecar mi mejilla. Su agarre en mi cintura se aflojó, y nuestras miradas se hallaron. No podía creer que pudiese haber tanta belleza entre tanta carnicería—.Cálmate, Bella. Se acabó.

¿Realmente se acabó? La energía se disparó a través de mí cuándo miré hacia atrás... entonces el horror tomó lugar, y me zafé.

Repentinamente, tenía que... no sabía lo que necesitaba. Mi piel aún se sentía demasiado tensa y hormigueaba. El calor regresó, quemándome por dentro. Debía salir de aquí, irme lejos de Edward, lejos de todo.

Mi cabeza era un desastre cuando me di vuelta y comencé a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez no perseguía algo. O probablemente me perseguía a mí misma. No sé, ni lo entiendo. Corrí, y no fue hasta que me alejé de la colonia y empecé a subir por una pendiente difícil, un camino excavado profundamente en el suelo y la roca, que comprendí que corría hacia Seneca Rocks.

La subida fue dura, áspera, y mis pies resbalaron en muchas ocasiones. Una presión se estrellaba en mi pecho cuánto más alto iba, hasta que fue difícil sacar el aliento o verdaderamente pensar qué demonios hacía. Y realmente no quería pensar en ello, porque esto era una locura.

Sabía que no estaba por autodestruirme. Creo que lo sabía, porque cuándo trepé por el camino desigual, tropezando con los pequeños arbustos y arrastrándome sobre las piedras, recordé cómo fue para Angela.

Ella fue algo así como empujada a un microondas que no debería haber sido puesto allí.

Mis piernas casi cedieron al llegar a la primera cumbre, una que no era más que una cornisa por encima de un gran precipicio. Me detuve —dejé de caminar, dejé de pensar y escalar.

Tomando respiraciones profundas, levanté mi barbilla y observé, y juro que vi fantasmas del pasado. Me pareció ver a Emmett y a Rosalie mirándome. Mi mirada viajó hasta otra cumbre.

No veía fantasmas.

Era un recuerdo, de una conversación sobre lo que les sucedió. Todo comenzó aquí. Emmett sanó a Rose luego de que cayera de las rocas, lo que causó que su tío contactara con Daedalus, y entonces todo desde ese instante condujo a esto.

Todo inició con Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Bella?

Oír su voz cortó mi respiración. Mi barbilla cayó sobre mi pecho cuándo giré lentamente.

Y todo terminó conmigo y Edward.

Me miró desde el sendero, con los ojos brillantes. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido como el mío. —Bella —dijo otra vez.

Mi cabeza aún no se sentía bien cuando dio un paso hacia la cornisa. Retrocedí a través de la roca, respirando con dificultad. Cerré los ojos y vi a mamá —la vi sin esos ojos frios, sino que de un hermoso color azul y cálidos, y al tomar aire, se quedó atascado en torno a un sollozo en mi garganta. Vi a Aro sentado en mi cocina y luego de pie en el pórtico de Edward, cuándo lo vi por primera vez. Vi a Benjamín, con su despreocupada sonrisa encantadora que escondía tantos secretos. Vi a Angela, de quién nunca obtuvimos respuestas sobre lo que le sucedió, y a continuación vi innumerables rostros con nombres desconocidos.

—Gatita —Edward intentó de nuevo, y abrí los ojos. Lo vi—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Nosotros. No tú. Nosotros.

—No lo sé —admití en un susurro ronco—. Pensé... Sólo debía alejarme.

—Eso es comprensible.

Lo era, ¿no es así? Di otro paso atrás, mi mirada nunca abandonando la suya. Era obvio. No estaba por autodestruirme. Me senté.

O me dejé caer. No me sentía segura. Varios momentos pasaron y me acordé de algo muy extraño.

—Esto... esto es como Snowbird.

Me miró como si estuviera preocupado que hubiese perdido realmente la cordura. Tal vez lo hice. —¿Qué?

—La leyenda de la que me hablaste. —Me giré, mirando por encima de la cumbre. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo dolía. Había una buena probabilidad de que tuviera un agujero en mi hombro, y me sentía muy, muy cansada—. Esto es como la princesa Snowbird.

Edward no respondió.

—Subió hacia estas rocas y sólo un valiente guerrero se mantuvo con ella hasta el final. —Me mojé los labios secos, forzando a mis pulmones a tomar otra respiración profunda—. Me contaste todo acerca de eso cuando tomamos ese paseo, antes de ver al oso. —Mi mirada se dirigió hacia él, su expresión se había suavizado—. Me dijiste... me hablaste sobre las personas más impresionantes y lo que había dentro de ellos. —Hice una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. La forma en que lo dijiste sonaba muy linda.

Se aproximó, deteniéndose frente a mí. Se arrodilló, con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo recuerdo. Te dije: "Las personas más hermosas, aquellas cuya belleza sólo es comparable con lo que está dentro de ellos, son las únicas que no están conscientes de ello." O algo así.

—Así fue. —Asentí.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hablaba de ti entonces. Esas palabras eran para ti.

Mis ojos lo encontraron de nuevo y tragué. Duro.

—No tenías idea de lo hermosa que eras. Ni siquiera creo que lo hagas ahora, pero lo que hay dentro de ti... —Con cuidado, él se acercó y puso su mano entre mis pechos—, eso es la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Qué está en ti.

Lágrimas fluyeron de mí, y dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Esas palabras... bueno, hicieron algo en mí. No era una asesina. No estaba loca.

Me encontraba cansada y un millón de otras cosas, y para Edward yo era bella por fuera y por dentro.

—Gracias.

Hizo un sonido proveniente de su garganta mientras se movía hacia mí y rodeaba mis hombros con sus brazos.

—No tienes que agradecerme por decir la verdad.

Me aferré a su camisa.

—Por lo menos no me reí de ti esta vez.

—Eso es cierto. —Había una sonrisa en su voz—. Oh, gatita...

Desde donde nos hallábamos, se veían gruesas, y oscuras nubes pasando, apagando las pequeñas estrellas, excepto que no eran nubes y las luces titilando no eran estrellas. Edward apoyó la barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza mientras deslizaba su mano por mi espalda y sentí el calor familiar de su toque. —Se acabó.

Finalmente, me relajé contra él y cerré los ojos. Se había acabado.

 **Edward PDV**

No estaba seguro de si cerré los ojos en absoluto durante la noche.

Tal vez dormí un poco, pero no puedo confirmarlo. Observar a Bella era la última cosa y lo primero que recordaba.

Se hallaba acurrucada contra mí, con la mejilla apoyada en mi brazo ahora adormecido. Estábamos en mi casa y antes de que se desmayara ayer por la noche, se colocó una de las camisas que quedaba intacta en mi armario. Era demasiado grande para ella, deslizándose por su hombro, dejando al descubierto una cantidad tentadora de piel.

Me encontraba bastante fascinado por esa piel. Con mi brazo no-muerto, arrastré mis dedos a través de su hombro, después hacia su clavícula. Estuve haciéndolo durante la mitad de la noche. De vez en cuando, ella se las arreglaba para acurrucarse más cerca, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía o presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me preocupaba.

Realmente enloquecía de preocupación por ella.

Incluso luego de descubrir qué había sido de su madre, ella se mantuvo entera ayer, eliminó a Aro, y fue testigo del enjambre de Arum.

Sí, se asustó y salió corriendo. Pero infiernos, todo estaba en control cuando los Arum se movieron a través de la colonia después de haber sufrido sólo pérdidas menores antes de dirigirse hacia el norte de Virginia para finalizar esto.

Cuando tardé en la noche llegó la noticia de que los Luxen invasores se convirtieron en un buffet gigante para los Arum, sonrió con quienes nos rodeaban y celebraban la victoria, el final de esta locura. No obstante, no tuve una gran cantidad de tiempo para consolarla o hablar realmente de ello. Todo lo que fui capaz de hacer era abrazarla mientras se quedaba dormida. No parecía ser suficiente.

En realidad nunca era suficiente.

Mi pecho se hallaba pesado por la pérdida, por el dolor que sabía ella sufriría durante mucho tiempo por una muerte tan innecesaria y cruel.

Le quitaron a su familia. Perdió a su padre por el cáncer y a su madre por uno de los míos.

Aún así, como una especie de milagro, sus últimas palabras para mí antes de quedarse dormida fueron: Te amo. El hecho de que aún pudiera sentir algo como aquello me impactó.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa para salvarla de este dolor, pero como tantas otras cosas que me gustaría poder borrar, esto era algo que tendríamos que aprender a aceptar, que tendríamos que enfrentar juntos.

Bella se agitó contra mí, extendiéndose de una manera que me recordó mucho al apodo que le di. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de mis labios mientras sus pestañas se abrían.

El sueño nublaba sus hermosos ojos cuando se encontraron con los míos.

—Oye.

—Oye tú.

Su mano se aplastó contra mi pecho desnudo mientras su mirada se extendía por todo mi rostro.

—¿Has estado despierto por mucho tiempo?

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber dormido.

—¿Por tanto me has estado viendo a dormir?

Un costado de mis labios se curvó. —Tal vez.

—Bueno, mira quién está siendo la enredadera en esta ocasión.

—Llámame lo que quieras, no me importa. —Moví mi dedo pulgar por su labio inferior—. Pasé horas mirando el jodidamente mejor paisaje.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—La adulación te conseguirá todo.

—Ya tengo todo.

—Eso fue dulce de tu parte. —Palmeó mi pecho como si fuera un buen chico, e ignoré las partes de mí que se pusieron muy felices acerca de eso. Su mirada se alejó y recorrió el dormitorio antes de regresar a mí—. Realmente se terminó, ¿no es así?

Rodeé mi brazo alrededor de ella, ignorando la sensación de alfileres y agujas.

—Eso creo. Es decir, la mayor parte. Las cosas serán diferentes. La vida será diferente, pero se terminó.

Las pestañas de Bella bajaron y mordió su labio inferior en una forma que tuvo a esas partes de mí prestándole atención.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —susurró.

—Lo que sea que queramos hacer.

Rodó sobre su espalda pero no se alejó mucho.

—Eso suena realmente bien.

El repentino sonido de ollas desde la cocina abajo le formó una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

—¿Asumo que Alice y Jasper están levantados?

—Sí. Creo que los escuché moviéndose por allí no hace mucho. Probablemente están haciendo un buen uso del hecho de quien sea que se quedaban aquí mantuvo la cocina equipada. —Fruncí el ceño—. Jasper supuestamente durmió en el dormitorio de Emmett anoche, pero escuché la puerta de un...

—Edward. —Rio.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. Darle vuelta a la página y bla bla bla. —Comencé a levantarme—. Mejor voy y veo...

Su brazo se había serpenteado alrededor de mi cuello, y me jaló hacia abajo. Sí, no me resistí. No existía tal cosa como fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de ella, específicamente no cuando levantó su cabeza y me besó.

Bella estaba toda cálida y suave debajo de mí, y ese beso rápido se convirtió en algo más. Su pierna se curvó alrededor de mi pantorrilla y sus manos cayeron de mi espalda, alcanzado la tira de los pantalones de piyama que había encontrado, y luego se deslizó más abajo.

Maldición.

Me olvidé de escabullirse en dormitorios, de quien estaba abajo, y sobre todo lo demás mientras ella hacia un sonido entrecortado que causó que mi piel se tensara. Sus uñas recorrieron mi piel mientras mis manos fueron debajo de esa camisa prestada, sobre la longitud de su suave piel.

Ella se arqueó, y la quería. Siempre la quería. Diablos, pasaría toda la eternidad necesitándola, pero teníamos tiempo. Más tarde hoy. Esta noche. Mañana. Teníamos una semana, un mes, un año a partir de ahora.

Finalmente teníamos un futuro y muchos momentos más como este.

Pero ahora mismo, ella me necesitaba.

Sus manos hicieron su camino a mi parte delantera, y un sonido primitivo quedó atrapado en mi garganta. De acuerdo. Aclaración. Ella necesitaba más que esto.

Encontrando la fuerza de voluntad que había pensado que no tenía más temprano, pero descubrí que podía ponerla en práctica cuando realmente importaba, me alejé de ella, solo un poco, y puse sus manos donde podía verlas.

Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba, sus ojos profundos humeantes. La besé suavemente, prolongándolo más de lo que debería.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —pregunté, mi voz áspera en mis propios oídos.

—Um, bueno, estaba…

—No eso. —Me senté, colocando un poco de espacio entre nosotros así no cambiaría de parecer y le haría todo tipo de cosas—. ¿Cómo te sientes después... después de lo de ayer?

Se tensó por un momento, y después su pecho subió bruscamente mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados.

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo.

—Bella…

—No. —Metió sus piernas debajo de ella en lo que se levantaba. Agarrando mis mejillas, se inclinó hasta que estábamos frente a frente. Cuando habló, juré que mi corazón se partió en mi pecho. El dolor en sus palabras era tan real—. Se lo que haces, y Dios, te amo por eso, pero no estoy lista, Edward. No lo estoy, porque ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello sin querer destrozar esta casa o hacerme un ovillo. No quiero sentir ninguna de esas cosas. Cuando perdí a mi papá, dolió… dolió demasiado y no quiero experimentar ese dolor. La única cosa que quiero sentir es a ti ahora. La única cosa que quiero pensar en cómo me haces sentir. Eso es lo que necesito de ti.

Estuve quieto por tal vez cinco segundos, y luego me levanté de la cama, encontrando afortunadamente mi aun privada reserva, agarré el pequeño paquete, y estuve de regreso en la cama en frente de ella en un latido.

—Puedo hacer eso por ti.

Nos observamos el uno al otro por otro segundo, y luego ella se enderezó suavemente, bajando sus manos y levantando la camisa por encima de su cabeza.

Olvidé como respirar.

Con solo la punta de mis dedos, seguí el mapa de sus curvas.

—Eres hermosa. —Besé el pequeño espacio entre su clavícula—. Eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees —Otro beso en el lugar detrás de su oreja—. Eres perfecta para mí.

Puse todo lo que sentía en el gesto, nunca daría nada por sentado cuando se refería a ella.

Presionándola sobre su espalda y acomodándome entre sus piernas, la ayudé a mantener la oscuridad atrás, así la única cosa que ella sentía eran mis manos, mi piel, y todo lo que sentía por ella.

Bañados y cambiados, nos dirigimos abajo justo a tiempo para comer las sobras del tocino y huevos. La comida estaba fría y Jasper y mi hermana nos veían como si supieran exactamente porque nos tomó tanto tiempo bajar, pero no me importaba. Había un borde de tristeza en la suave sonrisa de Bella mientras los observaba, pero estaba sonriendo, y le había dado lo que quería cuando lo necesitó.

Después de que terminó de comer, se excusó y se levantó. Desde atrás de la silla, se inclinó y besó mi mejilla.

—Saldré un rato. ¿Bueno?

Comencé a seguirla pero me percaté que probablemente precisaba unos minutos a solas y me dije a mi mismo que debía mantener mi trasero en mi silla. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó, atrapé su brazo y la atraje hasta que pudiera capturar su boca en un profundo y abrasador beso que probablemente envió su mente a lo que pasó entre nosotros en el dormitorio.

Jasper tosió.

—No estamos parados aquí o algo parecido.

—Lo que sea —murmuré mientras dejaba ir a Bella, y miró detenidamente el cuarto con una cara roja. Dando un saludo incómodo con la mano, dio la vuelta y se apresuró a salir de la cocina. Me recliné en mi silla, dándole una mirada a Jasper que decía, cállate.

Él levantó sus manos, retrocedió de la mesa y entonces agarró los desperdicios, yendo justo a donde estaba el bote debajo del fregadero, en el gabinete. Fruncí el ceño.

—Estás extrañamente familiar con mi cocina.

Jasper resopló.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Alice cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Suspiré. —Como se esperaba.

Sus ojos se inundaron con compasión.

—No sabía que Aro habría sufrido tanto. Hubiera dicho algo si lo supiera.

—Lo sé. —Palmeé su hombro—. Bella sabe eso, también.

—Totalmente apesta —dijo Jasper, cerrando la puerta del gabinete y enderezándose—. Quizás sea bueno irnos lejos de aquí.

—Sí —murmuré, deseando que ella se abriera pronto referente a como se sentía. Sabía de mi experiencia personal como ese tipo de dolor y sufrimiento podía destrozar a alguien—. Veré...

El celular de Jasper sonó en su bolsillo. Frunciendo el ceño, lo sacó y respondió rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Seth? —preguntó cuándo giró hacia el fregadero y agarró una toalla.

¿Quién sabía que Jasper está tan domesticado? Observé a mi hermana, y le sonreía como si fuera algo genial.

—¿Qué? —Jasper se volteó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño—. No. Para nada.

Me senté derecho, en alerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Sí, sé lo que planeabas hacer.

Aún sucederá. —Hubo una pausa, y una intranquilidad se formó en mi intestino—. Te llamaré si algo pasa aquí.

Estaba de pie, y al igual Alice para el momento en que terminó la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Deslizó su teléfono a su bolsillo.

—Victoria fue vista.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta explotó fuera de mí—. Algo más de detalle.

Jasper se aproximó a la mesa y agarró el respaldo de la silla.

—Seth no sabe exactamente el marco de tiempo. En algún momento ayer en la noche. Con todo lo que ocurría, acaba de recibir algo. Fue cerca de Georgia. Tal vez nos buscaba.

—Mierda —dije, no gustándome el sonido de eso y sabiendo que esta… esta mierda realmente no terminó. No con ella...

—Él está enojado. Planea matarla.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste bien. Una vez que esto estuviera terminado, quería encargarse de ella él mismo. Él nunca tuvo ninguna intención de liberar los Origines para que volvieran con ella.

No hubo ninguna parte de mí que se molestara al escuchar esos planes, y no me importaba cuán mal eso me hacía lucir.

Jasper restregó su mandíbula.

—Dios, esa mujer podría estar literalmente en cualquier lugar y te diré algo, es una bala perdida... —Se frenó a sí mismo, mientras se volteaba y miraba al reloj en la pared—.Georgia... no nos tomó mucho tiempo hacer ese viaje... Oh, mierda. —Dio la vuelta.

Ya corría hacia la puerta principal. Había habido más que tiempo suficiente para que Victoria viniera hasta acá, pero no podía imaginar que esa mujer fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para intentar vengarse de nosotros. Abrí la puerta de golpe y salí al pórtico de enfrente, escaneando el patio. Una ráfaga de viento me llegó cuando vi a Bella en frente de su casa. Estaba de rodillas, su cabello en un moño, quitando la maleza de la maceta. Francamente, estaba arrancándolas.

Subió la mirada cuando troté hacia donde se situaba. Sin decir una palabra, me agaché y la levanté, atrayéndola a mis brazos y sacando la siempre adorable luz del día fuera de ella.

—Oye. —Su voz fue ahogada—. ¿Está todo bien?

Abrazándola, la puse de pie.

—Sí —dije contra la cima de su cabeza—. Sólo te extrañaba.

—Solo han pasado unos pocos minutos.

La senté, inseguro de cómo decirle sobre Victoria o si incluso debía mencionarlo. Eso puede ser malo, pero Dios, no quería mencionar esa mala noticia. No con todo lo que pasó y el hecho que sabía que intentaba enfocarse en un futuro que no creyó posible días antes.

—Eres tan raro a veces —dijo, sonriendo mientras me miraba—. Pero aún te a... —Lo que sea que decía terminó en un grito de advertencia.

El tiempo se ralentizó en lo que daba la vuelta, y seguro como el infierno, allí estaba Victoria luciendo como un desastre, su cabello rojizo suelto en todas direcciones, ese traje horroroso arrugado. Había un arma en su mano, no obstante no lucía como una pistola normal. En cambio lucia como un Glock que fue manipulado en algo más.

Algo realmente mortal.

Hubo un momento cuando mi cerebro registró lo que pasaba, lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y ese minuto se sintió como una eternidad mientras mi mirada encontró la de Victoria y el odio en sus ojos me dijo todo lo que precisaba saber. Ella no me mataría.

No.

Ella quería que yo —uno de sus últimos premios— sufriera.

El arma no me apuntaba.

Victoria sonrió.

—Arruinaste todo.

El tiempo que me tomaría invocar a la Fuente, un puñado de segundos, no era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Antes de que ese pensamiento siquiera terminara, me moví. Mis manos rodearon los brazos de Bella mientras ella levantaba una mano, preparándose para acceder a su habilidad. La llevé abajo cuando una chipa de luz azul explotaba, seguido por el bajo ruido de un estallido.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella.

Los gritos salían de mi casa cercana y escuché a Alice gritar —una mezcla de horror y el tipo de furia que terminaba vidas. Hubo una ráfaga de la Fuente, un corto gruñido de dolor, y el sonido de Victoria golpeando el suelo —muerta.

Y entonces hubo silencio.

Bajé la mirada, entre nuestros cuerpos. La parte delantera de su suéter color crema lucia mal, como si hubiera sido salpicado con una brocha con pintura roja y...

—¿Gatita? —Jadeé.

No era su sangre.

Gracias Dios, no era su sangre.

Pero no entendía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera lo había sentido.

¿Cuán extraño era eso? Nunca antes fui disparado, así que pensé que dolería al momento en que la bala me atravesara, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora mi espalda y pecho estaban en llamas.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

Oh, mierda.

Mis pulmones intentaron expandirse pero parecían estar atascados.

No aparté la mirada de sus ojos mientras me retiraba, intentando levantarme, pero me di cuenta que mi cerebro no se conectaba con mis piernas. Caí sobre una mano, sintiendo la húmeda calidez cayendo por mi estómago. Mi brazo cedió y aterricé sobre mi costado.

Bella de repente se situaba sobre mí, y estaba sobre mi espalda y todo lo que conseguía ver eran sus hermosos ojos —esos ojos que se convirtieron en toda mi vida, probablemente antes de que me diera cuenta que lo habían hecho.

Pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con temor y brillando en una forma que me ansiaba querer tocarla, para asegurarme que estaba bien.

Me las arreglé para levantar mi brazo y rozar la punta de mis dedos sobre su mejilla, y sin embargo no pude mantenerla. Era como peso muerto.

—¡Edward!

Intenté responder, pero todo lo que podía hacer era enfocarme en esos ojos. Cuando ella se inclinó sobre mí, sus dulces labios tan cerca de los míos, mi nombre en su lengua, pensé que si debía morir, que si este sería el final, entonces al menos estaba viéndola y nada más.

 **2 o 3 capítulos y damos fin!! :c** **Vamo !**


	25. chapter 25

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 25

 **Bella PDV**

—¿Edward? —Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mis costillas, pero el latido se sentía incorrecto… se sentía cansado y débil. El fuego viajó de arriba a abajo por mi espalda, pero yo sabía que no estaba herida. Era Edward.

Oh, Dios, era él.

Deslicé mi mano sobre su pecho, gritando mientras mi mano se empapaba con sangre de color azul-rojiza.

—Oh, no…

Alguien gritó mi nombre. Pero no podía ser Edward, así que no levanté la mirada para ver que ocurría. Mis ojos seguían clavados en Edward. En sus labios, carentes de color, moviéndose, pero sin decir palabras.

¡Esto no estaba ocurriendo!

¡Esto no podía estar ocurriendo!

No habíamos sobrevivido a todo lo que se nos puso en el camino, además de una invasión alienígena, para que Edward muriera así.

—¡No! No. ¡No! —Busqué la fuente de la herida, pero él recibió el disparo por la espalda.

No fue un arma normal.

La forma de Edward comenzó a parpadear, y el horror me pateó en el pecho. Tomé sus mejillas mientras mis pulmones intentaban desesperadamente forzar el aire a entrar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Maldición, abre los ojos!

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo de estar arrodillada, y luego Jasper y Alice llegaron, y no pude evitar pensar en esa horrible ocasión en mi casa, cuando la situación fue al revés y había sido yo quien estaba recostada en el suelo. En ese entonces pensábamos que estábamos puramente conectados, y si uno moría, también lo haría el otro, pero ahora conocíamos la verdad.

Ignoré el dolor rugiendo a través de mi cuerpo y la debilidad introduciéndose en mis músculos, invadiendo mi ser, seguido por la frialdad, un frío mortal. Mi corazón sobrecargado dio un vuelco.

—¡No! —gritó Alice, cayendo cerca de la cabeza de Edward. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de su hermano e inmediatamente cambió a su verdadera forma. Su luz era brillante, como el halo de un ángel.

—¡Cúralo, por favor! —Mi visión se volvió borrosa cuando comencé a inclinarme hacia el suelo—. Por favor, por favor, cúralo.

Jasper me levantó, pero me separé de él, aferrándome a Edward mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

—¿Qué… que hacemos? —No podía apartar la mirada de él mientras Edward seguía sin parpadear, su hermosa y fuerte luz desvaneciéndose, y la frialdad esparciéndose como una enfermedad dentro de mí—. No era un… arma normal. Era una de esas… armas que nos dieron. Por favor, hagamos algo.

—Debió ser un arma de energía modificada —Jasper colocó su mano sobre la mía, su rostro retorciéndose por la concentración—. Maldición. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que la bala esté afuera. Si no la sacamos, entonces…

Las palabras se hundieron en mí mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo, incapaz de usar mis piernas. Una de mis manos se deslizó por su pecho. No podía hacer que mi lengua trabajara, y me era difícil respirar. Usé todo dentro de mí para intentar llegar hasta Edward. No… me dejes. Oh, Dios… por favor… no me dejes. Te amo. Edward, te amo. Por favor, no me dejes.¡Por favor!

Jasper maldijo entre dientes mientras su mirada viajaba entre Alice y yo.

—Bella, yo…

No sentí que caía, pero de pronto estaba recostada y mirando hacia el cielo azul sin nubes. Un hermoso cielo, pero mi corazón no lo apreciaba.

Mi pecho ardió, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

No. No. No.

Se suponía que tendríamos esta noche y mañana, y muchas semanas y meses, pero ni siquiera tendríamos un minuto más. Mi rostro estaba mojado, empapado, y mi corazón se desaceleraba. El mundo se me escapaba.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Pero ahora Edward y yo… no teníamos nada y no había nada.

Mi cuerpo regresó a la vida lentamente, sintiendo un hormigueo y dolor como si hubiera corrido un maratón con zombis persiguiéndome y algunos alcanzaron a morderme en el proceso. Hubo un pitido. Era molesto, porque todo lo que yo quería hacer era regresar al olvido, donde no había nada. No quería recordar exactamente porque no quería abrir los ojos.

La realidad existía en el fondo de mi conciencia, una fría, desgarradora y dura realidad a la cual yo no quería volver. Quería quedarme aquí, donde no sentía nada.

Sin embargo, el pitido no me permitió marcharme. Era débil, y cada sonido era acompañado por otro pitido, como si estuviera persiguiéndome a mí o persiguiendo al otro pitido, así que los escuché mientras mis dedos se crispaban. Un temblor recorrió mi brazo y luego subió a través de mi cuerpo.

—¿Bella?

Reconocí era vez, y el dolor en ella, porque me recordaba a…

No.

No podía dejar que mis pensamientos fueran allí. No quería ir allí.

Una cálida mano se posó sobre la mía y la apretó suavemente.

—¿Bella?

El pitido se aceleró y lo mismo pasó con el otro.

Y otro.

Algo estalló en mi pecho, como una diminuta llama convirtiéndose en llamarada. Mis sentidos despertaron a la defensiva. Sentí algo frío contra mi pecho —pegado allí. El sonido estaba a punto de volverme loca. Y entonces supe lo que eso era.

Un monitor de corazón.

Y había dos pitidos separados, virtualmente casi al mismo tiempo.

Dos. Eso tenía que significar… un olor familiar me rodeó, haciéndome abrir los ojos y tomar una profunda respiración.

Alice ese cernía sobre mí, sus ojos verdes brillantes de alivio.

—Estás aquí. Comenzaba a preguntarme si ibas a despertar.

Tenía la boca seca del pánico mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se veía bien… quizás un poco estresada. , Su rostro estaba pálido, pero sonreía. Su mano apretó la mía de nuevo.

Tomé otra respiración y lentamente giré mi cabeza a la izquierda. Mi corazón estalló en mi pecho mientras jadeaba.

Él estaba allí, en su forma humana, su piel profundamente bronceada era un tono o dos más pálido. Sólo podía ver la mitad de su rostro, pero allí estaba ese fuerte y hermoso perfil —esa mandíbula perfecta y nariz recta.

Miré con confusión de nuevo a Alice, y luego rápidamente miré hacia la cama al lado de la mía, con miedo de parpadear y que él desapareciera. Temblaba mientras intentaba sentarme.

—¿Estoy… despierta?

—Sí.

Contuve la respiración, pero no de forma dolorosa.

—No entiendo.

Ella se levantó de la cama, dándome espacio necesario para mover mis piernas.

—Probablemente debas tomar esto con calma.

Ignorándola, retiré las cosas pegajosas de mi pecho mientras colocaba mis pies descalzos en el frío suelo. Fue entonces que noté que estaba usando una bata de hospital y nos encontrábamos en una habitación de hospital.

—No entiendo —repetí.

Alice se trasladó a la cama de él y le sonrío con cansancio.

—La bala era normal, pero tenía una corriente eléctrica, como un tipo de caparazón. Si hubiera permanecido dentro de su cuerpo por más tiempo... lo hubiera matado —Su voz se desvaneció, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Debió haberlo matado, pero él aguantó.

Él aguantó.

Mis piernas temblaban mientras tropezaba hacia la cama, mirando su pecho subir y bajar. Él estaba vivo. Él estaba respirando. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.

No tenía palabras para cuando llegué hasta él y coloqué mis dedos en su brazo. Su piel era cálida y limpia. Contuve la respiración una vez más.

—Jasper llamó al general y le contó lo que pasó. Había un montón de militares cerca, y enviaron un helicóptero para recogerlos.

Mi mano temblaba mientras subía por su brazo.

—Te trajeron a ti y a él volando. Estamos en una base militar en Maryland. Tenían doctores aquí —explicó—. Fueron capaces de sacar la bala. Dicen que… él estará bien, Bella.

Bajé mi cabeza hacia su pecho y lo escuché… los latidos del corazón de Edward se movían tan rápidos como los míos.

—Oh por Dios…—Me senté en el borde de su cama, manteniendo mi oreja pegada a su pecho—. Por favor… dime que esto es real —susurré, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. Que no despertaré otra vez y descubriré que es un cruel sueño. Por favor.

—No es un sueño. Te lo prometo —caminó hasta donde yo estaba sentada y se inclinó, abrazándome suavemente—. Esto es real. Él va a mejorar, Bella.

—Gracias —dije, mi voz cargada de emoción—. Dile a Jasper que se lo agradezco.

Alice respondió, pero yo estaba concentrada en el sonido del corazón de Edward. Fue vagamente consciente de que después de algún tiempo, Alice salió de la habitación. Me quedé donde estaba, y no hubo nada que pudiera detener mis lágrimas. Seguían desbordándose, corriendo por mi rostro, humedeciendo la manta azul que estaba escondida debajo de sus brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos. Quizás horas. No me moví, no era capaz de hacerlo y no quería. Mi corazón finalmente desaceleró. Al igual que el suyo, y luego dio un vuelco cuando un pesado brazo se posó en mi cintura. Sorprendida y llena de esperanza, levanté mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se encontraron con un par de esmeraldas brillantes.

—Edward —susurré. El llanto incontrolable llegó entonces, y su hermoso rostro se volvió borroso.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

—No llores, gatita. —Como si le tomara un gran esfuerzo, levantó el otro brazo, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano—. Vamos.

Mi pecho dio un vuelco.

—Pensé que nunca… te escucharía decir eso otra vez. Pensé que te habías ido y… —Mi garganta se contrajo mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya, tirando de ella a mi boca. Besé sus nudillos.

Él dejó escapar un sonido bajo.

—¿Pensaste que te dejaría?

Me estremecí.

—Te oí —dijo, y luego intentó sentarse.

—¡No lo hagas! —dije, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Hizo ese sonido otra vez, esta vez más frustrado. —Te escuché en el jardín. No podía dejarte, Bella. Yo nunca te haría eso. Ahora… ven aquí y bésame.

—Pero tu… tomaste esa bala por mí, Edward —Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta otra vez—. Ella iba a dispararme y tú… pudiste haber muerto. Pensé que habías muerto.

Un momento pasó mientras él me miraba fijamente como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¿Qué más podría haber hecho?

Ahora lo miraba boquiabierta a través de las lágrimas frescas.

—Te amo —dijo, sus ojos increíblemente brillantes mientras decía esas palabras—. Si tu vida está en peligro, haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que estés a salvo. Eso es lo que el amor te hace hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

—Correcto —susurré, todavía un poco aturdida. Él hablaba como si eso no fuera la gran cosa.

—Lo haría otra vez.

Oh, Dios.

—Edward, yo... gracias.

Frunció el ceño.

—No necesito que me des las gracias.

—Lo hago.

La comisura de su labio se curvó.

—Bien. Dame las gracias viniendo aquí abajo y besándome.

Hice eso. Bajé mi boca a la suya y lo besé suavemente, disfrutando de su sabor y la calidez de sus labios.

—Te amo tanto, y voy a pasar cada momento de mi tiempo demostrándotelo.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. —Tiró de mi cabello para que yo levantara mi cabeza—. ¿Dónde… estamos?

Le di la versión rápida de lo que Alice me contó.

—No están seguros de como sobreviviste. —Sollocé, usando mi hombro para limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. Pero eres tan terco.

Edward tosió una carcajada seca y el agarre en mi mano se tensó.

—Sabes cómo me encantan los retos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar esas palabras el día que descubrimos que estábamos conectados, y como me molesté cuando él sugirió que debíamos estar juntos. Me incliné hacia él, rozando mis labios sobre su frente. Cerré los ojos, dándole muchas gracias a cada Dios, deidad y profeta que conocía.

—A mí también, Edward. A mí también.


	26. Epílogo

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

 **Epílogo**

 **Bella PDV**

Once meses después

La brillante luz del sol entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de la casa a las faldas de Flatiorons. Un rocío temprano de la nieve de octubre había cubierto la cima de las montañas, volviéndolas blancas.

Colorado era realmente hermoso, aire libre y árboles por todos lados. Me recordaba a mi hogar, mi antiguo hogar, pero con fácil acceso y muchas cosas más geniales.

Como Starbucks.

El cual había abierto dos meses antes, justo a tiempo para el regreso de café con especias de calabaza, un signo seguro de que la humanidad avanzaría. Los humanos probablemente eran las criaturas más resistentes y tenaces de todo el universo.

Algo que los invasores Luxen, quienes lograron escapar de los Arum, habían aprendido rápidamente. Días después de la batalla, mientras nuestro pequeño grupo se había refugiado al norte de Virginia tratando de decidir cómo y a dónde movernos, el resto de los invasores Luxen se fueron.

Fue como un día para iniciar un combate, invertido.

Luces brillaban en el cielo de manera continua, a través de todo el mundo, por varias horas. Fue algo digno de ver, justo como cuando llegaron. Algo que nunca olvidaría.

Pero todos sabíamos que aún podría haber algunos aquí, y no hay nada que les impida volver. Tal vez un día lo harían, pero si algo aprendí en los dos últimos años, era que no podía ver hacia el futuro si vivía en el pasado.

Era difícil.

No había día en el que no pensara en mi mamá. Como con papá, se hacía un poco más fácil, pero había días en que algo sucedía o solo estaba aburrida o quería hablar con ella, y tomaba mi teléfono, y a segundos de llamarla me daba cuenta que no estaría allí, nunca iba a estar allí.

Esos días fueron difíciles, llenos de lágrimas e ira. Quería resucitar a Aro para así poder patearlo en las bolas y matarlo otra vez. La furia y la impotencia y, oh Dios, el dolor podían ser tan reales algunos días. Si no fuera por Edward y mis amigos —mi nueva familia— sería insoportable.

Miré sobre mi hombro.

Edward descansaba contra la cabecera de la cama, una cama lo suficientemente grande para la mitad de mi clase de economía. Sus brazos estaban doblados detrás de su cabeza, una pierna cruzada sobre su rodilla. Sin camisa. Sólo usaba descoloridos pantalones de mezclilla, sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan bueno estaba. Sus musculosos bíceps atrajeron mi mirada y me empapé en la extensión de su pecho naturalmente bronceado y en los firmes músculos de su estómago. Hasta hoy, no tenía idea de cómo llegaron esas hendiduras a ambos lados de su cadera. ¿Qué tipo de sentadillas haces para eso? La única vez que yo me paraba luego de estar recostada era para levantarme de la cama.

O conseguir chocolate

O un libro.

Pero sí, Edward Cullen… bueno, él lo hacía totalmente soportable.

Guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes y de algún modo, cuando la mayoría de los chicos se verían algo estúpidos, él hizo que pareciera sexy.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ni siquiera me digne a responder. En lugar de eso, me enfrenté a mi computadora, mis dedos suspendidos sobre las teclas —en el botón de enter para ser exactos— Mi corazón latía como lo hizo cuando Edward y yo enviamos nuestras aplicaciones, el día que la Universidad de Colorado abrió finalmente sus inscripciones y reanudó las clases.

Eso fue grande.

Aún se sentía épico.

Estábamos haciendo algo que nunca pensé que seriamos capaces de hacer. Ir a la universidad había parecido una fantasía, pero se hizo realidad.

Éramos estudiantes universitarios. Edward y yo.

Ninguno de los dos había decidió una especialidad todavía. No teníamos idea de que queríamos hacer, pero no importaba.

Eventualmente lo resolveremos.

—Sólo hazlo —dijo Edward, su voz más cerca de lo que esperaba, haciéndome saltar. Su risa agitó mechones de cabello alrededor de mi sien. Tiró de mi cola de caballo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me besó dulcemente, casi haciéndome olvidar lo que hacía y cuando levantó la cabeza, me sonrió desde atrás—. Haz estado obsesionada con esto por semanas. Hazlo.

Mordí mi labio, aun saboreándolo.

—Vamos. —Agarró un bolígrafo de mi escritorio y golpeó la punta de mi nariz con él. Yo golpeé su mano y él rio—. Tu lector interior tendrá un orgasmo de lector.

Fruncí mi ceño.

—Eso… sonó raro y un poco grosero.

Rio mientras soltaba mi cola de caballo. Su mirada se posó en la pantalla de mi nueva McBook, la que protegía con mi vida. Incluso la llamé Kristen, porque debía de ser una chica, era brillante y roja y perfecta y puede que no tenga diez dedos en los pies y en las manos, pero era mi bebé.

Y la amaba.

Respirando hondo, flexioné mis dedos. Edward dejó caer sus manos en los brazos de mi silla y se inclinó sobre mí. El calor que emanaba de él bajó por mi espalda y volvió a subir por la comisura de mi boca.

Apreté publicar y luego contuve un agudo suspiro mientras todo en la pantalla se actualizaba en mi nuevo blog.

—Bella's Krazy Book Obsession está viva una vez más. —Besó mi mejilla—. Nerd.

Reí mientras algún tipo de peso escapó de mis hombros.

—Creo que el rosa y el marrón van bien juntos.

Él gruñó algún tipo de respuesta y mi sonrisa creció en proporciones espeluznantes. Casi aplaudí. Y casi me levanté, arrollé a Edward y corrí hacia nuestra habitación extra, donde todos mis libros —todas mis preciosuras— estaban.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Edward y yo viajamos de vuelta a mi casa. Jasper había aparecido con Alice y los cuatro habíamos empacado todas las cosas. Logramos transportar mis libros a Colorado una vez que decidimos que era donde íbamos a tratar de asentarnos.

El blog era algo importante para mí. No sólo estaba pretendiendo que todo estaba bien o aferrándome a la normalidad, estaba agarrándolo por las orejas y haciéndolo mío. Hablar sobre libros era algo que me gustaba hacer y que extrañaba ferozmente. Los libros eran una parte de mí que iba a recuperar, a partir de ahora.

—Oye. —Edward señaló la pantalla—. Ya tienes un seguidor. —Levantó su famosa ceja—. ¿The YA Sisterhood? Mmm. Eso suena a diversión.

Rodé mis ojos, tanto que dolió.

—Eres tan pervertido.

Mordisqueó mi oreja, haciéndome moverme en mi silla.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, cerré mi portátil para así no empezar a seguir obsesivamente a cada blogger de por ahí. Me gustaría dejar eso para otro día, cuando tuviera más tiempo.

Mientras Edward retrocedía y yo me levantaba de la silla, mi mirada bailó sobre las revistas apiladas en la esquina del escritorio, vestido de novia tras vestido de novia mirándome, robándome un poco de mi aliento.

Mi mirada cayó a mi mano izquierda.

El brillante diamante en mi dedo captó la mayor atención. Algunos días cuando la luz le daba correctamente, literalmente me deslumbraba al mirarlo fijamente por varios minutos.

Nos íbamos a casar, todo el asunto del vestido blanco, ceremonia, damas de honor y los padrinos, recepción, DJ y lo más importante, el pastel de bodas. De verdad esta vez, bajo nuestros nombres legítimos. Las identificaciones falsas se quedaron atrás, aunque las extrañaba un poco.

Kaidan Rowe era extremadamente atractivo.

Pero el general Eaton había cumplido su promesa. El PRA —Programa de Registro de Aliens— no nos afectó y hasta hoy, nadie nos había reconocido por el poco tiempo en que los videos de las Vegas circularon en internet.

El PRA fue la respuesta del general Eaton y del gobierno para eliminar a cualquier Luxen u Origen que pudieran estar volando en el cielo enemigo. Todos los Luxen, híbridos, Orígenes y Arum estaban obligados a registrarse, todos excepto nosotros. Algunos días me preguntaba si eso iba a cambiar y siempre causaba que se formaran nudos de malestar en mi vientre.

Ahora que los aliens estaban realmente al descubierto, y con todas las cosas terribles que los invasores Luxen había hecho, no eran del todo... aceptados en las comunidades. Todos los días había algo en las noticias sobre un ataque contra un presunto Luxen o una colonia. Muchos Luxen inocentes habían sido heridos en los últimos meses y algunos... habían sido asesinados sólo por ser como eran.

Eso daba miedo, saber que alguien a quien viste todos los días, que pensabas que era un humano bueno y normal, podría volverse contra ti tan rápidamente una vez que él o ella se dieran cuenta de que tú no lo eras. Y que Dios no quiera que los humanos se enteren de cómo el ónix y los diamantes, o incluso un poco de alto voltaje podían afectarnos.

Las cosas no eran fáciles o perfectas, y el futuro parecía inestable a veces, pero la vida no estaba envuelta en pulcros lazos pequeños. Pasé mis dedos sobre las pestañas multicolores sobresaliendo de la parte superior de las revistas en las que marqué las páginas con los vestidos, adornos y pasteles que me gustaron.

Edward no era bueno haciendo planes cuando se trataba de todo el asunto de la boda, a pesar de que había sido idea suya, pero cada vez que yo sacaba una de esas revistas gruesas, él no protestaba y ni se quejaba mientras las veía.

Aunque parecía inquietantemente fascinado con la selección de los ligueros.

Cuando levanté mi mirada, él estaba viéndome fijamente, de esa manera devoradora que siempre me hacía sentir como si estuviera desnudada para él.

Una oleada de calor fluyó por mis venas. Mordí mi labio mientras miraba el reloj de la pared.

—Tenemos tiempo —dijo Edward, su voz rasposa como papel de lija.

Arqueé mis cejas a pesar de que mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Ah, ah. No te hagas la recatada conmigo. —Caminó alrededor de mi silla abandonada, haciendo a mi estómago caer de la forma más placentera mientras caminaba hacia mí—. Sé lo que estás pensando.

—No lo sabes. —Retrocedí un paso, mis dedos clavándose en la alfombra.

—Tú lo sabes también —murmuró, una de las esquinas de sus labios levantándose.

—Es sólo tu ego hiperactivo y tu optimismo hablando.

Levantó nuevamente su ceja.

—¿Es así, gatita?

Luchando contra una sonrisa, asentí mientras miraba otra vez el reloj.

Teníamos tiempo. Me encogí de hombros.

El desafío brilló, profundizando el tono de sus ojos a un verde bosque y una ráfaga de entusiasmo estalló dentro de mí como un cohete.

—Creo que puedo probar que ese no es el caso.

—Como sea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward estaba frente a mí. Empecé a gritarle, porque todavía odiaba eso, pero capturó mi boca en un beso abrasador que fue directo a mis rodillas.

—Todo lo que necesito son diez minutos —dijo, con voz ronca.

—¿Qué pasó con sólo necesitar dos minutos?

Edward rio entre dientes mientras se inclinaba, cogió el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la sacó por mi cabeza.

—Bueno, lo que planeo hacer tomará un poco más que eso.

Era muy hábil quitándome la ropa en tiempo récord. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba de pie allí, sintiéndome un poco expuesta.

Edward retrocedió, como si estuviera admirando su obra.

—Si no te he dicho esto antes... —Levantó lentamente su mirada, deteniéndose en mi pecho hasta que se sintió como un toque—. Te deseo. Siempre te deseo.

—¿Siempre? —susurré.

Dio un paso adelante otra vez, sus manos cerrándose alrededor de mis brazos mientras bajaba su cabeza, rozando sus labios a lo largo de la curva de mi mejilla. —Siempre.

Mi pecho subió, rozando el suyo. La sensación me sacudió. Él hizo un sonido profundo proveniente de su garganta que retorció mis entrañas. Me besó otra vez mientras sus manos rozaban mis brazos hasta colocarse alrededor de mi cintura. Me estremecí, y a este ritmo, no creo que necesitara siquiera dos minutos.

Edward me alzó y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ni una sola vez rompió el beso y para el momento en que mi espalda chocó con el colchón, estaba sin aliento, con mil tipos diferentes de necesidades.

—¿Cuántos minutos nos quedan? —preguntó mientras se quitaba sus pantalones.

Sonreí mientras subió encima de mí y cuando se inclinó, los bordes de su cabello hicieron cosquillas en mi mejilla.

—Me olvidé totalmente de los minutos.

—Guau. ¿Ya? —murmuró contra mis labios y enroscó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, levantándome para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran presionados en todos los lugares correctos—. Estoy un poco sorprendido de mi propia habilidad.

Estallé en risas y él captó el sonido con una sonrisa y un beso, y después realmente no había lugar para la risa. Arrastró un sendero de calientes y pequeños besos a través de mi frente y luego hacia abajo, donde se quedó hasta que borró por completo la idea del tiempo y el hecho de que tenía cosas que hacer.

Cuando se volvió a levantar, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras nuestras caderas se encontraban.

—Bella, Dios... te amo.

Nunca llegaría el momento en que me cansase de escuchar esas palabras o de experimentar lo mucho que verdaderamente me amaba.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, dejando una corriente de besos en su mejilla, sus labios y cuando su control se quebró, me fui con él.

No sé cuánto tiempo se movió mientras yo estaba flotando en un mar de sensaciones, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, su rostro estaba presionado contra mi cuello, su brillante luz parpadeaba sobre el techo.

Una perezosa y satisfecha sonrisa tiró de mis labios cuando él levantó la cabeza y besó mi húmeda sien y me enamoré otra vez. Cuando rodó sobre su costado, me empujó a su lado y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el rápido retumbar de su corazón combinado con el ritmo en mi pecho.

En algún punto. Edward miró por encima de su hombro y maldijo en voz baja.

—Tenemos diez minutos antes de que aparezcan.

—¡Santa mierda! —Me levanté rápidamente, golpeando su pecho.

Él rio mientras me arrastraba fuera de la cama—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito una ducha. —Deshice mi cola de caballo y luego hice un moño alto. Apresurándome alrededor de la cama, le disparé una mirada. Su mirada estaba enfocada por debajo de mi cara—. No necesitas ducharte.

—¡Sí lo necesito! —Abrí la puerta del baño—. ¡Huelo como…como tú!

La profunda risa de Edward me siguió hasta la ducha más rápida que jamás había tomado, lo cual resultó sorprendente, ya que él esperó y se bañó totalmente como un chico. Algo de jabón por aquí. Algo de jabón por allá. Eso fue todo.

Odiaba a los chicos.

Hubo tiempo suficiente para que agarrara la bolsa de regalo de mi biblioteca provisional de impresionantes libros y corriera por las escaleras antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

Edward pasó por delante de mí, llegando a la puerta mientras yo colocaba la bolsa de regalo color rosa en el sofá. Me lanzó una mirada.

—Todavía hueles como yo.

Quedé boquiabierta.

Abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera gritar y correr hacia arriba.

Estaba segura que me veía muy rara, porque nuestros invitados estaban en la puerta, con expresiones idénticas de "¿Qué diablos?".

O si no el loco de Jasper estaba dentro de mi cabeza.

Sus ojos color amatista brillaron con diversión.

—Quizás —dijo en voz alta y mis ojos se entrecerraron.

—Realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso. —Alice pasó junto a él, su cabello grueso y rizado moviéndose tras ella con un brillante y muy buen corte de cabello, le quedaba bastante bien—. ¿Sabes lo que hizo ayer?

—¿Quiero saberlo? —murmuró Edward.

Jasper intervino—: No.

—Genial.

—Estábamos en Olive Garden y por cierto, gracias por hablar de subir la interminable colina de mierda, porque creo que hemos comido allí como diez veces este mes, voy a empezar a oler a ajo. —Alice avanzó, dejándose caer en el sillón y golpeando sus zapatillas en el suelo.

—Me gusta su sopa y su ensalada —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba al sillón y se sentaba.

La frente de Edward se arrugó.

—De todos modos —dijo Alice—. Me pareció que nuestra camarera le estaba coqueteando. Sin parar. Como si yo no hubiese estado allí.

Era difícil imaginar que trataran a Alice como si no estuviera allí.

—Así que hice, ya sabes, algo normal —dijo.

—¿Normal? —Jasper soltó una breve carcajada—. Estuvo fantaseando con atropellar a la pobre camarera toda la noche. Una completa y detallada escena sangrienta.

Un tirante delgado se deslizó cuando se encogió de hombros.

—Como dije, no deberías rebuscar entre los pensamientos de la gente y luego quejarte de lo que ves.

—No me quejaba necesariamente —dijo, acercándose para que su boca acariciara la curva de su oído—. Si recuerdo correctamente, te dije que era un poco caliente y que me hacía querer…

—Está bien —gritó Edward—. Esas son cosas en las que ni siquiera quiero pensar.

Alice le frunció el ceño a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no tenemos salvaje…?

—Para —advirtió, agitando la mano—. En serio. Apenas me gusta tal y como es, así que por favor no me hagas querer hacerle daño.

—Pero tú me gustas —respondió Jasper.

Edward le lanzó una mirada que haría salir corriendo a más de uno en la dirección contraria.

—De verdad me arrepiento de sugerirle a Alice que reservara un lugar aquí. No lo habría hecho si supiera que era una invitación para ti.

—A donde yo vaya —chirrió Alice—, va él. Somos como un especial de dos por uno. Trata con ello o supéralo.

Mi sonrisa creció cuando los ojos de Alice, tan parecidos a los de sus hermanos, encontraron los míos. Era otra cosa en la que pensaba mucho.

Los "qué sí" de todo, como por ejemplo qué si Alice no hubiese roto la maldición que los Luxen pendían sobre ella. ¿Habría muerto en la pelea o habría sobrevivido, sólo para dejar la Tierra o ser perseguida?

Perder a Alice, junto con lo que le ocurrió a mi madre, era algo que no creía poder superar jamás. ¿Y Edward? No quería ni pensar en cómo le habría afectado eso. Le habría roto, casi lo hizo cuando Alice se volvió contra nosotros.

Echó un vistazo a la pequeña bolsa rosa mientras se apartaba el pelo.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—¡Oh! —Cogí la bolsa—. Algo que ordené.

Edward se encogió de hombros cuando Jasper lo miró.

—No sé qué es. No me lo ha dicho.

Emocionada por mi hallazgo, busqué en la bolsa y levantaba el mameluco para que lo inspeccionaran.

—¿Qué piensan?

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron cuando leyó las palabras en tipografía negra.

—¿Los Novios Son Mejores en los Libros?

Riendo, lo coloqué en el reposabrazos.

—Creo que Emmett y Rose lo apreciarán.

Jasper parecía confuso.

—No lo entiendo.

—No me sorprende —respondió Alice secamente—. Creo que es adorable.

—Yo también. —Lo doblé y lo metí en la bolsa—. La volveré adicta a los novios literarios a temprana edad.

—La. —Jasper negó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará acostumbrarme a escuchar eso.

—Tienes que hacerlo, porque dudo que vaya a cambiar pronto —respondió Edward.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Es una de las primeras mujeres Orígenes de la historia. Quién sabe de lo que será capaz esa niña.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que el cambio de género sea una de sus habilidades. —Alice arrugó la nariz—. Al menos espero que no, porque eso sería raro.

Emmett y Rosalie se habían llevado la sorpresa final de todas las sorpresas en el mundo cuando Rose dio a luz a una niña, tanto que lo primero que pensé fue en Lizzy, y entonces no pude dejar de cacarear como por quince minutos.

—¿Están listos, chicos? —preguntó Jasper. Ya estaba en la puerta, manteniéndola abierta—. ¿Adivinan de quién tuve noticias esta mañana?—Se detuvo cuando Edward se pavoneó pasándole—. No, imbécil, no de Justin Bieber y no estoy enamorado de él. ¿Qué demonios?

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—¿De quién? —pregunté antes de que se descarrilara toda la conversación.

Me sonrió mientras la puerta se cerraba, bloqueándose detrás de mí.

Alice ya estaba dirigiéndose como una bala hacia el Jeep que Jasper conducía.

—De Sam. Llamó y preguntó cómo estaba todo el mundo.

Intercambié miradas con Edward cuando tomó mi mano.

Habíamos oído de él y Emily hace un par de meses. Planeaban mudarse de la casa de su hermano, dirigiéndose al oeste.

—¿Se mudó?

—Sí, de hecho no está muy lejos de aquí. Creo que se instaló en Boulder o en algún lugar cercano, ya que Emily es de por aquí. —Jasper atrapó las llaves del coche y seguimos la conversación una vez que Edward y yo nos metimos en el asiento trasero—. Me imagino que vendrán a visitarles, tarde o temprano.

—Genial —murmuró Edward.

Cada sábado conducíamos a su casa. A pesar de que el bebé era bastante mayor para salir de casa, no sería… um, la idea más brillante. La pequeña tenía un extraño hábito de mover las cosas sin tocarlas, haciendo la cosa de los ojos brillantes y la semana pasada, había levitado.

Por encima del suelo.

La casa estaba en un acre de tierra y la frondosidad de los árboles le daba a la parte frontal de ésta la intimidad que tanto necesitaba. Emmett abrió la puerta, sonriendo mientras nos dejaba pasar. Fruncí el ceño, porque parecía diferente.

Alice se estiró, frotándole la cabeza.

—¿Ese es un corte de pelo paternal?

Ah. Eso. Su pelo estaba más corto ahora, rapado por los lados y un poco más largo en la parte superior. Se veía bien en él. Pero los hermanos podían quedarse calvos y seguirían teniendo un aspecto excelente.

—Me gusta —dijo Jasper, sonriendo porque era casi idéntico a su corte de pelo.

Rose apareció por la puerta de la sala de estar. Apoyada contra su cadera estaba un sonriente bebé con una cabeza llena de rizos claros.

—Pedí comida china —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Iba a hacer lasaña, pero…

—¡Oh! Nos parece bien. —Alice me lanzó una mirada mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo, yendo inmediatamente a por las mejillas del bebé.

Todos aprendimos rápidamente que Rose no podía ni hervir agua.

Pedir comida era la mejor opción.

Fuimos conducidos a la sala de estar, y no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo diferente que Rosalie lucía. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta, su cara estaba fresca y luminosa. Seguía teniendo momentos… oscuros y momentos en los que parecía no estar conectada a la realidad, pero estaba mucho, mucho mejor.

Edward colocó la bolsa de regalo al final de la mesa donde los juguetes cubrían una esquina de la sala. En el centro de los animales de peluche y muñecas había bloques de letras deletreando el nombre del bebé.

Irina.

Estaba más allá de lo perfecto y amable que Emmett y Rosalie hubieran decidido nombrarla así por Irina. Si no hubiera sido por su sacrificio, ellos tres no estarían hoy aquí.

—¿Viste eso? —La mirada de Emmett siguió la mía, su sonrisa orgullosa siendo difícil de pasar por alto—. Lo hizo esta mañana.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¿Escribió su propio nombre?

—Síp. —Rose miró a Emmett—. Irina estaba en su alfombra, jugando con sus juguetes y la siguiente cosa que supimos fue que deletreó su nombre.

Alice se sentó en el sillón cerca de Jasper, haciendo un mohín.

—No pude deletrear mi nombre hasta que no estuve, como, en primer grado y eso es realmente triste.

Me reí.

—¿Quieres cogerla? —preguntó Rose.

Sería de mala educación decir que no, así que asentí y levanté los brazos torpemente. No era buena con todo el asunto de sostener bebés, incluso aunque no fueran recién nacidos y pudieran fácilmente mantener la cabeza erguida. Es sólo que jamás supe qué hacer con ellos una vez en mis manos. Como, ¿debería acunarlos? ¿Rebotarlos de arriba abajo? Y querido Dios, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirles?

Un segundo después, el pequeño paquete de Origen estaba en mis manos, con sus grandes ojos violetas fijos en los míos y seriamente esperé que esta niña no leyera mis pensamientos y entendiera algo de lo que estaba pensando.

Porque me preocupaba un poco que la dejara caer accidentalmente.

Cuando acerqué un poco más a mi pecho a la pequeña Irina, rápidamente agarro dos de mis dedos y los apretó. Fuerte. Me reí.

—Vaya. Tiene un agarre mortal.

—Es bastante fuerte. —Emmett sonrió mientras Rose se sentaba a su lado en el sofá—. Justo el otro día lanzó su peluche desde el salón hasta la cocina.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Jasper.

—Tal vez pueda ser un jugador de softball —sugirió Alice.

La risa de Rose fue luminosa y sorprendentemente sin preocupaciones.

—Si sigue aumentando su fuerza, me temo que tirará algo a través de la pared.

—Bueno, eso sería incómodo —le dije a Irina, quien se rió en respuesta. Su mirada parpadeó sobre mi hombro y pude sentir a Edward acercándose. Su mirada era seria, curiosa mientras lo estudiaba—. No sé si le gustas.

Se echó a reír. —Yo le gusto a todo el mundo.

Jasper bufó.

Edward rozó sus labios sobre mi mejilla mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, sosteniéndome mientras cargaba a la hija de Emmett y Rose. Irina estiró un bracito corto, extendiendo sus dedos regordetes al lado de su mandíbula.

Como siempre, estaba absolutamente fascinada con tocar su rostro.

Quizás algún día, estaría sosteniendo a nuestro hijo. ¿Quién sabe?

Pero sería dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo desde ahora, como a décadas, y no estaba segura de si ese día llegaría siquiera. La idea de criar a un niño todavía era algo extraña para nosotros y lo preferíamos así.

Mientras los brazos de Edward se apretaban alrededor de mi cintura, supe que seríamos felices tanto si éramos sólo nosotros dos como nosotros tres.

Pero en realidad esperaba que ese tercer miembro de nuestra familia fuese un perrito o un gatito. Los bebés parecían un montón de trabajo.

La mirada de Irina regresó a la mía y mientras le arrullaba y sonreía, sus pequeños labios en forma de arco se abrieron en una gran sonrisa y sus pupilas oscuras en el centro de sus ojos se aclararon repentinamente, convirtiéndose en una sombra brillante de color blanco.

—Es especial —murmuró Edward.

Desde luego.

—Pero tú eres aún más especial —me susurró al oído, y me reí mientras me inclinaba en sus brazos.

Alcé la vista, mi mirada desplazándose sobre las caras de los que estaban sentados en la sala. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Y luego me encontré a mí misma mirando los brillantes ojos de Irina. Finalmente había terminado de sentir la cara de Edward y apoyó la cabeza bajo mi barbilla, haciendo pequeños ruiditos murmurantes mientras parecía absorber todo como una esponja.

Alice y Rose comenzaron a hablar sobre la boda —mi boda— y sobre qué colores esperaban que me decidiera. Creo que Alice rezaba porque fuera el rosa. Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados entre ellas, luciendo completamente confundidos por toda la conversación. Mi sonrisa se sentía permanentemente pegada a mi rostro.

No importa cuán duro fuese el futuro, esta era mi familia, y haría lo que fuera por mantenerlos a salvo, incluso aunque uno de ellos estuviera babeando sobre mi camisa en este momento.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, y cuando mi mirada recorrió la habitación, aterrizó en Jasper. Sonreía como un idiota.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —preguntó Edward—. Ya estamos todos aquí.

Emmett se levantó.

—No tengo ni idea. Déjame ver.

Seguí mirando a Jasper y mi estómago cayó. «¿Lo es?»

La sonrisa de Jasper creció.

Volviéndome hacia la puerta, mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta y entonces Emmett regresó de nuevo a la habitación. Detrás de él estaba alguien a quien no habíamos visto desde que dejamos Montana.

Seth entró en la habitación, su ritmo fácil y fluido gracias a sus largas piernas y santa mierda, había crecido incluso más desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Cómo se atreven, chicos, a reunirse y no invitarme.

Mis labios rompieron en una amplia sonrisa y casi —casi— corrí y le abracé, debido a muchas razones. Pero no lo hice, porque sabía que Seth no era un tipo de abrazos.

Sin embargo, Alice no entendía eso.

Saltó de donde estaba sentada como si hubiera un resorte debajo de ella y llegó a Seth antes de que pudiera reaccionar, envolviéndolo en uno de sus abrazos épicos. Sus grandes ojos encontraron los míos por encima del hombro de Alice.

Era difícil llamarle a Seth amigo, pero me gustaba pensar que era uno y mi corazón dolía por él. Por lo que ya sabíamos, el suero —el suero de Prometheus— no había hecho lo que esperaba en Kim. Eso era lo más apestoso sobre Daedalus. En cierto modo, habían tenido buenas intenciones y quizás si hubieran tenido más tiempo, habrían sido capaces de crear un medicamento que erradicara la mayoría de las enfermedades humanas.

Pero no todo el mundo tenía su final feliz.

Cuando finalmente se liberó de Alice, terminó frente a Edward y yo.

No estaba realmente mirándonos, sino estudiando a Irina como si estuviera sosteniendo una especie nueva en el brazo.

Lo que hacía totalmente.

En voz baja, pregunté—: ¿Cómo estás?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes, hago lo que puedo como un polluelo.

Alcé la ceja.

Edward sonó como si se atragantara.

—¿En serio acabas de decir eso?

—Lo hice y soy genial.

Sonreí cuando le observé inclinar la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Sigues con los Orígenes?

Asintió mientras escudriñaba a Irina.

—De momento. Creo que es bueno para ellos, porque como he dicho, soy bastante malditamente genial y están aprendiendo del mejor.

Nadie en la sala respondió a eso, porque bueno, Seth era… Seth. Sí, los niños Orígenes estaban mejor ahora que ni Victoria ni el Daedalus se encontraban cerca, pero, ¿qué en el mundo podría Seth enseñarles?

Estaba bastante segura de no querer saberlo. Y tampoco quién les estaba cuidando mientras él estaba aquí.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Seth, extendiendo los brazos.

Mi mirada encontró la de Rose, quien asintió.

—Claro.

Seth tomó a Irina de mis manos como si tuviera un montón de experiencia cargando a gente realmente pequeña. La alzó e Irina pareció mirarle como si fuera ella quien lo estudiaba a él.

—Hola —dijo Seth.

Irina respondió golpeando su palma de bebé contra su mejilla mientras que con la otra le agarraba el pelo.

—Eso significa que le gustas —dijo Emmett, oscilando entre Rose y Seth.

—Interesante —murmuró.

Irina ululó o hizo alguna rara risa de bebé, y Seth rompió en una sonrisa. —Eres algo especial —dijo, haciendo eco de lo que Edward había dicho antes.

Observé a Seth girarse con Irina y enfrentar a Emmett y Rose, aunque sólo estaba vagamente escuchando la conversación que empezaron. Algo que tenía que ver con patatas fritas, mayonesa y lugares complicados, y eso era todo lo que quería escuchar de eso.

—¿Gatita? —murmuró Edward.

Volví la cabeza un poco y, como siempre, simplemente me quedé sorprendida de él, desde la primera vez que había llamado a su puerta y quise golpearle en la cara. Era todo mío, completamente, su lado espinoso y cálido, el juguetón y su lado cariñoso.

—¿Qué?

Sus labios rozaron mi oreja cuando susurró una cadena de palabras que amplió mis ojos y quemó mis mejillas. Y reconocí las palabras.

Eran las que escribió en esa nota que me había pasado en clase hacía tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a eso? —preguntó, sus ojos ardiendo con un verde luminoso—. Realmente espero que sí. He estado pensando en eso, como, dos años. No me decepciones, gatita.

Mi corazón latió como un trueno en el pecho mientras decía las palabras más ciertas jamás dichas.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo contigo, Edward Cullen.

. **F I N !**

 ***Se pone a llorar***

... **y** así es como damos fin a esta increíble historia ! :c Yo siento que Jennifer nos quedó a deber otro libro en el que pudieramos disfrutar más detalladamente de este feliz desenlace y ver la vida de Ed/Bella, Rose/Emmett, Alice/Jasper después de todo lo que pasaron, (y nosotrxs con ellos T.T creo que lo mereciamos, pero desafortunadamente no hay más. :( Gracias a TODOS los que siguieron la historia de principio a fin, por dejar sus comentarios, por los favoritos... fue un placer compartir con ustedes esta saga y me alegro que les haya gustado :D

 ** _El siguiente capítulo es una sorpres_** ** _a ;)_**


	27. Capítulo FINAL

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!_**

 ** _Antes de empezar, aclarar que este capítulo NO pertenece al libro, pero SI lo escribió_** ** _Jennifer para nosotros, (lo pueden encontrar en su cuenta de Wattpad, cosa que le agradezco un montón... creo que es algo que todos mereciamos ... Es, ni más ni menos,_** ** _que la boda "real" de Edward y Bella. :D_** ** _Empecemos!_**

LA _BODA_

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

La pregunta que me estaba haciendo Alice era realmente buena. No podía responderla sin sentir como si me hubiera tragado todo un pack de Five-Hour Energy. No debería estar ansiosa, pero lo estaba. Me temblaban un poco las manos, y si me hubiera encargado yo de rizarme el cabello y peinarlo, estaría hecha una auténtica pena.

—Sé que es una tontería—dije, entrelazando mis dedos.—Ya estamos casados.

Un pasador apareció mágicamente en la mano de Alice

—Honestamente, lo entiendo. La otra boda no fue real.

Para Edward y para mí, la licencia de matrimonio que obtuvimos en las Vegas utilizando nombres falsos era real. Hay quien podría discutir que no lo era, pero los nombres en un trozo de papel no significan que quieras a alguien más o menos.

Y no había forma humana o inhumanamente posible en la que Edward y yo pudiéramos amarnos más de lo que ya lo hacíamos sin prender fuego a la galaxia entera.

Pero aquellos a quien queríamos deseaban la boda. Yo la había deseado – todo el asunto, y desde que lo desee, también lo hizo Edward. Eso era amor.

Aunque había existía la posibilidad de que acabase devolviendo.

La puerta se abrió, y empecé a mirar, pero Alice movió el rizador como una arma

—No pienses siquiera en mover la cabeza ahora— ordenó.

Apretando los labios, me quedé sentada perfectamente tiesa mientras una risita resonaba detrás de nosotras.

—Parece como si estuviera a punto de pegarte con esa cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el sonido de la voz de Jessica, y si lo que había dicho no hubiera sido posible, habría saltado y empezado a dar palmas como una foca alegre

—¡Jess! ¡Estás aquí!

—¡Te dije que vendría! No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo— Su voz se acercó más, y Alice hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para darla un abrazo de bienvenida. Entonces me tocó a mí, y le ofrecí un apretón con un brazo antes de que Jess se tirara sobre el sofá enfrente de mí y Alice continuara torturándome con el rizador y los pasadores. La mirada excitada de Jess recorrió todo mi rostro.—Tu maquillaje es absolutamente perfecto.

—Es todo cosa mía–bromeó Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Jess sonreía. Se apartó los densos rizos de su cara

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí— dije, y lo decía de verdad. Mi corazón se sentía querido y feliz. –Me preocupaba que por el tiempo no pudieras tomar un vuelo hasta aquí.

—Estuvo un tiempo dudoso. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero las carreteras están limpias— se pasó las manos por la falda color borgoña de su vestido. —Esta es una casa preciosa, como esas casas de la gente inmensamente rica que aparecen en la HGTV. ¿Quiero saber cómo habéis conseguido tener la boda aquí?

Sonreí y después me reí, cayendo en el nerviosismo excitante y en la alegría efervescente. La casa era alucinante. Tenía varias plantas, y me recordaba a uno de esos hogares tipo palaciego que se encontraban en la regencia en las novelas de romance, completada con un gran salón de baile y un porche interminable.

—Pertenece a uno de nuestra gente–respondió Alice a Jessica, mientras giraba un rizo e introducía un pasador, casi clavándomelo en el cuero cabelludo. —Estaban más que felices por dejarnos usarla.

Nuestra gente.

Dos palabras extrañas y poderosas que eran muy comunes en este nuevo mundo que se estaba reconstruyendo poco a poco. Dos palabras que apenas pronunciábamos fuera de nuestro círculo más íntimo. Dos palabras que podían traer curiosidad o la más absoluta hostilidad asesina entre los humanos, pero no iba a dedicar el día de hoy, el día de mi boda, pensando en esas cosas.

Cuando las cosas empezaron a asentarse tras la violenta batalla entre los Luxen invasores y los humanos, Edward y yo establecimos nuestro hogar en Colorado con todos los demás. Pasaron los meses antes de que pudiera encontrar a Jessica. Ella y su familia habían abandonado Petersburg antes de que los Luxen invasores lo tomaran, reubicándose en una ciudad llamada Chambersburg, en Pennsylvania. Una vez que volvimos a tomar contacto, y cuando el tráfico aéreo se retomó, ella tomó un vuelo hasta Colorado.

La reunión fue agridulce y también algo alocada. Con la contribución de Edward, decidí contarle a Jess la verdad sobre por qué desaparecimos antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Extrañamente, ella apenas se sorprendió y lo tomó bastante bien, pero aún me parecía extraño ser tan abierta sobre lo que éramos.

—Dios, necesito encontrar un alien para mí— comentó Jess, mirando a su alrededor a la habitación decorada donde nos estábamos preparando. —Sois todos ricos y atractivos.

Ese no era siempre el caso, pero me imaginé que no había motivo para señalarlo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez entró Rose. En su cadera estaba Irina, con un vestido blanco de volantes con una banda borgoña…Su pelo rubio estaba retirado de sus rollizas mejillas y sus ojos amatistas brillaban de interés.

Irina era demasiado joven para ser la niña de las flores y, honestamente, ninguno de nosotros confiábamos en que la pequeña cosa pudiera caminar por el pasillo sin hacer algo increíblemente estrambótico. Digamos, por ejemplo, hacer que todas las sillas levitasen. Por lo que era la niña de las flores honorífica.

Rose sonrió tímidamente a Jess mientras dejaba a Irina en el suelo. La niña se tambaleó por un momento y después se enderezó. Su blanca y brillante Mary Jane rebotó en el suelo de madera cuando se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jessica. Irina la sonrió expectante.

Jess miró a la madre de Irina y después a nosotras. —Um, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Reí, porque con Irina, esa era una pregunta peligrosa.

—Probablemente se quedará mirándote durante un rato y después se aburrirá. Lo siento. Ya ha alcanzado la etapa de las rarezas de los niños— explicó Rose, sonrojándose. Se dio la vuelta hacia nosotras. —El salón está listo. Está absolutamente precioso. La idea del tema de Navidad fue brillante

—Sigo pensando que en rosa habría sido alucinante— murmuró Alice.

Permanecí sabiamente callada.

Mi estómago dio una pequeña sacudida. Mis damas de honor estaban allí. La habitación estaba lista. Iba a casarme en menos de una hora. Oh, dios.

—¡Terminado! – Alice dio un paso atrás.

Con piernas temblorosas, me levanté y me encaminé hacia el espejo ovalado de pie

—Wow– murmuré —Te has superado esta vez.

Alice se rió —Bueno, sí

El maquillaje que había aplicado era suave y sensual. Una sombra suave y brillante daba a mis ojos una apariencia ahumada y el colorete melocotón brillaba. El color de labios era rosado y natural. ¿Y mi pelo? Wow. Jamás pensé que mi pelo podría ser tan bonito. Alice había rizado y trenzado mi pelo para que cayera desde una coleta suelta, con unos estratégicamente colocados mechones sueltos.

—Ahora lo único que necesitas es el vestido— dijo Jess, caminando hacia donde estaba colgado, todavía en su bolsa.

Agarré el nudo que sujetaba mi bata, preguntándome si las chicas pensarían si sería muy raro que hiciera un pequeño bailecito. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pensé en mi madre, y un dolor ardió en lo profundo de mi pecho.

Mamá debería estar aquí.

Era difícil no echarla de menos ahora, muy duro no sentir la pena. Luché para no obsesionarme con lo injusto que era que no estuviera, porque sabía que esa sería la última cosa que mi madre hubiera querido que hiciera en un día que debería estar lleno de dicha.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Me sentí confusa mientras me daba la vuelta. Todo aquél que debía estar estaba en esa habitación.

—¿Sí?—llamó Rose.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón titubeó en mi pecho.

Edward entró en la habitación, para sorpresa de todo el mundo. Al principio, todo lo que pude hacer fue observarle. Vestía un esmoquin negro con un chaleco color borgoña debajo y, madre mía, a nadie le sentaban tan bien el esmoquin como a Edward Cullen.

Él paraba literalmente todos los pensamientos coherentes.

Las ondas de su cabello parecían estar bajo control y la firme y fuerte línea de su mandíbula estaba suave. Aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas centelleaban. No miró alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada fue directa hacia mí.

No me sorprendí de que estuviera en la habitación. Todo el lío de emociones que sentía debía de haberme bloqueado de sentir su presencia. Pero, de nuevo, no debía sorprenderme en absoluto.

Por supuesto, Edward desafiaría las convenciones y simplemente aparecería allí.

Alice salió de su estupor

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que no deberías estar aquí! Da mala..

—Calla— dijo él, un extremo de sus labios se elevó mientras caminaba hacia delante.

Su hermana alzó las manos en un gesto de frustración.

—Eres un auténtico fastidio.

Edward pareció no oírla, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vino directamente hacia mí. No me moví, no dije nada. Aquella media sonrisa se ensanchó, revelando un profundo hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Me quedé sin respiración cuando me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y me tomó del cuello con su otra mano. Me apretó contra su cuerpo, nuestros pechos chocaron y, teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevaba una fina bata y ropa interior muy fina, parecía como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros.

Edward bajó su boca hasta la mía y me besó. No fue un piquito breve en los labios. No fue un beso casto. Fue profundo y lento, abrasando y quemando la sangre que corría por mis venas. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Se enredaron. El beso me hizo olvidar que no estábamos solos.

Se retiró, sus labios rozando los míos cuando habló

—Gatita, deberías arreglarte. Es casi la hora para el segundo round

Irina dio palmas y chilló.

Me lo quedé mirando.

Edward me soltó lentamente, sus manos permanecieron en su sitio mientras me depositaba sobre mis pies. Dándose la vuelta, le guiñó el ojo a Jessica y entonces atravesó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Oh. Dios. Mío—murmuró Jess. Estaba deslumbrada. —Él es…él sólo es…

—Él es solo Edward—suspiró Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza disgustada. —Sin ninguna consideración por la tradición. Capullo—sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Irina se carcajeó—Oops. Lo siento. Orejeras

Rose alzó una ceja y entonces me encaró

—Vale. Necesitas prepararte

Los momentos siguientes fueron confusos, principalmente porque aún estaba tambaleándome por aquél beso que me hormigueaba.

Una vez que me quité la bata, me puse el vestido con mucho cuidado. Tenía un montón de botones, tantos que sabía que Edward acabaría aburriéndose de ellos muy pronto aquella noche.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonrojar.

El vestido era maravilloso. Ajustado en la cintura, con una gran falta que parecía brillar cuando me movía, me sentía como una princesa. Pasteloso, pero cierto. El escote era de forma de corazón y el corpiño estaba cubierto con pequeñas cuentas que bajaban por la falda, donde estaban artísticamente esparcidas.

Cuando vi mi reflejo, pensé wow, finalmente parecía una novia de verdad.

—Estás preciosa—dijo Alice, inclinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Jessica se acercó —Realmente lo estás

—Tienen razón— Rose volvía a sostener a Irina en su cadera.—¿Estás lista?

Asintiendo, respiré profundamente y parpadeé intentando deshacerme de las estúpidas lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos.

—Gracias. A todas. De verdad. Estoy tan feliz porque estéis aquí

Alice me dedicó una sonrisa llorona mientras gesticulaba con las manos delante de sus ojos.

—Vale. Tenemos que bajar antes de que arruinemos todo este maravilloso maquillaje

Reí, pero tenía razón. Todas estábamos titubeando en el lado emocional, así que dejamos la habitación, con los ramos de flores de Pascua en la mano.

El paseo hasta el salón de baile fue como moverse por un sueño, demasiado lento y aún así demasiado rápido. Llegamos a las puertas dobles cubiertas con pedazos de obsidiana y las chicas se pusieron entraron primero, las puertas cerrándose tras ellas cuando un hombre alto salió, parándose el tiempo suficiente para besar a Alice en la mejilla.

Me quedé allí, apretando las flores de Pascua con fuerza mientras esperaba. Como estaba planeado, no caminaría sola hasta el altar.

Jasper vestía un esmoquin similar al de Edward, y sus inquietantes ojos morados estaban suavizados – más suaves de lo que nunca habían estado —Sólo para que lo sepas, Edward está tan nervioso como tú, aunque intente aparentar que está bien.

Una risa estrangulada escapó de mi garganta.

—¿Has estado cotilleando en su mente?

«Puedes apostarlo»

Sacudí la cabeza

—Sabes lo mucho que odia eso.

«Te apuesto a que sí» aún sonriendo, extendió su brazo y lo tomé

—Estás preciosa, Bella, en serio.

—Gracias—me faltaba el aire.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa y fuerte que no escuché las puertas abrirse o la marcha de la boda sonando. Me moví porque Jasper empezó a andar y me imaginé que eso era parte del plan.

Había luces parpadeantes colgando por todo el gran techo y por las paredes que nos recibieron cuando entramos al salón de baile. Había ramos enormes de flores de Pascua y rosas blancas por toda la sala. Los pétalos blancos y rojos estaban esparcidos por la alfombra de color marfil.

No había muchos invitados, sólo los amigos que habíamos hecho entre la comunidad Luxen y aquellos que se habían vuelto cercanos durante la universidad. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me di cuenta de una cara sonriente en particular.

Seth.

Estaba sentado cerca de la parte frontal, sus largas piernas haciendo que Irina pegara saltitos, la cual tenía pétalos de flor de Pascua hechos pedazos entre sus dedos. Se suponía que él iba a estar ahí arriba con Edward, pero me imaginé que Irina ya debía de haber empezado a hacer, bueno, cosas extrañas típicas de los bebés originales, y que él ahora era su niñera. Seth me guiñó el ojo mientras me acercaba hacia él e Irina me saludó con su puñito.

Muy bien.

Mi mirada pasó por las chicas y después por Emmett, quien estaba al lado de Edward, y una vez que le vi, no hubo nadie más.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el amor que brillaba en sus ojos era incontenible y la cosa más poderosa que jamás había visto. No aparté la mirada cuando Jasper me ofreció a Edward y se unió a Emmett.

La mirada de Edward me buscó intencionadamente, y antes de que el oficiante Luxen hablara, él dijo

—Eres absolutamente la cosa más hermosa que he tenido el honor de ver jamás

—Tú también— dije, un poco atontada.

Sus labios se tensaron un poco —Gatita…

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y el oficiante se aclaró la garganta. La ceremonia empezó, pero siendo honesta, no tenía ni idea de lo que el hombre – bueno, alien – estaba diciendo, su suave y sofisticada voz hacía eco por la sala. Estaba centrada en Edward, en el modo en que nuestros corazones y pulsos latían en tándem.

A medida que la ceremonia se sucedía, la sonrisa de Edward empezó a crecer hasta que los dos hoyuelos se vieron claramente y supe que la misma sonrisa lucía en mi rostro. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y cuando una decidió escaparse, Edward la secó con su pulgar. Su mano se quedó en ese lugar, y entonces creo que escuché a alguien, probablemente a Alice, sorber por la nariz. Entonces Edward habló

—Sí, quiero.

Cuando me tocó mi turno de repetir los votos sagrados, mi voz tembló, pero las dos palabras finales fueron claras

—Sí, quiero.

—Por supuesto—replicó Edward con suficiencia.

Se me escapó la risa y antes de que pudiera responderle, Edward estaba besándome – besándome como había hecho antes en la habitación, pero más fuerte, más profundo y con mucho más significado.

—Bueno, ya no tengo por qué decir que puedes besar a la novia ahora— exclamó el oficiante, la diversión coloreaba su tono de voz.

Hubo más risas y cuando Edward finalmente alzó su boca de la mía, sus pupilas eran igual de brillantes que los diamantes pulidos.

Edward nos guió de manera que enfrentásemos a todos los invitados mientras el oficiante anunciaba, con una voz alta y clara

—Os presento al Señor y a la Señora Cullen.

La pequeña multitud empezó a vitorearnos con más fuerza y Edward me volvió a besar, dejándome sin aliento y totalmente deslumbrada para cuando volvimos a por aire.

—Eres terrible— le susurré al oído.

Edward se carcajeó y me apretó con más fuerza

—Y me quieres por ello.

Mi sonrisa era enorme cuando puse mi frente sobre la suya

—Lo hago.

 **Hoy se cumple un mes desde que empecé con esta adaptación, y hoy damos fin a la historia. Aunque de todas formas, si quieren seguir leyendo decidí que siempre si hare la adaptación de la trilogía Oblivion. Por si quieren leer los tres primeros libros (obsidian, onyx y opal) narrados por Ed.**

 **Nuevamente GRACIAS por seguir esta adaptación, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Bye! :))**


End file.
